TOME 4 : Les marques du passé
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: En route pour le grand Nord, Emerys, Sandor ainsi que les sans-Bannières cherchent des réponses à toutes leurs questions. Durant leur périple aux travers les montagnes enneigées, des secrets seront dévoilés tandis que d'autres mystères verront le jour. Emerys devra faire un choix crucial qui la mènera vers d'autres horizons. Peyredragon. SandorxOC, romance, drame. T, UA. SUITE.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Avant toute chose, une note d'auteur qui me semble importante aux vues des circonstances.

Je vous préviens tout de suite d'entrée, cette histoire ne suivra pas le dénouement final. Pour des raisons qui me semblent évidentes lol

Petite **réaction** à la dernière saison :

Je ne spoilerais rien du tout mais pour ma part je suis assez déçue de la fin de GoT. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de beaucoup mieux et plus inattendu que ça. Des mystères importants résolus, des prophéties, peut-être un peu plus de magie, des morts qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être … Honnêtement, c'était tellement prévisible. Quelque part ça gâche toute la construction autour des personnages durant ces sept saisons sans parler de la menace des marcheurs blancs. Je pense sincèrement qu'ils méritaient mieux et que nous aussi en tant que spectateurs. Je n'aime pas cette note d'injustice qui règne dans cette saison. Trop courte sans doute ?

Néanmoins cette saison reste très spectaculaire niveau visuel avec un dragon bien féroce comme on les aime et des retournements de situations à la Game of Thrones. Les personnages sont fidèles à eux-mêmes ou presque dans leur totalité et cela jusqu'à la fin. La bande son est impeccable, Ramin Djawadi est sensationnel. J'en ai versée des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de frustration T-T Je pense que je ne m'en remettrais jamais mdr

Bien évidemment, il ne s'agit là que de mon **opinion personnelle**.

M'enfin c'est pour cela que la fanfiction existe x) des morts seront bien sûr épargnés et certaines «injustices» corrigés. Rien de bien méchant en réalité, mais je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite donc je vais utiliser Emerys pour arriver à mes fins.

Et je vous dis que ça va barder !

**Résumé **: En route pour le grand Nord, Emerys, Sandor ainsi que les sans-Bannières cherchent des réponses à toutes leurs questions existentielles. Durant leur périple au travers les montagnes enneigées, des secrets seront dévoilés tandis que d'autres mystères verront le jour. Emerys devra faire un choix crucial qui la mènera vers d'autres horizons. Plus sombres ou plus prospères, cela dépendra. Mais la menace derrière le mur est bien réelle et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps à présent.

C'est une suite des trois précédents volets : Un bout de chemin ensemble, Dans les griffes du Lion et La voie de la guérison.

* * *

Chapitre 1

_«Buvez mes enfants ! Vous qui m'avez aidé à massacrer les Stark, lors des Noces Pourpres !»_

_Les Frey festoyaient dans cette salle où avait été donnée la mort à d'innombrables innocents. Les Stark Catelyne et Robb, saignés sous les yeux de ce vieux Walder Frey tandis que ses hommes et les Bolton tuaient les autres sans aucune pitié._

_Ils faisaient la fête aujourd'hui, mais cette fête qui était censé réunir leur famille tournait lentement au drame._

_Les hommes assis aux tables commencèrent à s'étouffer bruyamment après avoir bu une coupe de vin à la santé de leur maison. Ils tombèrent mollement au sol tout en se tenant la gorge en gémissant de douleur, une douleur atroce qui rongeait leurs viscères, certain crachant même du sang._

_«Vous n'avez pas éradiqués tous les Stark … Vous avez commis une erreur.»_

_Walder Frey se mit à sourire vicieusement, les mains à plat sur la table d'honneur et les yeux rivés sur les hommes qui s'étouffaient juste sous ses yeux. Les chandelles tombèrent sur le sol, les chaises se renversèrent ainsi que les tables. Seules les deux femmes présentes dans la salle n'avaient pas touchés au vin empoisonné sous les ordres du vieux Frey._

_Sa jeune et nouvelle femme qui était à ses côtés leva son regard craintif à son visage ridé puis sentit son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge lorsqu'il leva la main et qu'il tira sur la peau sous son cou. Elle tournait presque de l'œil quant d'un mouvement lent, il arracha son visage pour y dévoiler une toute autre personne se cachant ci-dessous. _

_Arya Stark souriait face au silence de mort qui régnait maintenant, les corps jonchant le sol. Elle tourna son visage impassible vers celui de la femme à côté d'elle puis lui chuchota calmement _

_«Quand on te demandera ce qui s'est passé ici, tu répondras que le Nord s'en souviens.»_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Il y avait une tempête par-delà le Mur et quelque chose se rapprochait. A petit pas, silencieusement et insensible au froid intense du Nord. Ils étaient des centaines de milliers à marcher dans la tempête glaciale. _

_Des créatures maléfiques aux yeux bleus lumineux et à la peau blanchâtre._

_Silencieux comme la mort._

Brann reprit lentement conscience. Il fixa le ciel grisonnant au-dessus de lui, un étrange poids mort sur sa poitrine après avoir eu une vision des plus effrayantes. Celle des marcheurs blancs qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus du Mur et qui trouverons sans aucun doute un moyen de passer, tôt ou tard.

Mais il y avait autre chose également, quelque chose d'encore plus terrible.

Ses visions n'avaient jamais été aussi claires que maintenant. La menace venait-elle réellement du Night King ? Les doutes commençaient sérieusement à lui faire pression, petit à petit. Certaines vérités devaient voir le jour sur le champ, cela ne pouvait plus attendre désormais. Des révélations tournantes autour d'une personne à la chevelure platine qui pourrait être la clé d'une guerre ravageuse ou alors tout le contraire, suivant son influence.

Lui et Meera venaient d'arriver devant l'immense porte menant à Château Noir et furent rapidement accueillis par des Corbeaux mais pas par celui qu'il cherchait.

Jon Snow.

Il fallait qu'il le voie pour lui dire que quelque chose de très grave allait se produire.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

«Emerys Raven. Venez à moi.»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_«Emerys !»_

_«Réveille-toi !»_

_«Je crois qu'elle reviens à elle …»_

«Voilà doucement, respirez. C'est ça, tranquillement.» Chuchota une voix à son oreille qu'elle reconnut étant celle de Béric Dondarrion.

Le souffle d'air glacial qu'elle prit subitement ressemblait à du feu dans ses poumons privés d'oxygène depuis plusieurs longues secondes interminables. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience et que sa vue s'adapta à nouveau pleinement à la luminosité, Emerys pensait d'abord qu'elle était morte mais la douleur aigue à l'arrière de sa tête lui en disait autrement.

«Que s'est-il passé …» Gémit-elle d'une voix râpeuse en plissant les yeux. Aux premiers abords Emerys vit qu'elle était sur le sol et que le froid l'engourdissait au niveau des bras, des mains et des pieds. Le ciel gris au-dessus d'elle ainsi que les flocons blancs emportés par le vent lui rappelèrent petit à petit les derniers instants.

«Vous êtes tombé du cheval, ma grande. Une sacrée chute si j'ose dire.» Répondit nonchalamment Thoros à ses côtés en se redressant à ses pieds puis en prenant une gorgée de sa gourde.

La femme sur le sol déglutit, un goût amer en bouche. Sa tête tournait, son esprit s'embrumait, elle avait l'impression d'être constamment en mouvement alors qu'elle ne bougeait absolument pas d'un poil. La sensation d'assèchement dans sa gorge ne voulait pas disparaître malgré ses déglutissements répétitifs. Elle gémit à nouveau lorsque Sandor l'aida à se redresser dans une position assise en la maintenant contre son torse, une main tenant fermement son bras pour qu'elle ne tangue pas dans le sens inverse.

D'un rapide coup d'œil examinateur, elle vit qu'il était inquiet pour elle et cherchait toutes éventuelles blessures sur son corps emmitouflé qui l'aurait conduite à cette chute. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux bruns agacés dans ceux de Thoros qui avait dû dire une idiotie à son sujet. Il y avait même du givre dans sa barbe et ses cheveux à cause des températures extrêmes et si elle n'avait pas autant mal actuellement, Emerys lui aurait joyeusement fait la remarque.

«Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait tomber. Je … Peut-être que je manque un peu de sommeil ou de nourriture. Nous marchons depuis des jours dans ce froid glacial ! Je ne sens presque plus mes mains.» Dit-elle sur le ton de l'humour en baissant timidement la tête lorsque Thoros plissa les yeux à elle.

«Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? T'étais complètement partie tout à l'heure ! Impossible de te faire revenir sur terre, à croire que t'avais disparue. C'était presque flippant de te voir comme ça.» Confia Sandor en récupérant ses mains froides dans les siennes couvertes pour essayer de lui apporter un semblant de chaleur. Il reprit d'un grognement anxieux «tu monteras avec moi maintenant. Jusqu'à que tu puisses à nouveau tenir correctement les rênes.»

Sans rien dire, Emerys lui accorda un bref sourire puis se laissa emmener vers le cheval du Limier qui attendait sagement à côté d'eux. Ses mains se resserrèrent automatiquement autour du bras de Sandor quand il lui accorda un autre de ses regards soucieux, cherchant à amoindrir son inquiétude pour elle. Elle connaissait ce regard mieux que quiconque désormais. Pas évident de le lire à la perfection mais elle s'améliorait de jour en jour car son masque de brute insensible finissait par tomber.

Emerys accepta d'un petit remerciement l'eau gracieusement offerte par le Prêtre rouge puis s'empressa de boire quelques gorgées pour atténuer le goût sablonneux dans sa bouche avant de la lui remettre. Cela faisait du bien, de ne plus ressentir cette sensation de flottement. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à un rythme normal et la chaleur rayonnante du Limier lui procurait une source de chaleur réconfortante.

Béric suivit du regard la jeune femme d'apparence calme mais intérieurement en détresse monter sur l'animal devant Clegane. Roulant pensivement sa langue dans sa bouche, il hocha doucement la tête aux pensées qui fleurissaient dans son esprit. Cette femme était tellement étrange … Elle dégageait une bien curieuse aura. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil curieux au Prêtre qui n'avait plus dit un seul mot, il se contentait simplement de tenir sa gourde et de sourire contre son cheval.

«Bon, très bien. Dans ce cas nous continuons ! Pas la peine de mourir dans ce froid mortel. Nos vies ne finissent pas ici.» S'exprima finalement Béric en remontant sur sa propre monture et en donnant l'ordre d'avancer à ses troupes.

Tout le reste du trajet Sandor veilla à ce qu'Emerys reste bien contre lui pour éviter un nouvel accident, ne souhaitant pas la voir tomber une seconde fois car cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs de l'époque où il était un grand solitaire. Lorsqu'il claqua les rênes pour suivre le mouvement, il baissa ses yeux inquiets sur sa femme puis resserra ses cuisses ainsi que ses bras autour d'elle, voulant à tout prix lui procurer un peu de chaleur en travers ses nombreuses couches de vêtements.

Déjà une semaine qu'ils montaient vers Nord et pas une seule fois cette foutue neige n'avait pris fin !

Emerys referma lentement les yeux, un soupir silencieux sortant de ses lèvres gercées. Son dos rencontrait la poitrine solide du Chien, le soutien dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas glisser de la selle une fois encore. Elle était morte de fatigue. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas encore tous revenus mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de repos.

Les mains sur l'encolure du cheval pour tenter de prendre un peu de chaleur sur l'animal transpirant, elle profita de la proximité qui lui avait terriblement manqué depuis le village. Son dos se pressa plus profondément dans le torse de Sandor et elle sourit lentement lorsque celui-ci posa son menton sur sa tête, une main s'enroulant autour de son genou d'une manière protectrice. Il lui offrit une pression réconfortante au moment où son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge avec la réalisation.

Oui, elle avait bien eu une vision.

C'était pour cette raison précise qu'elle était tombée de son cheval en pleine marche. Elle avait été prise par de soudain spasmes violents jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se révulsent à l'intérieur de sa tête, la privant un instant de sa conscience tout en la plongeant dans l'un de ses rêves éveillés … Ou cauchemars, cela dépendait de la vision.

C'était sans doute la toute première fois qu'une chose pareille était arrivée, du moins aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Habituellement elle vivait ce genre de vision la nuit lorsqu'elle dormait à point fermer et qu'elle faisait des cauchemars mais cette fois-ci c'était bien différent, à bien des égards. Car elle avait été plus ou moins éveillée.

_Il y avait … Ces choses. Et ce jeune garçon, qui était-il ?_

Emerys fronça les sourcils au souvenir puis leva les yeux vers l'avant du cortège où certains hommes ricanaient sur des sujets inutiles. Elle avait bien vu les créatures de l'autre côté du Mur mais elle avait aussi vu Brann Stark. Pas de doute à avoir car l'histoire de l'enfant qui avait été privé de ses jambes avait fait le tour de Westeros.

En quelque sorte ils avaient fait une connexion neuronale tous les deux. L'enfant voyait au travers des yeux des corbeaux tout comme les changes peaux, ce qui était plutôt remarquable au vu de son jeune âge mais ce qui dérouta le plus Emerys fut la dernière partie de sa vision, après qu'elle ait vu les marcheurs blancs.

Elle s'était retrouvée directement en face de Brann et l'enfant la regardait droit dans les yeux, un brin de confusion sur son jeune visage. Même si son corps n'était pas là auprès de lui à cet instant, elle savait qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Sa voix, elle l'avait également entendue durant l'échange silencieux, comme un écho mourant à l'arrière de son esprit confus. C'était déroutant comme expérience. Pourquoi cela s'était-il produit ? Dans quel but ? Mais avant même qu'un échange entre les deux ne se fasse, Emerys se retrouva à nouveau projeter dans son corps sur le sol froid.

Elle frissonna involontairement, ce qui entraina un petit sifflement d'inconfort au froid mordant du vent qui la ramena à la réalité. Immédiatement après ça elle sentit Sandor resserrer ses jambes autour des siennes comme pour essayer de la maintenir un peu plus au chaud mais aussi en équilibre sur la selle, son souffle lui chatouillant les cheveux.

«Est-ce que ça va ?» Demanda-t-il à voix basse en penchant son visage pour tenter d'avoir un aperçût de celui d'Emerys.

La femme leva les yeux vers lui puis finit par hocher calmement la tête en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa poitrine, les mouvements à répétition du cheval la berçant à une légère somnolence. A vrai dire elle se sentait plutôt bien maintenant.

«Je vais bien. Juste un peu étourdie, rien de bien grave.» Répondit-elle dans le même ton que le Limier. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles de l'homme se raidir à ses mots ce qui attira un peu plus son attention sur lui, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait dit de mal.

«Sandor ?» Questionna-t-elle en mettant une main sur son avant-bras pour qu'il l'écoute. D'abord il ne répondit pas, mais au moment où elle leva le regard vers son visage tiré dans un rictus profond, elle y vit de la méfiance mélangé à une sorte de crainte.

«J'espère que ces adorateurs du Maître de la Lumière savent ce qu'ils font et où ils vont. Ça me ferait bien chier de passer le restant de mes jours avec cette bande de dégénérées.» Grogna finalement le Limier d'un soupir contrarié, la tension dans l'intégralité de son corps.

«Où pourrions-nous aller de toute façon … Nous n'avons plus de chez nous.» Marmonna tristement Emerys avec une légère moue et un douloureux pincement au cœur. La poitrine de Sandor se serra elle aussi à ses mots car la vérité était toujours encore difficile à accepter, même pour quelqu'un comme lui qui s'était habitué à ce style de vie.

Ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait dans ce village paisible loin de la fureur et de la guerre. Une vie, de la tranquillité, une maison, des gens différents des autres, un moyen de recommencer à zéro et d'espérer une sorte de rédemption … Si seulement la vie n'était pas aussi cruelle. Et il fallut qu'une bande de lâches détruise tout en une fraction de seconde à peine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que tout ça était de sa faute, que ses actes passés finissaient toujours par le rattraper d'une façon ou d'une autre pour le punir.

Pourtant elle méritait tellement mieux. Mieux qu'une épave comme lui en tout cas.

Les yeux de Sandor se baissèrent sur Emerys lorsqu'elle passa soudainement un bras autour de son dos sous la cape et que sa joue se pressa sous son menton, en équilibre sur le garrot du cheval. Elle s'installa un peu mieux contre lui puis referma les yeux lorsqu'elle trouva une bonne position un peu plus confortable, un sourire conquis aux lèvres. Quelque chose se resserra dans la poitrine du Chien, un léger sourire au sentiment agréable qui se propagea en lui rien que par cette action innocente mais rempli d'amour.

Il n'avait pas tout perdu, il lui restait la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Environ une bonne heure plus tard, Emerys reprit son cheval brun après avoir reposée ses yeux mais resta proche de Sandor pendant qu'ils marchaient en travers la tempête de neige glaciale. Le paysage se ressemblait, l'herbe était bleuâtre par le givre et le vent frappait les visages déjà bien endoloris par le froid hivernal.

Finalement Sandor rattrapa Thoros de Myr ainsi qu'un autre sans-Bannière qui marchaient tous les deux sans ouvrir la bouche une seule fois, Emerys suivant tranquillement derrière eux. Elle essayait de ne pas claquer des dents ni même de gémir lorsque ses doigts et ses jambes criaient à la morsure du froid. Elle leva les yeux vers Béric Dondarrion en tête du groupe avec Anguy l'archer, eux aussi silencieux en travers cette épaisse neige.

«Sale temps pour dormir dehors …» Commenta Thoros en se secouant sur la selle de son cheval pour retirer la neige de ses épaules. Il enfonça ensuite son menton dans ses peaux de bêtes qui lui servaient de couverture.

«T'as de sacrés pouvoirs magiques pour deviner ça. C'est le Maître de la Lumière qui te l'a soufflé à l'oreille ? Humpf, encore un qui parle à des choses qui n'existent même pas.» Se moqua Sandor en tournant la tête vers le Prêtre congelé.

Il faisait allusion à quelqu'un en disant cela. Il se souvenait surtout de la fois où Emerys lui avait raconté qu'elle pouvait entendre les nouvelles dans le monde grâce au vent … Il se mit à ricaner bêtement puis secoua la tête avant de reprendre la parole, clairement amusé maintenant. Tous des fous dans ce monde !

«Il neige Thoros ! Il y a du vent, la nuit va être glaciale !» Continua sarcastiquement Sandor d'un ton moqueur en regardant le Prêtre en question qui se retenait de rire à côté de lui. Il entendit Emerys également se mettre à rire derrière lui et lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle le fixait avec un large sourire et des yeux brillants amusés par son humour spontané.

«Tu ne devrais pas te moquer, Sandor. Nous n'avons pas tous la même perception des choses. Crois-moi, tu ne sais pas tout et ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde. Apprends à être ouvert d'esprit pour commencer et alors seulement tu comprendras notre sagesse.» Corrigea la femme en calmant son rire à un simple reniflement. Elle vit Thoros hocher furieusement la tête puis pointer son index vers le Limier exaspéré à côté de lui.

«Tu vois, même ta femme est plus ouverte que toi ! Tu devrais l'écouter, elle a raison. J'aime ton sens de l'humour, il a toujours été d'une grande aide dans des situations comme celle-ci. Mais tu es un ours mal lécher Clegane.» Réprimanda Thoros, haussant les sourcils à son compagnon de route grognon qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en réponse.

«Un peu de Rhum ?» Proposa-t-il en tendant sa gourde pleine vers Sandor. Celui-ci tira sa cape plus fermement contre lui puis secoua rapidement la tête, la mine renfrognée.

«De la pisse de chat, trop doux !» Critiqua ce dernier en accélérant le pas de son cheval pour dépasser le Prêtre pénible et être tranquille à l'avant du groupe. Thoros le regarda faire sans rien dire, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres lorsqu'Emerys vint prendre la place du Chien et qu'elle accepta la gourde volontiers.

«Alors ? A votre goût, ma chère ?» Thoros renifla d'amusement lorsqu'elle rabaissa la gourde avec une grimace, les joues rougis par le froid ou l'alcool, il n'était pas sûr. Elle hoqueta puis couvrit sa bouche avec sa main au moment où le liquide chaud décida de se glisser dans sa gorge.

«De la bonne pisse de chat, j'aime ça. Merci beaucoup.» Complimenta-t-elle en rendant la gourde à son propriétaire. Sandor devant eux grogna au ton de voix qu'empruntait sa femme pour se moquer de ce qu'il avait dit, ce qui suscita un rire collectif d'Emerys et de Thoros mais également de deux autres hommes à leurs côtés.

«Pourquoi tu es toujours d'une humeur de chien !» Renchérit le Prêtre rouge en regardant fixement le Limier devant lui. Il accéléra le pas de son cheval pour rejoindre l'homme et observer son visage impassible comme toujours malgré qu'il y voie une faille dorénavant. Sans doute grâce à Emerys.

«L'expérience.» Gronda-t-il en retour, gagnant un regard en coin de Béric Dondarrion.

Emerys déglutit nerveusement puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains tenant les rênes de son cheval. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Froid, grincheux, distant et très triste. Même après qu'ils se soient mariés et qu'elle fut capable de lui redonner le sourire par moment, Sandor Clegane restait un homme malheureux. Du moins c'était ce qu'il faisait ressentir aux autres. Ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir … C'était extrêmement douloureux à admettre.

Peut-être était-ce une simple façade ? Qu'après tant d'années à vivre une vie de misère, de douleur et de violence, l'homme n'arrivait tout simplement plus à se débarrasser de cet air triste qui le suivait comme une ombre ? Emerys espérait qu'au fond de lui, il n'était pas totalement malheureux et que sa présence changeait quelque chose, même un petit peu. Elle priait pour que ce soit le cas avec chaque fibre de son être car il le méritait plus que quiconque aujourd'hui.

Béric tira les rênes de son cheval blanc pour l'arrêter puis plissa son œil à une petite chaumière en contre-bas. Il n'y avait pas de fumée qui sortait de la cheminée ni même des animaux dehors, ce qui le laissait croire que les propriétaires avaient abandonnés l'endroit il y a bien longtemps.

«Voilà un bon endroit pour passer la nuit.» Dit-il sans se retourner vers les autres.

Sandor se décala mal à l'aise sur la selle de son cheval et détourna honteusement les yeux de la chaumière familière, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Thoros à côté de lui qui leva curieusement les sourcils à son drôle de comportement.

«Je pense pas qu'on sera bien accueillis …» Rétorqua le Limier en haussant les épaules pour remettre sa cape correctement, invraisemblablement embarrasser. Il craignait surtout la réaction d'Emerys lorsqu'elle reconnaîtra enfin l'endroit regorgeant de souvenirs pas forcément bons.

«Cela me semble désert ? Pas de bétails, pas de fumée sortant de la cheminée. Rien qui indique qu'il y a de la vie là-dedans.» Commenta Béric, surpris par la réticence du Chien pour aller à cette petite chaumière.

«Il a raison. Si le paysan est là, nous ne serons pas bien accueillis.» S'exprima froidement Emerys en dépassant le cheval de Sandor pour suivre Béric qui descendait la petite pente menant à l'habitation plongée dans le noir.

Le Chien leva les yeux vers le visage chagriné d'Emerys puis sourit tristement lorsqu'elle ne lui accorda aucun regard, ses yeux noirs impénétrables regardant fixement la maison plus bas et la bouche tirée dans une ligne mince. Elle se retenait de dire quelque chose de cinglant, cela se voyait à sa façon de réagir, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout. Ils retraçaient le passé dorénavant.

«Elle sait quelque chose que nous ne savons pas, Clegane ?» Demanda avec amusement Thoros qui renifla lorsque le Limier le dévisagea longuement pour son commentaire inutile. Suite à cela il rit de bon cœur puis rattrapa rapidement Béric et Emerys en tête de groupe avant que l'homme ne lui saute à la gorge pour son audace.

Sandor soupira puis grimaça en voyant la chaumière au loin et sa femme réagir comme elle le faisait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils repassent par-là ?! N'y avait-il pas d'autre chemin pour aller plus loin dans le Nord ?

Un combat perdu d'avance, il ordonna à son cheval de suivre le groupe en direction de l'habitation étrangement calme. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et tandis que certains hommes faisaient le tour pour trouver un endroit pour les chevaux, Sandor plissa son visage puis souffla longuement par le nez.

«Je le sens pas bien là …» Dit-il en regardant nerveusement autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque surprise. Il vit Thoros descendre de son cheval et le regarder à côté d'Emerys qui elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, enlevant rapidement la selle de l'animal avec des mouvements rapides.

«T'as vite peur pour un gros dur comme toi !» Répondit le Prêtre en levant les sourcils, une main dans sa ceinture.

«Je vais te dire ce qui me fait pas peur, les demis chauves suceur de queue comme toi ! Qui tu crois tromper avec ton toupet sur le crâne ? Peau de cul va ...» S'énerva Sandor en détournant les yeux de l'homme amusé devant lui, agacé qu'il prenait ses insultes à la rigolade.

«C'est bon vient.» Thoros désigna la porte avec sa tête tout en regardant le malaise du Limier sur son cheval. Emerys passa à côté de lui puis dévisagea longuement Sandor avec ses yeux noirs, les mais sur ses bras pour essayer de se garder au chaud.

«Ecoute-le, de toute manière nous n'avons pas le choix.» Dit-elle froidement en fronçant les sourcils. Sandor la regarda entrée dans la maison mais n'était toujours pas convaincu que c'était la meilleure des solutions.

«Si tu ne viens pas, quelqu'un d'autre sera obligé de tenir chaud à ta femme ce soir !» Charia Thoros en ricanant lorsqu'il reçut un autre regard tueur de la part du Limier, ce qui était d'autant plus drôle avec sa barbe gelée.

«Même pas en rêve ! Personne ne la touchera !» Gronda Sandor en travers ses dents, la poitrine montant et descendant rapidement avec la colère qui s'accentuait en lui. Si l'un d'eux osaient même essayer quelque chose avec elle il leur arrachera les doigts et les enfonceraient dans leur gorge.

«Je plaisante. Mais il y a peut-être de la bière caché là-dedans ?» Thoros utilisa une autre tactique mais le Chien secoua doucement la tête dans la négation, les yeux pensivement sur la petite chaumière.

«Ils n'ont rien.» Dit-il dans sa voix grave calme.

Thoros ne manqua pas la lueur de regret derrière ses quelques mots ni même son air craintif à l'idée de passer la porte, comme s'il avait peur de voir quelque chose. Cependant Sandor finit par descendre de son cheval et le guider à côté de celui d'Emerys en l'attachant avec les rênes.

Il passa à côté du Prêtre sans le moindre regard puis traversa le palier de la porte avec un autre soupir, un semblant de courage en lui. Thoros ne dit rien mais suivit rapidement derrière Clegane à l'intérieur de la maison.

Quelque chose s'était passé ici avec Sandor et Emerys à l'époque et peut-être qu'il le découvrira une fois à l'intérieure.

A suivre …

Fin de ce premier chapitre. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai les boules … C'est très difficile, vraiment. Sandor Clegane est de loin mon personnage favori de toute la série suivit ensuite par Tyrion Lannister.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferais énormément plaisir.

VP


	2. Chapter 2

Suite !

Ce chapitre et le suivant seront particulièrement intéressants aux niveaux des mystères et des découvertes surprenantes. Le doute s'installera, tout comme la peur et enfin l'espoir.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Sandor ne s'attendait pas à retrouver l'intérieure de la maison aussi désastreux, comme laisser à l'abandon depuis des mois.

Des ordures jonchaient le sol crasseux, une fine pellicule de poussière s'était installée sur les quelques meubles encore debout dans la pièce principale. C'était une ambiance très particulière. Morbide avec le vent qui soufflait contre le toit en chaume et qui se faufilait en travers quelques petites ouvertures, créant ainsi des sifflements aigus. Evidemment, il fallait qu'il ait raison sur le sort tragique de cette petite famille qui essayait juste de survivre pendant l'hiver.

Il se poussa pour laisser les hommes de Béric passer tout en resserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules quand il ressentit un frisson d'inconfort le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les yeux sur les meubles poussiéreux. Il faisait très froid dans la maison et les quelques babioles qui trainaient par-ci par-là n'étaient pas d'une grande valeur.

«Trouve le garde-manger !» Cria l'un d'eux en arrière-plan.

Le Limier soupira par le nez puis s'avança timidement dans la pièce centrale en soufflant dans ses mains pour se réchauffer, le sentiment de déjà vu de plus en plus grand dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à revenir chez le paysan et sa fille, surtout pas après ce qu'il avait fait … D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils ?

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le corps d'Emerys accroupit au-dessus de deux cadavres contre le mur dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il se rapprocha et comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'homme et de sa fille réduits à de vieux squelettes. Sa femme fixait les deux morts d'une expression durcie, la lèvre inférieure légèrement tremblante soit par le froid soit par l'émotion, Sandor n'était pas sûr.

Béric fut le dernier à enter dans la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui. La première chose qu'il fit était de regarder autour de lui où ils avaient tous atterrit lors de cette nuit glaciale, cherchant tout signe de vie du propriétaire des lieux pour demander asile. Finalement son bon œil se posa sur les deux cadavres emmitouflés dans de pittoresques couvertures remplis de trous. Il s'approcha doucement puis vint se mettre à côté de Sandor, un petit sourire attristé aux lèvres à cette néfaste découverte, la main sur le pommeau de son épée à sa hanche.

«Comment tu crois qu'ils ont finis ?» Questionna-t-il en regardant entre le Chien aigri et les squelettes en passant par Emerys également accroupit.

La femme ne leva pas les yeux sur lui ni même ne prononça un seul mot, elle se contenta de joindre les mains devant elle et de commencer une petite prière.

«Par mourir.» Répondit sèchement le Limier, les yeux fixés sur les morts avec amertume. Il entendit Emerys murmurer des mots incompréhensibles tout en mettant le bout de ses doigts contre ses lèvres, les yeux hermétiquement fermés.

«La gosse est dans les bras de son père. Père et fille sont plein de sang, un couteau à leurs pieds. A mon avis ils mourraient de faim et plutôt que de la voir souffrir, il a préféré la tuer avant de se tuer.» En conclue Béric, examinant minutieusement la scène jusqu'à s'arrêter sur ledit couteau rouillé.

«Elle s'appelait Sally.» S'exclama Emerys en reniflant bruyamment lorsque les larmes décidèrent de déborder de ses yeux noirs.

Elle passa le dos de sa main tremblante sous son nez humide puis se leva et marcha rapidement loin des deux hommes mais surtout loin des morts qu'elle connaissait très peu. Impossible pour elle de rester en présence des autres quand elle montrait l'un de ses moments de faiblesses. C'était ce qu'elle avait appris de son séjour forcé à Port-Réal. Les questions, toujours et encore les questions, elle ne pouvait pas les affronter maintenant.

Sandor la suivit tranquillement du regard mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire de toute façon car il était un peu fautif de ce résultat tr agique. Une boule se forma subitement dans sa gorge. Il n'aimait pas la voir en souffrance, surtout quand il en était à l'origine. Même si son esprit se demandait pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour si peu, son cœur lui en disait autrement. Les remords peut-être ? Comme le disait si bien Thoros de Myr il se ramollissait avec l'âge mais surtout à cause d'Emerys.

Béric leva les sourcils à la jeune femme qui prit la fuite puis regarda ensuite le Limier à côté de lui avec cette même expression ahurie sur son visage ridés, quelque peu surpris par ce que venait de dire Emerys. Toutefois il n'était pas réellement choqué par l'attitude désinvolte du Limier malgré que son regard le trahisse.

«Vous les connaissiez, pas vrai ?» Interrogea-t-il lorsqu'il vit Sandor serré la mâchoire, les yeux au sol.

«Ils ont croisés notre route il y a un temps, mais ça n'a plus d'importance.» Répondit-il platement en détournant le regard loin des cadavres, ne supportant plus la vue d'eux.

«Ça n'a plus d'importance.» Répéta lentement Béric qui plissa la lèvre dans un sourire triste, son œil regardant une dernière fois les morts avant de les recouvrir d'un drap qu'il récupéra sur le sol à leurs pieds.

Sandor rechercha Emerys dans la maison mais la femme n'était plus là, sans doute ressortit à l'extérieur pour aller se changer les idées. Dans ce froid glacial ? Dans le noir des plus complets ? Il n'appréciait guère cette idée et cela se voyait à son expression tourmentée. Il soupira puis après avoir jeté un bref regard contrarié à Béric, il se décida à la suivre mais non sans maudire dans sa barbe car le froid était intense dehors et il craignait pour sa femme et sa santé fragile.

Lors de sa sortie, il claqua la porte en bois dans son sillage.

Emerys pleurait en silence, adossé contre le mur de la chaumière loin des regards. Elle posa sa tête en arrière contre la pierre puis expira calmement par la bouche, ravalant sa tristesse d'un déglutissement difficile. De la buée se formait à chaque expiration qu'elle faisait tandis qu'elle cherchait un moyen immédiat de ralentir les battements erratiques de son cœur.

La peur, la colère, le désespoir, un mélange qui ne présageait absolument rien de bon. Elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. La sueur froide glissait le long de ses omoplates puis sur ses vertèbres ce qui laissa une sensation poisseuse sur sa peau à cause des nombreuses couches de vêtements.

_La concentration, tout n'est qu'une question de concentration Emerys. Faite confiance à vous-même. Vous savez où se trouvent vos propres limites. Gardez cette haine en vous jusqu'au jour de la libération. Votre libération. Notre libération à tous._

Oui. La maîtrise de soi, comme le lui avait si bien enseigné Varys.

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine d'une minute à l'autre. Cette colère … Inexpliquée. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident mais Emerys devait à tout prix se ressaisir et ne pas se laisser envahir par cette vague de haine qui la rongeait petit à petit. Les images de son village, les massacres, son viol, la prison, Cersei Lannister, la Montagne, ces deux cadavres …

Elle frappa à plusieurs reprises sa tête contre le mur, des gémissements s'échappant de ses dents serrées alors qu'elle se forçait à revenir à elle-même avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle voulait crier, hurler. Ses mains tremblaient incontrolablement sous l'immense pression qui ressurgissait soudainement des recoins les plus sombres de son être, celui qu'elle essayait désespérément de cacher du reste du monde pour des raisons de sécurité.

_Vous savez où se trouvent vos propres limites._

Bientôt, ses larmes s'asséchèrent pour ne devenir que de simples petits reniflements. Elle bloqua sa respiration. Le froid engourdissait lentement ses joues rougies puis ses dents se mirent à claquer lorsque le vent hivernal souffla dans ses cheveux ainsi que sur le peu de peau exposé. Le coup de chaud étant passé, elle avait terriblement froid maintenant. Emerys glissa ses mains le long de ses bras couverts puis marcha un peu autour du terrain tout en tentant de se réchauffer par friction.

Tout était silencieux, mort. Pas un bruit d'animal mais juste le vent et le bruit des flocons qui s'écrasaient doucement contre ses vêtements sombres. La peine dans son cœur était immense et inconfortable sans compter la culpabilité qui frappait continuellement son cœur déjà bien pesant. Cet homme et sa gentille petite fille ne méritaient certainement pas une mort aussi affreuse …

Emerys soupira faiblement puis s'aventura à l'arrière de la maison où elle, Sandor et Arya avaient dormis à l'époque. Il n'y avait plus de paille dans la grange ni même la petite table sur le côté, ils avaient sans doute été pilier. Cet endroit entraînait bien des souvenirs, pas tous mauvais en fin de compte.

Après un petit moment de contemplation et un sourire mélancolique, elle ressortit de la grange à l'abandon pour aller se promener dans la petite cour qui menait autrefois à un potager. Evidemment avec la neige et le froid, ce n'était plus qu'un désert de glace.

Des bruits de pas lourds derrière elle l'alerta qu'elle n'était plus seule dorénavant. Emerys resserra sa prise sur son grand manteau puis se tourna pour être accueillis par Sandor Clegane. Il avait l'air agacé et grincheux comme la plupart du temps mais ses yeux reflétaient de l'inquiétude à son égard. Subtile mais bel et bien présent. Il s'arrêta devant elle d'un hochement de tête en scrutant les environs avant de finalement baisser les yeux dans ceux d'Emerys.

«Ils sont en train de préparer un feu à l'intérieur. Tu devrais aller te réchauffer, il fait trop froid dehors.» Déclara-t-il en se raclant nerveusement la gorge. Il ne supportait pas l'émotion qui luisait dans les yeux sombres d'Emerys.

Il y eu un moment silencieux entre eux suite à cette déclaration. Sandor ne décollait pas son regard du visage de sa femme qui elle regardait aux alentours, apparemment nostalgique. Elle avait froid, il le voyait bien, mais quelque chose d'autre l'interpela.

Ses sourcils se creusèrent alors qu'il prit en compte la sueur sur son front ainsi que ses joues rougies. Etait-elle malade ? Avait-elle de la fièvre ? Il sera son poing à ses côtés, tenté de lever la main pour toucher son front et voir si effectivement elle avait de la fièvre mais il se ravisa. Elle agissait étrangement maintenant qu'il y pensait, son regard constamment perdu dans le lointain. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse lui poser la question, elle rouvrit la bouche.

«Penses-tu que les choses auraient pu être différentes ?» Emerys reprit la parole pour changer radicalement de sujet. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'il soupira fortement, son souffle chatouillant son visage.

«Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir, pas comme ça.» Sandor cligna des yeux puis sentit un pincement au cœur quand il vit de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux de sa femme.

«Je crois toujours au destin Sandor. Toujours. Même si certains choix semblent cruels ou inutiles, ils nous mènent quand même vers de nouveaux horizons. Mais je m'en veux terriblement Sandor, je crain de n'avoir rien fait de bon et j'ai peur de faire les mauvaises décisions maintenant. Tu avais raison depuis le début.» Murmura-t-elle, la gorge douloureusement compressée sous le poids de l'émotion.

Elle détourna rapidement le regard embrumé de larme loin de son mari incertain, n'acceptant pas la vérité que peut-être elle devenait mauvaise.

Il avait raison depuis le début. Même si par moment ses choix ne semblaient pas judicieux ou correctes ils s'avéraient toujours vrais, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il savait que le paysan et sa fille ne survivraient pas à l'hiver et donc d'une certaine façon l'argent ne leur servait plus à rien … Elle regrettait de lui avoir dit toutes ces choses horribles et de lui avoir crié au visage alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à survivre dans ce monde sans valeur.

Sandor ne savait que dire. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait mais il était à une perte de mot face aux aveux d'Emerys. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle lui avait dit il y a plus d'un an alors qu'ils vadrouillaient dans les Eyrié avec Arya Stark ? La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était de rire de la situation. A vrai dire il ne savait même plus quelles insultes elle avait utilisé et de plus il s'en fichait royalement.

Oui c'était ignoble de frapper le pauvre paysan, oui le vol et le mensonge étaient impardonnables, mais c'était du passé maintenant. Même s'il regrettait amèrement ses actes aujourd'hui. Merde, pourquoi avait-il toujours raison ?

Ne supportant plus la vue de la femme en émoi, Sandor baissa momentanément sa garde pour entourer ses bras autour d'Emerys et la plaquer contre sa poitrine. Une accolade plutôt maladroite, mais il s'améliorait de jour en jour avec le temps passé en sa présence. Il voyait bien son combat interne et sa culpabilité mais elle n'avait pas à ressentir toutes ces choses car il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il ne l'avait jamais été malgré qu'elle refuse de l'admettre.

Doucement, le Limier passa sa main dans le dos d'Emerys puis posa son menton sur sa tête d'un autre soupir de contentement, véritablement affecté par ses émotions. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lui apporter un peu de réconfort dans cette chaleureuse accolade. N'ayant jamais été très doué avec les mots, il préférait donner le contact physique qui suffisait généralement à sa femme pour se sentir mieux. Il prit soigneusement son menton entre son index et son pouce puis la força à lever les yeux vers les siens.

«Tes choix n'ont rien à voir là dedans. Tu n'es pas fautive, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour eux. Ils étaient condamnés de toute manière. Si ce n'était pas à cause de l'hiver, c'était les voleurs.» Expliqua-t-il calmement dans sa voix grave et rassurante tout en passant affectueusement son pouce sur le menton d'Emerys. Il sourit fébrilement puis se pencha en avant pour planter un petit baiser sur ses lèvres froides, goûtant à ses larmes salées.

Emerys hocha la tête et lui rendit son petit sourire, acceptant silencieusement ses paroles. L'injustice avait toujours régné dans cet univers et ce n'était pas prêt de changer malheureusement. La loi du plus fort, elle l'avait bien compris avec le temps.

Le Chien l'entraîna ensuite avec lui de retour vers la petite maison où la cheminée en pierre laissait échapper de la fumer provenant du feu à l'intérieur. Il était congelé et ne sentait presque plus ses extrémités ! Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque le vent souffla plus fort et qu'il apporta une nouvelle vague de flocon avec lui. Il sentit Emerys trembler contre lui alors il la colla plus fermement contre sa hanche, un bras autour de ses épaules jusque dans la maison.

L'intérieur était tout de suite beaucoup plus chaud et chaleureux avec le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Les hommes de Béric avaient trouvés le garde-manger miraculeusement épargné par les voleurs. Pas grand-chose ne restait mais c'était amplement suffisant pour faire une petite fête improvisée. Les éclats de rires moururent au moment où Sandor et Emerys passèrent le seuil de la porte, des cristaux de glaces dans leurs cheveux.

«Et voici le retour des amoureux !» S'écria joyeusement Thoros en brandissant sa chope de bière en l'air, un clin d'œil ludique au Limier.

En face de lui, Béric rit tranquillement à l'expression endurcie de Sandor suite à cette petite moquerie pas bien méchante car elle s'avérait véridique. Il suivit du regard le couple passant devant la table rempli d'hommes puis vers la cheminée pour se réchauffer.

Sandor murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la femme platine devant les flammes puis après lui avoir embrassé le front, il s'éloigna d'elle et alla s'assoir en face de Béric dans un grand soupir las, toisant froidement chacun des hommes qui le dévisageaient.

Sans un mot il récupéra la cruche sur la table, un verre ainsi qu'un vieux bout de pain, sentant sur lui le regard pesant de Béric et de ce fichu Prêtre rouge qui le scrutait sous toutes les coutures. Il s'attendait à une sorte de réflexion ou une plaisanterie de leur part suite à ses gestes affectifs mais rien ne vint, jusqu'à ce qu'il croisa l'œil de Béric sans vraiment le vouloir et à ce moment-là il maudit intérieurement.

«Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je te connais Dondarrion. Je connais ce regard.» Commença-t-il en croquant dans son morceau de pain rassit. Il voyait bien que l'homme se retenait de lui dire quelque chose alors autant en finir tout de suite.

«Ouais. Je t'ai rencontré la première fois à un tournois je crois bien …» Répondit l'homme avec le bandeau, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

«Je pensais que tu étais un véritable casse couille. C'est pas que t'es un mauvais bougre, j'ai pas de haine pour toi. Mais je t'aime pas, mais tu n'es pas un mauvais gars.» Continua Sandor sur sa lancée, pas le moins du monde perturbé par les rires de Thoros, d'Emerys et de Béric. Pour une fois qu'il essayait d'être gentil.

«L'éloquence lui fera toujours défaut.» Baragouina le Prêtre à l'un des hommes à côté de lui, mais le Limier l'ignora délibérément.

«Merci Clegane, ça me réchauffe le cœur !» S'enthousiasma faussement Béric en hochant respectueusement la tête à sa déclaration.

Emerys sourit puis leva les yeux dans ceux de Thoros, lui aussi amusé par la petite conversation entre son chef et l'ancien mercenaire. Les hommes autour d'eux riaient mais pas seulement à cause de la petite taquinerie du soir mais aussi à cause de l'alcool qui circulait dans leur sang. Bientôt la plupart roupillait sur le sol tandis que d'autre sortait prendre l'air, laissant le quatuor à leur petite querelle.

«Mais ce qui es sûr, c'est que tu n'as vraiment rien de spécial.» Poursuivit tranquillement Sandor en secouant la tête, une grimace aux lèvres alors qu'il mâchait grossièrement son bout de pain.

«Tu crois pas si bien dire.» Se défendit rapidement Béric, son pied jouant dans la saleté sur sol.

«Alors pourquoi ton Maître de la lumière te ramène d'entre les morts ? J'ai rencontré des hommes meilleurs que toi et qui ont finis pendus à une poutre.» Questionna le Limier en levant les sourcils, vraiment désireux de connaître la réponse.

Thoros s'arrêta immédiatement de sourire puis passa son regard de Béric à Sandor puis finalement sur Emerys assise au coin du feu, emmitouflé dans son manteau. La femme platine détourna le regard des hommes à la table pour regarder uniquement dans les flammes du feu. Elle déglutit difficilement au rappel cruel, n'aimant pas où s'aventurait la conversation mais Sandor continua.

«Où décapiter … Où qui sont morts en se chiant dessus sur le champ de bataille. Ils n'ont jamais réapparus eux.» Poursuivit-il doucement en regardant ses mains jointes sur la table, quelque peu attristé par cette constatation. Béric leva la tête puis plissa son œil lorsque le Chien soupira «alors pourquoi toi ?»

«Tu crois que je ne me le demande pas ? Chaque jour que le Maître fait, pourquoi je suis là ? Je suis supposé faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que le Maître attend de moi ? Pourquoi est-elle là, avec nous aujourd'hui ?» Cita-t-il comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une réponse de nulle part en pointant du doigt Emerys à la fin de sa phrase.

«Et ?» Insista Sandor en levant les sourcils.

«J'en sais rien du tout. Je ne comprends pas notre Maître.» Conclut Béric en regardant à nouveau le Limier dans les yeux, la confusion lisible.

«Ton, Maître !» Sandor mit l'accentuation sur le «ton» car il n'aimait pas être inclus dans leur petit délire de Maître de la lumière.

«Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attends de moi. De nous tous. Je sais seulement qu'il veut me garder en vie pour une raison.» Renchérit Béric en hochant pensivement la tête.

«Si ton Maître est tellement puissant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit pas ce qu'il veut, bordel à queue !» Grogna le Chien entre ses dents, de plus en plus agacé par la conversation stupide.

«Peut-être qu'il te l'a déjà dit.» Coupa subitement Thoros en baissant les yeux sur Emerys près du feu, un autre de ses sourires malicieux aux lèvres. Les deux hommes en conflits suivirent du regard la personne qu'il désignait puis fixèrent la femme platine déconcertée par cette soudaine attention.

«Mais laisse-là en dehors de ça, tête de nœud de Prêtre.» S'impatienta Sandor en soupirant exagérément, claquant une main contre la surface lisse de la table.

A chaque fois il fallait que Thoros de Myr inclus Emerys dans des conversations qui ne lui était pas destinée à la base ! Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir encore plus de soucis à se faire, ni de questions à se poser, elle avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. Il savait à quel point cela la stressait d'être le centre de l'attention.

Thoros ricana à cette réponse digne du Chien. Il ne manquait pas de mordant et n'en loupait pas une seule ! Il commençait sérieusement à l'apprécier ce gars-là. Gardant son petit sourire niais en coin il se leva du banc pour aller s'accroupir à côté d'Emerys, les yeux bleus rivés dans les flammes. Il sentait le regard intense de la femme à côté de lui mais il ne dit rien, il continua de fixer les flammes ardentes contenues dans la cheminée.

«Clegane, vient par ici.» Dit-il soudainement sans se retourner vers l'homme en question. Lorsqu'il ne vit aucun mouvement de sa part, il tourna la tête vers lui puis leva les yeux au plafond «ne craint rien, le feu ne vas pas te mordre.»

Emerys serra la mâchoire au commentaire déplacé de ce dernier qui lui laissa un goût amer en bouche. Certes Sandor était assez grand pour se défendre mais elle n'avait jamais apprécié les moqueries des gens à son égard. Que ce soit sur la cicatrice à son visage, son caractère, ou sa phobie du feu. Alors elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle fusilla littéralement Thoros du regard, plissant ses yeux accusateurs à l'homme désinvolte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il devienne mal à l'aise sous son regard glacial, préférant garder ses yeux sur son chef et le Chien toujours assis plutôt qu'elle.

Toutefois le Limier soupira puis se leva mais il ne s'approcha pas pour autant du feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Hors de question qu'il rejoigne le Prêtre près de son pire ennemi depuis toujours, le feu ravageur.

«J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.» Insista Thoros en indiquant avec sa tête les flammes.

«J'ai pas de veine à finir avec une bande d'adorateur du feu de médeux.» Grommela Sandor en fixant le cyclope en face de lui.

«Ouais, à se demander si ce n'est pas la justice divine.» Renchérit Béric, un sourire ridicule.

«Y a pas de justice divine grosse merde de rat, sinon t'aurais trépassé depuis longtemps !» Sandor grimaça de colère puis baissa les yeux sur Thoros et Emerys toujours assis devant le feu. Il vit sa femme se retenir de rire en détournant la tête mais il pouvait voir qu'elle serrait les lèvres pour ne pas commenter cette réponse hilarante pour certains, blessante pour d'autres. Grâce à ça il reprit un peu plus confiance en lui pour dire la chose suivante.

«Et cette gosse aurais pas été tué.» Poursuivit-il en se levant du banc et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux deux squelettes couverts sur le côté.

Emerys baissa les yeux dans les flammes avec une petite pointe de douleur dans son cœur. Elle resserra timidement sa prise sur son manteau, frissonnante légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une brise froide dans la maison. Il n'y avait rien dans le monde pour faire partir sa tristesse et sa colère dorénavant, son envie de vengeance encore plus grande que lorsqu'elle était dans les griffes de Cersei.

Sandor vint se placer contre le mur derrière elle assez loin du feu mais il pouvait néanmoins voir les flammes de la où il se tenait à présent. Suffisamment proche pour voir le monstre de ses pires cauchemars en personne. Il regarda un instant la femme accroupit puis posa ensuite ses yeux bruns craintifs sur Thoros de Myr qui lui tournait le dos.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux !» Pressa le Limier en jetant son menton dans sa direction.

«Regarde dans les flammes.» Encouragea Thoros en donnant un second signe de tête vers le feu, son coude sur son genou.

«Je ne veux pas regarder dans tes maudites flammes !» Sandor déglutit difficilement en disant cela puis serra la mâchoire lorsqu'il vit qu'Emerys le regardait avec peine.

Maudite femme ! Il haïssait recevoir ce genre de regard et elle le savait. Pourtant elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, il le voyait bien à sa façon de le regarder mais curieusement elle ne dit rien et continua plutôt de le fixer avec cette même expression pénible pour lui.

«Tu as vus comment je suis revenu d'entre les morts après que tu m'as tué, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui me donne ce pouvoir ?» Renchérit Thoros.

«Je le demande sans arrêt et personne ne veux me répondre.» Rétorqua sarcastiquement le Limier en observant la réaction de Béric qui restait silencieux à la table.

«On ne peut pas te répondre, seul le feu peut le faire.» Objecta Thoros qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Emerys, cherchant une certaine reconnaissance faciale.

La femme en question leva les yeux vers lui puis fronça légèrement les sourcils, essayant de comprendre où il voulait exactement en venir avec ces propos douteux. Il y avait quelque chose en cet homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer encore, quelque chose de puissant et d'inexplicable. Cela l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre.

Soudainement et après quelques hésitations de plus, Sandor se rapprocha jusqu'à se tenir juste derrière Emerys, une main soutenant son poids contre le mur de pierre de la cheminée et les yeux rives dans le feu crépitant. Il le contempla non sans réticence mais comme il s'y attendait, il ne vit rien d'autre que des flammes.

«Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?» Interrogea Thoros à voix basse.

«Des buches qui brûlent.» Se moqua le Chien en faisant part de l'évidence même, ne jouant pas le jeu ridicule.

«Regarde bien.» Chuchota ensuite le Prêtre.

Sandor Clegane perdait vraiment patience avec lui mais tout à coup, il devint plus calme alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans les flammes ardentes du feu rougeoyant. Tous les muscles de son visage se détendirent et son expression changea en quelque chose de bien plus sombre, perdant son attitude flegmatique.

Emerys n'avait jamais vu cette expression chez lui et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur de ce qu'il voyait réellement. Elle examina attentivement Thoros mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour les flammes et sans doute son Maître de la lumière, inconscient du changement brutal du Limier. Sandor déglutit à nouveau puis sa prise sur la pierre devint plus forte alors qu'il se penchait lentement vers l'avant comme s'il ne craignait plus son ennemi le feu.

«Qu'est-ce que tu vois …» Chuchota une nouvelle fois le Prêtre.

Ses sourcils se creusèrent d'avantage aux paroles de l'homme mais le Chien recula lentement tout en donnant une secousse de la tête, stupéfié par ce qu'il voyait.

«De la glace, un mur de glace … Le Mur.» Expliqua-t-il sans sourciller, devenant de plus en plus nerveux à chaque nouvelle image terrifiante qui défilait dans les flammes.

Béric se tourna vers le Limier concentré et perdit immédiatement son sourire suite à ses mots tout comme Thoros de Myr. Les deux hommes ne pensaient pas que le Maître de la lumière allait offrir des visions à Sandor Clegane, du moins pas aussi facilement. C'était sans doute parce qu'il avait une excellente raison de le faire. Emerys quant à elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement, ses yeux noirs s'humidifiant face à l'étrangeté de la situation.

«Et quoi d'autre ?» Pressa Thoros en baissant d'une octave car il craignait de rompre le charme avec le Dieu du feu.

«Je vois le Mur, je vois l'endroit où le Mur rencontre la mer ! Il y a un Château …» Sandor s'arrêta car des braises s'envolèrent soudainement hors des flammes, l'effrayant hors de sa rêverie passagère. Il recula instinctivement mais ne détourna pas pour autant le regard du feu qu'il trouvait attractif, il poursuivit.

«Il y a une montagne, pointue comme une tête de flèche. Je vois les morts qui passent, des milliers de morts qui marchent. Je vois une ombre immense planer au-dessus des morts. C'est sombre, rapide et silencieux. Le feu qui ravage tout sur son passage et …» Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque Béric se leva du banc et vint se mettre à ses côtés.

«Et maintenant tu me crois Clegane ?» Demanda-t-il en fixant le Limier perturbé encore perdu dans ses hallucinations.

Le visage inquiet d'Emerys se tourna vers Thoros qui lui continuait de fixer victorieusement Sandor après ce qu'il venait de vivre grâce aux pouvoirs phénoménaux de son Dieu. L'homme au visage marqué n'avait pas fini. Il avait vu d'autres choses dans le feu qu'il, pour une raison étrange, ne souhaitait pas divulguer. Mais cet air horrifié restait sur son visage habituellement renfrogné. Ce qui pouvait être extrêmement déroutant étant donné que l'homme Clegane ne craignait presque rien en ce monde.

Sandor secoua lentement la tête dans la négation, incapable de retirer ses yeux du feu où il avait vu des choses atroces et inexplicables. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il avait vu mais une chose était sûre dès à présent, ils n'étaient nulle part en sécurité. Que ce soit dans le Nord ou dans le Sud. Il y avait une menace bien réelle au-delà des murs.

Mais ce n'était pas cette découverte qui le rendait aussi alarmer.

La femme platine à côté de lui avala rapidement sa salive, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine car la tension entre eux était de plus en plus difficile à supporter, presque palpable. Elle renifla dans une piètre tentative d'effacer sa peur se manifestant par des larmes puis décida de se lever pour partir de la pièce.

Mais la main du Prêtre vola à son bras, l'arrêtant net dans son mouvement.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture !

VP


	3. Chapter 3

Ce chapitre est très important pour la suite. Il apporte son lot de découvertes.

Je suis désolée pour la taille de ce chapitre, il est un peu long mais c'est nécessaire, vraiment. Il est décisif pour la suite. Je ferais en sorte que le prochain soit plus petit x) il y a aussi des touches de romance parce que Sandor … Voilà tout. Il le mérite, c'est le principe même de cette histoire.

Attention risque léger de spoil pour la saison 8 ! Mais vraiment léger, c'est subtile. Si j'ose le dire …

* * *

Chapitre 3

«Attendez. Nous n'avons pas finis.» Thoros resserra sa prise sur le bras d'Emerys, l'empêchant de partir.

La jeune femme sentit son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge mais se rassit tout de même près du feu en gardant un contact visuel avec le Prêtre rouge à côté d'elle. Elle se méfiait de lui comme de la peste. Surtout quand il la regardait de la sorte avec insistance, un sourire évasif, lisant en travers son âme sans aucune dignité ni retenue.

L'homme lui sourit gentiment une fois qu'elle reprit sa position initiale comme il le souhaitait. Il frotta son pouce sur le dos de la main d'Emerys tandis qu'elle resserrait son manteau autour de son corps, cherchant à se couvrir d'avantage ou faire barrage à ses émotions.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Sandor Clegane derrière elle mais le Chien qui était encore étourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir en travers les flammes préféra aller s'assoir à nouveau sur le banc pour retrouver ses esprits. Aux côtés de Béric Dondarrion.

«Pourquoi vous ne regarderiez pas dans le feu, Emerys ?» Proposa enfin le Prêtre en offrant l'un de ses sourires chaleureux mais forcé.

«Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Je n'y verrais rien de toute façon. C'est ridicule.» Emerys rit nerveusement, la confusion lisible sur son visage porcelaine.

«Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est faux.» Renchérit Thoros qui perdit subitement son sourire.

Suite à cela l'atmosphère dans la pièce changea radicalement. Les sourires moururent instantanément, les regards se croisèrent et le silence régna. Sandor retira son visage de ses mains à ce soudain calme, n'ayant pas fait attention à la conversation depuis qu'il s'était rassit. Il lança un regard noir à Béric lorsque ce dernier plissa son œil à lui puis récupéra ensuite son verre à moitié plein d'un soupir exaspéré.

Emerys avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, priant pour que personne ne pose de questions supplémentaires. Pas plus, par pitié. Mais Thoros n'avait malheureusement pas dit son dernier mot.

«Je crois que vous voyez aussi des choses, pas vrai ? Vous faites des rêves étranges. Vous avez toujours eu ce genre de rêve significatif et je suis sûr que le Maître de la lumière vous a déjà parlé Emerys.» Continua-t-il en plissant ses yeux à elle, de retour dans sa position accroupit avec un bras sur son genou.

«Ferme ta grande gueule de con Thoros, avant que je m'en charge ! J'crois que t'as pas saisi qu'il y a des limites. Fous lui la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Et puis tu nous fait chier avec tes questions et ton Maître du feu !» Râla le Limier à la table en frappant méchamment son verre sur le bois. Le vin déborda sur ses doigts par la force de frappe qu'il retira en secouant sa main vers le sol et sur un homme qui dégrisait.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.» Emerys ignora les paroles de son mari contrarié, soutenant ses yeux noirs défiants dans ceux calculateurs du Prêtre.

«Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous vivez dans la peur et le désespoir avec cette envie furieuse de vengeance mais une petite voix à l'arrière de votre tête vous empêche de commettre une grave erreur … Une erreur qui pourrait vous coûter cher. Je le sens.» Murmura-t-il en prenant l'une des mains d'Emerys dans les siennes et en pressant son visage contre ses doigts, les yeux fermés.

«Hey ! Lâche-la avec tes sales pattes !» Gronda Clegane au geste beaucoup trop affectif à son goût, les sourcils froncés ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus meurtrier qu'auparavant. Il se retenait de ne pas lui en claquer une pour lui faire perdre toutes ses dents.

«Tu vas l'effrayer Thoros, arrête donc ces idioties. Tu joues avec la mort mon ami.» Béric cacha son sourire amusé en reprenant une gorgée de sa chope de bière.

Emerys retint son souffle, la sensation rugueuse de la barbe sauvage du Prêtre sur ses jointures frêles. C'était … Très particulier. Quelque chose était vraiment différent chez cet homme qui semblait réellement savoir qui elle était en réalité. Curieusement, elle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner de son contact qui l'aurait énervée dans d'autres circonstances.

Thoros redressa la tête pour poursuivre, le front sillonné alors qu'il examinait attentivement Emerys à court de mot et perplexe.

«Vous vous cacher, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas montrer au monde ce que vous êtes vraiment, qui vous êtes en réalité, de quoi vous êtes capable !» Le Prêtre n'accorda aucune importance à ce que venait de dire Béric. Il relâcha la main d'Emerys puis leva les sourcils lorsque la femme tira sa main contre sa poitrine comme si elle venait de se brûler.

«Le Maître de la lumière m'a déjà parlé de vous.» Finit-il en détournant le regard dans les flammes.

«Alors pourquoi toutes ses questions ? Si le Maître de la lumière vous parle si souvent vous devriez déjà tout savoir non ?» Répondit alors Emerys en souriant d'un haussement de sourcil, pour le moment amusée par les tentatives du Prêtre à découvrir son identité.

«Il ne me dit pas tout. Certaines choses doivent être découvertes sans son aide.» Rétorqua-t-il en imitant son petit sourire ainsi que sa posture.

«Putain de merde, t'as vraiment décidé d'être casse couille ce soir ma parole ! Je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre vos vomissures. Je t'ai dit de lui foutre la paix.» S'agaça le Limier en serrant violemment la mâchoire, à deux doigts d'exploser.

Sans suite à son éclat de voix mortel, Il pointa son index vers Thoros pour lui jeter une autre menace cinglante au visage mais Béric le retint en posant sa main sur son bras, l'implorant du regard pour qu'il retrouve son calme. Le Chien lui jeta un autre de ses regards noirs prêt à en découdre avec lui pour avoir osé se mettre en travers de son chemin. Ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder en abandonnant momentanément les deux personnes assises au coin du feu pour s'en prendre à Dondarrion verbalement.

Emerys cligna rapidement des yeux au moment où le Prêtre agrippa fermement ses deux mains pour qu'elle se rapproche d'avantage et centre son attention sur lui au lieu du Limier furieux. Ce qui permit à Thoros de dire la chose suivante d'un ton proche du murmure.

«Pourquoi disparaître ? Mettez votre pouvoir au service d'un souverain. Ne cherchez pas la vengeance, cela ne mènera qu'au chaos !» Cette demande était précipitée, presque suppliante.

La femme incertaine sentit sa respiration devenir plus folle, l'amusement depuis longtemps disparu pour être remplacé par de l'incrédulité. Il voulait savoir mais il n'avait aucune idée. Aucune idée du danger qu'elle représentait sous l'emprise de la haine et de la colère. Face à la fureur, le contrôle lui échappait totalement comme de l'eau qui glisse entre ses doigts.

Elle secoua lentement la tête dans la négation, refusant d'admettre, la bouche entre ouverte et la gorge sèche alors que les larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux.

«Vous prétendez me connaître Prêtre mais vous ne savez rien sur moi, personne ne le sait. Je ne suis pas une personne au cœur pur comme beaucoup aimerait le croire. J'ai commis des erreurs, bien plus que vous ne sauriez l'imaginer. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et je ne le serais sans doute jamais malgré mes efforts.» Avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, optant pour un chuchotement pour ne pas alerter les deux hommes toujours en conflits verbales.

«Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais non plus, ça je peux vous l'assurer. Vous avez quelque chose en vous qui sort de l'ordinaire. Quelque chose de grandiose qui pourrait être la clé de toute cette guerre infâme. D'autres avant moi ont vu juste à votre propos.» Rassura le Prêtre en resserrant sa prise sur les mains de la femme perturbée quand elle secoua à nouveau la tête pour démentir «Oh non, n'essayer pas de le nier Emerys. Au fond de vous, vous le savez. Cela dépendra de vos choix. Le jour viendra où vous allez devoir choisir votre camp.»

Les larmes finirent par courir librement sur ses joues pâles. Sa gorge se serrait au point où elle avait du mal à respirer convenablement ou même parler. Non, il n'avait définitivement aucune idée où il mettait les pieds. Il ne savait rien du tout c'était une certitude.

Varys était le seul. La seule personne digne de confiance qui lui avait appris tant de choses pour maitriser cette force indomptable au fil du temps. Pour cacher sa véritable identité aux yeux des personnes mal intentionnés qui l'utiliserait à des fins drastiques sans aucun scrupule. Juste pour une question de pouvoir, l'égoïsme la seule motivation.

«J-j'ignore de quoi vous parler. Vous ne savez rien du tout !» Balbutia Emerys, au bord de la panique.

«Non, ne vous blâmez pas pour ce qui échappe à votre contrôle. Arrêtez de fuir votre passé. Mettez vos doutes de côté et sortez de l'ombre Emerys ! Il est temps de vous faire confiance.» Insista Thoros mais la femme en hyperventilation se retira rapidement de son emprise en mettant de la distance entre eux.

_La maîtrise de soi mon enfant. Voilà la clé de la réussite en ce monde. _

«Thoros, assez.»

La voix de Béric Dondarrion résonna, sombre et provocatrice. Un ordre qui ne laissait place à aucun argument de plus.

Les plis sur le front de Thoros se lissèrent alors qu'il fixait la femme en larme juste en face de lui, les mains toujours tendus vers elle comme s'il tenait encore Emerys. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Béric ainsi que Sandor Clegane à la table, tous deux le toisant sévèrement du regard pour qu'il cesse ses investigations infructueuses et personnels. L'homme à la grande cicatrice et au visage sévère le dévisageait d'une façon qui lui laissait des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de l'étriper vif ! Mais était-il même au courant ?

Apparemment il avait touché une corde sensible.

Le silence était de mise, un silence dérangeant où seul le crépitement du feu résonnait dans la pièce humide. Finalement Thoros de Myr baissa la tête sur ses jambes croisées puis contre toute attente il se mit à rire. Un petit rire doux presque moqueur ou embarrassé, personne ne le savait vraiment.

«Pardonnez-moi. Je me laisse emporter quelques fois. Un peu de vin ?» Le Prêtre releva la tête vers Emerys puis indiqua la cruche de vin à la table comme si de rien était.

Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux platine ne bougea pas d'un muscle. Elle continua de le regarder avec de grands yeux choqués, la bouche entre ouverte et de longs ruisseaux de larmes sur ses joues. Sa posture ressemblait à celle d'un animal faisant face à un prédateur, incapable de faire un geste pour fuir le danger.

Néanmoins, il se produisit quelque chose de surprenant.

A l'instant même ou Sandor ouvrit la bouche pour demander à sa femme si elle allait bien, Emerys changea radicalement de comportement. Sa bouche se referma d'un petit raclement de gorge puis son regard apeuré devint confiant, allant même jusqu'à esquisser un petit sourire narquois. Elle arqua un sourcil aux visages surpris des hommes tandis qu'elle se redressait pour adopter une posture similaire au Prêtre assis en tailleur. Les larmes plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

C'était presque effrayant.

«Nous allons jouer à un jeu, voulez-vous ? Un certain petit homme que j'ai connu autrefois voulait jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Mais … L'alcool ici ne sera pas utile.» S'exclama soudainement Emerys en retirant certaines mèches de cheveux volatiles derrière son oreille.

«Regardez-moi.» Dicta-t-elle lorsque Thoros se mit à rire au revirement de situation inespéré.

«Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler.» Railla le Limier, un large sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'il se resservait une coupe de vin au lieu de la bière.

A la table, Béric plissa suspicieusement son œil pendant que Sandor se mit à ricaner, imperturbable par l'impressionnant changement de nature d'Emerys Raven. Pourtant c'était vraiment surprenant. Peut-être n'était-il pas réceptif à ce genre de chose ? Ou tout simplement qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas suffisamment pour s'en apercevoir.

«Regardez-moi …» Chuchota Emerys lorsque le Prêtre se tourna vers elle et qu'il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, encore amusé par ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

_«Regarde-moi …»_

Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois puis trois fois.

Son sourire mourut calmement alors que ses yeux se plongeaient dans les yeux noirs d'encre d'Emerys faiblement éclairés par la lueur rougeâtre du feu à sa gauche. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le battement de son cœur et le crépitement des flammes, pas même les moqueries de Sandor Clegane. Son amusement disparu, tout comme sa confiance.

La femme le fixait sans un mot, sans cligner une seule fois des yeux, immobile comme une statuette de pierre.

Elle le fixait, fixait, encore et encore.

Thoros se sentit soudainement mal. Très mal, une sensation d'oppression à l'arrière de sa tête et derrière ses yeux. Mais il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard de ces yeux noirs et profonds, comme aspirer par eux et noyer dans un océan de ténèbres.

Les pulsations de son cœur ralentissaient, il l'entendait dans ses oreilles. La lueur des flammes se reflétaient sur la peau ivoire de la femme et dans ses yeux.

C'était envoutant, hypnotisant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu vois …» Vint la faible voix d'Emerys, quelque part autour de lui.

Thoros respirait très lentement, il avait l'impression d'être en proie à la somnolence. Oui il la fixait mais ses yeux et son âme n'étaient plus là.

_«Qu'est-ce que tu vois …» _

_Des nuages, je les survole._

_Je vois, une sombre forêt. Des arbres calcinés et de la cendre flottante dans les airs. _

_Une odeur de brûlée, je ressens de la terreur. Je me déplace rapidement au-dessus des arbres morts et de la fumée qui s'en échappe._

_Je vois, une armée faite d'or et de rouge brandir leurs épées sur un champ de bataille._

_Je les survole. Le feu les enveloppe, les hurlements sont glaçants._

_Ce feu est ravageur. Je sens la chaleur entourer mon corps mais je ne souffre pas._

_«Qu'est-ce que tu vois …»_

_Une créature recouverte d'écailles et muni de puissantes ailes. Un dragon, immense. Si grand qu'il couvre le soleil._

_Une ville toute entière engloutie par les flammes ardentes du dragon. Les gens fuis, mais il est déjà trop tard, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire._

_L'odeur de brûlée, les cendres … Les cris d'agonie._

_«Qu'est-ce que tu ressens …»_

_J'ai peur._

_Mais je me sens bien, satisfait._

_Leurs cris de terreur résonnent dans le vent, je ne peux rien faire pour leur venir en aide. C'est trop tard._

_Cette sensation, quelque chose de viscérale et puissant … La fureur me ronge. Le feu est en moi._

_Je me retrouve à nouveau dans cette forêt morte, autrefois verdoyante. Quelqu'un me surveille dans l'ombre, je le sens. Qui est là ?_

_«Qui est là …»_

_Cette présence est derrière moi … Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas me retourner. Je l'entends qui s'approche dans un murmure inquiétant et dans une langue étrangère._

_J'ai peur, tellement peur, je veux fuir !_

_Les arbres morts commencent à reprendre flammes tout autour de moi, menaçants de m'engloutir à tout jamais._

_«Valar Morghulis.»_

_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

Thoros sursauta presque hors de sa peau en bondissant en arrière lorsqu'il revint finalement au présent. Il était à bout de souffle, les yeux grands ouverts horrifiés. De la sueur perlait sur son front et sur ses joues rougies par l'intensité de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

«Thoros, est-ce que ça va ? Tout va bien ?» Questionna Béric en plissant son œil à lui, soucieux.

«Regarde-le, on dirait qu'il s'est pissé dessus !» Se moqua Sandor d'un ricanement grotesque. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être surpris par ce qu'il venait de se produire entre le Prêtre et Emerys.

Mais Thoros ne dit absolument rien, il en était juste incapable. Il regardait cette femme d'allure indifférente devant lui qui n'avait pas bougé du tout depuis tout à l'heure, toujours assise en tailleur avec une expression calme sur son visage. Doucement mais surement, le Prêtre reprit sa respiration puis se rassit en avalant sa salive, une main sur le cœur.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?» Interrogea Béric qui se leva pour venir se mettre à côté de son ami sous le choc. Normalement plus rien en ce monde ne le surprenait après tout ce qu'il avait vécu mais là c'était bien différent, et cela l'inquiétait.

«Le dragon noir …» Avoua Thoros en levant les yeux dans ceux d'Emerys en face de lui.

Les flammes luisaient toujours dans ses yeux noirs indéchiffrables, gardant cette expression platonique qui le rendait si anxieux tout à coup. Il finit par se remémoré les images qui avaient défilées dans son esprit lorsqu'il était sous le charme envoutant d'Emerys. Cette femme était bel et bien celle qu'il croyait.

Il avait vu une femme dans une cape rouge. Peut-être une Prêtresse, il n'en était pas sûr car elle lui faisait dos et portait une capuche lors de sa brève apparition dans sa vision. C'était elle qui chuchotait à son oreille à la fin de son voyage spirituel, il n'avait pas reconnue la voix d'Emerys.

Mais la dernière image restait gravée derrière ses paupières et restera gravée à jamais. Le fameux dragon. La créature noire d'écaille lui avait violemment bondit dessus, la gueule grande ouverte avec un rugissement des plus assourdissants. Pendant un court instant il pensait qu'il était véritablement mort lors de ce périple mystique.

Toutes ces visions, odeurs et ressentis semblaient si réelles ! Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il s'agissait d'un avertissement.

Et il avait vu tout cela dans les yeux d'Emerys Raven.

«Maintenant tu sais de quoi je suis capable.» Répliqua Emerys, son visage s'assombrissant d'avantage alors qu'elle se leva sans un autre mot puis qu'elle quitta les lieux, laissant Béric Dondarrion et Thoros de Myr en plan.

«Bravo. Bande de merdeux …» Soupira Sandor en jetant brusquement son verre sur la table.

Il se leva également du banc et après avoir fusillé du regard les deux imbéciles abasourdis sur le sol, il sorti de la maison pour retrouver sa femme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce n'était pas très difficile de retrouver la trace d'Emerys dans la neige. Il se doutait bien qu'elle irait dans l'ancienne grange, cherchant la solitude et le calme pour retrouver ses esprits. Loin des sans-Bannières.

Bon sang, pourquoi cet idiot de Prêtre cherchait toujours à foutre la merde avec ces questions ?! Rien que pour ça il aimerait le couper en morceaux.

Emerys faisait les cents pas lorsqu'il passa la porte de la grange. Il n'eut même pas le temps de refermer correctement derrière lui que la jeune femme se précipita devant lui, complètement perturbée par quelque chose qui n'avait apparemment rien à voir avec l'épisode de tout à l'heure.

«Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le feu …» Emerys leva ses yeux inquiets vers le Limier bien plus grand qu'elle. Il semblait hésiter sur le coup, ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait mais ensuite il soupira avec lassitude.

«Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu dans ces maudites flammes ! Je n'y crois pas à tout ça, ce sont des conneries !» Tenta-t-il de raisonner mais lui-même ne croyait pas en ses paroles, alors sa voix bourrue sonnait fausse.

«Ne me mens pas Sandor ! Dis-le moi. Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar ! Que tout ça est irréel !» Paniqua Emerys, cherchant la vérité dans les yeux du Chien incapable de lui mentir. Elle posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras puis se pencha vers lui, attendant avec angoisse sa réponse.

«Oui. Je l'ai vu.» Capitula-t-il d'un autre soupir.

Il avait vu son frère Gregor, la Montagne, toujours en vie à Port-Réal. Pourquoi lui avoir montré ça ? Il l'ignorait mais cette découverte ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Son frère avait toujours été un très grand combattant même si cette vérité lui faisait du mal à l'admettre. Pendant un bref instant il se demanda comment était-ce possible après le terrible combat qu'ils avaient fait où il en était ressorti vainqueur. Il fallait lui arracher le cœur pour être sûr que cette ordure ne se relève plus jamais.

Sandor savait comment cela allait finir.

Son cœur se serra quand il vit de nouvelles larmes de terreur dans les yeux d'Emerys, ses mains tremblantes sur ses bras couverts. C'était un choc et il se sentait désolé pour elle. Apparemment elle l'avait aussi vu malgré qu'elle ait assurée du contraire à Thoros de Myr tout à l'heure. Mais pour quelle raison ? Il voulait lui demander, mais la femme s'écartait déjà de lui.

«Non … Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen …» Emerys regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, sa vision brouillée par les larmes.

«Emerys.» Appela doucement le Limier, mais elle n'écoutait plus.

«Non, ça ne peut pas être possible ! C'est un mensonge ! Il est mort, je l'ai vu mort en train de se vider de son sang !» Cria-t-elle encore et encore en se dégageant de l'homme au visage brûlé quand il essaya de l'atteindre, ce qui fit perdre le dernier brin de calme à Sandor.

«Ecoute-moi, bordel !» Rugit-il en agrippant fortement son bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il la tira brusquement plus proche de lui sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec elle, sa voix menaçante et forte «je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu ! J'en sais foutrement rien. Mais si c'est vrai ce que dit leur Dieu, alors j'ai un travail à terminer.»

«S'il te plaît, je t'en prie ! Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Ne cours pas après ta rédemption, Sandor-» Emerys fût couper avant même qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

«Ce fils de pute doit crever ! Pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir à moi mais aussi à toi. Toute ma foutue vie je ne jurais que par la vengeance, jusqu'au jour où je t'ai rencontré. Toi et la petite louve agaçante. Alors j'avais un autre but dans la vie pour une fois. L'envie de vivre et d'aimer.» La voix du Limier baissa en intensité alors qu'il relâcha doucement le bras d'Emerys.

Rien que de la sincérité, il lui devait bien ça. Il reprit avec cette fois-ci un petit sourire triste pendant qu'il admirait la femme bouleversée devant lui.

«Mais je ne serais jamais en paix avec moi-même et mon passé tant que mon monstre de frère est en vie. Si c'est vrai qu'il l'est encore, alors il doit payer ses erreurs.» Sandor leva une main pour caresser la joue d'Emerys tandis que l'autre toucha son ventre couvert, là où il savait qu'elle portait sa plus grande cicatrice offerte par la Montagne. Une rage insurmontable s'abattit sur lui.

Ce n'était pas seulement sa vengeance pour sa brûlure, mais également la sienne.

«Même si je dois y laisser mes putains de tripes.» En disant cela, il serra furieusement la mâchoire, ses doigts traînants là où il y avait la longue cicatrice sur le corps de sa femme.

Le visage humide de larme, Emerys sauta au cou de Sandor en l'agrippant de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait dans une étreinte désespérée. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, au même rythme que l'homme qui la tenait fermement contre lui. Son amour pour elle était grand, bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait l'imaginer, mais la vengeance avait un prix. Etait-ce réellement nécessaire de tout sacrifier ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble jusqu'ici ?

Emerys prit plusieurs inspirations tremblantes, sachant que c'était peine perdue pour le faire changer d'avis à ce sujet-là. Les meurtrissures étaient bien trop profondes pour oublier. Mais c'était la peur qui parlait à sa place. La peur et la terreur.

Car elle l'avait vu mourir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la soirée, les sans-Bannières poussèrent la table et les bancs de côtés pour faire une place au centre de la pièce et auprès de la cheminée afin d'avoir une source de chaleur le temps qu'ils se reposent.

Mettant les minces couvertures ainsi que leurs manteaux sur le sol, les hommes s'installèrent pour la nuit.

Thoros et Béric restèrent contre les murs éloignés des autres hommes, restant tous deux à l'affut si jamais il y avait un intrus durant la nuit. La plupart s'endormant presque instantanément à cause de la fatigue et de l'alcool il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Emerys éveillée au centre de la pièce contre Sandor, non loin de ceux qui ronflaient déjà.

Elle regardait pensivement le plafond où dansait la lumière rougeoyante des flammes dans la cheminée. Les yeux a mis clos et les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, Emerys respirait tranquillement tout en se remémorant certains évènements marquants de sa vie. Surtout ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans le feu. Ce n'était pas très clair, mais elle espérait sincèrement que ces mélanges d'images incohérentes avaient été mal interprétés.

Elle priait pour que ce soit le cas.

Emerys déglutit difficilement puis cligna des yeux pour effacer les larmes naissantes, ses cheveux platine s'étalant autour de sa tête et sur les manteaux qui leurs servaient de couchage.

Elle donna un bref petit coup d'œil aux autres hommes puis enfin à Sandor qui lui tournait le dos mais elle pouvait toutefois voir que l'homme ne dormait pas à point fermé d'après sa respiration peu profonde. Elle continua de le regarder longuement tout en jouant pensivement avec ses doigts sur sa poitrine, quelque peu nostalgique ce soir.

Finalement elle tendit une main puis toucha le dos tonique de l'homme dans un geste qu'elle espérait être un peu réconfortant. Elle le sentit se crisper sous son toucher mais bientôt il se détendit puis soupira faiblement par le nez, appréciant ce que faisait Emerys. Elle connaissait ses points sensibles depuis le temps. Il se concentra sur sa main qui traçait des cercles paresseux dans son dos tout en fixant le mur de pierre en face de lui, ses doigts tambourinant contre sa cuisse.

«Tu ne dors pas.» Sandor pointa l'évidence même dans une voix basse et calme. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle ne se reposait pas.

Emerys ne dit rien mais décala ses doigts fins le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son omoplate gauche tout en le regardant pensivement, frottant un nœud qui s'y était formé à cet endroit-là à force d'être raide. Elle essayait de garder un contrôle sur sa respiration fébrile malgré les tas d'émotions conflictuels qui se déversaient actuellement dans son cœur.

«Non, je pense.» Répondit-elle enfin au Limier d'un soupir épuisé.

Son massage prenant doucement fin, elle tourna la tête face au plafond puis se mit à regarder une fois de plus les motifs qui dansaient sur la pierre sombre.

Sandor soupira une nouvelle fois par le nez, déranger par la réponse peu convaincante de sa femme derrière son dos. Il finit par se mettre sur le dos en imitant la posture d'Emerys avec ses mains au-dessus de son ventre, les yeux scrutant les mêmes motifs au plafond. Il se concentra sur sa respiration ainsi que celle de la femme à ses côtés, cherchant les bons mots à dire car il savait parfaitement bien ce qui la mettait dans un état pareil.

«Te souviens-tu de notre projet ? La maison qui n'a jamais été terminée. Nous voulions prendre un nouveau départ et espérer vivre une vie meilleure.» Continua Emerys d'une voix mélancolique, son sourire s'agrandissant au souvenir.

«Oui.» Acquit Sandor après un temps de pause, la mâchoire serrée et le cœur lourd. Ses yeux descendirent le long des pierres puis sur la cheminée en face de lui où dansait le feu.

«Une vie tranquille, loin du danger et de toutes ces guerres stupides. Loin du pouvoir et de la violence. Avec le Septon Ray et les villageois qui ne faisaient de mal à personne. Juste loin de tout et pouvoir se dire que nous pouvons penser à un avenir.» Inconsciemment, Emerys glissa sa main sur son ventre où autrefois grandissait une vie.

Elle caressa lentement du bout des doigts le tissu qui recouvrait ce dernier tout en continuant de fixer le plafond, l'estomac noué à cause des visages horribles qui accompagnaient ses souvenirs. Toutes ces personnes qui avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui qui n'étaient toujours pas punies pour leurs torts. N'y avait-il vraiment pas de justice divine comme le prétendait le Limier ?

Cela angoissait Emerys, ce qui alimenta d'autant plus son envie de vengeance croissante. Elle se racla doucement la gorge puis retira sa main loin de son estomac en nouant ses doigts contre sa poitrine, un sourire amer aux lèvres alors qu'elle reprit d'une voix défaillante.

«C'était une idée stupide et peut-être que si je n'avais pas fait les mauvais choix, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui …» Poursuivit-elle en secouant la tête.

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur notre sort. Nous vivons dans un monde cruel et froid, ça a toujours été comme ça et tu n'y changeras rien du tout. Une vie de chien rempli de sac à merde et de peau de cul.» S'exaspéra Sandor sans même la regarder.

Il savait que ses paroles pouvaient sembler crues mais c'était la vérité et Emerys avait besoin de l'entendre pour continuer à avancer dans la vie. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle souffre pour rien en se retournant sans cesse sur le passé.

Du coin de l'œil il vit sa femme hocher la tête à ce qu'il venait de dire puis soupirer tout en jouant avec les ficelles de son corsage noir, les yeux baissés sur eux. Il voyait bien qu'elle voulait encore dire quelque chose car elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche mais apparemment elle n'avait pas le courage de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

«Rien n'est de ta faute.» Sandor insista sur ses mots et lorsqu'Emerys lui accorda un regard, il baissa significativement les yeux sur son ventre avant de revenir à ses yeux noirs tristes.

Son cœur se déchirait à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait de cette façon. C'était désolant, même pour un ancien mercenaire comme lui. Il haïssait avec passion voir le malheur sur le visage de cette femme si courageuse et belle, encore plus quand il se sentait incapable d'y remédier efficacement. A coups de haches par exemple.

Rien ne pouvait être dit pour réparer le mal qui la rongeait. Un mal qui était aussi devenu le sien maintenant.

Malgré son envie écrasante de se venger d'une façon ou d'une autre et de faire sortir sa colère au grand jour, Sandor garda le silence. Au lieu de se retourner dans l'autre sens pour essayer de trouver un peu de sommeil il récupéra Emerys puis la glissa contre lui en encerclant ses bras forts autour d'elle, les lèvres à son front. Elle avait besoin de cette proximité autant que lui en avait besoin.

La jeune femme sourit timidement à lui lorsqu'elle leva sa main pour toucher son visage mal rasé, comme toujours depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Sa barbe avait à nouveau prit de la longueur tout comme ses cheveux. Bientôt il deviendra officiellement un ours des montagnes s'il continuait comme ça ! Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait.

Avec ou sans barbe, elle le trouvait beau et attrayant donc peu importait du moment qu'il se sentait bien avec lui-même. Elle traça tendrement avec son pouce l'endroit où la cicatrice de brûlure grave rencontrait la peau saine sur la pommette, sentant le regard de l'homme sur elle.

Sandor se délectait de cette sensation qu'il aurait absolument détestée autrefois. Il n'y avait que Madame Clegane qui avait le droit de le toucher de cette façon aussi intime sans qu'il n'éprouve de la répugnance ou de dégoût de soi. A cette dernière pensée il sourit intérieurement. Il ne s'habituera sans doute jamais à ça, d'avoir une femme qui l'aime tel qu'il était sans jugement ni honte.

Une heure passa et Sandor ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil malgré la fatigue. Il écouta attentivement les respirations profondes d'Emerys contre lui puis prit quelques inspirations de son doux parfum mais rien ne l'apaisait ce soir. Pas même sa chaleur rayonnante ni même la sensation de son corps pressé contre le sien.

Finalement il abandonna le combat perdu d'avance. Après s'être plutôt facilement délié du corps de sa femme endormie, le Limier se leva et marcha silencieusement vers les deux cadavres recouverts d'un drap au coin du mur à l'arrière de la pièce. Loin des autres, à l'abri des regards.

Les yeux de Thoros s'ouvrirent au moment où la porte à côté de lui se referma doucement. Il prit quelques instants pour sortir de son sommeil mais lorsqu'il entendit des coups de pelle répétitifs, il se redressa rapidement et récupéra son épée avec lui. Il sortit à l'extérieur dans le froid glacial muni d'une lanterne ainsi que de son arme, curieux de savoir qui s'aventurait jusqu'ici à cette heure tardive.

Le Prêtre se détendit d'un soupir soulagé quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était en fait que Clegane en train de creuser une tombe en plein milieu de la nuit et du froid hivernal. Il déposa sa lanterne au sol puis s'approcha calmement du Chien, un peu perplexe.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous Clegane !» S'écria-t-il alors que le grand homme plongea son épée dans une pile de terre à ses côtés, évaluant son travail d'un œil avisé.

«J'enterre les cadavres.» Répondit nonchalamment Sandor en se baissant et en prenant soigneusement les deux squelettes enveloppés dans le tissu dans ses bras. Il s'accroupit devant le trou puis les plaça côte à côte en veillant à ne pas les casser durant le processus.

«Tu les connaissait ?» Interrogea Thoros.

«Pas vraiment …» Grommela le Limier en retour, les yeux tristement rivés sur les deux morts dans le trou. Il renifla puis récupéra la pelle qu'il avait planté sur le côté et commença à les recouvrir rapidement sous les yeux stupéfiés du Prêtre.

Observant attentivement l'homme Clegane faire son travail, Thoros mit son épée dans le sol puis récupéra lui aussi une pelle pour lui donner un peu d'aide. Il lui jeta un regard compatissant mais ne reçut rien en retour car le Limier n'appréciait guère ce genre d'affichage malgré son état émotionnel qu'il clarifierait d'instable.

Les deux hommes travaillèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que les deux cadavres soient complètement recouverts de terre. Sandor et Thoros se redressèrent au-dessus de la tombe, le vent glacial ainsi que les flocons de neige frappant leurs visages et les montagnes derrière eux, créant un spectacle plutôt apocalyptique.

«Nous prions le Père de nous juger avec mansuétude, nous prions la Mère et … Euh …» Sandor s'arrêta puis se mit à réfléchir à la suite sous le regard intense de Thoros qui ne dit rien pour le perturber dans sa prière improvisée.

«Fait chier ! Je ne me rappel pas de la suite !» Jura-t-il soudainement en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Prêtre en face de lui hésita à parler et lui donner de l'aide pour finir mais le Chien le devança après s'être débarrassé de ses cheveux qui trainaient sur son visage refroidi, quelques cristaux de glace dans sa barbe.

«Votre mort me désole, vous méritiez mieux ! Toi comme elle …» Poursuivit Sandor d'un soupir triste. Il jeta abruptement la pelle sur le sol puis marcha rapidement en direction de la maison où l'attendaient le sommeil et Emerys, le cœur enfin un peu plus léger.

Le Limier passa sans un mot à côté de Thoros qui le suivait silencieusement du regard, les mains jointes sur le manche de sa pelle. En travers le bruit du vent, il entendit vaguement Clegane laisser un grand souffle sortir de sa poitrine puis disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison chauffée. Décidément cet homme avait beaucoup de culpabilité en lui et rencontrait des difficultés à cacher ses émotions dorénavant.

Thoros sourit doucement. Sandor Clegane n'était plus celui qu'il était autrefois, le combattant féroce insensible et rustre rempli de haine et de colère. Du moins plus depuis qu'il vivait avec Emerys. Peut-être qu'il l'ignorait, peut-être qu'il le savait, mais cette femme était devenue son remède.

Son chemin vers la rédemption.

A suivre …

* * *

J'ai voulu refaire une scène du film Split avec Emerys mdrrr quand il change de personnalité en deux secondes x) j'espère que ça s'est ressenti.

En tout cas j'aimerais bien savoir vos hypothèses maintenant. Qu'en avez-vous penser de ce chapitre assez particulier ?

Dans le prochain les choses s'accélèrent.

VP


	4. Chapter 4

Le moment de faire les adieux … Non, ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

Les choses s'accélèrent et deviendront particulièrement intéressantes ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, les hommes furent prêts à partir aux aurores. Les chevaux sellés et les quelques provisions récupérés, ils montèrent sur leurs montures et attendirent patiemment les prochains ordres de leur chef Béric Dondarrion.

La seule qui manquait à l'appel fut Emerys.

La femme venait de découvrir la tombe du paysan et de sa fille et elle savait pertinemment qui l'avait creusée pour eux, leur rendant ainsi hommage. Elle leur offrit une dernière petite prière silencieuse, heureuse qu'ils aient enfin trouvée la paix d'une façon ou d'une autre. Reniflant doucement à l'émotion de l'instant, elle passa ses doigts sur ses yeux pour y retirer les larmes puis courut vers les hommes en attente pour partir.

Sandor l'accueillis en lui tendant les rênes de son cheval, une lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux bruns après l'avoir vu faire. Elle le regarda longuement avec un léger sourire puis hocha respectueusement la tête en espérant lui transmettre le message de sa gratitude éternelle. Ne disant rien en réponse, l'homme se détourna d'elle et alla prendre son propre cheval même s'il était touché intérieurement de la reconnaissance qu'elle lui attribuait pour son geste.

«Nous partons !» S'exclama joyeusement Béric en riant et en retournant son cheval dans la bonne direction, Thoros et Anguy à ses côtés.

Les hommes bavardèrent derrière eux puis se positionnèrent en se préparant mentalement pour la longue et pénible route vers le Mur. Environ une semaine de marche si le temps le permettait. En direction de Château Noir, là où le Maître de la lumière voulait qu'ils aillent pour une raison qui demeurait encore inconnue à ce jour. Pour certains uniquement.

«Tu viens ?» Demanda Sandor lorsqu'il s'assit lourdement sur sa selle et vit qu'Emerys n'avait toujours pas bouger.

La femme aux cheveux platine ne le regardait pas mais tenait fermement les rênes de son cheval dans ses mains gantées, les yeux rivés au vaste horizon vers les immenses montagnes enneigées de l'autre côté de la chaumière endormie. Elle ignora le Limier tandis que ses yeux noirs parcouraient silencieusement le paysage glacial, son cheval quelque peu nerveux à ses côtés.

«Emerys ! Nous partons !» Pressa Sandor en grinçant des dents lorsqu'elle l'ignora une fois de plus.

Il avait horreur de ça quand quelqu'un l'ignorait délibérément. Même si c'était sa femme et qu'elle pouvait se montrer têtue par moment elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas l'écouter maintenant. Alors il descendit de son cheval puis marcha rapidement vers elle sous les regards interrogateurs de Thoros et de Béric.

«Hey ! Tu m'écoute ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?» Demanda-t-il d'une touche d'agacement lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras et la tourna face à lui. Elle semblait perdue dans une rêverie profonde, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte et les yeux face au ciel.

Elle faisait cela régulièrement ces temps-ci … Comme si elle n'était plus vraiment là.

Emerys continuait de fixer pensivement le ciel et lorsqu'un corbeau passa au-dessus d'elle, elle reprit calmement sa respiration puis baissa les yeux dans le visage troublé de Sandor. Un froncement de sourcil tira ses traits alors qu'elle regardait attentivement l'homme d'aspect féroce mais visiblement inquiet. Elle sentait ses grandes mains resserrer ses avant-bras pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux mais surtout pour qu'elle l'écoute.

«Je dois partir.» Souffla-t-elle enfin en ravalant sa salive.

Le visage de Sandor se décomposa avec une telle vitesse qu'elle craignait qu'il puisse devenir fou de rage en une fraction de seconde, entraînant ainsi son rythme cardiaque à battre plus vite dans la préoccupation. Il ne comprenait pas.

«Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chante encore ! Nous partons alors tu poses ton cul sur ce cheval et tu viens !» Grogna-t-il, vraisemblablement hébété par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il l'entraîna avec lui mais elle tira ses bras loin de son emprise, adoptant maintenant une expression convaincue.

«Sandor, je dois partir. Ma mission n'est pas encore terminée.» Dit-elle avec conviction en reculant lorsque le Chien se tourna brusquement vers elle.

«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire … La leçon de la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi ? C'est ça ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de te courir après à chaque fois pour sauver ta peau ? Hors de question Emerys !» Rugit-il, les poings serrés à ses côtés. Sa voix était menaçante mais ses yeux le trahissaient une fois encore car ils reflétaient de la douleur.

«Clegane ! Calme-toi ! Elle a raison, elle doit partir. Son chemin avec nous s'arrête ici.» Renchérit rapidement Thoros de Myr qui descendit de son cheval pour venir aux côtés du Limier instable.

«Oh toi le Prêtre, tu fermes ta grande gueule ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un de cher, je ne suis pas prêt à revivre ça. Elle n'ira nulle part !» S'écria malheureusement Sandor, l'anxiété remplaçant vite la colère. Ses émotions lui faisaient défauts à son plus grand désarroi.

«C'est sa destinée depuis le début ! Tu ne peux pas lui enlever ça, Clegane ! Le Maître de la Lumière à un but précis pour elle. Comme pour toi et moi ! Pour chacun de nous. Nous avons une mission à accomplir avant la fin.» Persista Thoros mais il sentit son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge lorsque le Limier lui empoigna violemment le devant du manteau et le souleva du sol.

«Tout ça c'est à cause de toi et de tes saletés de Dieux ! Tu lui as bourré le crâne avec tes histoires à dormir debout, petit salopard !» Hurla Sandor en collant son visage livide proche du sien, satisfait lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de déglutition sous sa forte poigne.

«Sandor ! Arrête !» Cria désespérément Emerys, les yeux écarquillés.

«Clegane, repose-le tout de suite ! La violence ne sert strictement à rien. Emerys sera saine et sauve.» Ordonna Béric Dondarrion. A côté de lui, Anguy attrapa son arc pour le pointer en direction du Limier furieux au cas où la situation dégénèrerait d'avantage.

«Tu l'as vu toi aussi !» S'égosilla Thoros en attrapant les poignets du Chien pour tenter de lui faire desserrer sa prise sur son cou. En vain. Il semblait être sur le point de le faire trépasser une bonne fois pour toute.

Finalement, Emerys sortit de son état second. Elle bondit à côté de l'homme nettement plus grand et en rage puis lui attrapa fermement le bras pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, horrifiée par cette violente colère qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis bien longtemps. La dernière fois c'était en face de la terrible Montagne lors de sa libération. Où était-ce la peur qui le faisait réagir aussi brutalement ? Dans les deux cas, elle en était à l'origine.

«Ecoute-moi s'il te plaît ! Tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ? Alors regarde-moi …» Plaida Emerys tout en agrippant l'avant-bras de Sandor pour qu'il relâche Thoros, le cœur douloureusement compressée au regard qu'il lui donnait.

Elle pouvait y voir de la trahison, la peur, le doute.

Heureusement grâce à son intervention, Thoros fut relâché sur le sol sans encombre. Immédiatement ses mains volèrent à son cou endolori, soulagé qu'il puisse enfin reprendre des respirations normales après tout ce temps dans l'emprise du mercenaire impitoyable. Il toussa rudement dans son poing puis se précipita loin de l'homme furieux et vers Béric qui lui tendit une gourde d'eau.

«Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Pas sans moi.» Sandor secoua la tête dans la négation, refusant catégoriquement la demande de sa femme.

«Non, tu dois aller au Mur avec eux. Il ne m'arrivera rien je te le promets. La Khaleesi sera bientôt là, je dois absolument la voir. Jon Snow est à Winterfell il pourra peut-être m'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il est le seul qui pourra nous venir en aide et me conduire jusqu'à elle. C'est l'unique moyen. Tu dois me faire confiance cette fois-ci, Sandor !» Emerys se pressa pour finir lorsque l'homme l'interpela.

«Alors c'est ça que tu veux ?! Faire route seule à l'aveuglette pour retrouver cette foutue gamine qui pense être une Reine ? Et tout ça pour quoi, pour découvrir qui tu es vraiment ? C'est des foutaises. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va t'arriver une fois sur la route de Winterfell ?! Tu ne tiendras pas un jour sans moi et je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre encore une fois ! Bordel de merde, oublie toute cette histoire de Maître de la Lumière, ça n'existe pas !» S'écria désespérément Sandor en attrapant les épaules d'Emerys et en la secouant rudement pour qu'elle comprenne.

Tranquillement, la femme devant lui leva ses mains nues à ses joues et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles brumeux glissaient sur leurs peaux chaudes et la tension entre eux était si intense qu'elle pouvait devenir tangible d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais Emerys passa outre ce petit détail en restant droite et digne face à l'homme désemparé.

«Tu l'as vu dans les flammes cette nuit-là, tu m'as vu … N'est-ce pas ? Et je suis revenue vers toi. Tu sais parfaitement bien que je ne risque rien cette fois-ci et que nous nous retrouverons au Mur. Les choses qui nous attendent représentent un danger pour nous tous. Je dois partir pour Winterfell, tant qu'il en est encore temps. C'est la seule solution.» Emerys déglutit mais soutint son regard dans celui brisé de Sandor.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien mais la fixait intensément. Il débattait intérieurement s'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à ses paroles car la dernière fois qu'ils se séparaient, Emerys avait été apporté à Port-Réal sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'était pas prêt à revivre cet enfer mais elle avait raison, il l'avait vu de l'autre côté du Mur avec eux.

Sa respiration se calma lentement à un rythme normal et son cœur arrêta sa course folle dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit les pouces d'Emerys frotter ses joues meurtris par le froid.

«Et si ce n'était qu'une illusion ?» Marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux au sol, défaitiste.

Emerys déglutit puis se mit à réfléchir un instant à cette supposition. Cela pourrait être le cas mais elle avait l'intuition que toutes ces visions dans les flammes étaient justes, même les plus terribles d'entre elles.

Thoros avait bien raison. Elle devait se faire confiance à présent et sortir une bonne fois pour toute de l'ombre pour prêter main forte à la Reine légitime. Le plus difficile étant derrière elle, du moins elle l'espérait. Ses pouces traçaient amoureusement les pommettes du Limier tandis qu'elle reprit d'une voix rassurante, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.» Emerys se penchant en avant et donna un doux baiser à Sandor qu'il ne retourna pas. Alors elle se détacha pour y voir cette même lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux de chien battu, son cœur manquant un battement douloureux à cette expression affligeante.

«Elle ne sera pas seule, Clegane. Elle aura une escorte qui saura la protéger durant son voyage.» Rassura Béric sur son cheval au loin.

Pour soutenir les propos de son chef, Anguy rangea son arc sur son épaule puis ordonna à deux autres hommes de l'accompagner pour le voyage vers Winterfell. Ils allaient faire l'escorte à Emerys afin de la tenir en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous au Mur.

Sandor pinça les lèvres tout en regardant fixement la femme qui le tenait avec douceur, ses yeux noirs reflétant l'inquiétude mais aussi la tristesse. Ses mains rejoignirent les siennes plus petites sur ses joues. Il craignait que ce fût la dernière fois qu'il la voyait en chair et en os. Cette dernière pensée l'effrayait bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait en réalité. Etre en sa présence était devenue une habitude pour lui alors de se retrouver à nouveau seul comme avant …

Même s'il la reverra, c'était comme un cauchemar qui recommençait.

Le Chien soupira puis hocha calmement la tête en détournant le regard du visage de sa femme. Il capitulait, c'était une nouveauté et il n'aimait pas cette sensation de perdre un combat. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible autrefois, du moins pas avec son ancien caractère de Chien aigri solitaire et détesté de tous. Au moins à cet époque-là il savait où il en était avec ses émotions.

Emerys sentit son souffle se bloquer alors qu'elle sauta dans ses bras en le serrant le plus fort possible contre elle, les mains à plats dans son dos et une expression terrifiée.

Elle priait pour que tout cela soit vrai et qu'elle reviendra effectivement sans blessure comme elle lui promettait. La simple idée de retomber entre de mauvaises mains l'horrifiait au plus haut point … Mais il fallait qu'elle suive le chemin qui avait été depuis longtemps tracé pour elle, même s'il comportait des risques plus ou moins grands.

Cette situation lui rappelait la fois où elle partait pour faire route avec Barry Mallister et inconsciemment, son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement dans la peur. Les souvenirs de son départ n'étaient pas très agréables non plus surtout lorsqu'elle donna l'accolade au Limier et qu'il la rejeta après s'être offerte à lui … Ou encore le visage sombre d'Arya Stark qui lui en voulait énormément pour son choix peu judicieux.

Sandor encercla rapidement ses bras autour d'elle et la serra en veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal avec sa force. Elle était si frêle par rapport à lui qu'il craignait toujours de la briser en deux même après presque deux ans de vie commune. Il enterra son visage dans son cou, les yeux fermés, profitant de sa présence et sa chaleur en ignorant les regards des autres ainsi que leurs jugements.

Il n'était pas prêt du tout à la laisser partir et rien que l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait en son absence lui donnait une douloureuse crampe à l'estomac. Malgré lui il s'imaginait des scénarios avec des hommes mal intentionnés, même avec son affreux frère ! C'était instinctif. Il avait l'impression de perdre une partie de lui-même, celle qui lui procurait de la joie et de l'amour dans sa vie misérable.

Et maintenant qu'il l'avait, elle repartait … C'était injuste.

«Je reviendrais.» Lui chuchota Emerys en brossant ses lèvres tièdes à son oreille. Une dernière tentative de le convaincre.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures, ils se séparèrent. Sandor embrassa une dernière fois tendrement le front d'Emerys puis il se détourna et chuchota quelque chose à l'archer qui attendait patiemment aux côtés de deux autres hommes. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un avertissement d'après la grimace d'Anguy avant qu'il ne remonte sur son propre cheval.

Thoros marcha vers Emerys et lui prit le bras juste avant qu'elle ne mette le pied dans l'étrier. Il se pencha vers elle comme pour lui dire un secret et après s'être assuré que personne à part elle ne puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, il parla doucement dans son oreille droite.

«Tu lui dois la vérité, il a le droit de savoir. Lui plus que quiconque.» Murmura Thoros en resserrant sa prise sur son bras pour faire passer son message.

La respiration d'Emerys devint instable au regard suppliant qu'il lui donnait. Effectivement il le méritait, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à le dire parce qu'elle avait peur. Bien trop peur du regard qu'il aurait d'elle, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il la haïsse pour ce qu'elle était en réalité. Et s'il la repoussait ? Emerys ne le supporterait jamais, cela la détruirait.

Et il y avait bien trop d'enjeu pour ce risque.

Déglutissant à l'image qu'elle venait de se faire dans son esprit, elle leva les yeux à Thoros et fut surprise d'y trouver un léger sourire qui contrastait avec son expression sombre et douteuse.

«Je te souhaites bonne chance, nous nous retrouverons au Mur !» S'écria-t-il soudainement en s'éloignant d'Emerys comme si de rien était.

Emerys laissa sortir le souffle qu'elle tenait puis accorda un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme au bandeau qui demeurait silencieux et qui la scrutait depuis son cheval. Béric paraissait en transe. Il l'examinait minutieusement tandis que ses hommes prenaient place pour reprendre la route plus haut vers le Nord. Elle sourit faiblement à lui, son sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'il lui hocha gentiment la tête dans un bref salut, sortant de sa longue rêverie.

Enfin ses yeux tombèrent sur Sandor à côté de Béric mais le Limier obstiné refusait d'établir tout contact visuel avec elle. Il préférait cacher ses émotions comme la plupart du temps pour ne pas paraître faible face aux autres. L'expérience. Elle sourit tristement puis fit une petite prière silencieuse pour qu'ils ne leurs arrivent rien durant leur voyage mais en particulier à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Béric s'éloigna avec le reste de ses hommes dans une autre direction tandis qu'Emerys prit le chemin vers Winterfell avec son escorte, plus sûre d'elle que jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils n'étaient pas très loin du château, à peine deux jours et demi de marche dans un vent glacial et quasiment constant.

Les hommes restèrent silencieux durant la plupart du chemin. Seul Anguy parlait de temps à autre pour combler le vide mais surtout pour apporter un peu de réconfort à la jeune femme méditative qui semblait bien loin dans ses pensées.

Puis enfin, les portes de Winterfell se présentèrent à eux.

D'immenses portes en bois armées de piques sur la devanture pour repousser tout éventuel intrus maintenant que ce château avait été libéré du mal qui le rongeait depuis des mois. Ils avaient réussis à traverser la dense neige en un seul morceau et maintenant ils se tenaient là les quatre à se demander s'ils se feront accueillir comme l'espérait Emerys Raven. Le doute régnait.

La jeune femme en question frissonna puis resserra sa prise sur sa lourde veste sombre, ses yeux noirs parcourant lentement les remparts affaiblis de Winterfell. Le château n'avait pas fière allure et de loin elle pouvait apercevoir des bannières rouges coucher les longs des murs de pierres. Peut-être les Bolton ? Emerys ne connaissait pas d'autres maisons portant cette couleur de Bannière mais elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ces hommes cruels …

Pourtant, elle connaissait d'ores et déjà la vérité.

Elle claqua les rênes de son cheval puis s'avança calmement dans la neige en direction de l'entrée principale de cette incroyable infrastructure. Son observation se poursuivit de gardes en gardes sur la muraille pour finir sur les archers qui tendirent leurs arcs à eux en signe d'avertissement, le bout de leurs flèches saillantes et menaçantes.

Emerys leva la main aux hommes derrière elle pour qu'ils s'arrêtent avant qu'ils ne commettent une erreur qui leur serait fatale. Winterfell était sur ses gardes, bien plus qu'avant après l'épisode funeste avec les Bolton. Etre prudente avant tout. Calmement, elle s'éclaircit la gorge lorsque l'un des hommes sur le rempart lui ordonna de se présenter.

«Je me nomme Emerys de la maison Raven et ces hommes ici présent sont mes protecteurs. Je souhaite parler au Roi du Nord, Jon Snow ! Nous venons en paix.» S'écria Emerys en plissant les yeux lorsque les archers devinrent de plus en plus nerveux, attendant impatiemment les prochains ordres.

«Dégage de là avec tes hommes ! Nous ne faisons entrer personne !» Somma sévèrement le garde en pointant son épée vers eux.

Mais alors qu'Emerys rouvrit la bouche pour débattre, l'homme en armure noire se retourna soudainement pour regarder quelqu'un en contre bas qui visiblement venait de lui ordonner quelque chose en contradiction avec ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Sans doute une remarque déplaisante d'après les expressions sceptiques des archers qui abaissèrent immédiatement leurs arcs.

Le garde hocha furieusement la tête puis d'un geste vaste de la main, il ordonna aux gardes d'ouvrir les grandes portes pour les laisser passer.

Ces dernières grincèrent atrocement pour laisser un passage dans la neige et ainsi donner accès à la grande cour principale de Winterfell. Animée par les paysans et marchands de tous genres vêtus de lourds manteaux de bêtes. Emerys jeta un petit coup d'œil à Anguy et ses hommes puis d'un hochement de tête encourageant, ils pénétrèrent dans la cité sous haute surveillance.

L'état de Winterfell n'était vraiment pas très beau à voir. Du sang jonchait le sol aux côtés de cadavres mutilés appartenant aux deux maisons, des pleurs résonnant dans les ruelles. Le mur qui protégeait ces habitations avait été affaibli à certains endroits mais notamment la grande entrée. Malheureusement la guerre avait été le seul moyen de reprendre le contrôle mais à quel prix, une fois de plus ?

Emerys vit sur sa gauche des bannières de la maison Bolton en train de brûler sur un bucher avec des corps de soldats morts au combat. Son rêve ne l'avait donc pas trompé, les Bolton avaient bel et bien attaqués la ville du Nord.

Un peu plus loin dans la cour, de jeunes garçons s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc sous les consignes d'un archer expérimenté. Dans le coin d'une grange, un homme amassait des bouts de bois pour l'hiver avec l'aide de sa femme. Des marchands proposaient la chasse du jour aux passants. La ville était assez animée mais lorsqu'Emerys et ses compagnons arrivèrent au centre, les paysans se tournèrent vers eux d'un œil critique.

Les gens la dévisageaient. Ce n'était rien de nouveau après tout, une question d'habitude. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté à s'imaginer que cela venait de sa couleur de chevelure peu commune dans cette partie de Westeros. Les gens ici en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs depuis que Ned Stark était parti donc ce n'était pas si surprenant au final. Mais cette méfiance la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Inconsciemment, Emerys se laissa sourire tristement aux gens sceptiques puis d'un geste élégant elle descendit de son cheval en tenant les rênes dans ses mains. De la buée se formait à chacune de ses expirations à cause du froid mordant alors qu'elle examinait avec une certaine fascination les environs, impressionnée par la grandeur du château de Winterfell mais surtout de la beauté des lieux sous un manteau de neige.

«Voici donc Emerys Raven, la femme aux cheveux d'argent.» Dit soudainement une voix masculine rauque derrière elle.

Emerys se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à face avec l'homme qu'elle était venue rencontrer en personne, Jon Snow le Roi du Nord. Elle prit quelques secondes pour le regarder plus amplement. Des cheveux noirs de jais bouclés, des yeux sombres mais conciliants, une jeune barbe et un petit sourire en coin qu'elle pouvait traduite par de la sympathie. Il portait également une cicatrice à son œil droit, fine et droite. Un très bel homme. Mais derrière cette apparence bienveillante se cachait un homme malheureux qui avait vécu bien des horreurs et des trahisons au cours de sa vie mouvementée.

Et Emerys avait la sensation que son calvaire était loin d'être terminé.

«Je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer, votre Grâce. Le chemin a été long et difficile mais j'ai finalement réussie. Sachez que c'est un honneur pour moi.» Répondit calmement Emerys en lui rendant son léger sourire. Enfin elle remarqua la femme qui était à ses côtés. Aucun doute la dessus, il s'agissait de Sansa Stark.

D'une grande beauté, les yeux bleus saisissant des Tully et la couleur feu de ses cheveux longs, Sansa était bien vivante et semblait être devenu quelqu'un fort d'esprit. Rien à voir avec l'ancien petit oiseau fragile comme aimait si bien le dire Sandor. Son regard quelque peu arrogant et surestimer ne découragea pas Emerys de la regarder droit dans les yeux avec une certaine fierté mais surtout du soulagement.

«Je suis Sansa Stark, Dame de Winterfell et héritière légitime. Que nous vaut votre présence en ces lieux ?» Se présenta Sansa en croisant les mains devant elle, arquant un sourcil curieux.

«Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis soulagée de vous voir en vie lady Sansa, j'ai beaucoup entendue parler de vous à Port-Réal. Lady Margaery était une bonne amie à moi.» Expliqua hâtivement Emerys en baissant la tête en signe de respect. Même si cela était assez douloureux d'en parler ouvertement elle sentait le besoin de lui en faire part.

«Je suis désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivée à la capitale. C'est un endroit … Où règne la cruauté. Personne ne mérite un tel traitement.» Sansa déglutit à ses mots, cherchant l'approbation chez l'autre femme.

A ses côtés, Jon l'observa tranquillement sans rien dire, ne voulant pas interrompre les deux femmes qui en avaient beaucoup en commun. Il voyait que sa jeune sœur gardait des réserves avec cette inconnue mais ce qui l'étonnait ce fût cette aisance à parler de son passé avec elle. Habituellement, Sansa ne faisait confiance à personne sauf aux membres restreints de sa famille. Du moins plus depuis le passage des Bolton.

«Vous non plus Madame. Nous avons tous un passé difficile mais je vous promets que les crimes de Cersei Lannister ne resteront pas impunis. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas rendu mon dernier souffle.» Assura vivement Emerys, pas vraiment surprise que le reste du pays soit au courant de son emprisonnement.

«Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?» Coupa brusquement Jon en regardant les trois hommes derrière la femme platine, les yeux légèrement plissés. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas l'air véritablement méchant il restait méfiant. Surtout après les nombreux coups de couteaux qu'il avait reçus …

«Si nous pouvions en parler en privé je vous en serais reconnaissante, Majesté.» Insista Emerys en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle aux hommes et femmes qui les étudiaient avec insistance.

«Bien-sûr.» Répondit Jon après avoir échangé un regard incertain avec Sansa.

Les deux communiquaient silencieusement, débattant s'ils pouvaient faire confiance ou non à ces étrangers. La grande rousse accorda un hochement de tête sec même si elle paraissait hésitante derrière cette facette impénétrable de Dame de Winterfell. Elle offrit un petit sourire timide à Jon quand il pointa la nouvelle direction à prendre puis leva ses yeux bleus glaces dans ceux sombres d'Emerys en face d'elle, haussant les sourcils quand elle reprit son air strict.

«Madame.» Salua poliment une grande femme en armure noire qui venait de se positionner derrière lady Sansa.

Emerys ne pouvait tout simplement plus détacher son regard de cette femme imposante. Elle avait les cheveux courts et blonds, des yeux bleus clairs et un rictus sur son visage qui approfondissait son air inflexible. Elle portait une épée à sa hanche gauche qui prouvait sa fonction comme étant garde du corps personnel. Au bout d'un moment sous son regard insistant, elle passa son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise et quelque peu perturbée.

«Un problème ? Puis-je vous aider ?» Rétorqua la grande femme, les sourcils froncés.

«Je suis désolée, il n'y en a aucun. Pardonnez ma grossièreté mais pourrais-je connaître votre nom ? Vous me sembler … Familière.» Questionna Emerys d'un sourire goguenard en haussant les épaules.

Jon Snow leva les sourcils d'amusement à cette soudaine question inattendue puis sourit tranquillement tandis que Sansa avala sa salive en regardant le sol à ses pieds. Elle masqua son propre sourire du mieux qu'elle pouvait alors que son garde du corps répondit d'une voix légèrement confuse.

«Je suis Brienne de Tarth. Protectrice en titre de lady Sansa Stark et de la maison Stark.» Se présenta uniformément Brienne en levant fièrement le menton, une main sur le cœur et l'autre sur le pommeau de son épée à sa hanche.

«C'est un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Brienne de Tarth.» Emerys pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire puis donna une courte révérence respectueuse à la grande femme encore plus perplexe qui approfondie son froncement de sourcil suite à cette réponse.

Elle voulait rire à gorge déployée mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre, pas dans cette condition. Ce n'était absolument pas une moquerie mais ils ne comprendraient sans doute pas d'où venait son amusement alors elle se résigna puis fit signe à Anguy et les deux autres hommes de suivre Jon vers la grande salle pour une conférence privée, soulagée d'avoir obtenu ce privilège.

Maintenant, Emerys savait qui était la fameuse Brienne de Tarth.

A suivre …

* * *

XD Maintenant elle sait qui est celle qui avait donné du fil à retordre à Sandor. Et celle qu'il voyait dans ses cauchemars … Mdr.

Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est la négociation avec le Roi du Nord !

VP


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous ceux qui commentent et favorisent cette histoire ! Sachez que cela me fait énormément plaisir Q-Q les autres, n'hésitez surtout pas à vous faire connaître ! Ça serait vraiment génial.

Chapitre 5

* * *

La porte se referma doucement derrière elle, la laissant seule face à Jon Snow. Le Roi du Nord dans toute sa splendeur ! Mais ses yeux noirs attristés en disant long sur ce que cet homme avait vécu les dernières années.

Emerys ravala en regardant curieusement tout autour d'elle à la nouvelle salle qui semblait être la pièce centrale du château. Une longue table principale surplombante les autres disposées en lignes symétriques, cette salle pouvait facilement accueillir toute la population de Winterfell lors de grand banquet ou lors de réunion importante.

Il y avait un magnifique et imposant lustre au-dessus de cette table et bien que la pièce fût sombre et froide, elle avait un certain charme. A vrai dire Emerys aimait beaucoup les goûts du Nord dans l'ensemble tout comme le climat. Ces pièces avec des boiseries rustiques et la pierre anthracite en guise de mur lui procurait une sensation de confort. Rien à voir avec la capitale de Port-Réal. Loin de là.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que maintenant elle se trouvait à Winterfell ? Après tout ce temps ? Dans tous les cas elle avait réussi à pénétrer en ces lieux et pouvait dorénavant faire sa demande personnelle.

«Je vous écoute, Emerys Raven. Dites-moi ce que vous faites si loin dans le Nord et pourquoi votre venue à Winterfell.» Demanda calmement Jon en glissant sa main gantée le long d'une des tables avant de se reposer contre cette dernière. Il leva le menton puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, cette expression triste le hantant.

«Je souhaiterais vous accompagner jusqu'à la Reine légitime des Sept Couronnes, Daenerys Targaryen.» Répondit sans attendre Emerys d'une voix souple. Cela attira l'attention de Jon qui se redressa en plissant suspicieusement les yeux à elle.

«Comment savez-vous cela ?» S'hébéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés à présent.

«J'ai des visions, de vous en particulier. Je vois des choses terrifiantes et inexplicables en rêve que la plupart s'avèrent être vraies. Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé à Château Noir, ce qu'ils ont faits pour vous.» Commença-t-elle prudemment en baissant significativement les yeux sur la poitrine de l'homme abasourdi qui d'après sa gestuelle n'était pas à l'aise.

Elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Elle reprit sans plus tardé avant que d'autres questions ne viennent.

«Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas une Prêtresse ni un adorateur du feu. Mais je sais aussi que vous recherchez du Verredragon et que c'est pour cela que vous allez rencontrer la Reine à Peyredragon. Pour repousser ces créatures maléfiques qui vivent au-delà du Mur de glace.» Poursuivit-elle en se décalant mal à l'aise lorsque le Roi se redressa brutalement loin de la table contre laquelle il s'appuyait.

«Vous les avez aussi vus, n'est-ce pas ?» S'exclama-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, la tête penchée sur le côté et le regard dans le sien comme s'il cherchait des réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

Emerys plissa les yeux, sa respiration s'aplanissante alors qu'elle étudiait attentivement le Roi du Nord. Il y avait de l'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres. L'espoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à croire que la fin du monde était proche à cause de cette grande menace jusque-là tenue à l'écart de la civilisation.

«Oui. Ils ne tarderont plus et si nous ne prenons pas les mesures nécessaires rapidement il sera trop tard. Personne ne survivra à ça, personne. Nous devons absolument unir nos forces pour repousser la mort ! Mettons de côté nos préjugés votre Grâce, nous devons agir sur le champ.» Pressa Emerys d'un air désespéré car elle voyait bien que le Stark se méfiait toujours d'elle.

Ce qui était logique.

Jon Snow hocha pensivement la tête mais ne se détendit pas pour autant. L'homme déglutit puis prit une profonde inspiration pendant qu'il observait attentivement la femme aux cheveux platine, cherchant à savoir si elle mentait ou si elle disait la vérité. Il finit par pousser un petit soupir sans pour autant abaisser sa garde.

«Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Je ne vous connais pas, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni de quoi vous êtes capable. Alors pourquoi viendriez-vous avec moi ? Ne suffisait-il pas de rejoindre directement Peyredragon si vous souhaitez rencontrer cette Reine des dragons ?» Renchérit soudainement Jon en regardant la femme droit dans les yeux, la défiant silencieusement.

«Nous vivons dans une époque où la confiance est un privilège. Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire si ce n'est que j'ai besoin de votre présence et de votre soutien pour espérer approcher la Reine légitime sans me faire brûler vive.» Emerys le dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais elle était très sincère. Elle se lécha les lèvres puis reprit plus sérieusement «Vous êtes le Roi du Nord, vous êtes quelqu'un d'honorable et de juste. Vous avez une prestance inégalable Jon Snow, vos paroles feront pencher le peuple en votre faveur, tout comme cette Reine.»

Jon plissa craintivement les yeux mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite de ses belles paroles pour voir où elle voulait en venir exactement.

«Ecoutez. Que se passera-t-il lorsque le Mur tombera et qu'il n'y aura plus rien qui nous séparera de ces créatures de l'ombre ? Le doute n'est malheureusement plus permis si je peux me permettre. Ce combat est le combat de tous. Il nous faut ce Verredragon le plus vite possible et je pourrais peut-être apporter ma contribution dans cette guerre.» Expliqua Emerys en rendant son regard douteux, la bouche en ligne mince.

Ses arguments étaient frappants, Jon devait l'admettre. Evidemment, il avait tout un tas de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres comme par exemple quel genre de contribution une femme comme elle pouvait apporter néanmoins pour le moment, cela lui suffisait.

«Pourquoi ?» Demanda-t-il simplement, désireux de connaître ses motivations.

«J'aimerais faire justice. Nous ne sommes pas des Saints, il y a certaines choses qui ne peuvent restées impunies.» Déclara-t-elle d'un léger sourire narquois. Elle savait à peu près où l'homme voulait en venir mais elle espérait que cette réponse lui suffirait car elle aimerait éviter de lui expliquer son motif de vengeance personnelle.

«Ça nous fait au moins un point en commun.» Jon imita son sourire en levant les sourcils. Il se détendait enfin en sa présence, estimant qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour le Nord. Il poursuivit.

«Même si je ne partage pas l'idée de détruire des vies innocentes.» Il avala nerveusement puis détourna le regard d'Emerys, presque honteux d'admettre cela.

«Peu de gens prennent en considération les innocents dans les guerres. Les monarques principalement. Mais vous, vous le faite et vous l'avez toujours fait.» Elle marqua un temps de pause pour esquisser un sourire compatissant avant de reprendre, l'admiration dans ses yeux.

«Dans chaque guerre il y a des morts et celle qui nous attend sera très certainement la plus meurtrière de tous les temps. Vous n'avez pas confiance en Daenerys mais au moins nous pouvons essayer de la convaincre de se battre à nos côtés.» Emerys désigna Jon Snow qui s'éloignait vers une vitre donnant sur la cour principale.

«Comment savez-vous que je n'ai pas confiance en elle ?» Demanda-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers elle et en la regardant avec dédain.

«Je ne lis pas dans les esprits, si c'est ce que vous insinuer. Mais je le vois dans vos yeux.» Elle leva son index et pointa son œil droit, un petit sourire triste aux coins des lèvres.

Jon sourit à ce geste ridicule puis cligna des yeux avant de les abaisser au sol, admirant de plus en plus la femme devant lui et sa façon de s'exprimer. Sans honte ni peur. Même s'il avait rudement appris au cours de sa vie de ne pas faire aveuglément confiance aux gens, Emerys dégageait quelque chose qui le rassurait d'une certaine façon, comme une aura de bienveillance mélangé à de l'assurance qui ne semblait pas être là depuis longtemps. Comme une sorte … De métamorphose.

Il se voyait en elle d'une certaine façon.

«Mais vous devriez vous accorder un peu plus de confiance en vous-même. Vous êtes le Roi du Nord, ne l'oubliez pas.» Emerys se permit de lui faire la réflexion, espérant secrètement qu'il ne la prenne pas mal au risque d'avoir de gros ennuis pour son audace spontanée.

«Vous avez sans doute raison Emerys. Mais je n'apprécie pas le terme de Roi. Je n'en suis pas un.» Démentit Jon Snow d'un sourire amer.

«Pourtant le peuple semble en penser autrement. Vous avez toutes les qualités d'un Roi. C'est une évidence.» Conclut Emerys en croisant les bras derrière son dos alors qu'elle examinait l'homme trop modeste qui refusait son titre pourtant bien mérité.

Il n'y avait rien d'exagérer dans ses mots ni de prémédités pour en arriver à ses fins. Seulement la vérité, ce qu'elle voyait de ses propres yeux. Elle l'admirait beaucoup. Le monde connaissait les actes héroïques de cet homme considéré comme un bâtard, mais ne serait-il pas plus que cela ? Elle commençait sérieusement à en douter.

Emerys leva un sourcil tout en suivant du regard l'homme qui traversa la salle jusqu'à la table centrale, réfléchissant au pour et au contre, rejouant leur petite conversation dans son esprit. Il tambourinait ses doigts sur la surface en bois de la table, ses yeux noirs scrutant attentivement la pierre en face de lui tandis qu'il prenait de profondes inspirations. Un combat interne pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée d'accepter l'aide d'une inconnue. Toutefois elle priait pour qu'il prenne en considération sa demande et qu'il ne tranchera pas en sa défaveur.

Finalement, Jon se redressa puis fit face à Emerys en adoptant une posture un peu plus raide, son manteau noir traînant derrière lui. Il hocha calmement la tête pendant qu'il regardait le visage rempli d'espoir de la jeune femme.

«Nous partons demain à l'aube. Dites à vos hommes de se tenir prêt, un peu d'aide supplémentaire ne sera pas de refus. Nous serons à Peyredragon dans quatre jours.» Proclama-t-il, faisant enfin part de sa décision finale.

«Quatre jours ?» S'exclama Emerys, abasourdie.

Cela lui semblait très peu mais le jeune homme se mit à rire doucement face à sa surprise tout à fait fondée. Cette innocence était assez drôle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il ne s'agissait encore que d'une facette. Il sourit en coin puis leva ses bras à ses côtés pour ensuite les claquer contre ses hanches comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

«Eh bien, nous passerons par la mer du Détroit. La Reine semble attendre ma venue avec impatience car elle a mis un bateau à notre disposition.» Jon haussa les sourcils, amusé. Il se rapprocha d'Emerys jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste en face d'elle, perdant son petit sourire pour être remplacer par son air triste habituel.

«Vous êtes une personne étrange Emerys de la maison Raven.» Lui dit-il sincèrement, ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la femme légèrement plus courte. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance mais suffisamment pour l'emmener avec lui jusqu'à Peyredragon.

Ensuite il avisera. Mais d'abord, il fallait faire des choix pour le bien de tous.

Emerys se laissa lentement sourire, un sourire malicieux qui lui donnait une expression bien étrange, peut-être redoutable. Le front de Jon se sillonna à ce changement soudain et inhabituel qui lui donnait quelques frissons inexplicables le long de son dos. Mais ses prochaines paroles étaient vraiment inattendues et quelque peu effrayantes.

«Le moment viendra, je vous sauverais la vie.»

Jon ouvrit calmement la bouche mais ne put dire la moindre chose, incrédule. Son regard était si hypnotisant … Son froncement de sourcil s'approfondie d'avantage après que la femme mystérieuse lui accorda une courte révérence de politesse. Il faillit ne pas entendre ses remerciements pour l'avoir accepté pour le voyage tout comme ceux pour l'hébergement d'une nuit.

Le Roi du Nord ne dit rien de plus mais quitta précipitamment la salle principale, son grand manteau noir gonflé dans son sillage. Il laissa Emerys pour qu'elle puisse se familiarisé avec les lieux jusqu'à l'aube.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange chez cette femme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, baignant ainsi Winterfell dans une douce lueur orangée spectaculaire. Un ciel bleu clair, aucuns nuages en vue, un épais manteau de neige sur le décor … C'était magnifique, paradisiaque.

Le château était vraiment impressionnant à bien des égards. Aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur des remparts. Soigné par les habitants du Nord, il se dressait fièrement entre les montagnes enneigées, entouré d'innombrables clairières recouvertes d'une fine couche de glace. Même suivant le passage des Bolton il renaissait de ses cendres grâce à Jon Snow, Sansa Stark et d'innombrables braves gens.

Ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné que les Stark étaient sans doute l'une des maisons les plus respectées du Nord.

Emerys s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt du Nord et vit qu'elle n'était pas seule comme elle le pensait initialement. Resserrant son manteau autour de ses épaules au moment où une brise légère passa, elle s'avança en veillant à signaler sa présence à la personne qui se tenait dos à elle, immobile. La jeune femme se crispa au bruit de pas puis se retourna pour lui faire face, de la brume sortante de ses lèvres pâles.

«C'est vraiment magnifique.» Commenta Emerys en levant les yeux au grand arbre qui se dressait dignement parmi les autres, l'arbre des Dieux.

Cet arbre bien particulier arborait des feuilles rougeâtres qui contrastaient avec son tronc beige. Un visage avait été taillé à la cime, deux yeux sombres qui fixaient le néant et une bouche figée dans un rictus profond. Il était raconté à travers les âges qu'il n'y avait que quelques arbres de ce genre dans le monde entier et que lorsque les Dieux étaient tristes, ces visages étranges se mettaient à pleurer du sang.

«Oui. J'aime venir ici de temps en temps. Cela me rappelle qui je suis aujourd'hui et tout ce que j'ai endurée pour en arriver là. Ma mère et moi avions l'habitude de venir prier ici. Elle me disait que les Dieux nous entendaient et qu'ils réalisaient les prières les plus sincères. Je n'étais qu'une idiote à l'époque.» Sansa Stark esquissa un sourire amer, ses longs cheveux roux s'étendant dans son dos et sur ses épaules.

Emerys prit un pas de plus vers la jeune fille en pleine méditation, ses yeux bleus dans ceux du visage incrusté dans le bois de l'arbre. Pas besoin d'être un devin pour voir que Sansa avait vécue des choses tout aussi horribles que le reste des membres de sa famille. A croire qu'Arya avait raison à l'époque où elle voyageait avec elle, ils étaient tous maudits jusqu'au dernier d'une certaine façon.

«Je me souviens des nombreuses fois où je suis allée prier à Port-Réal près de la mer. Cherchant désespérément de l'aide. Mais qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avaient étés entendues. Je haïssais Cersei, je haïssais Joffrey, tous autant qu'ils étaient.» Continua nostalgiquement Sansa sans faire face à la femme en noir derrière elle. Elle poursuivit sur le même ton incertain.

«Je sais ce que vous avez vécus aux mains de cette affreuse femme. J'en suis navrée. J'espère que votre âme sera un jour apaisée et qu'elle payera pour tout ce qu'elle a fait.» La voix de la Dame de Winterfell trembla soudainement à cause de la haine contenue dans sa voix.

«Je m'en assurerais lady Sansa. Les monstres mourront tous un jour. Si cela peut atténuer votre chagrin, sachez que j'ai rencontré votre sœur, Arya. Elle est en vie. Une jeune enfant si têtue et bornée mais avec un cœur noble qui n'hésite pas à se jeter sur le danger.» Rit doucement Emerys en entraînant celui de Sansa.

«C'est bien elle, notre père l'aimait pour ça. J'espère qu'elle va bien à ce jour et que nous nous reverrons bientôt. A nouveau tous réunis, chez nous dans le Nord.» La jeune fille reprit son souffle puis adopta une expression plus sévère alors qu'elle fit face à Emerys, les mains croisées devant elle.

«J'ignore où elle se trouve exactement mais c'est une fille forte. Je suis certaine qu'elle fait déjà route vers Winterfell à l'heure où nous discutons. Bientôt les choses s'arrangeront.» Assura Emerys d'un petit hochement de tête ferme, légèrement déboussolée par le regard endurci de Sansa.

«Elle était avec le Limier n'est-ce pas ? Durant tout ce temps. Je sais ce qu'il a fait pour vous et pour vous libérer de la capitale, c'est un homme bien. Je le sais maintenant.» Poursuivit Sansa en abaissant son regard à ses pieds, la mâchoire serrée aux souvenirs de son séjour à Port-Réal. De lointains souvenirs dorénavant.

La mention de Sandor compressa douloureusement le cœur d'Emerys dans sa poitrine. Sa présence et son comportement rustre lui manquait beaucoup. Il y avait une touche de remords dans la voix de la grande jeune fille, peut-être dû à des choix qu'elle n'avait pas pris au bon moment. Eventuellement la fois où le Chien lui avait proposé de partir avec lui. Mais derrière cette tristesse et se masque impassible se cachait une véritable détermination.

«Il l'est. Sans lui je ne serais plus de ce monde, et vous non plus en quelque sorte.» Répondit Emerys qui fronça les sourcils lorsque Sansa se racla nerveusement la gorge et qu'elle leva les yeux vers elle.

«Tout cela est du passé maintenant. Nos derniers ennemis tomberont bientôt et le Nord sera enfin libéré de la tyrannie. Les créatures de l'autre côté du Mur vaincues à jamais grâce à nos hommes et à ceux qui nous font allégeances.» S'exclama la Dame de Winterfell en redressant le menton, ses cheveux flottant au vent.

«La Reine Daenerys du Typhon et son armée nous seraient un précieux atout ! Elle nous guidera tous vers un monde meilleur loin des chaines et de la terreur. J'en suis persuadée.» Renchérit rapidement Emerys un peu surprise par cette nouvelle attitude orgueilleuse. Mais la suite fût des plus inattendues.

«Vous êtes une Targaryen.» Accusa brusquement Sansa en arquant un sourcil.

Emerys cligna des yeux, effarée et soudainement à court de mot. Elle sentait sa confiance s'amenuiser, glisser loin d'elle alors que les yeux bleus glacials soupçonneux de la jeune Stark se rétrécissaient peu à peu à son silence. Elle venait de toucher une corde sensible et c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire.

Il y avait une certaine haine derrière cette phrase qui serrait son cœur, comme un reproche à cause de son apparence familière à la famille des Targaryen. Pourtant elle n'en était pas une ! Néanmoins elle regagna un peu de sa dignité d'un raclement de gorge et d'un léger froncement de sourcil perplexe.

«J'ignorais que la couleur des cheveux, de la peau ou des yeux déterminait l'origine d'une personne-» S'expliqua-t-elle mais elle ne put finir car Sansa s'avança de deux pas et reprit dans ce même ton de mépris.

«Je ne vous fais nullement confiance. Je sais que vous voulez utiliser Jon à vos fins personnelles.» Dénonça la Stark qui marcha tranquillement dans la neige jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne devant Emerys pour pouvoir poursuivre d'une voix plus calme, ses yeux dans les noirs de la femme hésitante.

«Et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas cette guerre qui vous intéresse mais uniquement la vengeance. Pourquoi voulez-vous atteindre cette Reine don le seul but est le Trône de Fer ? Que cherchez vous à accomplir ? Le Nord ne ploiera pas le genou devant un autre tyran. Le peuple à bien trop souffert durant de nombreuses décennies, cette Mère des Dragons n'aura pas sa place ici.» Sansa resserra la mâchoire puis croisa à nouveau les mains devant elle, attendant la réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

«Vous avez raison, il n'y a plus que le goût amer de la vengeance qui m'anime.» Accorda Emerys d'un sourire forcé voir aigri en soutenant son regard défiant dans celui de la jeune fille légèrement plus grande qu'elle.

Bien qu'elle ait appris à aimer au cours de son voyage, elle gardait toujours une profonde rancœur contre ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Sur cela, Sansa avait entièrement raison et elle ne le cachera jamais. Mais en revanche ce qu'elle n'approuvait pas fut cette méprise à son égard juste à cause de son apparence et de son allégeance pour la Reine légitime des Sept Couronnes. Peut-être une sorte de jalousie ? Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre cette nouvelle jeune Dame de Winterfell.

Sauf que pour le moment, il y avait des problèmes bien plus importants qu'elle semblait oublier. Emerys ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis se pencha vers Sansa pour que ses prochains mots ne soient entendus que par elle, cherchant à la déstabiliser un petit peu pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il y avait un véritable enjeu derrière ses actions.

«Cette guerre qui se prépare, dépasse tout ce que nous avons connu jusqu'ici. Elle nous concerne tous et il n'y aura peut-être pas de lendemain pour en discuter. Alors il va falloir trouver un terrain d'entente et s'entre aider si nous voulons survivre à cette catastrophe. Le temps pour les représailles viendra par la suite.» Sa voix était sombre et quelque peu intimidante mais rempli de sincérité. Elle plissa les yeux et poursuivit lentement.

«Mais en attendant, la Reine possède du Verredragon, le seul bouclier contre ces choses. Vous ne me faites pas confiance, mais vous faites confiance à Jon Snow. C'est le plus important à ce jour.» Emerys donna un hochement de tête vague puis s'éloigna de Sansa pour récupérer son espace personnel.

Il y eut un long moment silencieux où la Stark regardait pensivement la femme platine qui venait de lui faire la morale en quelque sorte. Etrangement elle n'était pas énervée. Elle se méfiait juste d'elle comme de la peste mais peut-être avait-elle raison sur ce point. Ce qui se préparait pourrait être leur toute dernière guerre s'ils ne font pas tous des efforts pour s'entendre.

Sansa avait appris au cours de sa vie difficile qu'il ne fallait pas faire aveuglément confiance à n'importe qui. De Joffrey à Petyr Baellish en passant par Ramsay Bolton bien entendu. Toutes ces personnes aussi nocives soient-elles ont fait d'elle ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui. Une femme forte qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds comme avant.

Et Emerys l'admirait énormément pour ça. Pour ce caractère digne d'un véritable Stark, cette prestance digne d'une Reine, la Reine du Nord. Elle n'avait pas de mal à s'imaginer Sansa dirigeante du Nord un jour, peut-être à la place de Jon Snow ? L'homme en question ne semblait pas très enclin à régner de toute manière alors pourquoi pas la Dame de Winterfell et son fort caractère ?

Un petit sourire timide joua sur ses lèvres à ses dernières pensées. Mettant un terme à cette discussion par le silence, Emerys se retourna pour rejoindre Winterfell car la nuit commençait à tomber sur le territoire et le froid engourdissait de plus en plus ses membres. D'un dernier regard à l'arbre des Dieux ainsi qu'à ses magnifiques feuilles rouges, Emerys laissa Sansa Stark à ses prières solitaires, la neige craquante sous chacun de ses pas.

«Le Nord demeurera indépendant.»

Elle s'arrêta de marcher à la voix mélancolique qui résonna derrière elle. Il n'y avait rien d'arrogant dans ces mots mais simplement de l'espérance. L'espoir de tout un peuple. Sansa souhaitait de tout son cœur que le Nord reste telle qu'il était, un royaume libre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la Stark parlait pour elle-même, se donnait du courage et de la détermination.

Alors sur ces dernières paroles débordantes de sens, Emerys rentra dans le château.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit venue, Emerys se glissa dans sa chambre d'hôte pour trouver un peu de sommeil avant l'aube. Pour tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit, éloigner les tensions dans son corps.

Mais ses souvenirs en décidèrent autrement malheureusement.

Emerys regardait pensivement le plafond de pierres anthracite au-dessus d'elle, le cœur lourd à cause des évènements récents. Cette chambre lui avait été gracieusement offerte par les Stark pour la nuit et elle leur en sera à jamais reconnaissante. Tout comme ses accompagnateurs qui dormaient dans les chambres voisines. Elle se sentait heureuse mais surtout soulagée d'avoir pu trouver un arrangement avec le Roi du Nord et de pouvoir partir avec lui comme elle l'avait prévue.

Pourtant, quelque chose la chagrinait. Le rejet de Sansa Stark. Elle voulait vraiment lui venir en aide car la jeune fille était quelqu'un de bien et de sincère, si pure mais blessée. Profondément blessée, entourée d'une carapace impénétrable pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse au reste du monde.

Emerys soupira longuement par le nez en fermant un instant les yeux pour les rouvrir sur le plafond pierreux éclairé par les flammes de la petite bougie dans le coin de la pièce, assis sur une table. Elle avait les bras et les jambes paresseusement écartées sur son lit, les couvertures abandonnées sur le sol au pied du lit à baldaquin. Elle essayait de dormir mais sa nervosité qui se transformait en angoisse l'en empêchait.

Culpabilité, haine, colère … Un mélange qui n'aidait en rien le sommeil.

Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et laissait une pression dérangeante au sein de son estomac creux. Elle n'avait pas eu d'appétit car son esprit voyageait beaucoup trop depuis quelques temps. Emerys passa une main lasse sur son ventre plat où séjournait la longue cicatrice de son passé, caressant le tissu brun à cet endroit-là alors que des images involontaires revenaient à son esprit. Ces images atroces et sans fin qui menaçaient de la rendre folle, un monstre. Meurtrie à jamais.

_La Montagne au-dessus d'elle, brutale et cruelle. Ses mains resserrant leur prise sur son cou pâle pour empêcher l'air de passer. Sa tête tournait, sa poitrine criait pour de l'air, ses yeux se révulsaient à l'intérieur de sa tête._

_La douleur explosa quand la lame du poignard déchira le tissu de sa robe bleue nuit pour atteindre la peau sensible de son ventre. La panique, si intense. Des étoiles flashaient derrière ses paupières et le goût cuivré du sang envahi sa bouche, dévalant les coins de ses lèvres gercées. _

_Il n'y avait plus que le son de la respiration bruyante de la Montagne ainsi que les pulsations erratiques de son cœur dans ses oreilles sifflantes. Elle grinçait des dents, si fort qu'elle se coupa l'intérieur des joues. Le poing entra violemment en contact avec sa pommette droite, une fissure retentie, sa vision s'assombrie. _

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle possède un pouvoir de guérison ?! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas périt ce soir-là …_

Son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

Culpabilité, haine, colère …

Sa respiration devint de plus en plus profonde à chaque seconde qui passait avec cette combinaison malsaine en elle. Pourquoi ? Cette question revenait sans cesse, encore et encore depuis le jour où les Lannister avaient envahis son village. Depuis que l'un d'eux avait détruit à jamais sa barrière entre la raison et la folie, la seule barrière qui la contrôlait.

Emerys ferma hermétiquement les yeux puis grinça des dents, sortant quelques gémissements à la douleur morale mais aussi à la douleur physique fantôme. Elle cherchait toutes les choses positives, vraiment n'importe quoi pour la ramener à la réalité le plus rapidement possible. Cette tâche s'avérait de plus en plus difficile à réaliser, la peur pulsant atrocement dans ses veines gonflées. La peur et l'incertitude.

Un coup deux coups trois coups. Son poing entra en contact avec son sternum dans un rythme régulier. Une astuce que lui avait apprise Lord Varys pour reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même mais qui cette fois-ci ne semblait pas porter ses fruits. A son plus grand malheur. Les ténèbres semblaient bondir de chaque recoin de la pièce pour l'engloutir.

_Vous êtes quelqu'un de merveilleux mon enfant. Ne laissez personne vous dire le contraire. _

_Empêchez cette ombre de vous ensevelir, ne laissez pas votre cœur se noircir de rancune. Cela vous nuirait et nuirait aux innocents._

_Votre pouvoir dépasse tout ce que l'homme est capable d'imaginer. Je sais que c'est difficile Emerys, j'en ai bien conscience, mais je fais ça pour vous protéger, pour votre bien. Pour le moment vous devez rester cacher, mais un jour viendra où vous prendrez votre véritable place !_

Emerys roula sa tête pour essayer de détendre les muscles de sa nuque et grimaça lorsque celle-ci craqua au mouvement lent. Sa peur se transforma en terreur au moment où sa vision s'obscurcissait et que son rythme cardiaque augmenta d'une façon spectaculaire, lui donnant ainsi des vertiges. Tout sauf ça … Pitié.

_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Restez concentrer, gardez le silence. Gardez le contrôle sur vous-même pour le bien de tous. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre et vous ne le serez jamais._

Non, non. C'était trop difficile. Son esprit et son corps ne l'acceptaient plus. Emerys avait chaud, terriblement chaud dans cette pièce froide et humide. Sans plus tarder elle retira une couche de vêtement, cherchant désespérément de l'air et de la fraîcheur hivernale sur sa peau en ébullition. De la sueur perlait dans son dos et sur son front en grande quantité.

_Gardez le silence … _

Culpabilité, haine, colère, rage …

La main tremblante d'Emerys vola à la tête du lit et elle se redressa avec un gémissement fort. Ses oreilles sifflaient inconfortablement, sa bouche s'assécha au fur et à mesure que sa température interne augmenta. Elle avait chaud, tellement chaud, chaque mauvais souvenir augmentant d'avantage cette haine intarissable malgré ses efforts pour garder le contrôle sur son esprit conflictuel.

Un autre gémissement maladroit s'échappa de ses dents serrées, un petit son de détresse à peine perceptible pour ne pas alerter les autres. Il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse son esprit rapidement, cela devenait très urgent. Elle secoua vivement la tête en clignant des yeux puis se mit à penser à autre chose, chassant la frustration loin d'elle.

Sandor. Septon Ray. Tyrion. Jaime. Varys. Sansa. Jon. Arya. Béric. Thoros. Cersei. La Montagne. Cersei … La Montagne …

Que faisait-elle ? Qui était ces personnages sur sa liste exactement ? Quelle liste ? Pourquoi récitait-elle ces noms en boucle dans sa tête ? Elle perdait la mémoire, tout était flou à présent.

Emerys pouvait sentir la chaleur flamboyante sur ses joues, la confusion évidente sur son visage. A deux mains, elle tint fermement le bois de la tête du lit puis prit plusieurs inspirations, son seul support avec la réalité. Le bois se brisa soudainement sous sa force. Son support était brisé. Elle hoqueta de surprise en regardant ses mains tremblantes paume face au plafond.

_Emerys ! Venez à moi. Pendant qu'il en est encore temps. _

Elle rouvrit subitement les yeux. Cette voix, elle la connaissait. Quelqu'un l'appelait au fin fond de son esprit. Comme une petite lueur derrière de gros nuages noirs, un écho dans sa tête qui essayait de se frayer un chemin en travers cette détresse émotionnelle. Bran Stark l'appelait, mais où était-il ?

Culpabilité, haine, mépris, colère, rage …

Emerys laissa un autre agonisant gémissement sortir alors que des larmes de terreur brouillèrent sa vision. De ses doigts défaillants, elle retira la totalité de sa robe de nuit en la déchirant car elle ne contrôlait même plus ses mouvements. Sa respiration prenant de l'ampleur, les spasmes dans son corps devint plus violents.

_Emerys !_

_Ne cherchez pas la vengeance, cela ne mènera qu'au chaos !_

_Tu n'es qu'une petite putain._

_Un si beau visage, pour si peu de valeur …_

Les gardes de Winterfell se précipitèrent dans les couloirs, leurs torches en main tandis qu'ils couraient vers la source des cris. Jon Snow les guidait, l'épée tenue fermement dans sa main droite, une lueur d'appréhension dans ses yeux sombres.

_Emerys !_

_Le Maître de la Lumière à un destin pour nous tous._

_Je ne vous fais nullement confiance._

_Tôt ou tard, les monstres finissent par goûter à ma colère._

Emerys jeta sa tête en arrière et laissa cette fois-ci sortir un cri de douleur. Ses cheveux platine coulaient en cascade dans son dos, recouvrant une partie des muscles saillants qui ressortaient de plus en plus tout comme les veines à ses bras ainsi qu'à ses jambes. Palpitantes, le sang circulait deux fois plus vite dans son système alimenté par une fureur inexplicable.

Sandor … Elle devait penser à lui, il était le seul qui arrivait encore à la maintenir. Celui qui ne mâchait jamais ses mots avec elle, celui qui lui disait toujours la vérité même si elle était des fois difficile à entendre. Où était-il … Où était-elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'arrêter !

Emerys serra les dents et le drap dans une poigne de fer, se tordant de douleur et respirant furieusement par le nez. La sueur coulait dans ses yeux, brouillant d'avantage sa vision. A chaque inspiration bruyante les muscles de son corps bougeaient nerveusement sous sa peau luisante. Elle n'avait plus ressenti pareilles émotions corrompues en un temps très long.

Une telle injustice, une envie furieuse de se venger et de mettre un terme à cette douleur insupportable. Les véritables monstres doivent payer.

«NON !» Grogna-t-elle d'une voix inhumaine, griffant le mur de pierre en face d'elle dans une dernière tentative de reprendre ses esprits.

_Vous … N'êtes … Pas … SEULE !_

Cria en retour la voix déformée de Varys dans ses oreilles.

Des voix dans le couloir l'alerta soudainement qu'elle ne sera bientôt plus seule. Les soldats patrouilleurs se dirigeaient vers sa chambre, il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour agir si elle voulait éviter le drame. Elle jeta sa tête en direction de la porte, les cheveux emmêler cachant ses yeux noirs fiévreux.

Pourquoi … Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ici ?

Un long cri cauchemardesque et graveleux résonna dans tout le château de Winterfell.

La porte de la chambre d'Emerys s'ouvrit avec vacarme et deux soldats pointèrent leurs épées à ce qu'ils s'attendaient être un intrus d'après les hurlements effrayants. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. La bougie dans le coin droit de la pièce avait été renversée. La cire coulait en goutte à goutte sur le sol de pierre, la fenêtre à côté d'elle grande ouverte et donnant sur la forêt.

Cette chambre était dans un état déplorable. Le couvre lit déchiré, un tissu brun qui ressemblait autrefois à une robe laissé à l'abandon sur le sol … Le bois de chêne rompu. On aurait dit qu'un ours était passé par là.

Ils entrèrent avec méfiance puis regardèrent autour d'eux, confus qu'il n'y ait personne alors qu'ils avaient entendus une voix à peine quelques instants auparavant. L'un deux retira son casque et le positionna sous son bras alors qu'il se pencha vers la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur sombre. Ensuite il ordonna à ses trois autres gardes d'aller chercher du renfort.

Jon Snow se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, silencieux. Spectateur de ce drame.

Quelque chose de grave était arrivée.

A suivre …

* * *

Eh bien eh bien, si ce n'était pas quelque chose de terrifiant. J'espère en tout cas que vous avez ressenti l'intensité de cette dernière scène délicate à écrire. Je voulais que vous ressentiez la détresse d'Emerys mais aussi la violence de cette partie.

A votre avis, que s'est-il passé ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'encouragement pour cette histoire complexe.

VP


	6. Chapter 6

Ce soir, nouveau chapitre !

Argh, ce fut dur. Je suis malade comme un chien w; mais j'ai finalement réussi, youpi !

Alors voici la suite avec un mystère de plus qui j'espère vous fera spéculer héhé l'avant dernier étant rempli de suspense, nous passons à un chapitre un peu plus calme et peut-être aussi révélateur ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Il savait que quelque chose s'était produit dès lors où ouvrit les yeux.

Peut-être une intuition ou peut-être une simple coïncidence mais Sandor se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation dans sa poitrine. Une pression invisible, juste au-dessus de son cœur. C'était assez étonnant car ce n'était rien de physique mais plutôt quelque chose comme un sentiment de ne pas être à sa place. Immédiatement, il revit des images d'Emerys dans son esprit et de sa magie liée à la guérison.

Une fois que la sensation désagréable disparue Sandor se détendit enfin d'un petit rictus. Ne croyant pas du tout à ce genre de chose, il grommela dans sa barbe puis se retourna dos au feu qui crépitait et les tenait au chaud durant la nuit.

Les Sans-Bannières prenaient enfin une pause bien méritée après avoir réalisé une journée entière de marche sans aucune interruption. Quelques heures de tranquillité s'imposaient pour la santé des hommes et des chevaux qui manquaient cruellement de sommeil et de nourriture. Après une bonne chasse et un peu d'alcool pour raviver les sourires, les hommes se couchèrent en cercle autour du feu en attendant le lever du soleil.

Le Limier soupira doucement par le nez car il ne trouvait plus le sommeil comme tout à l'heure où il s'était littéralement écrouler, ses jambes se dérobantes sous son poids conséquent. Quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Une intuition sans doute. Néanmoins la fatigue était bien présente, il n'arrivait juste pas à retirer cette inquiétude qui le rongeait si soudainement.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Cette préoccupation le suivait depuis que sa femme avait décidé de faire une partie du chemin toute seule. Décidant de l'abandonner avec ces abrutis de sans-Bannières comme un vulgaire chien sans valeur … L'ironie.

La mine renfrognée, Sandor grogna puis resserra son manteau de fourrure autour de ses bras, les yeux dans les flammes du feu à une distance de sécurité de lui. Emerys. Il pensait régulièrement à elle et se demandait si effectivement elle était en sécurité comme elle prétendait l'être la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Bien que cela ne fasse approximativement que trois jours, le Limier n'appréciait guère ne pas être au courant de ce qu'il se passait avec sa belle femme.

Cette même femme qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était … L'acceptant corps et âmes malgré son passé.

Il se positionna ensuite sur le dos puis fixa le ciel découvert au-dessus de lui, entre les branches d'arbres et les feuilles. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen d'apaiser son esprit mais en vain. C'était très difficile d'aimer, avant quand il était seul il n'avait pas tous ces soucis à se faire au moins ! Après cette dernière réflexion incongrue Sandor sentit son cœur se serrer de culpabilité. Pour rien au monde il ne changerait ses choix concernant Emerys.

Plus après tout ce temps et surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait accepté cette réalité.

Ses doigts tambourinèrent pensivement sur sa poitrine tandis que son esprit vagabondait en cette nuit froide et quelque peu silencieuse pour une forêt. Il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il puisse faire pour retirer cette angoisse constante à l'idée de perdre Emerys une fois de plus et peut-être que cette fois-ci, pour de bon. Etre tenu dans le doute, il n'aimait pas du tout ça !

Etait-ce même possible d'aimer quelqu'un de la sorte ? Sandor n'en revenait pas lui-même. C'était à la fois agréable et à la fois dérangeant de ne pas réussir à se débarrasser de cette incertitude. De s'inquiété pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, de celle que l'on aimait et qui nous aimait en retour. Peur, il avait aussi peur, ou quelque chose de semblable. Il avait du mal à faire la différence avec ces drôles d'émotions encore inhabituels pour lui.

Grognant d'agacement, Sandor se redressa en position assise puis regarda autour de lui aux hommes qui dormaient paisiblement. Nulle doute que l'alcool les aidaient à rester aussi serein en pleine nature et à découvert. La sensation dérangeante revint soudainement comme une vague de frisson, obligeant le Limier à se crisper à l'inconfort que cela impliquait. Son visage se chiffonna, il posa une main au-dessus de son cœur battant la chamade.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Mais quoi ?

Une fois de plus il scruta minutieusement les alentours du regard pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal pour susciter ce malaise inexplicable. Il l'avait une fois ressenti, il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Lorsqu'il était encore Chien Royal des Lannister et qu'il avait vu la jeune Sansa Stark se faire humilier publiquement … Mais ce soir s'était différent et surtout plus écrasant.

Il commençait même à se demander s'il n'avait pas un problème de cœur …

Souriant ridiculement à cette idée farfelue, Sandor secoua la tête de droite à gauche, n'acceptant pas l'idée d'être souffrant de cette manière. La seule chose qui le faisait souffrir actuellement s'était d'être à nouveau seul comme un imbécile, se dit-il mentalement. Même s'il repoussait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie il se demanda brièvement si cela ne venait pas d'Emerys finalement. Cela lui donna une nouvelle pression au cœur, il perdit rapidement son petit sourire sarcastique.

Sandor soupira pour au moins la énième fois ce soir-là. Décidément, il perdait le combat avec lui-même. A force de ne pas vouloir admettre l'évidence il commençait à perdre la tête mais aussi le contrôle sur ses émotions qui s'avéraient parfois contradictoires. En réalité tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de pouvoir récupérer Emerys et s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, à nouveau avec lui.

Puis enfin, le Limier remarqua quelque chose d'assez intriguant. Quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Il ne fermait jamais vraiment l'œil lorsqu'il était autant à découvert par peur d'être pris par surprise par des ennemis mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un sans-Bannière n'était pas là près du feu auprès de ses hommes.

Béric Dondarrion.

_Où est passé cet imbécile ? _Se dit-il en se levant le plus silencieusement possible et en récupérant son épée sur le sol. Juste au cas où bien évidemment.

Il contourna tranquillement les hommes endormis pour aller vérifier les chevaux s'ils étaient encore tous là ou s'il en manquait un, ce qui expliquerait l'absence du chef de la bande. Ne remarquant rien d'inhabituel, le Chien exaspéré s'éloigna un peu plus loin dans la forêt obscure jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles captent du bruit venant de sa droite en contre-bas, proche d'un ruisseau. Par mesure il leva son épée, prêt à frapper, puis descendit vers la source du bruit pour y trouver Béric accroupit devant l'eau sombre.

«Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches Dondarrion !» Sandor contrôla la tonalité de sa voix en rangeant son épée à sa taille et en descendant vers l'homme immobile et silencieux.

Toutefois il n'eut aucune réponse ni même un petit regard. Le borgne se contenta de rester accroupit et de regarder pensivement l'eau ruisselante qui faisait tranquillement son chemin à travers la forêt. Alors il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se tenir à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés à son étrange comportement. Que faisait-il là, dans la nuit noire ? La main de Béric frôla l'eau puis soudainement l'homme leva ses yeux inquiets vers Sandor, les multiples rides de son visage plus prononcés que d'habitude.

«Quelque chose est arrivé la nuit dernière.» Commença-t-il sombrement.

«Comment tu le sais ? C'est ton Maître de la lumière qui t'as envoyé un message ?» Se moqua sarcastiquement Sandor en imitant son expression endurcie, un petit sourire mesquin aux coins des lèvres.

En réponse à cette moquerie futile Béric leva son bras gauche où pendait un corbeau mort dans sa main, une flèche dans son thorax et un morceau de parchemin délié traînant sur les feuilles à ses pieds. Il jeta ensuite le cadavre de l'animal de l'autre côté du ruisseau puis reprit le papier entre ses doigts, souriant légèrement à l'expression hébétée que portait maintenant le Limier au lieu de cette nonchalance.

«Je sais aussi tirer à l'arc. Je ne sais peut-être pas bien viser mais celui-ci il était pour moi. A croire que le destin joue en ma faveur cette fois-ci.» Loua-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'œil plissé à Sandor à gauche de lui qui perdait peu à peu patience.

«Commence pas ça avec moi. Epargne-moi ton baratin habituel et dit moi ce qui est arrivé !» Railla ce dernier en jetant résolument sa main vers le parchemin.

Béric reprit appuis sur une jambe puis baissa son œil sur le papier déroulé entre ses doigts, relisant ces quelques mots pour au moins la sixième fois ce soir-là. Quelque part il trouvait cela attendrissant de voir que le Chien s'inquiétait pour les nouvelles, ayant très certainement peur que le mot parle de sa belle.

«Harrenhal a été attaqué. Il ne reste quasiment plus rien, plus qu'un tas de cendre. Il y avait des soldats Lannister postés là-bas, des centaines d'hommes.» Expliqua-il en froissant le parchemin et en le jetant dans l'eau du ruisseau.

«C'était déjà un tas de cendre. Qui aurait pu faire ça ?» Questionna Sandor, soulagé que ce ne fût pas une mauvaise nouvelle au sujet d'Emerys. Même si maintenant il était vraiment curieux de savoir quelle armée avait fait cela et surtout pourquoi Harrenhal.

«Un dragon.» Béric serra la mâchoire puis leva le regard vers le Limier.

«L'un des dragons de la Targaryen ? Pas très intelligent venant de la part d'une fille qui recherche la paix dans le monde. Les Lannister ne laisseront pas passer ça, ils vont riposter deux fois plus fort.» Renifla Sandor en secouant la tête munie d'un petit ricanement dédaigneux.

«Peut-être bien. Mais cette histoire me laisse perplexe. Dans tous les cas la guerre sera déclarer et nous ne devons pas nous éloigner de notre chemin. Allons nous reposer, Clegane. La nuit sera courte.» Conclut aussitôt Béric en s'éloignant du Limier pour retrouver ses congénères près du feu.

Sandor laissa sortir un profond soupir tandis que les mots du chef des sans-Bannières tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Les choses dégénéraient petit à petit dans le monde et comme le disait cet idiot de Dondarrion la guerre était plus proche que jamais. Si ce n'était pas par la main des Lannister ce sera par les morts qui s'approchent de l'autre côté du Mur. Ou peut-être que la menace venait d'ailleurs encore ?

Il resserra sa prise sur la peau de bête qui faisait barrage au froid puis marcha sur les traces de Béric pour le rejoindre et espérer réussir à trouver un peu de sommeil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jon Snow l'observait silencieusement, en retrait. Les yeux rivés sur cette étrangère mystérieuse.

Cette créature venue du Nord qui s'appelait Emerys Raven. Une jeune femme qui suscitait énormément de questions depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Le Roi du Nord ne savait pas comment se sentir à son sujet, il n'était pas sûr de lui à vrai dire.

Il la regardait de loin, l'examinait tranquillement pendant qu'ils voguaient vers Peyredragon. Déjà trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté Winterfell et il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant d'être chez la Reine Daenerys. La Mère des Dragons.

Qu'allaient-ils trouver là-bas ? Ce fut l'une des nombreuses questions que se posait Jon mais une seule revenait toujours, depuis cette étrange nuit à Winterfell.

Cette nuit-là dans son château, alors qu'Emerys avait disparue sans laissé de trace. Il avait été témoin du massacre dans la chambre mais la confusion régnait car il n'y avait aucune marque de sang qui aurait amené à la conclusion suivante, un ours. Il avait préparé une équipe de recherche pour tenter de venir en aide à la femme mais après deux bonnes heures de recherche dans les forêts avoisinantes, l'un des écuyers accourut à lui pour lui dire qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Jon leva pensivement le menton tout en fixant l'arrière de la tête d'Emerys, les bras derrière son dos et son manteau flottant dans le vent fort. Ses yeux se plissèrent un tantinet tandis qu'il l'observait attentivement. La jeune femme à quelques mètres de lui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué ou alors elle faisait mine de ne pas le voir. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle … Qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Jon ne pourrait pas dire quoi exactement, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Mais elle avait changée. Elle paraissait plus épanouie, plus confiante encore qu'auparavant. Sa longue robe noire et argent épousait ses formes et son grand manteau sombre volait au vent tout comme ses longs cheveux platine. Un sourire conquis arborait ses lèvres rouges, son regard perdu sur les vagues de l'océan.

Oui, quelque chose en elle avait véritablement changée. Son aura n'était plus la même que depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé près de l'écurie en pleine nuit, dévêtue et incapable de lui dire pourquoi elle se trouvait dehors dans ce froid mortel. Il aurait très bien pu la chasser ou lui interdire de voyager avec lui mais curieusement il s'en retrouvait incapable pour une raison qui lui échappait. Car il était intrigué par cette femme d'apparence inoffensive.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange chez cette inconnue et il aimerait comprendre.

Finalement Jon baissa la tête vers le sol en bois du bateau avec un petit rire comme s'il venait de s'imaginer quelque chose d'amusant. Il s'approcha doucement d'Emerys jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté d'elle puis redressa la tête pour regarder l'immensité de la mer s'étendre devant lui. Aucun des deux ne parlaient ni même ne s'autorisaient un coup d'œil, ils étaient plongés dans le décor magnifique qui se présentait à eux, les hommes sur le bateau criant des ordres en arrière-plan.

«Ma sœur m'a parlé de vous. Elle me disait de ne pas vous faire confiance.» Se confie-t-il ensuite, désireux de connaître son opinion sur la question même s'il n'y avait aucune menace dans sa voix.

«Lady Sansa est une jeune femme courageuse qui a vue des choses qu'une fille ne devrait pas à affronter dans la vie. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler un peu plus longtemps, peut-être que son aversion envers moi aurait un peu diminué. J'espère un jour la revoir mais sachez que jamais je ne lui nuirais d'une quelconque façon.» Répondit sincèrement Emerys qui déglutit, ses cheveux battants contre ses joues.

Par manque de réponse de la part du Roi du Nord, elle décala son regard sur l'homme accoudé à côté d'elle pour voir qu'il la fixait intensément, cherchant à savoir si elle mentait ou non. Puis contre toute attente, Jon se mit à sourire. Un petit sourire timide qui signifiait qu'il commençait à se faire une idée sur la personne. Mais dernière ce sourire adorable se cachait une véritable méfiance et une promesse qu'il ne laissera plus personne faire du mal à sa sœur.

«Vous avez rencontré ma petite sœur à ce qu'il paraît ? Comment allait-elle ?» Questionna-t-il ensuite en changeant de sujet. Il préféra ne pas évoquer l'incident d'il y a trois nuits pour le moment, optant pour sa famille avant toute autre chose.

«Oui, j'ai longuement voyagée avec Arya. Une petite fille courageuse qui souhaitait faire sa propre vendetta avec son épée aiguille. Elle m'avait faite prisonnière pour que le Limier ne me tue pas.» Emerys se mit à rire à la pensée, entraînant celui de Jon qui écoutait attentivement son récit.

«C'était un voyage très enrichissant. Elle était devenue une véritable amie pour moi. Nous voulions rejoindre les Jumeaux à temps pour le mariage de Robb Stark afin de rendre Arya à sa mère mais … Il était trop tard.» Avoua-t-elle avec tristesse en secouant la tête dans le déni, le sourire remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

Jon déglutit à côté d'elle à la mention de son très cher frère et de sa mère, tous deux décédés. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à passer outre cet évènement atroce et nourrissait une sorte de colère qui ne partira jamais tant qu'il n'y aura pas eu une forme de justice. C'était un acte égoïste et cruel dépourvu de sens. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'Emerys reprit après s'être raclée la gorge.

«Après cela, nous nous sommes dirigés vers les Eyrié pour trouver votre tante, Lady Arryn. Mais elle avait été tuée lorsque nous étions aux portes du Val. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Arya croyait réellement que votre famille avait été maudite.» Elle secoua la tête puis leva les yeux au ciel à cette vieille plaisanterie avant de reprendre d'un ton nettement plus sombre «Je pense aussi que quelque chose la consumait depuis la mort de votre père et que ces évènements l'ont radicalement changés.»

«Attendez une minute. Vous dites qu'elle a été tuée ?» Coupa Jon en se tournant pleinement face à elle, abasourdi. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une commande. D'après les Tully, il s'agissait d'un suicide et non pas d'un meurtre !

«Oui. Elle était peut-être folle mais je ne pense pas qu'elle se serait suicidée alors qu'elle chérissait tendrement son jeune fils Robin. Excusez-moi d'insister votre Grâce, mais je pense vraiment que votre famille est traquée.» Emerys prit la même posture que Jon en lui faisant face, l'air très sérieuse dorénavant.

«Et par qui pensez-vous ?» Requit Jon, le front sillonné alors que la jeune femme resserra sa main autour du garde du corps en bois. Il savait bien par qui mais il voulait savoir ce que cette inconnue en pensait de toute cette histoire.

«Tous ceux qui ont peur de vous et de votre influence. C'est ce que les gens font lorsqu'ils ont peur de quelque chose, ils l'élimine avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le faire.» Expliqua-t-elle calmement d'un haussement de sourcil significatif.

Jon ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt en avalant sa salive lorsqu'il se souvint des nombreux coups de couteaux dans son ventre. Des lâches. Il était peut-être un homme naïf mais il commençait à apprendre, surtout après sa résurrection par le Maître de la Lumière et Mélisande. Tout doucement, il se mit à hocher la tête dans la compréhension, mettant ses aprioris de côtés pour une fois.

«Vous avez sans doute raison. Ned Stark n'aurait peut-être jamais dû suivre le Roi jusqu'à Port-Réal et je n'aurais jamais dû aller à Château Noir pour devenir un Corbeau. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé alors.» Cita Jon en grimaçant tristement aux souvenirs. Il arqua un sourcil puis passa son regard de la mer à la femme platine accoudée contre la rambarde.

«Et Arya Stark n'aurait jamais croisé ma route si elle n'avait pas été sauvé par le Limier. Et je ne vous parlerais même pas à l'heure qu'il est.» Poursuivit Emerys sur le même ton humoristique que le Roi du Nord.

«C'est exacte et je ne serais pas en train de me demander si je peux vous accorder ma confiance ou non.» Finit Jon, son sourire trahissant ses paroles.

Puis après cela, les deux replongèrent à nouveau dans un silence confortable, le vent et le bruit des vagues apaisant leur peur de l'inconnu. Emerys se pencha en avant pour prendre une grande inspiration de l'air salé, les yeux fermés alors que le vent soufflait ses cheveux sur son visage. Pendant ce temps-là Jon la fixait en silence. De nouvelles questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais il se ravisa quand elle reprit la parole.

«C'est grâce à cette petite si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui. Je lui dois beaucoup vous savez. J'aimerais beaucoup la revoir et m'assurer qu'elle va bien mais j'ignore où elle est à présent.» Emerys se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis vit du coin de l'œil que Jon se penchait lui-aussi sur la rambarde.

«Je connais ma sœur. Elle est maligne, elle sait comment faire pour survivre et passer inaperçu. Elle retrouvera le chemin de la maison et Sansa sera là pour l'accueillir le temps que je revienne.» Répondit le Stark avec d'une légère pression dans sa voix dû aux émotions de l'instant. Il avait vraiment hâte de la revoir après tant d'années séparées.

«Alors, elle a appelé son épée aiguille …» Poursuivit-il lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réponse de la femme à côté de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant et le sourire d'Emerys s'agrandit.

«Oui ! Elle adorait cette petite épée et ne la lâchait jamais, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Sachez qu'elle pensait beaucoup à vous, lorsque nous étions ensemble. Elle me disait qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'homme plus courageux et attentionné en ce monde.» Emerys le regarda un instant et vit une certaine fierté nostalgique passer sur les traits du Roi. Il avait tant de doutes en lui qui ne devraient même pas exister.

Cette modestie sans limite pourrait un jour lui être fatale.

«J'aimerais en être aussi sûr qu'elle.» Démentit Jon en abaissant timidement son regard sur ses mains entrelacées.

«Faites ce que vous pensez être juste, et alors vous serez un bon Roi. Le meilleur qu'il soit. Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus.» La jeune femme à sa droite se redressa puis tapota gentiment son avant-bras en espérant lui procurer un semblant de réconfort.

Jon fronça les sourcils à ce geste tendre mais ne fit rien pour autant, acceptant silencieusement les compliments même s'il ne pensait pas les mériter. Aucun d'eux, car il n'était pas Roi du Nord comme le proclamait avec ardeur son peuple. Son passé de bâtard de Winterfell l'en empêchait et c'était douloureux. Il soupira lentement par le nez puis ferma un instant les yeux tandis que les prochaines paroles d'Emerys entrèrent dans son esprit.

«Il y a des choix que nous aimerions changer, des choix qui ne devaient faire aucun mal à l'origine mais ce sont ces choix-là qui ont faits de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Personne n'est parfait, mais nous pouvons essayer de devenir meilleur en acceptant nos erreurs.» Encouragea-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit le visage tombant de Jon.

N'attendant aucune réponse de sa part, Emerys offrit une dernière tape amicale sur l'épaule du Roi puis tourna les talons vers sa cabine, laissant volontairement Jon Snow tout seul à l'avant du bateau avec ses pensées. Au passage jusqu'à sa cabine elle vit que depuis tout à l'heure un homme la scrutait depuis le pont, vérifiant chacun de ses faits et gestes.

Jon la suivit du regard alors qu'il se remémorait la nuit où elle avait mystérieusement disparue. Il aurait pu lui poser des questions mais il décida que cela n'en valait pas la peine pour le moment. Cette femme était si différente de celle qu'il avait rencontré à Winterfell … Elle était presque devenue intimidante. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son regard pénétrant dorénavant sans une once de peur ? Ou alors cette confiance qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir avant ?

C'était très étrange mais une évolution intéressante.

Cette même femme qui ne voulait plus parler à personne cette nuit-là. Celle qui semblait avoir vue quelque chose d'horrible à en perdre la voix, littéralement. Avait-elle crié ? Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait agressé mais elle ne portait aucune contusion, du moins pas sur les bras ni même les jambes. Et ce visage terrifié qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle le regarda droit dans les yeux … Quelque chose était arrivé mais il ignorait quoi. Car elle refusait catégoriquement de lui répondre.

Alors Jon n'insista pas.

Les deux prochains jours qui suivirent cet incident ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole sauf pour quelques mots de courtoisie. Déjà parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que cela où parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion mais aussi parce qu'il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête qui méritaient toute son attention.

Mais il n'oubliera jamais son visage ni même cette étrange atmosphère qui flottait dans l'air cette nuit à Winterfell. Sans parler de Sansa … Elle aurait sans doute pu le décapiter après lui avoir fait part de son choix en amenant Emerys à Peyredragon. Un petit reniflement amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres à l'image qu'il avait de sa sœur furieuse. Elle était devenue une femme de caractère tout comme leur mère Catelyn.

Les yeux sombres de Jon se posèrent ensuite sur l'archer qui nettoyait son arc un peu plus loin. L'homme l'observait de là où il était assis sur une cargaison mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent il rabaissa immédiatement ses yeux sur son arc.

C'était l'un des hommes qui accompagnait Emerys dans son périple à Peyredragon, peut-être savait-il des choses sur elle ?

Après tout, la maison Raven était reconnue pour faire de la sorcellerie.

De son côté Emerys s'assit sur le petit lit de fortune dans le coin de sa cabine minuscule d'un faible soupir. Une petite fenêtre à sa droite donnait sur la mer, un coffre rouillé posé devant celle-ci. Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux puis se laissa bercer par les vagues.

De temps en temps, elle croisait un homme sur le bateau mais à aucun moment ils ne se parlèrent même si elle pouvait voir que le vieil homme souhaitait avoir un mot avec elle. Peut-être que le Roi du Nord refusait que Davos ne vienne lui parler ? Ou alors tout simplement qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, comme la plupart des gens qu'elle croisait en fin de compte.

Donc durant le voyage, elle préféra rester dans sa cabine le temps qu'ils arrivent à Peyredragon car non seulement les hommes avaient la sale habitude de la regarder d'une manière écœurante mais de plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à sortir. Ses pensées étaient presque toujours focalisées sur Sandor et le peu d'amis qu'elle possédait dans le monde.

Alors qu'elle broyait du noir et s'inquiétait pour les autres, un homme à l'extérieur de sa cabine hurla quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas à cause de la distance et de la porte en bois. Emerys se leva d'un bond et courut à l'extérieur sur le pont pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il ne faisait pas très beau aujourd'hui et l'air était un peu plus froid maintenant.

Refermant son manteau noir autour de sa poitrine, elle marcha lentement vers l'avant du bateau jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se posent sur quelque chose d'impressionnant. Elle évita de justesse certains hommes qui couraient en sens inverse puis attrapa fermement la rambarde dans une poigne de fer, le souffle coupé devant tant de beauté.

Son sourire devint grand.

Peyredragon à l'horizon.

A suivre …

* * *

Un peu lent ce chapitre mais comme toujours, je juge ces parties nécessaires à la bonne construction de l'histoire ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merciiii

VP


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici la suite. S'il vous plaît amis lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester et me dire ce que vous en pensez de cette histoire et si vous avez vos propres théories sur Emerys, ça fait toujours plaisir et de plus c'est encourageant ! :)

Pour rappel, ceci est la **QUATRIEME PARTIE** des aventures d'Emerys dans l'univers de GoT ! Vous trouverez les précédents opus sur ma page.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le sable blanc, le ciel grisonnant, les vagues couleurs turquoise qui s'écrasaient tranquillement contre les rochers noirs typique de Peyredragon … Sans doute l'un des endroits les plus beaux de tout Westeros.

L'atmosphère à cet endroit du monde était un peu froide mais rien à voir avec le Nord. Le vent soufflait fortement ici, entraînant dans son sillage les nuages duveteux qui apportaient de la pluie et très certainement des orages pour plus tard. Une légère odeur d'algue flottait dans l'air. Les hommes de Winterfell ainsi qu'Emerys s'empressèrent de poser le pied à terre sur la berge du grand château sombre.

Stannis Barathéon avait vécu ici. Encore un défunt Roi qui avait failli à son devoir et qui pensait avoir fait les meilleurs choix possibles durant son existence. Il était allé jusqu'à tuer sa propre fille pour le Dieu du Feu … Une erreur qui, quelque part, entraîna sa propre défaite.

Emerys suivait tranquillement Anguy et ses hommes, son regard consciencieux parcourant les terres qui appartenaient maintenant à Daenerys Targaryen. Son cœur martelait d'impatience à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer la Reine des Dragons en personne. Elle l'attendait depuis si longtemps cette opportunité. Peut-être sera-t-elle déçue ou au contraire, charmée par ses idéologies et ses concessions futures pour une vie meilleure.

Le soleil se couchait doucement derrière les rochers noirs de Peyredragon et les nuages s'écartaient lentement de l'horizon pour laisser place à de belles nuances de couleurs chaudes dans le ciel bleu. Les vagues qui devenaient un peu plus féroces s'écrasaient bruyamment derrière eux contre les rochers submergés et le bateau amarré, apportant avec elles de l'écume et des algues vertes sur le sable fin.

«Nous y sommes, Emerys.» Chuchota Anguy en se penchant vers la femme platine à sa droite, un petit sourire admiratif ornant ses lèvres. Au passage il lui donna une petite tape amicale sur le bras puis rejoignit ses hommes et ceux de Jon Snow à l'avant du groupe d'ores et déjà aux limites du château.

Emerys se laissa sourire aux mots de son compagnon de route qui voulaient tout dire. Elle s'arrêta de marcher pour sentir l'air salé et le vent sur sa peau chaude. Ses mains se resserrèrent automatiquement autour de ses biceps lorsqu'au loin, elle entendit un rugissement familier. Presque imperceptible mais bel et bien existant.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer le son que produisaient les mouettes qui passaient au-dessus de sa tête pour rejoindre le large. Cinq hommes derrière elle tiraient les deux chaloupes qui les avaient amenés jusqu'ici sur la terre ferme afin qu'elles ne soient pas emportées par les vagues pendant leur court séjour ici.

Ils étaient environ une vingtaine sur le rivage à attendre que quelqu'un de Peyredragon vienne à leur rencontre. C'était si calme, étrangement calme. Jon observait les environs comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque surprise de la Reine des Dragons, aussi bien sur terre que dans le ciel. A Winterfell, sa sœur Sansa l'avait défendu d'y aller car elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Mais avait-il réellement le choix ?

Finalement son regard préoccupé se posa sur Emerys en retrait et il se détendit légèrement quand il vit son expression sereine. L'avait-elle vue dans ses visions pour qu'elle paraisse aussi tranquille ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Mettant son impatience et ses tracas de côté pour le moment Jon prit une profonde inspiration pour faire face aux étrangers qui apparaissaient enfin au loin.

Quatre de ses gardes redressèrent leurs lances à la verticale lorsqu'il passa devant eux pour se mettre en tête de groupe et se présenter aux inconnus qui venaient de descendre sur la plage. Des Dothraki, le peuple du cheval, robuste et barbare.

Des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et voués à servir leur Reine bien aimé jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Vaguement, il se demanda comment une femme avait pu réussir à avoir le pouvoir sur les Dothraki. Elle devait être extrêmement respectée dans les contrés d'Essos pour pouvoir possédé une telle armée en plus des Immaculés.

Puis Jon vit une personne qu'il avait déjà rencontrée il y a fort longtemps à Winterfell et qu'il ne pensait pas rencontrer une nouvelle fois sur le rivage de Peyredragon … Loin de là, c'était le pur hasard. Presque instantanément, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et après avoir donné un rapide regard méfiant à la femme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux frisés à côté de l'homme en question, il se ravisa d'un léger raclement de gorge.

«Bâtard de Winterfell.» Commença le nain en penchant la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés à Jon Snow.

«Le gnome de Castral Rock.» Répondit immédiatement Jon en levant le menton, pas du tout déstabilisé par son commentaire rabaissant.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment sans rien dire puis finalement après quelques secondes intenses de combat du regard, Tyrion Lannister se mit à sourire. Un sourire sincère et quelque peu amusé par le dernier commentaire qui lui rappelait des souvenirs de l'époque. Jon le copia et se retint même de rire car il devait bien l'admettre, il était content de revoir le nain qu'il savait était bien différent du reste de sa famille.

Davos à côté du Roi du Nord fronça les sourcils de perplexité puis passa nerveusement son poids d'une jambe à l'autre en voyant le combat visuel des deux hommes de tailles différentes, ne sachant pas s'il devait intervenir ou non. Il leva ensuite curieusement les yeux vers la femme bronzé à côté de Tyrion Lannister et vit qu'elle aussi hésitait à dire quelque chose.

«La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, c'était au Mur.» Poursuivit soudainement Tyrion en tendant sa main vers le Roi du Nord afin de briser le suspense mais aussi d'établir une zone de confort. Jon la serra volontiers d'un hochement de tête en accord avec le demi-homme.

«Oui. Vous pissiez du haut du Mur si je m'en souviens bien.» Evoqua Jon en fronçant les sourcils mais son sourire trompait son air sérieux qu'il essayait de prendre.

Tyrion lui rendit un autre sourire content mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose de plus cinglant, ses yeux tombèrent sur la femme en retrait du groupe. Aussitôt, sa gorge s'assécha et ses yeux s'humidifièrent contre sa propre volonté, le cœur battant un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine jusqu'à lui en faire mal.

Il déglutit plusieurs fois difficilement puis combattit farouchement les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber car non seulement il avait un public mais de plus il n'était pas sûr de comment réagir face à la femme qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir, du moins pas en vie. Un léger froncement de sourcils tira ses traits de visage alors qu'il contournait doucement Jon Snow incrédule, son regard rivé sur la personne qui avait hanté son esprit certaines nuits.

Elle était belle, comme dans son souvenir. Gracieuse dans son ensemble noir, son visage dépourvus de colère et de peur comme il avait pris l'habitude de voir aux fins fonds de ces cachots lugubres sous Port-Réal. Emerys Raven semblait insouciante et rempli d'assurance à présent, une femme prête à se battre pour une cause. Néanmoins la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence et cela lui laissa un court temps de réflexion.

Jon remarqua rapidement le changement d'attitude de Tyrion Lannister qui le laissa dubitatif parce que le gnome n'était pas le genre d'homme à perdre sa langue aussi facilement. Il suivit son regard et vit qu'il s'intéressait particulièrement à Emerys. Levant un sourcil curieux à son comportement étrange, il se décala un peu sur la droite puis croisa les bras devant lui en attendant que la femme ne se rapproche du groupe.

Et lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent enfin, le souffle de Tyrion se prit dans sa gorge et il devint vite très nerveux. Comment allait-elle réagir face à lui, après plus d'un an depuis leurs dernières paroles ? Lui reprochera-t-elle de ne pas l'avoir plus aidé à Port-Réal ou bien sera-t-elle heureuse de le voir ? Probablement la première option. Très peu de gens dans Westeros l'appréciait donc il doutait fort sur sa deuxième supposition.

Par ailleurs cette dernière pensée lui apporta une nouvelle vague douloureuse au cœur.

Il joua nerveusement avec ses doigts contre sa cuisse en attendant une réaction de la femme platine à quelques mètres de lui. N'importe quoi, n'importe quel signe. Mais elle se contentait de le regarder fixement sans rien dire ou faire, pas l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres ni même une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux noirs.

Même avec cette distance qui les séparait Tyrion pouvait en déduire que cette femme en avait vécue beaucoup depuis leur dernière conversation, ce n'était pas difficile à décerner. Toutefois il ressentait un énorme soulagement de la voir vivante car même s'il avait entendu l'exploit du Chien à Port-Réal, presque personne n'avait entendu parler de la belle Emerys Raven.

Elle l'ignorait mais il culpabilisait énormément pour ce qui lui était arrivé lors de son séjour forcé à la capitale. Il aurait tant voulu faire plus. Une part de lui mettait la faute sur Varys le Maître des chuchoteurs, celui qui l'avait délivré mais qui n'avait pas voulu faire de même pour elle. Pourquoi ? Cette question demeurait sans réponse aujourd'hui malheureusement ce qui lui laissait un goût amer en bouche.

Jon et Ser Davos observèrent curieusement les deux personnages qui se fixaient dans le silence, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir ou s'ils devaient simplement poursuivre les présentations comme si de rien était. D'un côté il y avait le nain habituellement en excès de confiance qui perdait tous ses repères face à la jeune femme et de l'autre, Emerys qui ne disait rien et qui portait cette facette endurcie sur son visage pâle. Il n'y avait que le vent qui brisait cette appréhension.

Puis le temps sembla se figer. En un court instant et sans aucune hésitation, Emerys se précipita vers Tyrion en ignorant délibérément les armes déployées des Dothraki en signe de menace puis tomba à genoux sur le sol sableux en face du nain pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Tyrion cligna rapidement des yeux, surpris par cette étreinte chaleureuse. Assez facilement il retrouva ses esprits pour encercler ses propres petits bras du mieux qu'il puisse autour d'elle, les larmes glissantes les longs de ses joues. Ses cheveux longs soyeux chatouillaient son visage et son odeur particulière embaumait tous ses sens.

S'en était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus les contenir comme il sentit la force des bras d'Emerys autour de lui le pressé dans la chaleur accueillante de son corps. Après tout ce temps, leurs tumultueuses aventures et péripéties, le destin décida de les réunir. Il se sentit fondre dans l'étreinte douce d'un léger hoquet dû aux émotions fortes de l'instant.

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir dans sa triste vie.

Le visage d'Emerys était pressé contre son épaule, ses yeux hermétiquement fermés tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur son rythme cardiaque erratique et celui du petit homme contre elle. Elle ne retint pas ses larmes de soulagement et de joie de le voir en vie après autant de temps … L'un de ses seuls amis dans le monde et maintenant elle n'était pas prête à le laisser aussi facilement.

«Je vous avais dit que nous nous reverrons …» Tyrion retrouva enfin sa voix, tapotant timidement le dos d'Emerys tandis qu'il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs.

«J'aurais aimé en être aussi sûre que vous. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.» Rétorqua Emerys dans un murmure en le tenant plus fermement.

Tyrion pinça les lèvres puis leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle vague de larmes lui monter aux yeux, n'appréciant guère montrer un instant de faiblesse aux autres qui pourraient le jugés mais à cet instant précis il s'en fichait car il détenait Emerys. Bien vivante et solide contre lui, glissante une sorte de chaleur dans son cœur endurci rien que par sa voix suave. Il devait remercier Jaime pour cela car il avait tenu sa promesse.

Après un certain temps dans cette accolade, Emerys s'éloigna de Tyrion puis passa la paume de sa main contre ses yeux pour retirer les traces de larmes. Elle vit qu'il faisait de même alors elle lui sourit en reniflant quand il lui tapota gentiment le bras dans un geste de réconfort. Les deux âmes en peine qui se comprenaient mutuellement dans ce monde cruel et froid enfin en contact sans un mur qui les séparaient.

Tyrion se racla nerveusement la gorge lorsqu'il vit le regard perplexe sur le visage du Roi du Nord debout derrière la jeune femme à genoux dans le sable. Il donna un dernier coup d'œil à Emerys puis se redressa en mettant les bras dans son dos, adoptant une posture un peu plus professionnelle car il était tout de même la main de la Reine et il devait se comporter en tant que tel devant les autres.

«Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître.» Commenta Jon en souriant lorsqu'Emerys se releva du sol et vint se mettre à côté de lui, encore bouleversée par ses retrouvailles.

«En effet, elle est une très bonne amie à moi. Je suis ravie de voir qu'elle se porte bien et qu'elle vous accompagne dorénavant.» Affirma Tyrion en accordant un autre regard sympathique à Emerys aux côtés du Roi. Il se sentait encore très ému de la revoir et tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant c'était de pouvoir lui poser des questions mais cela attendra.

«Vous avez pris pas mal de cicatrices en chemin.» Fit remarquer Jon pour changer de sujet et épargner au nain de devoir s'expliquer sur ses émotions. Peut-être relancera-t-il le sujet un peu plus tard, lorsque tout le monde sera plus calme.

Tyrion redressa le menton puis plissa les yeux à l'homme nettement plus grand en arrêtant de sourire à cette vérité qui entrainait de nombreux souvenirs douloureux. Il passa une main contre sa barbe épaisse, réfléchissant intensément pendant qu'il retrouvait ses esprits après ce passage émotionnel. Il finit par hausser les épaules, acquiesçant pour admettre ces propos.

«Ce fut un long chemin. Mais nous sommes encore là.» Répondit-il d'une légère pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix diplomate. Il donna un petit regard significatif à Emerys et vit qu'elle baissait les yeux au sol. Effectivement, un très long chemin pour tout le monde. S'ensuit un court silence maladroit que Tyrion s'empressa de rompre en mettant un peu de rigueur dans ses mots.

«Je suis Tyrion Lannister !» Se présenta-t-il ensuite à l'homme plus vieux derrière le Roi et Emerys qui optait pour le silence depuis sa venue sur la plage.

«Ser Davos !» Répondit-il poliment en s'avançant pour accepter la main tendue du nain avec un petit sourire en coin.

«Ah, le Chevalier oignon ! Nous étions dans les camps opposés lors de la Bataille de la Néra.» Rappela Tyrion, gardant ses yeux fixés sur l'homme en question.

«Je dirais hélas pour moi.» S'attrista Davos en mettant ses bras dans le dos, légèrement troublé par ce commentaire et aux souvenirs qui l'accompagnait.

Jon et Emerys se jetèrent un regard à cette dernière remarque plus ou moins taquine. Ces deux hommes se connaissaient ? Le monde était vraiment petit décidément. Ils virent que Tyrion acquiesça d'un sourire fébrile puis qu'il se rapprocha ensuite de la femme frisée en retrait qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis leur rencontre. Non, la belle femme à la peau basanée se contentait de regarder les échanges qui se déroulaient, attendant patiemment son tour.

«Missendei, la conseillère privilégiée de la Reine !» Tyrion la désigna respectueusement de la main. Avant sa prise de parole la femme timide esquissa un sourire puis hocha lentement la tête vers eux, l'air un peu naïve mais aussi gentille.

«Bienvenu à Peyredragon ! Notre Reine sait que c'est un long voyage et apprécie les efforts auxquels vous avez consentis pour la voir.» Dit-elle joyeusement avec un beau et large sourire reconnaissant, rien à voir avec son expression méfiante de tout à l'heure.

Emerys roula sa langue dans sa bouche tandis que Jon se déplaça mal à l'aise sur ses pieds mais il attendit tout de même qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle avait à dire avant de faire le moindre commentaire. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Tyrion qui haussa les sourcils à cette nervosité spontanée.

«Si vous le permettez, je vais garder vos épées.» Elle regarda l'épée de Ser Davos et celle de Jon Snow avec insistance, les Dothraki changeant de position pour faire valoir son point.

Le Roi du Nord et Davos s'échangèrent un regard soupçonneux, pas du tout convaincus par ce que la conseillère leur imposait pourtant si poliment. Il avait toujours ce pressentiment que tout cela n'était que machination et qu'une fois qu'ils seront à l'intérieure des remparts ils ne pourront plus jamais ressortir. Il sentit la main d'Emerys sur son bras, elle lui souriait d'un air rassurant.

«Oui, bien-sûr.» Accepta-t-il à contre cœur ce qui n'échappa pas à Tyrion et Missendei qui s'efforcèrent de sourire. Sans attendre l'ordre suivant, les Dothraki s'avancèrent rapidement pour les débarrasser de leurs armes.

Emerys se tendit soudainement lorsqu'un grand homme robuste qui semblait être le chef des Dothraki défia du regard Jon à ses côtés, comme s'il cherchait à déclencher une bagarre au corps à corps avec lui. Ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part mais peut-être que c'était une tradition chez eux … Ou simplement qu'il cherchait à l'intimider pour le dissuader de désobéir aux ordres.

Elle vit que Jon n'avait pas peur de le regarder droit dans les yeux alors qu'il enlevait ses poignards et ses épées avec des mouvements rapides et précis. Le Stark en avait croisé des plus coriaces que lui et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser impressionner aussi facilement par un type tel que ce sauvage !

Ses yeux noirs balayèrent les autres Dothraki qui les encerclaient. Les muscles de son corps se raidirent instinctivement lorsque l'un des hommes du peuple du cheval se positionna juste devant elle avec une lueur malsaine dans ses yeux. Elle déglutit puis retint brusquement son souffle au moment où il passa avec insistance ses mains le long de ses côtes pour s'assurer qu'elle ne cachait aucune arme sous son manteau noir.

Ou plutôt pour toucher ses formes mais elle se retint de dire quelque chose en se mordant sa langue.

La colère s'évapora d'elle quand elle vit que Tyrion lui souriait maladroitement à côté de Missendei, clairement embarrassé par les mauvaises manières des Dothraki qui ne faisaient aucune preuve de compassion. Malgré elle, elle lui rendit son petit sourire et oublia le moment de gêne en se concentrant d'avantage sur le demi-homme introspectif.

Il était vraiment heureux de la voir, c'était visible sur son visage balafré et cela lui donnait un pincement agréable au cœur. Elle espérait sincèrement pouvoir avoir une petite conversation en privé avec lui plus tard maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de mur entre eux.

«S'il vous plaît, suivez-moi !» Demanda Missendei d'une voix bienheureuse mais avec une légère touche de méfiance.

Maintenant sans aucune arme pour se défendre, Jon et Ser Davos s'autorisèrent un regard complice puis suivirent en chuchotant doucement entre eux tout en gardant une distance de sécurité avec les Dothraki et la conseillère. Ils craignaient pour la suite des évènements qui s'avéraient contraignants, pensant que cette entrevue avec la Reine risquait de devenir très délicate avec cette pression en plus.

Emerys se contenta de suivre le mouvement sans rien dire. Ses oreilles attrapaient quelques petites conversations égarées notamment une entre Anguy et ses hommes qui disait qu'ils allaient tomber dans un piège et se faire tuer par l'un des dragons de la Reine. Un petit reniflement amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres aux voix alarmées des hommes de Jon Snow derrière elle qui assuraient qu'ils n'obtiendront aucune aide de la part de la Mère des Dragons et qu'ils perdaient leur temps. Pour sa part elle n'était pas aussi sûre de ça, il suffisait de savoir négocier convenablement avec une figure emblématique telle que Daenerys Targaryen.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux sur Ser Davos qui avait laissé Jon pour rejoindre Missendei à côté de Tyrion. Elle pouvait voir qu'il lui parlait à voix basse, sûrement pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante et peut-être calmer ses propres nerfs … Un long soupir sortit de la bouche d'Emerys tandis qu'elle marchait entre Anguy et ses hommes.

«Tu penses qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?» Questionna-t-il après un moment à regarder Missendei et Ser Davos devant eux.

«Je fais confiance à Tyrion.» Répondit catégoriquement Emerys en plissant les yeux au nain avec les Dothraki. Cela semblait suffire à Anguy qui referma la bouche et accepta silencieusement sa réponse, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec son manteau car il n'aimait pas être débarrassé de son arc.

Ils passèrent les grandes portes de Peyredragon où se dressait devant eux un immense chemin menant au château dans les hauteurs. Un long sentier sinueux assez fin entouré par des murets de pierre. Seulement deux personnes pouvaient marcher côte à côte lors de la montée jusqu'aux portes du château. Peut-être une technique de défense ? Dans tous les cas, Emerys était subjuguée par la beauté de l'endroit.

Le château de pierre noire était très haut dans les rochers où des mouettes tournoyaient autour des tours sombres qui surplombaient la mer et le chemin. Une structure ancienne très impressionnante et quelque peu intimidante. Encore plus maintenant que Daenerys Targaryen vivait ici à présent. Emerys sourit pensivement à cette dernière remarque puis leva les yeux en louchant face au soleil de plomb qui se couchait entre deux tours.

Tyrion et Jon discutaient ensemble sur Sansa Stark et sur ce qu'était advenu de Winterfell, Ser Davos suivant de près son Roi, écoutant attentivement sans faire de commentaire. Il fallut un certain temps d'adaptation mais les hommes se détendaient enfin visiblement car après tout, ils n'étaient pas là pour se faire la guerre.

Puis vint le sujet de la garde de Nuit.

Emerys vit immédiatement Jon se raidir lorsque Tyrion insista sur le fait qu'il était devenu Roi juste après être sorti de Château Noir. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que le demi-homme engageait des conversations uniquement dans le but de recevoir des informations qui pourraient lui être utile pour plus tard. Serait-ce pour l'étudier avant qu'il ne se présente à la Reine ? Ou tout simplement pour en savoir d'avantage sur le nouveau Roi du Nord ?

Emerys passa un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule et aux deux Dothraki qui fermaient la marche, menaçant comme toujours et portant des regards méchants sur leurs visages peinturés. Elle se sentait nerveuse avec la présence de ces barbares d'autant plus qu'ils gardaient précieusement leurs sabres à leurs ceintures.

«En règle générale, les Stark finissent mal quand ils viennent dans le Sud.» Rappela Tyrion en prenant des escaliers au moment où ils finirent leur petit sujet de conversation épineux.

«Certes.» Marmonna Jon en baissant tristement les yeux au sol. Puis soudainement, comme un regain de confiance en lui, il releva résolument la tête vers le petit Lannister bavard et s'arrêta sur l'une des marches «mais je ne suis pas un Stark !»

Un rugissement assourdissant coupa net les deux hommes qui levèrent instantanément la tête au ciel à temps pour voir un immense dragon fondre sur eux à toute vitesse. Tout le monde se jeta à terre à l'instant même où la créature rasa le sol proche de leurs têtes avant de donner quelques coups de battements d'ailes pour reprendre de l'altitude et disparaître au-dessus du château, laissant dans son sillage des visages hébétés.

Emerys se hissa calmement sur ses pieds, quelques peu tremblante mais souriante d'une oreille à l'autre face à ce spectacle fabuleux. Ses yeux noirs fixaient le magnifique dragon qui volait autour du château rapidement rejoint par un deuxième puis enfin un troisième. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine à l'excitation d'enfin pouvoir voir les dragons légendaires de Daenerys. Des créatures immenses et incontrôlables, gracieuses et dangereuses à la fois. Leurs cris mélodieux résonnaient encore dans sa poitrine.

En regardant curieusement autour d'elle, Emerys vit que tous les autres à part les deux Dothraki et Missendei restaient sur le sol, la bouche béate et les yeux rivés à la menace dans le ciel. Finalement Tyrion se releva sur ses petites jambes puis frappa dans ses mains pour y retirer la poussière imaginaire en arborant un sourire enjôlé.

«Vous vous y accoutumerez.» S'enthousiasma-t-il en tendant une main vers Jon pour l'aider à se relever. Il lui sourit gentiment puis leva les yeux vers Emerys pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée.

Cette dernière souriait joyeusement sans accorder la moindre importance aux autres plutôt indignés. Naturellement il n'était pas surpris de la voir aussi calme et surtout très enchantée par l'apparition furtive de Drogon. Il savait qu'elle aimait ces créatures autant qu'il les aimait, ils en avaient déjà parlés à une autre époque.

«Venez. La Reine nous attends !» Insista Tyrion en indiquant le chemin à prendre avec sa main.

Ser Davos et Jon ne bougèrent pas de leurs positions accroupit car ils étaient encore abasourdis par les trois immenses reptiles qui planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes comme si de rien était. Ils se regardèrent bêtement, la bouche entre-ouverte mais finirent par reprendre leurs esprits et suivirent calmement le nain qui montait les marches restantes dans le plus grand des silences. Impressionnés mais aussi terrifiés par ces créatures mythiques.

«La vache … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses monstrueuses ?» Chuchota Anguy après avoir agripper le coude d'Emerys pour l'emmener avec lui. La femme à côté de lui se mit à rire à son expression surprise mais elle se calma rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit un regard insistant sur elle venant des hauteurs de Peyredragon.

Levant timidement les yeux dans la direction supposée Emerys s'aperçut que deux personnages les observaient depuis les hauteurs du château, le vent fort venant de la mer soufflant leurs grandes capes derrière eux. Elle tenta de voir de qui il s'agissait mais la distance l'en empêchait malheureusement. Donc elle les ignora pour le moment et poursuivit la longue marche.

Une fois arrivée devant les lourdes portes en métal menant au Trône, le cœur d'Emerys se compressa d'appréhension dans sa poitrine. Un lent sourire conquis se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Enfin, elle était arrivée à destination.

A suivre …

* * *

Alooors ? Qui étaient ces deux personnages ? ;) Un mystère de plus.

VP


	8. Chapter 8

Cette fois ça y est, nous y sommes. Après trois tomes, la rencontre que vous attendiez tous ! Celle qui changera peut-être la donne. Ou peut-être pas finalement ;) cela dépendra.

Et un grand merci aux personnes qui commentent cette histoire ! Continuez, c'est vraiment super gratifiant pour moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Les dires sur la beauté de la Reine ne lui rendaient pas justice. Ce n'était pas correct, elle était la beauté incarnée.

Assise sur son Trône taillé dans la pierre de verredragon Daenerys Targaryen regardait fixement les nouveaux venus qui entraient dans sa grande salle du Trône. Ni sourire, ni même une lueur de reconnaissance, la beauté aux longs cheveux d'argent attendait patiemment qu'ils se présentent en gardant ses mains soigneusement posées sur ses genoux.

Elle dégageait une sorte de prestance qui s'intensifiait par son regard fixe et ses yeux d'un beau bleu glacial perçant. D'une grande raideur, la femme passa paisiblement son regard avisé sur chacun des individus qui pénétraient dans son sanctuaire en prenant note de chaque fait et geste, deux gardes Dothraki à ses côtés pour assurer assidûment sa protection.

Durant son examen minutieux, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent brièvement sur la jeune femme aux cheveux platine derrière le Roi du Nord mais ne fit absolument aucun commentaire malgré sa surprise évidente.

Ce n'était qu'un regard furtif et quelque peu intrigué mais la jeune Reine se focalisa à nouveau rapidement sur les hommes en tête qui s'arrêtèrent devant les trois marches menant au Trône. Tyrion et Missendei se positionnèrent tous deux aux côtés de Daenerys puis finalement, se fut sa très chère conseillère qui prit la parole.

«Vous êtes devant Daenerys du Typhon, de la maison Targaryen, héritière légitime du Trône de Fer, Reine légitime des Andals et des premiers hommes, protectrices des Sept Couronnes, Mère des Dragons, Khaleesi de la grande mer herbeuse, l'imbrûlée et briseuse de chaine.» Missendei mit beaucoup de conviction sur les deux derniers titres de sa Reine.

Ser Davos et Jon à peine à quelques pas de sa Majesté s'étudièrent un instant, un peu incrédules à cause de la quantité de titre attribué pour une seule et unique personne. Ils se demandèrent si cela correspondait véritablement à cette souveraine venue d'un monde étranger. Après plusieurs hésitations, les deux hommes se retournèrent face à Daenerys et aux autres qui attendaient patiemment qu'ils se présentent à leur tour. Tyrion leur offrit un petit sourire encourageant tout en faisant signe de sa main qu'ils devaient se dépêcher.

«Voici Jon Snow.» Présenta Davos d'un coup de tête respectueux vers le Stark quelque peu mal à l'aise. Voyant que cela semblait ridiculement petit, il se racla la gorge puis poursuivit en essayant d'avoir une voix convaincante «il est le Roi du Nord.»

Jon se racla nerveusement la gorge sous le regard intense de sa Majesté après cette courte présentation médiocre qui ne lui rendait pas vraiment bonnes grâces. De plus il n'appréciait guère ce petit air arrogant que prenait Daenerys Targaryen. A son manque de réaction, la jeune femme silencieuse leva un sourcil élégant à lui puis sourit doucement d'une manière hautaine. Tout comme Jon Ser Davos n'aimait pas beaucoup le comportement de cette Reine pour le moment.

Tyrion et Emerys sourirent simultanément au malaise général qui flottait dans la salle. Ils baissèrent les yeux au sol, s'empêchant de rire ouvertement d'un pincement de lèvres au risque de mettre cette situation délicate en péril. Emerys déglutit puis posa un doigt délicat contre ses lèvres pour se retenir de dire quelque chose afin de sortir Jon de l'embarras dans lequel toute cette situation compromettante le mettait.

Elle ressentait de la peine pour lui. Elle voyait bien que les deux hommes face au Trône n'étaient pas à l'aise du tout et c'était totalement compréhensible aux vues des circonstances.

«Merci d'avoir fait ce long voyage mon Seigneur, j'espère que la mer n'a pas été trop houleuse.» La voix douce et harmonieuse de Daenerys coupa le silence.

Emerys leva timidement les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle arborait encore et toujours son petit sourire arrogant qui la rendait si irritante. Surtout que ce sourire insupportable était exclusivement adressé au Roi du Nord qu'elle considérait certainement comme un simple Seigneur, rien de plus ni de moins.

Daenerys le cherchait. C'était évident et bien entendu Jon ne se laissait pas faire ni même Ser Davos qui prit les devant en défendant son Roi qu'il jugeait bon et honorable. La femme aux longs cheveux ondulés assise sur son Trône tapota ses doigts sur l'accoudoir, perdant patience avec ses invités exaspérants. Apparemment elle souhaitait que le Roi du Nord ploie le genou devant elle. Ce que Jon n'était pas enclin à faire de sitôt.

Emerys soupira discrètement par le nez à cette petite querelle digne de deux amoureux puis commença à examiner scrupuleusement les environs en attendant que le combat entre les deux souverains ne cesse.

La salle du Trône était immense et très sombre, peut-être même un petit peu trop lugubre pour une femme aussi belle et respectable que Daenerys du Typhon. La pierre noire polie estompait la lumière du jour qui pénétrait dans la salle malgré les grandes fenêtres sur le côté droit qui donnait une magnifique vue sur la mer agitée. Le majestueux vitrail derrière l'assise de la Reine était immense et de forme pyramidale. Deux grands chandeliers séjournaient derrière les deux gardes Dothraki immobiles tous deux postés rigidement aux côtés du Trône.

Puis vint enfin le sujet fâcheux des morts qui s'approchaient à grands pas du Mur.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Emerys qui tendit subitement une oreille attentive à la conversation actuelle qui venait de dériver, réellement intéressée par ce qui se disait à présent. Jon demandait à la Reine des Dragons de s'unir avec son peuple et d'autres nobles maisons pour contrer la terrible menace qui arrivait derrière le Mur mais la femme inflexible se contenta de froncer les sourcils à sa demande. Outrée.

Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur parce qu'il ne ployait pas le genou devant sa véritable Reine mais en plus il lui demandait de l'aide ? Elle donna un petit coup d'œil perplexe à sa conseillère qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Jon Snow.

Ce dernier divagua ensuite sur le fameux verredragon que Tyrion s'empressa de soutenir comme depuis le début de la conversation en essayant d'aider le Roi du Nord à trouver un chemin vers la Reine têtue. Daenerys ne souhaitait rien entendre et ne croyait certainement pas en l'existence de ces créatures de l'ombre qu'elle n'avait jamais vue de toute son existence.

Les marcheurs blancs, le Roi de la nuit, l'armée des morts … Toutes ces choses auxquelles personne ne croyaient et qui pourtant existaient bel et bien. Même Tyrion Lannister avait du mal à croire en la véracité des propos de Jon Snow. Mais néanmoins, malgré tout, il continuait de lui apporter un grand soutien verbal face à Daenerys qui devenait de plus en plus agitée au fur et à mesure que les tons s'amplifiaient.

Ser Davos s'avança brusquement lorsque la Reine se leva de son Trône et commença à reprocher tout un tas de choses à Jon Snow sur la mort de ses ancêtres. Elle était en colère, la rage au ventre, cela se voyait et pouvait être compris. Toutefois Jon n'était pas fautif de ce qui lui était arrivé dans le passé ni à sa famille, il essayait simplement de lui faire comprendre l'ampleur de la situation et le besoin de s'unir pour survivre.

Au moment où Jon commença à lui faire la morale pour son manque de considération l'expression du visage de Daenerys changea de fierté à mépris en une fraction de seconde à peine. Comment osait-il cet odieux personnage ? Refusant catégoriquement de plier le genou face à la véritable Reine des Sept Royaumes dont il ignorait absolument tout d'elle. Elle était l'héritière légitime du Trône de Fer, personne ne se mettra en travers son chemin. Personne, pas même un petit Seigneur du Nord.

La traitant ainsi de prétentieuse, Jon Snow repoussa résolument l'idée de Tyrion de faire allégeance à Daenerys car ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ces idioties. Leur temps était compté. Et il n'allait pas céder à ses caprices de jeune fille.

Cela dura encore un long moment car au bout de quelques minutes d'arguments sans fin Emerys se perdit à nouveau sur les murs sombres de la salle du Trône pendant que Jon, Daenerys et Tyrion continuèrent de débattre inutilement sur une question de pouvoir. Elle suivit pensivement une petite fissure dans le mur qui s'étendait en deux branches distinctes sur le sol pour finir par rejoindre les marches menant au Trône.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'un des dragons de la Reine survoler l'océan au loin. Automatiquement la chair de poule serpenta sur ses bras et un petit sourire fantomatique glissa sur ses lèvres rouges. Elle entendait vaguement ce que racontaient Jon et Daenerys mais d'après la tonalité des voix, ils n'avaient toujours pas finis de débattre sur la loyauté. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien intervenir mais elle ne disposait pas d'un tel pouvoir et ne souhaitait pas s'en mêler personnellement.

Ce n'était pas son but aujourd'hui.

Levant les yeux d'ennui au plafond haut, Emerys vit un immense lustre en cristal au-dessus de leurs têtes mais à part cela il n'y avait presque rien en mobilier dans la salle du Trône. Une grande salle vide et froide, un peu comme sa Reine finalement. Une belle femme mais qui paraissait lointaine et peut-être un peu trop sûre d'elle. Bon d'accord, vraiment trop sûre d'elle. Mais elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être et les dispositions également.

La concentration de Daenerys s'égara une seconde fois sur la jeune femme aux cheveux platine qui restait en retrait des hommes à regarder pensivement les murs de sa salle du Trône. Cette dernière semblait ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Cette chevelure, la chevelure de sa famille. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue parler de cette personne doté de certains traits de sa famille ?

Elle se sentait réellement prise au dépourvu jusqu'à ne plus entendre les mots de ses fidèles conseillers. Incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait exactement mais entre l'indignation et la préoccupation il y avait aussi de la curiosité. Enormément de curiosité.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps sur son visage prit dans un émerveillement constant, un sourire discret aux lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle regardait un nouvel élément du décor. C'était une très belle femme en effet qui ne lui inspirait pas de crainte aux premiers abords mais qui l'intriguait surtout.

Une Targaryen, un sang-mêlé.

Sa respiration s'approfondie et son rythme cardiaque devint plus fort tandis qu'elle examinait consciencieusement l'étrangère qui lui semblait soudainement … Familière. Dans sa longue robe noire et argent qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux semblable aux siens. Elle ne saurait dire d'où, mais Daenerys avait cette drôle d'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

«Majesté ?» Appela doucement Missendei lorsque sa Reine ne répondit pas à la question de Tyrion. Elle réussit à la sortir de sa transe passagère mais sa réponse la surpris quelque peu car elle n'avait rien à voir avec le Roi du Nord cette fois-ci.

«Et elle, qui est-ce ?» La question de Daenerys Targaryen sortit Emerys de ses pensées qui recentra immédiatement son attention sur ce qui se passait devant elle.

Jon et la Reine avaient arrêtés de parler et maintenant toute l'attention était fixée sur elle uniquement. Se sentant soudainement très petite aux regards qu'on lui donnait, Emerys déglutit difficilement puis leva ses yeux dans ceux de Daenerys de retour assise sur son Trône. Depuis quand l'avait-elle même quitter ?

La vénérable Mère des Dragons la regardait fixement. De la même manière supérieure qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle regardait Jon Snow sauf qu'il y avait également une sorte d'étonnement dans ses yeux bleus. Voyant que Ser Davos s'apprêtait à s'avancer pour la présenter tout comme le Roi du Nord tout à l'heure, Emerys reprit son courage à deux mains et marcha aux côtés de Jon en redressant fièrement le menton.

«Mon nom est Emerys Raven, votre Majesté.» Se présenta-t-elle dans une légère révérence. Au silence, elle releva les yeux vers la Reine qui avait perdu son froncement de sourcils mais qui paraissait nettement plus méfiante qu'auparavant.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je n'ai pas fait plusieurs invitations à ce qu'il me semble ! J'avais demandé le Seigneur du Nord.» S'agaça à nouveau Daenerys en secouant la tête, le front sillonné. Les deux Dothraki posèrent leurs mains sur leurs sabres à leurs hanches après avoir vue la nervosité chez leur Reine bien aimée.

«Je me suis permise de venir à vous sans aucune invitation particulière votre Majesté. Je vous vénère depuis un temps très long, je cherchais à vous rejoindre. J'aimerais vous proposer mes services.» Emerys baissa la tête en signe de respect puis se redressa et croisa les mains devant elle d'un léger raclement de gorge.

«Quels genres de services ?» Pressa Daenerys qui agrippait fermement les accoudoirs de son Trône de pierre, impatiente.

Par conséquent elle ne restait pas de marbre à ce que cette jeune femme venait d'admettre et sentit même une certaine petite satisfaction quand Jon Snow grimaça aux côtés de Ser Davos. Au moins cette femme du nom d'Emerys avait eu la décence de reconnaître la vraie Reine éligible au Trône de Fer.

Elle avait de multiples questions sur cette étrangère et sur ses origines douteuses mais étant Reine elle ne put se permettre d'assouvir son souhait personnel. Du moins pas pour le moment car là n'était pas la question. C'était déroutant de voir quelqu'un d'aussi semblable qui titillait quelque chose d'étrange dans son cœur, comme un vieux souvenir datant de plusieurs années déjà.

«J'attendrais le bon moment pour vous en faire part, si vous me le permettez votre Grâce. Je ne pense pas que ce l'endroit adéquat ni … L'instant.» Emerys marqua un temps de pause pour regarder Davos et Jon avant de reprendre avec assurance «En revanche, je suis également ici en votre présence pour soutenir la demande du Roi du Nord concernant le verredragon. Ce qu'il dit est vrai, les morts font route vers le Mur et ils ne tarderont pas à le franchir si nous ne faisons rien.»

Le visage de Daenerys tomba rapidement à ces mots mais avant que la Reine ne puisse dire quelque chose en retour, Tyrion se racla la gorge puis se tourna vers cette dernière en levant une main dans la direction d'Emerys.

«Majesté, Emerys est une très bonne amie à moi. Je sais qui elle est et je connais son pouvoir, elle pourrait vous être d'une grande utilité. J'ai mon entière confiance en elle et je pense que vous pouvez considérer positivement sa requête.» Expliqua-t-il en lorgnant la Targaryen puis Emerys, la suppliant presque d'accorder sa confiance.

Ce n'était pas encore gagner.

«Comme votre ami Varys ?» Daenerys pencha la tête en direction du nain en mettant l'intonation sur le mot «ami», les sourcils levés. Son regard était glacial et quelque peu importuné, ce qui donna un frisson involontaire à Tyrion.

Emerys passa son regard entre le demi-homme qui semblait honteux puis à Daenerys qui elle, avait l'air beaucoup plus méfiante vis-à-vis des propos de son conseiller. Donc Varys était également ici ?! Serait-ce même possible que deux de ses amis se retrouvent au même endroit et au même moment ? Elle sentit son cœur prendre de la vitesse et son esprit vagabonder jusqu'au moment où la Reine la regarda à nouveau suspicieusement.

Cette façon qu'elle avait d'examiner les gens rendait nerveux …

«Avec tout le respect que je vous doit Majesté, vous faites tout de même confiance à Varys malgré ce que vous pensez de lui. Il est loyal et utile, tout comme Emerys Raven. Elle connait les bas-fonds du monde et la cruauté des gens assoiffés de pouvoir, un peu comme vous. Alors si vous pouviez accorder votre confiance en une personne de plus je suis persuadé que vous ne le regretterez pas avec elle.» Insista Tyrion en se tournant pleinement vers la Reine patiemment assise.

Daenerys bloqua un instant sa respiration, son regard froid et arrogant faiblissant un tant soit peu. Elle faisait le pour et le contre même si elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne chassera pas cette étrangère qui suscitait sa curiosité accrue. Son petit conseiller avait de bons arguments à son sujet plutôt convainquant à vrai dire, c'était presque adorable à voir.

Effectivement, il lui accordait toute sa confiance elle le voyait dans ses yeux mais n'avait-il donc pas peur d'être déçu ? Encore une fois ? C'était pourtant la dure réalité de la vie. Les hommes n'ont pas de scrupules.

Finalement elle hocha calmement la tête puis se leva et marcha face à Emerys pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Des yeux noirs d'une grande profondeur, luisants de témérité. Elle n'y voyait qu'un océan de ténèbres et cela la rendit par ailleurs mal à l'aise parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle lisait dans son âme. Bien entendu elle ne montra pas cette soudaine gêne inexplicable en public, souhaitant garder toute sa dignité durement acquise.

Néanmoins elle éprouvait une drôle de sensation à force de fixer ces yeux dépourvus de peur ou même d'intimidation face à une grande Reine. Non, rien que de l'assurance et de l'amour propre qui était relativement rare chez une femme. Et Daenerys aimait particulièrement ça.

Les deux femmes continuèrent de se regarder fixement dans les yeux, attendant que l'une ne faiblisse et trahisse sa confiance mais rien ne vint. Seulement cette estime qui chassait les craintes et les préjugés pour ne laisser place qu'à la compréhension et peut-être une sorte de compassion. La Mère des Dragons se mit lentement à sourire. Un sourire pouvant être interpréter par un sourire prédateur par les autres spectateurs de cet échange mais pas pour la jeune femme rigide qui lui faisait face.

«Savez-vous qui je suis ?» Demanda doucement Daenerys sur un ton menaçant mais qui contenait tout de même un peu d'intérêt.

«Je le sais oui. Et vous, savez-vous qui je suis ?» Rétorqua Emerys à voix basse en levant un sourcil tout en gardant un contact visuel avec la Reine à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle était légèrement plus petite qu'elle mais terriblement imposante.

«Peut-être qu'un jour, je le saurais ?» Chuchota Daenerys en retour sans sourciller. Il y avait clairement une menace derrière son regard glacial qui disait que si elle était déçue, les conséquences pourraient être très graves.

«Oui, si telle est la volonté des Dieux et de nos destins respectifs. Sans doute plus rapidement que vous ne le pensez, Majesté.» Emerys pencha doucement la tête sur la droite, gardant ce ton désinvolte qui charmait la Reine.

C'était très étrange comme situation voir même incompréhensible. La tension était à son apogée entre les deux femmes.

Tyrion et Missendei s'échangèrent un regard incertain quand le silence retomba dans la salle et que le visage de Daenerys se tordit dans un petit rictus à cette réponse inattendue. Le nain craignait véritablement pour la vie d'Emerys maintenant, son petit cœur martelant d'appréhension dans sa poitrine à l'idée de perdre son amie. Il cherchait déjà un moyen de la sortir de là.

Mais contre toute attente, Daenerys laissa sortir un petit ricanement, fébrile. Ce qui détendit l'atmosphère d'une certaine façon. Elle ne pourrait l'expliquer avec des mots mais elle se sentait bizarre en présence de cette inconnue. Cette façon qu'elle avait de regarder les gens, on aurait dit qu'elle pouvait contrôler leurs émotions ou quelque chose de semblable.

Ou peut-être simplement les comprendre ? Dans les deux cas, c'était effrayant.

Le froncement de sourcils de Daenerys disparu progressivement et à la place elle laissa un sourire orner ses lèvres pulpeuses. Rien à voir avec un sourire prétentieux mais cette fois-ci il en s'agissait d'un véritable et confiant qu'elle n'accordait qu'à certaines personnes de son entourage.

Tout à coup le charme fût rompu lorsque la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit brutalement et qu'un homme se faufila dans la salle du Trône en gardant la tête baissée au sol, les mains dans les manches de sa tunique sombre. Il marcha rapidement entre les gardes Dothraki qui gardaient la porte puis vers la Reine Daenerys sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes.

Le cœur d'Emerys se serra violemment quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Lord Varys dans toute sa splendeur. A cette constatation, un sourire resplendissant apparu sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le suivait du regard, heureuse de le revoir. Mais cette joie se désintégra aussi vite qu'elle apparut alors que l'eunuque l'ignora délibérément et passa à côté d'elle comme si de rien était, son regard rivé sur la Reine maintenant.

C'était comme une douche froide pour elle. Le temps tournait au ralenti. Elle pouvait sentir le courant d'air sur son visage au moment où l'homme chauve qu'elle considérait comme son mentor et sauveur se pencha vers la Reine des Dragons pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Du coin de l'œil, elle le regarda. Il n'avait pas changé depuis le temps sauf pour son comportement indifférent.

La seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit était, pourquoi ?

Emerys avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et resserra ses doigts croisés. C'était douloureux, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais après réflexion ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela finalement. Il s'agissait toujours du Maître des chuchoteurs et il devait garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances jusqu'à ignorer certaines choses pour son bien et le bien d'autrui.

Au moins il était toujours en vie. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était dans les cachots sous le donjon rouge et à vrai dire il n'avait pas reçu un très bon accueil de sa part. Peut-être lui en voulait-il en quelque sorte après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ? Emerys sorti de sa rêverie passagère lorsque la Mère des Dragons reprit la parole.

«Pardonnez mes manières ! Après un tel voyage vous devriez être épuisés. On va vous préparez un bain et un souper dans vos appartements.» Parla haut et fort Daenerys en se redressant et en croisant les mains devant elle.

Emerys hocha gracieusement la tête en réponse mais ne manqua pas le petit regard de douleur et de peur qui passa sur les traits de la jeune Reine après les révélations de Varys. Lui accordant un dernier sourire respectueux, elle se retourna vers Jon et Ser Davos puis tous les trois suivirent les servantes qui venaient d'entrer pour les escorter. La Reine se pencha vers l'un de ses gardes Dothraki et lui parla doucement dans une autre langue.

«Suis-je votre prisonnier ?» Demanda soudainement Jon qui se retourna en manquant de peu de foncer dans Emerys. Il regarda un instant la femme platine à nouveau silencieuse et pensive, se demandant un court instant ce qui lui prenait puis releva les yeux vers la Targaryen en question.

«Pas pour l'instant.» Répondit honnêtement Daenerys en s'arrêtant sur les marches, Tyrion plutôt nerveux à côté d'elle. Elle avait repris son air arrogant du début qui ne plaisait à personne.

«Emerys Raven, j'aimerais vous voir après votre souper. Ce sera tout ! Vous pouvez disposer.» Conclut-elle en regardant la femme avec insistance avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte. Emerys hocha la tête sans bruit puis sortit aussitôt, droite et rapide derrière Jon et Davos.

«J'espère que vous avez raison et que vous savez ce que vous faites.» Dit doucement Daenerys lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière ses hôtes, l'ombre d'un doute luisant dans ses yeux bleus.

«Je suis votre conseiller, vous devez m'écouter et me faire confiance.» Répondit Tyrion d'un haussement de sourcils amusé, heureux que sa Reine se détende enfin malgré la lourdeur de ses paroles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La chambre dans laquelle a été escorter Emerys était belle et spacieuse, mais pas aussi somptueuse que la chambre qu'elle possédait à Port-Réal.

Elle sourit amèrement tandis que le garde Dothraki qui l'accompagnait referma brusquement la porte derrière elle avec un claquement ferme. Grosse brute. Une fois de plus, elle avait l'impression d'être prise au piège et de ne plus pouvoir sortir de cette cage infernale, un sentiment qu'elle n'aimait guère. Cette situation lui était bien trop familière mais ce qui changeait de la dernière fois fut sa détermination.

Plus jamais elle ne sera détenue contre sa volonté. Elle s'en assurera, peu importe les conséquences.

Avec cette dernière pensée rassurante en tête Emerys se mit à sourire pour elle puis explora la nouvelle chambre offerte à Peyredragon. Pas beaucoup de mobilier tout comme le reste du château néanmoins le strict nécessaire. Cela lui rappelait un peu de sa chambre à Winterfell, simple mais parfaite. Avec une table dans le coin droit sous une fenêtre ainsi qu'une carafe de vin et deux verres en cristal côte à côte. Il y avait des rideaux gris et nacrés autour de la fenêtre et du lit.

Ce qui l'étonnait fût le balcon. Elle ne pensait pas recevoir ce type de chambre alors qu'elle n'était considérer que comme un simple visiteur qui venait du Nord avec Jon Snow. Sur ce balcon se trouvait un banc de marbre blanc donnant sur la mer mais également les tours avoisinantes du château et le sentier de pierre qui zigzaguait jusqu'aux portes. Une magnifique vue à couper le souffle. Puis bien-sûr, les trois dragons qui volaient dans le ciel et qui de temps à autre, poussaient un rugissement. Offrant un spectacle mémorable à Emerys avec leur splendeur naturelle.

A l'intérieur de la chambre et sur la gauche du lit à baldaquin se trouvait une salle de bain avec une baignoire en cuivre où une délicieuse odeur de savon se dégageait dans l'air. Depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait plus eu un bon bain chaud ! C'était le paradis sur terre. Cela suffisait à Emerys, elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus de confort.

Elle se jeta rapidement sur le lit moelleux en boiserie noire puis regarda le plafond de pierre lorsqu'elle se positionna sur le dos, devenant méditative à cause de ce silence et de la solitude.

Que dirait Sandor s'il était là, avec elle ? Trouverait-il cet endroit joli ou au contraire, dirait-il qu'il se fiche complètement de la vue ? Ou pire, dirait-il que les dragons de la Reine sont des créatures affreuses ?

Cette dernière pensée donna une crampe inconfortable à l'estomac d'Emerys ce qui l'obligea à grimacer. C'était ridicule de penser à la place des autres. Elle souhaiterait juste être avec lui en ce moment même au lieu d'être coincer dans ce château avec une Reine insensible et arrogante telle que Daenerys Targaryen. Elle se doutait un peu que la Reine réagirait comme elle l'avait fait mais elle ne pensait pas avoir à faire à une personne aussi froide.

Nul doute que ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici l'ait rendu de cette façon. Méfiante et audacieuse.

Les pensées d'Emerys se focalisèrent à nouveau sur son mari. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Etait-il toujours avec les sans-Bannières et pensait-il à elle comme elle pensait à lui ? Bien évidemment avec l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Emerys se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis soupira exagérément par la bouche, ses pieds jouant dans le vide. Même si elle avait quelques petits doutes dans quelles circonstances elle allait le revoir, elle se dirigera très bientôt vers le Mur avec le Stark, avec ou sans l'aide de Daenerys.

Au moins Jon Snow n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement sa mission. Il lui fallait ce verredragon à tout prix et il persistera à le demander à la Reine car sans cette pierre, ils ne pourront jamais repousser les morts. Une question de vie ou de mort. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation pour donner un peu d'aide à Jon. Si cet homme lui faisait encore suffisamment confiance pour être du voyage … Elle priait pour que ce soit le cas.

De toute manière la Reine voulait la voir ce soir donc elle pourrait en profiter pour relancer le sujet du verredragon et peut-être espérer un arrangement concluant en faveur du Roi du Nord. Du moins elle espérait pouvoir le faire car elle ignorait les intentions de la Mère des Dragons à son sujet.

Emerys se hissa hors de son lit avec un petit rebond puis marcha tranquillement vers la baignoire en attente pour elle. Sifflotant un air que Sandor aimait bien chanter, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements en les abandonnant sur le sol puis glissa tranquillement dans la baignoire à la température parfaite. Très chaude. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et immédiatement ses yeux se fermèrent à la sensation accueillante contre sa peau pâle.

C'était tellement agréable pour ses muscles mais surtout pour son moral. Elle passa fastidieusement ses mains le long de ses membres en ignorant la pointe de douleur qu'elle ressentait par le manque de présence de Sandor puis finit son bain comme elle l'avait commencé, dans le silence. Elle attrapa une robe de chambre sur une chaise voisine et l'enroula autour de son corps.

Une assiette de nourriture avait été posée sur la petite table dans le coin de sa chambre à son retour. Emerys mangea silencieusement, se forçant à avaler la nourriture car l'appétit lui manquait. Ses yeux noirs étaient perdus sur les derniers rayons du soleil se reflétant sur la mer. L'inquiétude la tourmentait continuellement. Elle se sentait triste de ne pas avoir sa compagnie habituelle qui lui manquait terriblement.

Après un certain temps de contemplation, elle se leva puis récupéra un ensemble noir qui avait été déposé sur son lit pendant son bain. Décidément les servantes étaient très discrètes ici. Les vêtements étaient beaux et ressemblaient au style vestimentaire de la Reine et de ses conseillers, ce qu'Emerys appréciait grandement. Du noir et de l'argent qui la mettait en valeur et lui donnait de la prestance.

Pendant qu'elle ajustait son manteau noir et ses cheveux sur ses épaules, un coup à la porte retentit derrière elle. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose à la personne de l'autre côté, la porte s'ouvrit et un garde Dothraki lui indiqua de le suivre d'un geste rapide de sa main.

Elle allait avoir une petite discussion avec Daenerys Targaryen.

A suivre …

* * *

Bon pour être honnête je ne sais toujours pas comment faire la partie qui se déroulera dans la saison 8 et notamment avec Daenerys. Dois-je la développer pour faire ressortir son côté obscur ou carrément changer sa personnalité ? La faire mourir, la faire vivre ? Dites-moi, je cherche des idées.

Ah et aussi dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé de cette partie, la rencontre Emerys/Daenerys *-* c'est très important pour moi ! Merci.

VP


	9. Chapter 9

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

J'avoue ne pas être à cent pour cent satisfaite de moi et je serais peut-être amenée à changer certaines choses suivant votre regard externe. Néanmoins nous avons là une partie très intéressante et cruciale pour la suite. J'ignore encore quelle relation établir sur le long terme mais j'ai déjà une petite idée sur la question.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9

La chambre de la Reine était très belle, luxuriante et grande en comparaison avec les autres pièces de Peyredragon. Cette dernière était divisée en trois parties reliées par trois marches d'escaliers chacune.

A sa gauche, la salle de bain masquée par un haut-vent en osier brun. Une baignoire blanche ivoire était visible de la où Emerys se tenait. Ensuite à droite une petite terrasse avec une table en verre ainsi que six chaises de pierres polies donnant sur la mer et les grandes tourelles du château. Enfin, au milieu de l'imposante chambre, un grand lit recouvert de draps blancs soyeux et entourer de la même pierre noire qu'on retrouvait un peu partout dans cette région particulière.

Puis les yeux d'Emerys tombèrent sur Daenerys du Typhon.

Elle était assise au bord de son lit, droite, deux servantes qui lui tressaient soigneusement les cheveux. Son regard était centré sur le mur en face au lieu d'être sur l'inconnue qui avait pénétré dans sa chambre après son invitation. Aucun sourire ni même un semblant de joie sur son jeune visage, simplement cet air platonique qui la rendait si respectable.

Emerys déglutit doucement, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire dorénavant et peut-être aussi un peu intimidée par la présence de la Reine. Elle s'avança calmement dans la pièce tout en regardant autour d'elle puis enfin sur les deux gardes Dothraki qui montaient la garde devant les portes. Elle n'avait pas confiance en ces hommes mais au moins ils faisaient bien leur travail en veillant à la sécurité de leur souveraine.

L'une des servantes qui s'occupait de la coiffure de la Reine remarqua finalement la présence d'Emerys. Elle plissa suspicieusement les yeux à elle puis se pencha ensuite à l'oreille de la Targaryen pour lui chuchoter quelque chose en langage Dothraki afin que l'étrangère au milieu de la pièce ne comprenne pas son dialecte.

Daenerys répondit presque instantanément, une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix douce et calme. Après avoir jeté un petit regard noir à sa servante perplexe par sa réaction elle fit face à Emerys qui attendait patiemment d'avoir l'attention, les mains croisés devant elle. Mais pendant un court instant la Mère des dragons la dévisagea, ses yeux bleus scrutant minutieusement la femme silencieuse à quelques pas d'elle à peine.

Tellement semblable … Et pourtant étrangère.

D'un petit geste délicat de sa main, Daenerys chassa les deux servantes sceptiques hors de la pièce et attendit que les portes ne se referment derrière ces dernières pour dire les premiers mots.

«Comment avez-vous trouvé votre chambre ? Et le repas, vous convenait-il ?» Demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains à plat sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'arrogance dans sa voix, simplement de la curiosité presque soucieuse.

«Oui votre Grâce. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil et votre clémence. La vue est magnifique ici, à Peyredragon. C'est un château impressionnant.» Répondit uniformément Emerys en hochant poliment la tête.

Daenerys arqua un sourcil à cela puis se mit lentement à sourire, faisant mine de réfléchir alors que ses yeux traînaient pensivement sur la jeune femme platine au milieu de sa chambre qui ne faisait aucun geste. Elle était élégante dans cette tenue noire et contrairement à tout à l'heure elle avait l'air d'être un peu plus décontracte mais moins confiante. Un changement quelque peu étrange mais compréhensible étant donné qu'elle se retrouvait face à la puissante Reine des Sept Royaumes.

Sur cette dernière pensée encourageante, elle gonfla le torse et prit une profonde inspiration, perdant son petit sourire pour retrouver son expression impassible habituelle.

«Mon fidèle conseiller m'a dit que vous aviez été sous l'emprise de la Reine Cersei, et que nul ne sait qui vous êtes réellement.» Reprit Daenerys mais lorsqu'elle vit la pointe de douleur dans les yeux d'Emerys, elle continua rapidement sur un ton plus doux «Par ailleurs, il m'a aussi été dit que vous étiez une personne honorable et que vous souteniez ma cause depuis longtemps. Est-ce vrai ?»

«Oui. Tout cela est vrai. J'aurais voulu vous rencontrer plus tôt mais le destin n'a pas joué en ma faveur. A mon plus grand malheur Majesté.» Emerys se redressa, un rictus aux lèvres à la douleur sourde dans son cœur qu'accompagnaient ses mots.

«Je vois.» Daenerys acquiesça puis se leva soudainement pour venir se mettre sur les marches de son petit escalier, les mains entrelacées. Elle les regarda quelques instants, hésitante, avant de lever les yeux vers Emerys pour lui dire la vérité.

«Je ne cesse de me poser pleins de questions à votre sujet. Vous me sembler … Familière. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je ne vous ai pas renvoyé de là où vous venez ? Ma curiosité me fait défaut je crains fort. Il s'agit-là peut-être de ma plus grande faiblesse. Une faiblesse que j'ai cherché à détruire durant mon laborieux périple jusqu'à Peyredragon.» Renchérit-elle d'un petit rire amer et d'une secousse de sa tête, faisant virevolter les longues mèches de ses cheveux bouclées contre ses joues.

«Et vous avez fait le bon choix si j'ose dire.» Emerys esquissa un petit sourire timide.

Elle cherchait à savoir si la Reine était assez détendue et confiante en sa présence pour s'autoriser à répondre de la sorte. Pour l'instant cela semblait être le cas. En revanche elle se sentait intimidée par sa prestance et son charisme et elle avait peur de commettre un faux pas. Mais ne voyant aucune outrance dans son regard plutôt amusé, elle prit un pas de plus vers elle puis baissa sa voix d'une octave.

«Vous n'êtes pas la première à vous poser des questions. Loin de là. Et vous ne serez sans doute pas la dernière à le faire.» Répondit-elle avec sincérité, reprenant son sérieux pour dire la fin de sa phrase «Je vais vous aider à récupérer votre place légitime sur le Trône de Fer.»

Cette dernière déclaration intéressa particulièrement Daenerys qui jeta immédiatement sa tête en direction de la femme familière à seulement quelques pas d'elle en contre-bas de sa position sur les marches. Son petit sourire espiègle mourut instantanément, les muscles de son visage se détendant alors qu'elle assimilait l'information inattendue.

Cette expression effraya Emerys bien plus qu'elle oserait l'admettre. Dans ses yeux bleus brillaient une voracité sans limite masqué derrière un sourire forcé qu'elle utilisait pour rassurer le monde extérieur. Elle était avide de pouvoir, c'était évident. Son seul et unique but dans la vie était de récupérer le Trône qui lui revenait de droit après que son défunt père ait été vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Combien d'innocents brûleront pour qu'elle puisse atteindre son but tant convoité ?

Emerys avait une petite idée sur la question mais étonnamment, elle n'éprouvait aucun dégoût mais plutôt de la fascination à cette vérité que d'innombrables essayeraient de nier. Notamment ses conseillers et ses armées qui pensaient que tout ce qu'elle faisait n'avait que pour but de libérer un monde de la tyrannie.

Mais il y avait tellement plus que cela, tellement plus d'enjeux.

La Reine descendit les deux dernières marches dans le plus grand des calmes, son regard intransigeant dans celui d'Emerys qui reflétait de la détermination malgré une petite touche d'incertitude à cause de la soudaine tension dans l'air. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, elle leva le menton puis reprit sans plus tardé tandis que le monarque mitigé arriva devant elle.

«Mais pour ce faire, vous devez impérativement nous laisser prendre le précieux verredragon afin que nous puissions repousser les morts avant qu'ils n'atteignent le Nord. C'est la seule alternative, notre seule chance de survie. Vous devez croire Jon Snow sur parole, la menace est réelle. Il a vu l'un d'entre eux, il sait de quoi il parle !» Emerys rabaissa le timbre angoissé de sa voix au moment où la Reine plissa les yeux et la coupa net dans sa diatribe.

«C'est impossible. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais entendue parler de pareilles histoires sur des morts soit disant revenus à la vie. Mais si vraiment il existait de telles créatures, le feu de mes dragons les anéantiront jusqu'aux derniers. Comme chacun de mes ennemis jusqu'ici.» Siffla rudement Daenerys, la lèvre inférieure retroussée alors qu'elle se pencha d'avantage vers le visage anxieux d'Emerys.

«Le feu ne suffira pas cette fois-ci. Leur faiblesse est minime et ils sont nombreux. Trop nombreux. Sans ce verredragon, ils dépasseront bientôt le Mur et le Nord puis le reste du monde. Alors à quoi cela servira-t-il de régner sur un monde de mort ?» Chuchota cette dernière d'un haussement de sourcils, désespérée au fil des minutes qui passaient sans succès.

«Vous en parlez comme si vous saviez à quoi vous attendre ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce Seigneur du Nord et je doute de votre fiabilité. J'ai libéré des peuples, libéré des villes entières de la tyrannie et je briserais cette roue infernale par tous les moyens possibles ! Mais qui me dit que toute cette histoire n'est pas qu'une supercherie pour me voler la place qui me revient ?» Renchérit rapidement la Mère des dragons, les doutes la dévorant.

«Je les ai vus oui, en rêve. Dépourvus de sensibilités, pour la plupart décomposés mais en vie grâce à leur chef aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Leur but ? Détruire tout ce qui est en vie pour renforcer leurs rangs. Aucune pitié, tout le monde y passera. Je doute que le Trône soit l'objectif dans l'immédiat votre Majesté, nous sommes tous concernés aujourd'hui par ce problème.» Murmura Emerys sans rompre le contact visuel avec la femme légèrement plus courte.

Pendant un instant, l'expression furieuse de Daenerys se figea. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à un pouce l'une de l'autre tandis qu'elles s'étudiaient mutuellement. L'une cherchant les mensonges, l'autre l'approbation. La tension entre elles étaient presque palpable. Emerys commençait sérieusement à craindre des représailles de la part de la Reine pour avoir osé hausser le ton avec elle. Mais il était un peu tard pour avoir des regrets, il fallait trouver des solutions diplomatiques maintenant.

La jeune Reine se détourna soudainement d'elle pour rejoindre la terrasse surplombant la grande mer. Pas un seul mot ni même une indication. Emerys hésita à la suivre, prise au dépourvue par ce silence mais finalement elle décida de se rapprocher jusqu'à se tenir derrière Daenerys maintenant devant la rambarde. Au loin elle entendit l'un des terribles rugissements des dragons qui se trouvaient sans doute au-dessus du château.

Les rayons lumineux de la lune brillaient sur l'océan de noirceur en contre-bas, le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient tranquillement contre le rivage sablonneux atteignant les oreilles des deux femmes.

Emerys prit cet instant de répit pour regarder avec soin les longs cheveux soyeux de la Mère des Dragons dos à elle. La brise légère emportait quelques brins de sa chevelure, un parfum délicat émanant d'eux. Elle aimait les nombreuses tresses de sa coiffure sophistiquée qui lui donnait beaucoup de valeur et de noblesse.

«Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous à m'apporter ?» S'exprima tranquillement Daenerys après un petit moment plongé dans le silence et la réflexion intense. Elle ne quitta pas la mer du regard et ne dit rien quand son interlocuteur vint timidement se mettre à sa droite.

A ces questions, Emerys déglutit. Le visage de la Reine s'était à nouveau détendu et elle paraissait plus sereine voir même disposée à écouter sa proposition contrairement à quelques minutes auparavant. Avait-elle réussi à la convaincre à faire confiance à Jon Snow ? Du moins elle espérait que ce soit le cas même si elle gardait des réticences au sujet des morts vivants.

«Je l'ignore. Je suis dans l'incapacité de vous répondre … Ma mémoire me fait cruellement défaut. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose. Je suis déterminée à vous aider. Le Trône de Fer vous appartient et je ferais en sorte qu'il vous revienne de droit, peu importe le coût.» Assura-t-elle en faisant aussitôt face à la Reine dubitative.

Daenerys ouvrit la bouche mais la referma brusquement lorsqu'elle vit une étrange lueur obscure dans les yeux noirs d'Emerys. Détermination, authenticité mais aussi quelque chose de bien plus sombre qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Une sorte de haine vieille comme le monde qui ne demandait qu'à sortir au grand jour et faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Une vengeance redoutable à accomplir peut-être. C'était envoutant mais aussi très déconcertant.

Curieusement cela lui donna confiance et un regain d'espoir qu'elle ne sera peut-être pas seule durant son ascension jusqu'au Trône. Cette sensation d'être incomprise par tout le monde, de ne pas être vue à sa juste valeur. Elle avait la sensation que cette femme comprenait son ressenti et son envie de libérer les peuples en passant par des sacrifices nécessaires.

Oh oui, elle connaissait ce regard. Elle le portait quand elle crucifiait les nobles de Meereen. Cette satisfaction de voir les ennemis périr par sa main, de les punir et de libérer les asservis. Il n'y avait pas plus grand soulagement que de réussir à se faire respecter.

«Vous n'avez pas peur de moi mais vous ignorer de quoi je suis capable. Ceux qui ont l'audace de me trahir en paient le prix fort. Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?» Finit-elle par demander d'un froncement de sourcils à cause de ce regard sinistre.

«Nous sommes des alliés. Vous devez nous faire confiance Majesté, tous autant que nous sommes, même si c'est difficile. Nous ferons nos preuves un jour qui ôteront vos nombreux doutes.» Emerys étudia un instant la Reine qui semblait amusée par sa réponse. Comment lui en vouloir après tout ? La confiance ne s'attribuait plus aussi facilement.

«Vous semblez bien sûre de vous Emerys Raven. Mais qui vous dit que nous sommes alliés ?» Taquina Daenerys d'un sourire sincère cette fois-ci. Un magnifique sourire resplendissant, ce qui donnait chaud au cœur à voir après toute cette froideur.

«Vous avez vécus de terribles choses pour en arriver là, je pense que vous savez faire la différence entre un allié et un ennemi.» Rétorqua Emerys sur le même ton en espérant que ses mots n'aient pas l'effet contraire. Elle les regretta presque immédiatement mais il était trop tard.

Toutefois, contre toute attente, Daenerys se mit à rire. C'était impressionnant de voir ce changement d'attitude en très peu de temps. Elle pouvait voir que la Reine baissait finalement sa garde maintenant qu'elle avait la conviction qu'elle ne représentait plus un danger pour elle ou pour le Trône de Fer. Mais peut-être y avait-il encore autre chose qui la rendait plus atteignable … Quelque chose de plus enfouis.

«Comment pouvez-vous savoir que j'ai vécus des choses horribles ? Suis-je aussi facilement lisible ?» Se moqua Daenerys en levant les bras à ses côtés, faussement confuse.

«Peut-être que nous avons plus en commun que vous ne le pensez, votre Grâce.» S'expliqua Emerys d'un sourire espiègle.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent contre la rambarde puis observèrent tranquillement la mer au loin, le froid engourdissant leurs membres. Daenerys regarda Emerys du coin de l'œil, toujours intriguée par les origines de cette dernière. Elle enviait la jeune femme qui portait un manteau contrairement à elle qui avait opté pour une simple robe de nuit en soie couleur crème.

Elle écouta attentivement les prochaines confessions qu'elle ne pensait pas recevoir de cette façon, pas aussi facilement en tout cas.

«Je ne suis pas Targaryen, ni même de la maison Raven. Je suis juste Emerys. Une femme qui essaie de survivre dans ce monde de brute et de corruption. J'ai perdu des amis, des gens que j'aimais beaucoup et qui ne méritaient pas de mourir.» S'exclama Emerys, son regard se perdant dans le lointain. Elle poursuivit.

«J'ai été brutalisée, ridiculisée, harcelée … J'ai perdu mon enfant à cause de la soif de vengeance de Cersei Lannister. J'ai perdu ma dignité et la foi en l'humanité. Mais je n'ai jamais abandonnée mon combat. Un jour j'aimerais être libre.» Avoua-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Elle ressentait le besoin de lui dire toutes ces choses intimes, sachant que cette femme avait eu une vie affreuse avant et pendant sa prise de pouvoir. D'autres points en commun. Cette liberté était devenue son souhait le plus cher. Une fois que sa vengeance personnelle sera prise et que la Reine Targaryen sera au pouvoir, elle pourra disparaître.

A côté d'elle, Daenerys la regardait avec un regard compatissant et douloureux. Ses mains tenaient fermement la rambarde devant elle alors que des souvenirs de son passé l'envahissait suite à ces aveux. Elle connaissait que trop bien la douleur de perdre un enfant et des personnes chers, malheureusement une chose qu'elles partageaient. Tout compte fait peut-être que leurs vies étaient similaires à plusieurs égards.

_Je ne suis pas Targaryen._

Un souvenir, très ancien. Daenerys était désorientée. Dans les abysses de sa mémoire une image floue la titillait à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur cette étrangère. Elle lui paraissait si familière … Cette impression de déjà-vu lui donnait de l'assurance et une sorte de nostalgie incompréhensible.

La Reine se retourna pleinement vers Emerys puis leva sa main droite pour toucher les longs cheveux ondulés posés sur son épaule. La couleur platine contrastait avec le tissu noir de sa robe et de son manteau, un peu comme avec elle quand elle portait des vêtements sombres. Elle passa pensivement la mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts tout en esquissant un petit sourire à la conversation qui s'était déroulée jusqu'ici.

Normalement elle n'était pas aussi tactile avec les inconnues. Il n'y avait que Missendei et ses deux servantes qui avaient véritablement le droit de la toucher et inversement. Elle se frappait mentalement de faire ce geste déplacé mais étonnamment Emerys ne fit rien ni même ne broncha au contact. Au contraire, elle resta immobile tout en examinant la Targaryen dorénavant plus abordable.

«Peut-être que nous avons effectivement bien plus en commun.» Répondit-t-elle d'une petite voix après avoir levés les yeux vers elle. Dans son regard elle y trouva de la sympathie. C'était presque fusionnel.

Peut-être dans une autre vie …

Le charme fût rompu lorsque la Reine prit plusieurs pas en arrière et qu'elle relâcha les cheveux d'Emerys pour mettre de la distance. D'un raclement de gorge embarrassée, elle colla un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres puis joua nerveusement avec ses doigts tandis qu'elle rejoignait rapidement l'intérieur de sa chambre. Emerys sur ses pas.

«Ce sera tout pour ce soir, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos chambres pour la nuit. Nous nous reverrons sous peu dans la matinée.» Déclara formellement la Mère des dragons d'un geste de sa main vers les portes en bois massif donnant sur le couloir principal.

«Que la nuit vous porte conseille. Votre Majesté.» Emerys hocha respectueusement la tête puis se précipita à l'extérieur.

Dans sa tête, Daenerys se corrigeait à plusieurs reprises d'avoir autant baissé sa garde avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves. C'était inhabituel pour elle. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que cette personne lui mentait. Elle avait ployé le genou devant sa Reine et porter allégeance. D'une façon ou d'une autre elle savait qu'elle pouvait mettre sa confiance en elle notamment grâce à ce respect mais aussi à cause de cette symbiose énigmatique.

C'était surtout de la curiosité accrue en fin de compte.

Cette femme n'était décidemment pas Targaryen mais avait certainement un point commun avec sa famille. Encore fallait-il savoir lequel et si c'était en de bons termes ou non. Une chose était sûre, si une autre personne s'était présentée à elle de la même manière elle ne l'aurait pas accepté. Voir même brûlé pour son arrogance.

Suite à cette pensée Daenerys laissa glisser un sourire contemplatif à ses lèvres alors qu'elle rejoignit son lit.

A l'extérieur et dans le couloir principal Emerys était encore surprise par cette petite conversation avec la Reine qui n'avait pas été si mal au final. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, Daenerys Targaryen était une personne à l'écoute et relativement calme mais qui gardait une part d'incertitude enfouis en elle. Ce qui la rendait aussi accessible car elle cherchait constamment des conseils de son entourage.

Elle voulait faire le bien manifestement. Une personne avec des idéologies intéressantes qui souhaite corriger les erreurs passées pour faire un avenir plus radieux. Elle serait sans conteste la personne idéale pour gouverner les Sept Royaumes, Emerys n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Même si sa soif de pouvoir pouvait devenir une source de désastre. Maintenant restait à savoir si elle allait leur accorder sa confiance ou non pour la suite.

Pendant que ses pieds la ramenaient à ses quartiers, un sentiment de réussite s'éleva au sein de sa poitrine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil matinal était doux dans cette partie-là de Westeros contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. La chaleur qu'il produisait réchauffait ses joues endolories par le froid mordant et le vent qui soufflait par grosses rafales à cette hauteur. Ses cheveux platine fouettaient la peau de son cou alors que son regard s'éternisa un peu plus longtemps sur la mer infinie.

Emerys se languissait de ce magnifique paysage et de ce ciel bleu clair avant qu'elle ne reparte dans le froid de l'hiver, bien plus au Nord.

Elle se tenait actuellement sur la falaise la plus haute de Peyredragon, là où les dragons avaient tendance à atterrir pour se reposer et se nourrir. Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment un contact rapproché avec eux mais elle aimerait beaucoup en voir un d'un peu plus proche que simplement dans le ciel au loin, inaccessible.

C'était également ici qu'elle avait aperçu deux figures énigmatiques hier, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la plage de sable blanc. Elle avait la nette impression qu'elle était attendue ici. Que rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, mais cette supposition sonnait un tantinet prétentieuse. Personne ici ne la connaissait mise à part Tyrion Lannister ou Lord Varys et ce dernier ne l'avait même pas salué convenablement lors de leurs fugaces retrouvailles.

Regardant pensivement ici-bas, Emerys vit les vagues turquoise frapper violemment les rochers noirs dans l'eau et celles qui constituaient le pied du château. Ce n'était qu'une petite île entourer par la mer du Détroit, loin des grandes forêts verdoyantes et des habitations. Un endroit perdu et cacher à la vue de tous.

Quelque chose ici la rendait nostalgique à l'idée de devoir quitter cet endroit qui n'avait pas forcément les plus beaux paysages mais qui lui faisait se sentir chez elle. C'était indéfinissable comme sensation mais cependant elle se sentait bien et à sa place pour une fois. Presque aussi bien qu'au petit village dans le Val d'Arryn, avec Sandor Clegane et le Septon Ray.

«Je connais ce visage, je l'ai trop souvent vu hélas. Que fait une aussi jolie femme au bord d'un précipice ?» S'exprima soudainement une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnut instantanément. Sans se retourner, Emerys laissa un sourire malicieux jouer à ses lèvres.

«Que fait une araignée aussi proche du feu ?» Renvoya-t-elle en se tournant pour faire face à Varys.

Lorsqu'il lui donna un regard inquiet au lieu de celui qu'elle croyait, elle leva significativement les yeux vers les dragons qui volaient au-dessus d'eux en cercle à plusieurs mètres de distance.

«En toute honnêteté je l'ignore. Mais peut-être suis-je un peu trop curieux pour rester sagement sur ma toile ? Je suis vraiment ravi de vous voir en vie Emerys. Le Limier est donc venu pour vous comme je le pensais. N'est-ce pas étrange ?» Interrogea Varys en déambulant vers la jeune femme, les mains dans ses longues manches.

«Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?» Dit-elle en retour en le suivant calmement du regard, les sourcils froncés de perplexité.

«Le pouvoir de l'amour. Lorsque j'ai entendu les exploits de cet homme j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'histoires inventées de toutes pièces. Mais vous voilà Emerys Raven, dans toute votre gloire.» Répondit chaleureusement l'eunuque d'un petit sourire.

«Clegane. Rares sont ceux qui le savent.» Emerys imita le sourire grandissant de Varys qui ne semblait même pas surpris par cette nouvelle ce qui lui donna un pincement agréable au cœur.

Toujours sur cette relation de confiance inébranlable … C'était touchant.

«Oh oui, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Emerys Clegane.» Corrigea-t-il d'un petit ricanement plaisant, passant ensuite ses yeux marron au loin sur la mer constamment agitée. Ils restèrent tous deux dans cette position un long moment avant que Varys ne rouvre la bouche pour interrompre l'instant.

«Dites-moi ma chère, combien de personne sont au courant de notre petit secret à présent ?» Requit-il. Il semblait décontracté en lui demandant cela mais Emerys décelait une sorte d'inquiétude derrière cette gestuelle.

«Pourquoi souhaitez-vous le savoir, Lord Varys ? Cela importe peu. De plus que vous n'aviez pas eu l'air de vous préoccuper de mon sort.» Rétorqua-t-elle froidement, les yeux plissés et la bouche en ligne mince.

«Pour une fille qui a vécue toutes ces péripéties je trouve que vous garder très bien le contrôle de vous-même. Et même si je suis fier de cela, il est temps de dire la vérité Emerys. Mais sachez que je ne vous ai jamais abandonné mon enfant, au grand jamais. Malgré que vous soyez résolue à penser le contraire. Vous êtes importante à mes yeux.» Varys s'arrêta de sourire pour regarder très sérieusement la femme à côté de lui.

«Je ne sais pas. C'est de plus en plus difficile ... Je doute de tout. Je suis en conflit avec moi-même.» Emerys avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge puis détourna rapidement les yeux, honteuse.

«C'est exacte et je le vois, dans vos yeux. Vous n'êtes plus la même. Tout ce que vous avez traversé avait pour but de vous rendre plus forte aujourd'hui afin de combattre ce qui vous attend. Mes petits oiseaux me rapportent beaucoup de choses sur le vaste monde et la plupart sont inquiétantes, je dois bien l'admettre. Il n'y a rien de sûre quant à l'avenir mais la Reine Daenerys est différente des autres. Croyez-moi. Je pense que vous pouvez vous confier à elle à ce sujet.» Expliqua-t-il rêveusement en regardant le ciel et les dragons qui volaient.

«Pourquoi venez-vous à moi aujourd'hui Varys ? Quel est le but dans tout ça, après tout ce temps ? Vous m'avez tant aidé à le combattre durant ces dernières années, alors pourquoi tout gâcher ?» Demanda désespérément Emerys en arrêtant de regarder autour d'elle pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'eunuque contemplatif.

«Parce que j'estime que vous avez assez souffert. C'est aussi simple que cela. Et je vous demanderais de l'accepter Emerys. Vous êtes forte, votre place dans la guerre est aux côtés de la Reine Daenerys Targaryen et de ses dragons. Mais votre cœur se noirci, je le sens. Ne vous écartez pas du droit chemin car vous valez bien mieux que ça. Je vous en conjure.» Varys fronça les sourcils en plongeant son regard insistant dans celui craintif de la jeune femme incertaine.

L'incertitude le dévorait de l'intérieur, il avait peur d'échouer et de la perdre.

«Ne laissez pas vos démons choisir à votre place.» Plaida-t-il encore, cherchant la compréhension.

Emerys se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure puis détourna aussitôt les yeux de Varys qui cherchait à l'atteindre d'une quelconque façon. Elle savait de quoi il parlait. Pas seulement du temps où elle était sous son aile mais aussi de son aigreur et de sa colère intarissables. Des crimes ne resteront pas impunis, quoi qu'il lui dise.

Toutefois elle n'aimait pas ce regard implorant qu'il utilisait avec elle comme à l'époque, il lui faisait se sentir comme un monstre.

Après plusieurs hésitations, elle finit par redresser la tête d'une profonde inspiration pour le regarder fixement mais à la place d'y voir de la déception ou de la peur elle y vit du soutien et un sourire encourageant. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux en voyant Varys sous son vrai visage. Pas celui de l'araignée fouineuse mais celui de l'ami qu'elle avait appris à connaître et aimé.

C'était l'une des rares personnes en ce monde à lui avoir fait instantanément confiance sans la juger pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Il avait vu du bon en elle dès le premier jour. Son seul et unique mentor en qui elle pouvait mettre sa vie et son destin sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Il avait toujours été là pour elle depuis ses débuts et continuait encore de la soutenir après toutes ces années de collaboration.

«Très bien.» C'était presque inaudible, mais les mots d'Emerys atteignirent tout de même l'ouïe sensible de Varys. Il pencha la tête en souriant tristement puis lui tapota affectueusement le bras avant de se redresser et de se retourner face à la mer, les bras dans le dos cette fois-ci.

«Daenerys Targaryen aura besoin de vous.» Dit-il après un long moment tenu dans le silence apaisant, sentant Emerys se raidir à ses mots à côté de lui.

«Et alors ! Je ne sais même pas manier une épée, je ne lui serais d'aucune utilité sur le terrain. Je n'ai même pas su me défendre contre Barry Mallister et encore moins contre ces fichus sans-Bannières pervers.» Railla cette dernière d'un énorme soupir agacé ce qui entraîna un rire comique chez l'eunuque.

«Non, en effet ! Mais il y a toujours un moyen. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi mon enfant. Gardez courage et surtout gardez la tête sur les épaules, pour le bien de tous.» Varys cligna de l'œil à la femme confuse puis s'éloigna ensuite d'elle pour la laisser à sa réflexion avant qu'elle ne rouvre la bouche pour lui demander plus amples explications.

Emerys regarda son ancien mentor disparaître vers le château, une sensation étrange au creux de son estomac. Cette conversation tournait en boucle dans sa tête mais le pire dans tout cela était que l'eunuque avait surement fait exprès de la mettre dans cette situation confuse et délicate. Rien n'était laissé au hasard avec lui, rien.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois puis s'intéressa à nouveau au paysage.

Plus tard, Emerys marcha dans les couloirs du château en direction de ses chambres gracieusement attribuées mais lorsqu'elle passa devant la salle du Trône et qu'elle entendit des voix familières, elle s'arrêta et se colla contre le mur. Les portes étaient entre ouvertes et aucun garde ne surveillait l'entrée, ce qui lui laissait l'opportunité d'écouter discrètement sans se faire repérer. C'était mal et elle le savait.

«Je ne crois pas en ces fadaises !» Hurla Daenerys d'un air désespéré.

«Vous l'avez vu tout comme moi à Meereen votre Majesté et je ne pense pas que nous pouvons faire abstraction de cette information. C'est peut-être grave !» Insista Tyrion, également inquiet.

«Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vue ! Il faisait nuit et Drogon était dans les parages. Ce n'est pas une priorité, nous avons d'autres plans bien plus importants à mettre en œuvre. Port-Réal doit tomber tout comme sa Reine.» La voix de Daenerys était ferme et Emerys s'imaginait bien le regard glacial qu'elle lançait au nain.

«Si je peux me permettre votre Grâce, les morts existent bien. Alors pourquoi pas le dragon noir ?» Vint soudainement une autre voix de l'autre côté de la pièce qu'Emerys reconnut étant celle de Jon Snow.

Sa gorge se serra soudainement à ces mots. Ils parlaient du dragon noir.

«Les dragons ont disparus depuis des décennies. Seuls trois d'entre eux existent encore et ce sont mes enfants. Je les ai moi-même fait éclore en me mettant dans le feu avec eux et je les ai vus grandir. Alors ne me dite pas qu'il existe un autre dragon que personne ne semble avoir réellement vu !» Siffla furieusement Daenerys.

Il y eu un long silence dans la salle suite à cet éclat de voix et pendant un moment Emerys pensait qu'ils en avaient finis avec cette conversation mais finalement le Roi du Nord reprit la parole.

«Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne les voit pas qu'ils n'existent pas.» Dit-il doucement.

«Epargnez-moi vos belles paroles Seigneur Snow. Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous avez vu cette créature ?» Claqua rudement la Mère des dragons, sa voix se rapprochant des portes et sans doute de l'homme du Nord.

«Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu de mes propres yeux. Mais plusieurs personnes l'ont aperçu dans certaines contrés de Westeros. J'y crois en son existence.» Répondit-il d'une voix basse, surement à cause de la proximité de la Reine.

«Il dit vrai. Le peuple de Port-Réal en a été témoin et il en est de même du Val d'Arryn. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Nous aurions peut-être à faire face à un véritable problème qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas prendre à la légère si vous me le permettez, Majesté.» Coupa rapidement Tyrion.

«Même si cela est vrai ça ne change rien à nos plans. Je continuerais de faire route vers le Trône de Fer avec mon armée et mes dragons ! Qu'importe votre avis sur la question.» S'écria la Reine, irritée.

Hoquetant sous son souffle, Emerys s'éloigna du mur contre lequel elle était affalée lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans sa direction. Elle se jeta le plus rapidement possible dans le couloir principal et marcha précipitamment en direction de ses chambres sans donner le moindre coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine tandis que sa respiration devint plus frêle avec la conversation qui rejouait en boucle dans son esprit. Dans son dos à une bonne distance, Emerys entendit Jon Snow et Tyrion Lannister discuter vivement sur le même sujet après avoir été congédiés par la Reine.

Elle priait pour qu'aucun des deux n'eurent pris connaissance de sa présence … Bon sang ! Pourquoi avait-elle écouté aux portes ?

Irrespectueux, certes, mais très instructif.

A suivre …

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre difficile et complexe à écrire vous a plu ;w; Dans tous les cas, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

VP


	10. Chapter 10

Nouvelle découverte, nouvelle conversation et … Lire pour le savoir XD un chapitre que j'affectionne beaucoup.

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, vous êtes adorables ! Ça fait toujours très plaisir à lire et de savoir que vous appréciez cette histoire.

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

Cette nuit-là, Emerys peinait à s'endormir. Quelque chose la tracassait, l'empêchait de prendre du repos.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis se tourna sur le dos, les mains sur sa poitrine et les yeux fixés sur le plafond de pierres polies noires. C'était dans cette position en particulier qu'elle arrivait le mieux à se détendre, surtout lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Sandor et que l'homme devenait grincheux sans aucune raison apparente.

Un petit sourire joua à ses lèvres à la simple pensée de lui. Il lui manquait terriblement. Ce voyage devenait bien trop long pour elle de supporter mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas le choix si elle voulait soutenir la Mère des dragons. Si elle voulait en venir à ses propres fins, ce pour quoi elle était là.

Pour le moment elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir la Reine ni même Tyrion ou encore Varys. Ils étaient tous très occupés avec Jon Snow et ses hommes à faire de nouveaux plans et concessions. A trouver des arrangements qui plaisaient à tout le monde. Ce n'était décidément pas facile et Emerys était soulagée de ne pas faire partie de ces réunions.

Ses paupières commencèrent à devenir lourdes, les muscles de son corps se détendant peu à peu sur le matelas douillet de son lit à baldaquin. Elle pouvait sentir les plumes douces de son oreiller sous sa tête, le poids de son propre corps ainsi que les battements réguliers de son cœur. C'était une sensation agréable car elle avait l'impression de flotter, son esprit libre de toutes pensées. Sa respiration s'aplanit mais jamais elle ne s'endormit.

_Emerys, venez à moi._

Il y eu un flash lumineux derrière ses paupières puis elle sentit une drôle de chaleur engloutir son corps par vague sans fin. Elle voyageait par la pensée mais elle ignorait où exactement, elle n'avait pas le contrôle sur elle-même. Cette voix, elle l'avait déjà entendu dans un rêve, elle connaissait son origine et son identité.

_Il sait qui vous êtes. Il vous attend._

Emerys rouvrit les yeux.

Elle était de retour dans sa chambre à Peyredragon, n'ayant pu terminer son voyage astral à cause d'un bruissement inconnu qui la sortit de sa rêverie passagère. Tout doucement elle se redressa sur son lit puis fronça lentement les sourcils au silence pesant dans la pièce froide. Il n'y avait personne mais pourtant elle sentait une présence physique avec elle.

Pensant d'abord qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais tour de son esprit, Emerys soupira faiblement mais quelque chose de l'autre côté de la porte attira soudainement toute son attention. Cette impression de ne pas être seule venait de là précisément. Il y eu ensuite un autre bruit de froissement après un moment silencieux, comme si quelqu'un se frottait contre le bois de la porte massive.

Ses sourcils se creusèrent d'avantage mais au lieu d'en avoir peur elle s'en retrouva intriguée, se demandant qui pouvait bien être à la porte à cette heure aussi tardive de la nuit … Certainement pas une menace, sinon elle n'aurait pas fait autant de bruit jusqu'à l'alerter de sa présence. Mais alors qui pouvait bien être éveillé maintenant et à sa porte de chambre ?

Plissant les yeux à ladite porte, Emerys se glissa furtivement hors de son lit puis croisa les bras sur sa robe de nuit blanche tandis qu'elle s'avançait silencieusement sur la pierre froide sous ses pieds engourdis. Elle prit la poignée dans sa main droite, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis l'ouvrit d'un coup sec en sursautant quelque peu lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Surprise de le voir mais ravie.

Tyrion trébucha sur ses pieds lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement en face de lui. Il n'avait pas prévu d'y frapper, du moins son courage l'avait pitoyablement abandonné avant même qu'il ne réussisse à lever la main contre le bois. Il se décala mal à l'aise d'une jambe à l'autre puis se racla nerveusement la gorge en levant timidement les yeux vers le visage confus d'Emerys anciennement Raven.

«Bonsoir Emerys. Je … Pardonnez-moi cette escapade nocturne, je me sens ridicule. J'étais sur le point de partir.» Bégaya-t-il tout à coup en serrant les poings à ses côtés, embarrassé et le cœur battant la chamade d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

Il se sentait vraiment très petit sous son regard d'acier, l'ironie.

Emerys ne dit rien à cela mais leva un sourcil et se mit à lui sourire gentiment en ouvrant la porte un peu plus en grand, un bras autour de son ventre et l'autre tenant la porte ouverte. Elle lui fit un petit signe invitant de la tête vers l'intérieur de la chambre et sans attendre de réponse, elle s'éloigna pour se rapprocher ensuite de la petite table ronde au coin de la pièce.

«Une coupe de vin ?» Proposa-t-elle en levant la cruche remplie et en se servant un verre. N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son invité surprise, Emerys leva curieusement la tête vers Tyrion qui venait à peine de franchir le pas de la porte, les mains croisés devant lui.

«Hum, volontiers. Vous savez me prendre par les sentiments.» Plaisanta-t-il dans le but de se détendre un peu. Il acquiesça puis sourit nerveusement à la belle femme lorsque celle-ci lui servit une généreuse coupe de vin.

Tyrion prit cet instant de répit pour jeter un petit coup d'œil à la chambre et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas très grande mais assez confortable pour y vivre. L'intérieur sentait le Lys blanc, un rappel constant d'Emerys. Il se souvint l'avoir déjà senti lorsque la jeune femme fut balancée dans la cellule à côté de la sienne sous le Donjon rouge et sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit timidement.

Emerys revint avec la coupe de vin et la tendit au demi-homme avant de s'installer sur le bord de son lit, Tyrion en face d'elle et demeurant silencieux. Il zyeuta la femme assise qui était dans une petite tenue du soir, les jambes dévêtues ballantes au bord du lit. Il ne savait que dire alors il prit une grande gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisé dans une piètre tentative de calmer sa nervosité passagère.

Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il en tête ? Il se frappait mentalement de s'être glisser hors de son lit et de ne pas avoir attendu le lendemain pour lui parler en privé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait d'elle ni dans quel but néanmoins il avait une peur atroce, celle du rejet.

Pourquoi cette soudaine peur idiote ? Elle lui avait montré qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup sur la plage en lui offrant une accolade chaleureuse, alors pourquoi cette crainte d'être rejeter ? Pourtant ils avaient vécus des expériences qui les avaient rapprochés d'une certaine manière. Peut-être parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment et qu'il se faisait des illusions, comme beaucoup avant elle. C'était douloureux à admettre.

«Je suis désolé pour cette intrusion tardive. Les deux derniers jours ont été animés pour chacun de nous. J'espérais trouver un peu de bonne compagnie en cette soirée relativement calme pour partager quelques souvenirs mémorables.» Tyrion haussa malicieusement les sourcils puis leva sa coupe en signe de santé vers Emerys qui ne put se retenir de sourire.

«Eh bien sache que je partage cette envie, mon vieil ami.» Rit-elle de bon cœur en faisant trinquer son verre contre le sien avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

«Tu m'en vois ravi !» Répliqua Tyrion d'un clin d'œil amusé et d'un sourire narquois, acceptant le tutoiement comme une preuve d'amitié sincère et une aubaine pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les deux replongèrent dans leurs verres respectifs tout en s'autorisant quelques regards indiscrets, masquant leurs sourires grandissants derrière cette coupe de vin. Aucun ne savait quoi dire après tout ce temps et toutes ces mésaventures depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé dans la prison sous la capitale de Port-Réal. Un long chemin en effet.

«Te souviens-tu du jeu que tu m'avais proposé de faire dans les cachots ?» Rappela soudainement Emerys en levant le menton au drôle de souvenir qui venait de refaire surface dans sa mémoire, un léger sourire méditatif aux lèvres.

«Mais nous n'avions pas de vin sous la main à cette sombre époque. Ce fut rude.» Finit Tyrion d'un haussement de sourcils et d'un léger rictus amer.

«Beaucoup de choses se sont produites, n'est-ce pas ? Pour en arriver là aujourd'hui.» La jeune femme déglutit sur son lit puis baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tournoyait le verre à moitié plein. C'était une question silencieuse pour que Tyrion raconte ses exploits. Ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder mais non sans une touche de lassitude.

«Oui, effectivement. J'ai parcouru Essos à la recherche de notre Reine légitime. J'ai été enlevé et vendu aux enchères aux côtés d'un homme exilé. Je suis devenu main de la Reine, faillit mettre une ville en péril et mourir dévorer par un dragon. Des épreuves, mais nous en ressortons plus fort que jamais.» Le nain leva les yeux vers Emerys pour lui donner un sourire absurde mais sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant son expression s'assombrir, il retint son souffle puis poursuivit.

«Dorénavant c'est du passé et nous devons nous concentrer sur l'avenir. Nous avons une nouvelle Reine qui saura gouverner en toute justice avec d'aussi bons conseillers que nous.» Dit-il d'un clin d'œil ludique à Emerys en mettant l'accent sur le «nous» avant de reprendre une gorgée de son vin.

«Nous, vraiment ?» Ricana abruptement la femme platine qui croisa ensuite les jambes sous elle.

«Bien entendu ! Daenerys Targaryen est tombé sous le charme de la ravissante et mystérieuse Emerys Raven ou devrais-je plutôt dire, d'Emerys Clegane ?» Tyrion pinça les lèvres pour faire une tête ridicule tandis qu'il alla récupérer une chaise pour s'assoir juste en face du lit. Il sentit son cœur se soulever lorsqu'il entendit un autre rire.

«Varys et sa langue bien pendue … Décidemment il ne manque pas de culot.» Emerys leva les yeux au plafond puis secoua la tête, son sourire malicieux la trahissant.

«C'est exacte. Lui et moi ne sommes pas en de très bons termes depuis mon sauvetage surprise lors de mon dernier jugement après la mort d'Oberyn Martell.» Avoua Tyrion une fois assis. Au regard incertain d'Emerys, il se décida de lui dire la vérité car elle le méritait après tout.

«Je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné de t'avoir laissé à Port-Réal. J'ignorais absolument tout du plan de Varys, même celui de mon propre frère. Je n'avais qu'une seule obsession, faire payer à mon père ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Les humiliations quotidiennes, de ne pas avoir pris ma défense et …» Il se résigna de justesse avant de mentionner la trahison de Shae mais la douleur sur son visage suffisait à Emerys pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de cette femme.

«J'étais dans l'incapacité de comprendre. J'avais l'impression que c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Que tout faisait partie de son plan. Mais si seulement j'avais réagi plus tôt … Je-» Tyrion ne put finir sa phrase comme une vague de culpabilité se déferla sans pitié sur lui, entrainant avec elle des larmes naissantes.

Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu sauver Emerys des griffes de sa sœur quand il en avait l'occasion. Elle était devenue une amie chère à ses yeux déjà parce qu'ils se comprenaient mutuellement mais aussi parce qu'elle faisait partie des rares personnes à l'accepter tel qu'il était. Elle le voyait comme un homme, un être humain qui cherchait à améliorer les qualités de vie de chacun. Pas le petit monstre ni l'erreur de la nature.

Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps … Avant de suivre aveuglément Varys jusqu'au bateau, il aurait d'abord vérifié que la jeune femme innocente faisait partie du plan de secours de l'eunuque manipulateur.

Pourquoi Lord Varys n'avait-il pas prit Emerys en compte cette nuit-là ? Pourtant il protégeait farouchement cette dernière. Cette question lui revenait régulièrement à l'esprit et le torturait d'une certaine façon. Il n'aimait pas rester dans l'incompréhension aussi longtemps.

Le demi-homme en conflit interne se pinça les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de regrets de déborder lorsqu'Emerys tendit une main et la posa affectueusement sur son avant-bras. Immédiatement la chaleur de son toucher doux s'imprégna dans la couche de vêtement et lui donna une source de réconfort, l'apaisant malgré les remords. Cela lui rappelait la toute première fois qu'elle l'avait touché dans les cachots.

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'était la faute de personne. Varys a fait ce qu'il pensait être bon en sauvant le brave petit homme d'une mort certaine et atroce. De toutes les personnes que je connaisse tu es sans doute la plus lucide, valeureuse mais aussi la plus diplomate. Tu es primordial car tu es celui qui guidera la Reine vers la victoire.» Emerys sourit au moment où elle vit l'émotion luire dans les yeux bleus larmoyants du nain. Elle finit d'un ton plus doux en se penchant vers lui «et tu es un ami précieux.»

S'en était trop pour Tyrion, trop de compliments d'un seul coup. Cette fois-ci il laissa les larmes courir librement sur ses joues balafrées. Il tapota gentiment sa main sur celle d'Emerys toujours posée à son bras, le menton tremblant sous le poids des émotions qui se mélangeaient dans son cœur. Le contact était tendre et sincère, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de ressentir sauf avec son frère Jaime lors de rares occasions.

Finalement sa main retomba mollement contre sa cuisse au moment où Emerys se leva pour aller récupérer la cruche de vin sur la table derrière lui. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge puis passa sa manche sous ses yeux rougis pour effacer les restes de larmes s'y trouvant jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne réapparaisse avec la cruche en main.

D'un sourire rassurant, elle proposa silencieusement une autre coupe que Tyrion accepta volontiers avant de s'en servir une autre également. Dans des moments comme ceux-là l'alcool aidait grandement à se sentir mieux et à effacer certains souvenirs douloureux. Les deux avalèrent goulument leur boisson en faisant basculer leurs verres à la verticale, à l'unisson. Il y eu un petit soupir à cause de l'aigreur du vin puis le demi-homme reprit la parole, la mine renfrognée.

«Je n'ose imaginer ce que ma sœur t'as fait subir.» Maugréât-il en roulant sa langue dans sa bouche, le regard perdu sur le mur de pierre derrière la femme platine à nouveau assise en tailleur sur son lit.

«Elle m'a vendue à la Montagne.» Révéla Emerys d'une petite voix tremblotante. Pas à cause de la peur mais plutôt de la haine.

La gorge de Tyrion s'assécha si brusquement à ces aveux terrifiants qu'il sentit même son estomac se tordre douloureusement rien qu'à l'image insoutenable qui fleurissait dans son esprit. C'était atroce, inhumain. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis baissa les yeux sur son verre de vin tandis qu'il pinçait les lèvres à la soudaine colère qu'il ressentait envers sa monstrueuse sœur.

Emerys fit de même que le nain dorénavant écœuré qui évitait son regard. Elle sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais jamais elle ne les laissa sortir, voulant à tout prix rester forte et ne plus montrer ses faiblesses aussi facilement. Elle attendait patiemment que Tyrion ne dise quelque chose. D'une certaine façon, elle voulait voir la déception gravée sur son visage. La culpabilité et la haine, car cela lui apporterait une petite source de satisfaction.

De voir le visage tombant d'un Lannister.

«Ma sœur est un monstre, elle l'a toujours été. Je ne peux le nier malheureusement. Envers le peuple, envers ses ennemis et même sa propre famille. Je suis vraiment navré Emerys. Tu ne méritais certainement pas un pareil traitement.» La fin de la phrase de Tyrion sortit dans un chuchotement, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour exprimer son émoi.

Ne supportant plus le regard accusateur d'Emerys il préféra baisser tristement les yeux au sol, son visage s'assombrissant considérablement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'imaginait les atrocités de sa sœur Cersei. Il se sentait pris au piège avec ses sentiments. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre sur son emprisonnement ou sur sa séquestration, il le savait déjà rien que par son expression.

Mais malgré tout, malgré toutes les choses horribles que Cersei Lannister avait faites au cours de son existence au sein de la capitale, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amour fraternel à son égard.

Tyrion avait honte de sa famille mais gardait toujours espoir qu'un jour il arriverait à les faire changer ou au moins les sauver du sort qui les attendait. Toutefois son cœur courant méchamment dans sa poitrine à l'image d'Emerys battue à mort sur le sol à cause de Cersei, criant à l'agonie dans l'ombre de la Montagne. Il n'osait imaginer le sadisme de Gregor et ce qu'elle avait vécu par sa main jusqu'à ce que le Chien n'intervienne. Un très beau combat d'ailleurs d'après les dires de Westeros.

Il ne fut pas véritablement surpris par la cruauté de sa sœur mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était l'absence de son frère Jaime dans toute cette histoire tordue. Pourtant l'homme en question lui avait promis de garder un œil sur elle malgré la menace de Cersei. De nouvelles questions lui brûlaient dorénavant les lèvres mais pour le moment il les gardait pour lui.

«Je suis vraiment désolé.» Insista-t-il, le front sillonné, espérant faire passer son message.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire pour le moment. Il hésita un instant puis posa finalement l'une de ses mains sur le genou d'Emerys qui refusait toujours le contact visuel avec lui. Sous ses doigts, le muscle se tendit. La jeune femme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches avant de lever les yeux vers le nain assis sur la chaise devant elle, l'air soucieux.

«Elle mérite de mourir, Tyrion. Ses crimes ne peuvent restés impunis. Pour toutes ses mauvaises actions délibérées ou non. Non seulement pour moi et les Stark mais aussi pour toutes les injustices qu'elle t'a fait subir ! Tant qu'elle sera au pouvoir, l'anarchie règnera en ce monde. Il n'y aura pas d'autre solution.» S'exclama Emerys d'une légère secousse désespérée de sa tête.

«Quand viendra l'heure, je me chargerais d'elle.» Murmura-t-elle résolument, une lueur sombre dans ses yeux qui promettait qu'elle tiendra parole. Elle reposa sa main sur celle du demi-homme d'apparence perplexe par sa réponse crue.

«Un jour elle sera puni pour tous ses crimes, si les Dieux le voudront bien. Il en est de même pour la Montagne. Les mauvais actes finissent toujours par être payés, d'une façon ou d'une autre.» Répondit-il à la légère d'un haussement de sourcils. Il se sentait désorienté par la conviction d'Emerys mais elle ignorait encore à qui elle avait à faire visiblement et il craignait que cela lui retombe dessus.

Emerys vit que Tyrion n'était pas du tout sûr de lui contrairement à l'habituel et qu'il n'était pas prêt à voir sa sœur mourir. Mais cela ne l'empêchera en aucun cas de la tuer de ses propres mains, si personne d'autre ne s'en chargeait avant elle. Notamment une petite louve du nom d'Arya Stark. Et pour Gregor Clegane … Elle connaissait déjà son destin.

D'un petit sourire évasé, elle tapota la main du nain puis lui resservit une coupe de vin en même temps que la sienne. Il ne fallut pas moins de deux verres de plus pour que l'atmosphère entre eux se détende enfin suffisamment pour commencer les plaisanteries et les petites taquineries insensées. Emerys lui demanda comment il avait réussi à fuir Port-Réal, ce dernier lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails, de son frère corrompu au meurtre de son père dans les toilettes.

Ils en rirent de bon cœur, heureux de s'être retrouver après tout ce temps chacun de leur côté. Un sentiment de sérénité qu'ils n'avaient plus ressentis depuis des lustres.

Tyrion lui expliqua qu'après qu'il ait tué Shae, la putain menteuse, il s'était enfuit de la capitale avec Varys vers les villes libres d'Essos. Une fois là-bas, Ser Jorah Mormont l'avait capturé et voulait l'emmener à la Khaleesi pour se faire pardonner de ses erreurs.

Emerys fondit dans un rire incontrôlable tandis qu'il lui expliquait avidement comment les deux s'étaient retrouver comme des esclaves, attaquer par des hommes de pierres puis finalement perdus sur des terres inconnues.

Ils finirent par jouer au jeu de la devinette.

L'un devait essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre en émettant des hypothèses et si elles s'avéraient véridiques l'autre devait boire une gorgée de vin. Emerys était celle qui réussissait le mieux le jeu absurde jusqu'ici mais ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné que Tyrion était déjà bien alcoolisé lorsqu'ils débutèrent le jeu. De plus Emerys n'était pas facilement lisible alors il échouait constamment. Ou presque.

Le nombre de fois où Sandor essayait de la comprendre rien qu'en la regardant … Le pauvre n'y arrivait quasiment jamais ! En revanche, lui se lisait comme un livre ouvert même si l'homme en question le démentait. Il avait toujours ce regard qui disait exactement ce qu'il ressentait en contradiction avec sa gestuelle ainsi que ses paroles.

Le vin s'enchaîna jusqu'à ce que la grande cruche soit vide et que les deux s'endormirent, complètement saouls. Emerys s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit douillet tandis que Tyrion s'engouffra dans l'une des chaises en bois autour de la table en verre, la joue sur la vitre et ses bras en guise d'oreiller improvisé.

Le lendemain aux aurores, le premier à se réveiller fut le nain groggy. La première chose qu'il fit lors de son réveil était de gémir à sa gueule de bois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu une cuite pareille ! Après tout Ver Gris et Missendei n'étaient pas très friand du vin et donc par conséquent il était difficile pour lui de trouver un partenaire à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Hors là il n'avait absolument pas été déçu.

Tout doucement mais surement, il releva sa tête d'une grimace à la douleur vive dans sa nuque à force de rester dans la même position inconfortable. Sa vision était floue et sa bouche sèche. Le côté gauche de son visage était humide, certainement dût à la condensation ou alors de la bave, il n'en savait rien à l'heure actuelle.

Tyrion soupira de lassitude tout en se frottant les yeux avec son index et son pouce, chassant les restes du sommeil qui le berçait dans une sorte de béatitude. Son estomac pesait lourdement mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa vessie qui menaçait d'éclater. Quand il retrouva enfin sa vision momentanément perdue, il se sentit soudainement très confus.

Il ne reconnaissait pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il lui fallut quelques coups d'œil de plus ainsi que beaucoup de volonté de la part de sa mémoire pour se remémorer la soirée qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'Emerys. Son cœur manqua un battement agréable. Hier soir ils avaient longuement discutés sur des sujets sérieux mais aussi bien moins sérieux voir même embarrassants mais très drôles avec un peu d'alcool dans le système.

Il sourit à lui-même alors qu'il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, plissant les yeux à la douleur lancinante à l'avant de sa tête qui tambourinait jusque dans ses tempes. La charmante Emerys dormait encore à point fermé sur le grand lit à baldaquin, les bras et les jambes légèrement écartés et la couverture emmêlée dans ses membres.

Se levant difficilement hors de sa chaise Tyrion se dandina vers le lit en posant une main sur le matelas mou pour le soutien jusqu'au chevet de la jeune femme endormie. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis resserra sa prise sur la couverture à cause des fourmillements dans ses petites jambes. C'était de sa faute après tout. A priori il n'avait pas à dormir dans la chambre d'une dame et encore moins une dame marié ! Il ne recevait que ce qu'il méritait.

Finissant de se gronder intérieurement, le nain fatigué recentra son attention vers Emerys. Sa tête était tournée vers lui, ses longs cheveux platine étendus autour d'elle, sa poitrine montante et descendante régulièrement. Elle paraissait si paisible lors de son sommeil … Un sourire fantomatique aux lèvres.

Même durant son sommeil elle souriait, ce qui la rendait aussi belle qu'éveillée. C'était captivant. Tyrion se demanda vaguement si le Chien était celui à l'origine de son sourire. La rendait-il heureuse ? C'était assez difficile à croire avec ce qu'il connaissait de cet homme impitoyable et rustre aux manières déplorables. Et pourtant … De ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, elle était heureuse avec lui.

Une femme aussi délicate aux mains d'un mercenaire tel que le Limier. C'était absurde. Elle méritait tellement mieux.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et s'arrêta de sourire à la soudaine douleur aigue dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait coupable de ressentir et de penser cela mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher en la regardant dormir paisiblement.

_«Peut-être qu'un jour, c'est moi qui produira vos héritiers.»_

_«Peut-être dans une autre vie Emerys. Je ne peux pas prétendre à un cœur qui est déjà pris.»_

Emerys appartenait déjà à quelqu'un et cette personne, où qu'elle soit actuellement, l'aimait déjà bien assez pour cette vie.

Inconsciemment, Tyrion tendit une main et caressa du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux platine qui se trouvait à sa portée. Dès lors qu'il effleura ses cheveux il sentit des picotements dans sa main qu'il ne saurait expliquer. Agréable mais aussi quelque chose d'autre. La texture était douce et soyeuse entre ses doigts, des brins si fins et pourtant si robustes.

Il était vrai que cette chevelure ressemblait à celle de la Targaryen néanmoins celle-ci avait quelque chose de particulier. La couleur était légèrement plus claire que la Reine Daenerys. Mais le nain avait l'impression que les cheveux d'Emerys renfermaient un pouvoir sacré. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir emporter une mèche avec lui pour qu'une partie d'elle soit à lui et à lui seul mais ce ne serait pas correct.

Elle ne lui appartenait pas et ne lui appartiendra jamais. Il en avait bien conscience et c'était pour cette raison qu'il mettait tout de suite les barrières car de toute manière elle était déjà prise et lui ne voulait plus de tout ça.

Retirant sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé par un feu imaginaire, Tyrion avala durement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge puis secoua rapidement la tête pour effacer ses pensées conflictuelles. Le vin ne faisait pas bon ménage avec lui ces temps-ci. Il devrait peut-être se calmer un peu au risque qu'il soit à nouveau terriblement déçu.

Une autre peine de cœur qui ne valait pas la peine d'être souffert.

Une belle amitié et il en prendra soin. Retrouvant un sourire désillusionné, le nain sortit discrètement de la chambre d'Emerys puis se dirigea vers ses propres quartiers. Il avait besoin d'un bon bain ainsi qu'un rasage afin d'être présentable et qu'il puisse aller rencontrer la Reine pour la conseiller comme il était censé le faire.

Aujourd'hui, des décisions devaient être prises.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux derniers jours avaient été mouvementés maintenant que la Reine Daenerys Targaryen avait accepté de leur venir en aide avec le verredragon. Son extraction n'était pas évidente mais grâce aux hommes du Roi du Nord et des Dothraki, ils en possèderont bientôt une quantité décente pour faire partir le premier bateau vers Winterfell.

Et durant les prochains jours d'étroite collaboration, Emerys remarqua la petite lueur naissante dans les yeux de Daenerys et de Jon Snow. C'était subtile mais bien là. Elle n'y croyait pas au coup de foudre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de cette façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder, de se sourire, de se parler. Tout l'inverse de leur toute première rencontre qui ne présageait rien de pertinent, pour personne.

La vie pouvait se montrer très étrange par moment.

Jon avait découvert de curieux dessins représentant l'armée des morts dans une grotte lors de ses recherches autour du périmètre du château. Et grâce à eux, il avait convaincu la Mère des dragons de lui donner le précieux verredragon.

Bien que d'abord la Reine refusait catégoriquement toute coopération tant qu'il ne pliait pas le genou elle avait finalement accepté de lui venir en aide. Mais pas à contre cœur évidemment. Toutefois elle avait pris conscience du danger imminent en voyant les créatures horrifiques peintes sur la pierre noire.

Et la mauvaise nouvelle tomba.

Les Lannister avait attaqués les armées de Daenerys et priver de nourriture une partie de ses Immaculés. La Targaryen souveraine était tiraillé entre la tristesse, la culpabilité et la rage. Mais bien que ses conseillers essayaient de lui faire entendre raison, elle était déterminée à se venger de cet acte abominable par tous les moyens. Donc elle préféra abandonner le plan initial et faire route vers Castral Rock.

Au plus grand étonnement de tous, la Reine s'entretenue avec Emerys pour connaître son point de vue sur la question. Un point de vue qui était vraisemblablement semblable au sien. Massacré l'armée des Lannister au grand damne de Tyrion et de Ser Davos qui pensaient que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Elle demanda même des conseils de Jon Snow mais l'homme fit de même que les autres, lui dire la vérité si elle faisait ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Elle ressemblerait à tous les autres monarques avant elle alors qu'elle avait donné l'espoir à tant de peuple que peut-être il existait autre chose que la tyrannie.

Et même si les mots du Roi du Nord semblaient se frayer un chemin en travers son cœur, elle partit tout de même vers Castral Rock avec Drogon et son armée de Dothraki, laissant derrière elle un énorme doute plané. Tyrion la suivit également pour s'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait durant cette escapade risqué ou plutôt que rien n'arriverait à son frère Jaime sans doute sur les lieux.

Puis ensuite un bateau arriva à l'horizon de Peyredragon.

Les voiles noires et le calamar géant ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de la maison, il s'agissait des Greyjoy. Et Jon avait un frère, Theon Greyjoy. Mais celui-ci avait trahi tous les Stark en se retournant contre eux et en tentant de prendre Winterfell pour lui, ce qui échoua lamentablement.

Aujourd'hui, Theon était devenu un tout autre homme méconnaissable. Pâle, couverts de cicatrices et d'une démarche chancelante, il ne regardait plus droit dans les yeux. Constamment en soumission, ses tremblements lorsque l'on haussait la voix ou quand on lui posait une question banale témoignaient de son supplice par la main des Bolton et plus particulièrement le défunt Ramsay.

Emerys, qui était descendue sur la plage avec Jon et Anguy observa silencieusement, en retrait, l'échange entre le Roi du Nord et son ancien frère. Des retrouvailles très tendues, sans surprise.

Le premier contact fut des plus froids. Un échange de regards, le silence et l'expression grave des visages. Puis lorsque Jon empoigna violemment Theon, Emerys craignait que les deux hommes ne puissent pas faire la paix. Mais au bout de quelques minutes intenses elle se détendit nettement en voyant Jon donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Theon.

Il ne pardonnait peut-être pas mais il donnait un espoir à son frère perdu.

Theon était venu pour plaider de l'aide à Daenerys Targaryen car sa sœur était retenue captive aux mains de son oncle. Euron Greyjoy, rien que le nom donnait des frissons de dégouts. Malheureusement pour lui, la Reine avait d'autres projets bien plus importants et il allait devoir patienter son retour, au plus grand désarroi de Jon.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent tous vers le château, Emerys fut surprise de voir Ser Davos la suivre sur la plage. Le chevalier oignon, comme la plupart des gens aimaient l'appeler, ne lui avait pas encore parlé une seul fois en tête à tête. Alors elle se questionnait sur ce qu'il voulait lui dire maintenant.

Les deux marchaient tranquillement sur le sable humide de la plage, les bras croisés dans le dos. Les vagues s'écrasaient non loin de leurs pieds, brisant le silence. L'homme plus âgé à côté d'elle paraissait décontract en sa présence contrairement à plusieurs jours auparavant où il l'observait toujours de loin. Emerys esquissa un petit sourire timide lorsqu'il se racla la gorge puis attendit qu'il ne dise les premiers mots qui briseront la glace, aimant son allure désinvolte.

«Je me suis toujours demander ce que ça ferait de voler, pas vous ?» Commença-t-il d'un froncement de sourcils drôle.

«Un jour peut-être que vous le pourriez ? Voyez-vous, notre Reine possède trois dragons. Je pense que l'un d'eux vous laissera lui monter sur le dos pour un tour. Il suffit juste de leur demander !» Taquina Emerys en tapotant sa tempe avec son index d'un sourire espiègle.

«Vous avez l'air bien confiante à ce sujet. Mais ce sont des créatures sauvages et nous leur devons tout le respect. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de me faire brûler vif rien qu'en essayant de négocier.» Rétorqua Davos d'une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix, ne prenant pas la conversation au sérieux.

«Je pense que vous avez raison.» Accorda Emerys, riant sous son souffle à l'image comique qu'elle se faisait de l'homme essayant de négocier un tour avec l'un des dragons.

«Emerys Raven … Ce nom ne me dit rien. J'ai beau chercher mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où vous venez. Je pense que je me fais de plus en plus vieux.» Ricana Davos d'une secousse de sa tête. Néanmoins il était très sérieux cette fois-ci et regarda même sévèrement Emerys lorsque cette dernière ralenti à côté de lui.

«Est-ce pour cela que vous étiez aussi distant ?» Demanda la jeune femme confuse d'une touche de reproche.

«J'aime analyser les gens avant d'établir le moindre contact. J'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi et jusque-là cette technique m'a gardée en vie. Je me demandais pourquoi vous vouliez venir avec nous vers le Mur. Un endroit rempli de divers dangers. Qu'y a-t-il à cet endroit pour vous ?» Interrogea ensuite Davos véritablement curieux sur la question.

Pourquoi une femme voulait risquer sa vie au-delà du Mur de glace ? Cela le dépassait d'une certaine manière. Cependant il ne cherchait pas à la rabaisser ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, simplement comprendre le but de cette mystérieuse personne venue de contré lointaine.

Emerys prit une grande inspiration puis leva les yeux en face d'elle vers l'étendu infini de sable qui se dressait devant eux sur des kilomètres. Le ciel était grisonnant au-dessus de leurs têtes, menaçant à tout bout de champ de libérer de la pluie. Comment était-elle censée répondre à cela ? Maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin le verredragon en leur possession la prochaine étape était vers le Mur.

Vers Sandor et les sans-Bannières.

«Y retrouver quelqu'un que j'aime.» Répondit-elle simplement en espérant que cela suffise à attiser la curiosité de Ser Davos. Bien que ce fusse vrai, ce n'était pas l'entière raison.

«Cela me semble être une bonne motivation.» Renifla Davos en hochant la tête dans la compréhension, la lèvre inferieur recourbée d'amusement.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'explications car il n'était pas là pour ça en fin de compte. Il voulait simplement en connaître d'avantage sur cette Emerys qui avait ployé le genou devant la Reine Daenerys et devant Jon Snow. Les deux continuèrent de se parler pendant une bonne heure environ, sympathisant enfin après s'être méfiés l'un de l'autre à cause de multiples raisons évidentes.

Emerys appréciait grandement la compagnie du célèbre chevalier oignon. Il s'avérait être un personnage cultivé et avait même appris à lire grâce à la défunte princesse Shireen Baratheon, brûlée par son propre père à cause de la stupidité humaine et de ses croyances absurdes en des Dieux inexistants.

L'homme plus âgé avait aimé cette petite fille comme si c'était la sienne, ce n'était pas difficile à voir. Il en parlait avec amour malgré la douleur dans sa voix qui prouvait qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. Il avait perdu son propre fils lors de la bataille de la Néra et rien qu'à la pensée Emerys sentit son estomac tomber. La bataille de la Néra … Là où Sandor Clegane avait rompu sa loyauté envers les Lannister, sauver Arya et sa vie.

Leur balade touchant à sa fin, Ser Davos la salua poliment puis retourna auprès de Jon Snow qui était certainement dans le château avec Theon, laissant la femme platine seule sur la plage. Les deux dragons qui restaient dans les parages du nom de Viserion et Rhaegal tournoyaient autour des tours et au-dessus de la mer, leurs cris assourdissants résonnants dans le lointain.

Emerys ferma lentement les yeux puis respira calmement l'air marin. Elle appréciait l'odeur du sel et de l'océan, le vent frappant son visage et laissant un baiser froid sur ses joues. Un peu de calme avant la tempête. Elle aimait se recueillir ici de temps en temps pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Les mots que lui avait dits Varys la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus rejouaient souvent dans son esprit.

_«Parce que j'estime que vous avez assez souffert. C'est aussi simple que cela. Et je vous demanderais de l'accepter Emerys. Vous êtes forte, votre place dans la guerre est aux côtés de la Reine Daenerys Targaryen et de ses dragons.»_

Elle oublia volontairement la fin de sa phrase qui parlait de son âme obscurcit. Ces paroles bourrées de sens faisaient longuement échos dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que les bruits autour d'elle s'évanouissent dans le néant. Sa respiration s'assainit, les battements de son cœur avec.

Tranquillement, elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vitreux vers l'horizon, une main tenant fermement son manteau noir.

Emerys était comme attirer … Voulant à tout prix traverser l'immense étendue d'eau qui se dressait entre elle et la liberté. Comme un appel primitif. Elle voulait tendre la main et la saisir mais elle était bien trop loin pour l'atteindre. Puis quelque chose se souleva dans sa poitrine, il s'agissait de son instinct.

C'était très éprouvant comme sensation. Elle ne pouvait lutter contre la nature, contre sa nature. L'instinct … Ou le devoir ?

Les bourrasques du vent soufflaient ses longs cheveux dans son dos et emmenait avec lui des odeurs venant de l'inconnu. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, ce besoin devenait vital. Avalant doucement la salive qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche Emerys s'avança vers la mer jusqu'à ce que ses bottes ne touchent l'eau salée, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon grisonnant.

Son manteau glissa hors de ses épaules et sur le sable blanc.

A suivre …

* * *

J'adore Tyrion Lannister. Il s'agit de mon second personnage favori de GoT. Et vous, quels sont vos personnages favoris ? Dans tous les cas merci beaucoup pour la lecture de ce chapitre ! Dans le suivant, nous suivront d'autres personnages emblématiques ;) J'ai hâte de le partager car il sera très lourd en rebondissements *-* aie aie.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours très gratifiant !

A bientôt, VP


	11. Chapter 11

Oulala, nous y sommes. Je stress un peu car j'ai mis énormément de temps et de patience pour élaborer ce chapitre très intense :p bon petit warning sur des scènes qui peuvent choquer les plus jeunes. Après c'est GoT, vous savez à quoi vous attendre si vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon je vous souhaite bonne lecture et bonne immersion ! (Je l'espère !)

* * *

Chapitre 11

Jaime observait avec une petite appréhension ses hommes traîner les charrettes et les cargaisons, Bronn sur son cheval à ses côtés. Ils devaient à tout prix traverser la Baie de la Néra afin de rapporter le métal et les vivres à la capitale, se préparant à une guerre imminente.

Un homme au loin se rapprocha d'eux au pas de course. Il s'agissait de l'un des commandants qui s'occupait du trafic et bien que Jaime ne puisse pas le supporter il devait admettre qu'il savait bien diriger les troupes. L'homme aux cheveux blancs et d'aspect sévère s'arrêta devant leurs chevaux tout en plissant les yeux face au soleil de plomb.

«Il faut que les derniers chariots passent les rapides de la Néra avant le coucher du soleil. S'il y a embuscade, les derniers chariots seront trop loin pour venir en renfort.» Rapporta ce dernier en fixant le Lannister chef des armées.

«Nous sommes trop dispersés !» Se plaignit Jaime d'un coup d'œil aux troupes derrière le commandant qui prenaient actuellement une pause.

«Si vous le permettez, donnez le fouet aux trainards ! Cela aura un effet certain sur leur rapidité.» Encouragea vivement Randyll Tarly en espérant que sa requête soit acceptée.

Voilà l'une des principales raisons pourquoi Jaime Lannister haïssait cet homme. Non seulement il pensait être l'un des hommes les plus puissants au monde mais de plus il était arrogant et vicieux. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau puis leva les yeux vers le paysage ensoleillé qui s'offrait à lui, Bronn se retenant de ricaner bêtement à côté de lui.

«Donnons-leurs d'abord un avertissement. Ces hommes se sont bien battus à Haut Jardins.» Défendit doucement Jaime qui jouissait intérieurement de la grimace de déception qui apparut sur le visage de Randyll. Ce dernier ne dit rien de plus comme il se retourna et galopa dans le sens inverse afin de prévenir les hommes de cette décision.

Jaime et Bronn s'échangèrent un regard complice puis se dirigèrent dans la même direction. Ils croisèrent le fils Tarly, un grand jeune homme costaud qui avait l'air un peu naïf mais juste et loyal envers sa cause. Il salua formellement Jaime lorsqu'il apparut devant lui, devenant légèrement nerveux en sa présence car c'était l'une de ses premières fois dans l'armée Lannister.

«Brickon !» Répondit Jaime d'un regard panoramique avant de revenir sur ledit jeune homme.

«Dickon.» Corrigea-t-il en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres.

Bronn se mit immédiatement à rire à pleins poumons lorsqu'il entendit le prénom du garçon et même s'il lui jeta un regard perplexe en retour il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui et de son affreux prénom. Il reçut un regard noir de la part de Jaime ce qui le calma presque instantanément, l'obligeant à cacher son sourire grandissant dans son poing.

Les deux hommes plus civilisés se mirent à discuter des exploits à Haut Jardin ainsi que des différentes batailles. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de la première bataille de Dickon et même si le jeune homme le lui confirma de vive voix Jaime n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre parce que cela se voyait à son comportement hésitant. Par ailleurs il se sentait un petit peu compatissant envers lui car les premières batailles étaient toujours les plus difficiles à gérer et surtout les plus décisives.

Dickon engagea ensuite la conversation sur les Tyrell et à quel point il était voué à cette maison mais malheureusement son père n'était pas du même avis. Bien que Bronn se foute royalement de sa gueule la plupart du temps, Jaime au contraire comprenait sa réticence à travailler avec les Lannister. Après tout c'était à cause de leur famille si la maison Tyrell n'existait plus aujourd'hui.

«Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir. Mais Lady Olenna avait trahi sa Reine et décidée d'appuyer la fille Targaryen et voilà le résultat.» Jaime sourit tristement en sachant que cela faisait du mal au garçon. Au moins la vieille femme n'avait pas souffert, il s'en était assurer avec le poison.

«Je ne m'attendais pas à cette puanteur …» Chuchota soudainement Dickon en plissant le nez de dégout, regardant entre Jaime et Bronn pour savoir s'il était le seul à ressentir cette odeur épouvantable.

«Les hommes se chient dessus quand ils crèvent. Ils ne vous ont pas appris ça à l'école des jeunes rupins ?» Râla Bronn en se penchant contre l'encolure de son cheval pour dire la suite ; «moi je le savais déjà à cinq ans !»

Jaime secoua la tête au ridicule de la situation puis s'apprêta à dire quelque chose pour argumenter ces propos d'une manière plus élégante mais Bronn se raidit soudainement sur son cheval, un doigt levé et un visage très inquiet. Tout à fait inhabituel sur lui, ce qui l'alerta d'autant plus. Il tendit alors l'oreille et écouta attentivement les nouveaux bruits qui résonnaient au loin dans la plaine.

«Quoi ?» Questionna Jaime en le regardant du coin de l'œil, les sourcils froncés.

Il en était de même pour Dickon qui, par sa nervosité croissante, la transmise à son cheval. L'animal donna des coups de tête tout en frappant son sabot à répétition sur le sol poussiéreux. Le blanc de ses yeux ressortait beaucoup plus désormais qu'il avait senti l'odeur du danger, hennissant de peur. Quelque chose approchait, c'était certain. Mais de quoi cela pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

«Ecoutez …» Insista Bronn à voix basse pour ne pas couvrir l'étrange bruit. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux environs et aux hommes qui commençaient à se poser des questions maintenant qu'ils avaient également pris consciences de ce tambourinement sourd.

Le Lannister sur son cheval blanc fronça progressivement les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit le fameux bruit et ressentait dorénavant les vibrations dans les pattes de son destrier. Des chevaux en approche rapides, ils étaient nombreux. Très nombreux. Et cela venait de derrière eux, au loin de la plaine surélevée.

Jaime ne perdit pas un seul instant de plus pour donner l'alerte générale. Il claqua fortement les rênes de son cheval et fit signe à ses sentinelles de donner le coup d'envoi. Bronn et Dickon le suivirent rapidement pour aller se mettre en position d'attaque, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'ils allaient affronter.

«Lances et boucliers ! Tenez-vous en ligne !» Hurla l'un des commandants.

La panique s'installa incessamment sur le campement provisoire et alors même que les soldats Lannister prirent place autour des charrettes et des vivres pour la défense, des milliers de Dothraki apparurent au loin, tous au galop et armes levées. Suite à cela un silence de mort régna sur l'ensemble de l'armée Lannister tandis qu'ils attendaient nerveusement l'affrontement inévitable. C'était trop tôt, ils n'avaient pas prévus de se battre contre toute une armée.

Les Dothraki qui venaient par centaines criaient comme des sauvages, venant de tous les côtés et dévalant l'immense plaine à dos de leurs chevaux robustes. Jaime jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Randyll Tarly qui semblait tout aussi choquer que lui de voir autant de Dothraki sur cette partie de Westeros. Comment avaient-ils réussis à traversés le Détroit ?! Ils ne disposaient d'aucun bateau !

«Serrer les rangs ! En formation !» Hurla encore et encore le commandant afin de garder ses troupes en formation comme il le souhaitait pour la première vague de Dothraki.

Dickon déglutit difficilement mais réussi néanmoins à sortir son épée de son étui, les mains tremblantes mais fin prêt à prendre part au combat qui s'annonçait mortel mais pas impossible à remporter. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres à présent.

«Lances, face !» Les hommes derrière les boucliers pointèrent leurs lances en direction des Dothraki.

Jaime se décala rapidement sur la droite des lignes, cherchant désespérément un moyen de gagner sans faire trop de morts de son côté mais plus il regardait les Dothraki hurlants et plus la crainte d'encaisser une défaite grandissait dans son estomac. Ils allaient être encerclés mais jamais ils n'abandonneront ! Bronn le rejoignit et même s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, il n'en était plus capable.

Ce dernier finit par ordonner à Jaime de rentrer à Port-Réal en voyant la grande menace mais il refusa immédiatement l'offre car il ne voulait pas abandonner son armée au risque de les décourager. Bronn tenta une dernière fois de l'éloigner du combat mais l'homme était bien trop têtu pour accepter.

«Ces enculés vont nous submergés !» Pressa Bronn en regardant furieusement Jaime à ses côtés. Le Lannister respirait bruyamment tandis qu'il regardait ses hommes disciplinés parés à contrer les Dothraki. Ils avaient l'habitude de combattre alors il ne perdait pas espoir.

«On pourra les repoussés …» Affirma-t-il avec conviction mais à peine que ses quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche qu'un terrifiant hurlement bestial résonna sur toute la vallée.

Les visages se crispèrent, les souffles se bloquèrent simultanément. Jaime et Bronn levèrent les yeux à temps pour voir qu'au loin, au-dessus de la horde de Dothraki, un terrifiant et gigantesque dragon les survolait dans leur direction, plus en colère que jamais.

Presque toute la couleur dans le visage de Jaime s'évapora d'un seul coup quand il vit la taille gigantesque de la bête reptilienne et son aspect féroce. Sa bouche s'ouvrit béatement mais aucun son n'en sortit. La créature ailée planait juste au-dessus des sauvages, rugissants de toutes ses forces d'un cri strident et grondant qui résonnait jusque dans sa poitrine blindée. Et à l'instant précis où la bête survola les troupes, il constata que la créature terrifiante n'était pas seule dans les airs.

Sur son dos, un éclat de blanc. Daenerys Targaryen.

«Dracarys !» Hurla la puissante Mère des dragons, furieuse.

D'un puissant souffle d'air, le feu ravageur s'abattit sans pitié sur les soldats Lannister. L'odeur du métal et de la chair brûler s'éleva dans les airs dans un épais nuage noir qui engloba presque la totalité de l'armée. La puissance de feu de cette créature dépassait toutes les espérances. Il soufflait absolument tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, réduisant en cendre toutes ses malheureuses victimes.

Un spectacle apocalyptique des plus atroces.

Personne encore de cette génération n'avait vu un dragon en pleine action et aujourd'hui, ils en étaient servis, au plus grand supplice de Jaime incapable de réaliser le drame. Le dragon de Daenerys cracha encore et encore son feu sur les hommes puis créa un passage pour les Dothraki en travers le mur de soldats Lannister qui faiblissaient a vu d'œil.

Les hommes hurlaient à l'agonie tandis que le métal de leurs armures rouge et or fondait sur leurs peaux et les brûlait jusqu'à l'os. Les cris insupportables mais aussi l'odeur de la chair carbonisée rendaient instantanément malade les autres soldats encore debout mais étourdis par la brutalité de l'attaque surprise. La fumée écœurante des corps brûlés les empêchaient de voir correctement autour d'eux et d'établir un plan d'attaque pour repousser l'ennemi.

Les chevaux des Dothraki traversèrent l'immense étendue de feu. Les animaux ne craignaient pas les flammes ni leurs maitres qui brandissaient leurs armes d'un cri de guerre pour débuter le massacre. Le dragon au-dessus de leurs têtes s'éleva dans les airs tandis que les Dothraki se levèrent sur leurs chevaux pour traverser le mur de soldats Lannister encore debout malgré le souffle destructeur du feu.

Les lances transpercèrent violemment les chevaux et des hommes mais la plupart réussissaient à passer au-dessus d'eux, utilisant la force de leurs jambes pour se propulser dans les airs et derrière les boucliers. Des gorges furent tranchées, des têtes décapitées, il n'y avait plus aucune limite à la barbarie pour aucun des deux camps s'affrontant au corps à corps. Le sang frais coula à flot sur le sol poussiéreux et les armes blanches brillèrent d'une couleur rubis.

Dickon ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Il était tétanisé par la peur et la stupéfaction. Sa bouche pendait d'effarement, son épée inutile pendante mollement contre le flanc de son cheval nerveux.

Le bruit des lames qui s'entre choquaient résonnaient sur le champ de bataille chaotique, le cri du dragon dans les airs en échos. Il voyait la plupart de ses hommes brûler dans d'atroces souffrances juste sous ses yeux et d'autres se faire couper en morceau par les Dothraki. Par une bande de sauvages.

Les cadavres calciner et encore fumants de l'armée des Lannister jonchaient le sol sur de grandes distances à chaque nouveau passage du dragon abominable et impitoyable. Certains des hommes restants fuyaient pour leur vie tandis que d'autres se battaient courageusement malgré l'évidence même qu'ils allaient perdre ce combat.

L'ombre du dragon de Daenerys Targaryen couvrit le soleil puis il redescendit rapidement vers les soldats regroupés pour cracher une nouvelle vague de flammes destructrices sur les charrettes de ravitaillements et les hommes martyrs.

Bronn et Jaime regardèrent autour d'eux au terrible massacre qui se déroulait, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête car non seulement ils se faisaient encercler petit à petit mais en plus ils n'avaient aucun moyen de riposter. Ils aboyèrent aux soldats de tenir bon et de foncer mais la défaite était inévitable, surtout avec un dragon cracheur de flammes juste au-dessus d'eux.

Le sentiment qu'éprouvait Jaime était de loin celui qu'il haïssait le plus. L'impuissance.

Ils avaient été pris par surprise. Il se sentait affreusement coupable d'avoir sous-estimer son ennemi et maintenant il en payait les conséquences. Non, ses hommes en payaient le prix fort de son erreur stratégique. La menace était omniprésente et difficilement déstabiliser car ils avaient l'avantage cette fois-ci grâce à l'effet de surprise. Si seulement il arriverait à atteindre cette maudite Reine sur son dragon … Peut-être aurait-il un espoir d'arrêter cette boucherie infernale.

Drogon rugit une fois de plus puis ouvrit la gueule pour cracher son feu le long des lignes de renfort et sur les vivres. Les charrettes explosèrent, les hommes réduits en poussière en une fraction de seconde à peine. Rien ni personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit contre cette chose monstrueuse et ils allaient tous mourir ici aujourd'hui. Une arme destructrice impossible à arrêter.

Le visage de Jaime se chiffonna à la colère vive qu'il éprouvait en étant témoin de tout cela, de tout ce carnage. Tout doucement il leva les yeux, impuissant face au dragon détruisant absolument tout sur son passage sans le moindre scrupule. Il était aux ordres de cette femme, la dernière Targaryen. Le sentiment qui ressurgit en lui était inexplicable mais ressemblait à de la haine mélangé à de l'indignation.

Il en avait assez. C'était une véritable torture morale de se sentir inutile et surtout inapte à répliquer convenablement. Jaime souffla fortement par le nez puis grogna sous son souffle et lorsque la créature s'éleva une fois de plus dans les airs pour disparaître dans des nuages noirs qui arrivaient du Nord, il se décida d'agir.

«Archers ! Archers avec moi ! En position de tir !» Hurla-t-il du haut de ses poumons pour se faire entendre en travers les hurlements. Les cris du dragon résonnaient dans sa poitrine mais ses hommes ne l'abandonnèrent pas. Au contraire.

Les archers se mirent en position comme l'avait ordonné Jaime et pointèrent leurs arcs vers le ciel recouvert d'une épaisse fumée. Ils suivirent du regard l'immense créature dans les airs et attendirent patiemment les ordres de leur capitaine enfin sortit de son état d'abasourdissement. La bête se tourna vers leur direction et commença une descente rapide vers eux en hurlant de colère, les ailes battantes furieusement pour prendre de la vitesse.

Jaime ouvrit la bouche pour donner l'ordre de tirer mais ses mots moururent instantanément dans sa gorge lorsqu'une sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque. Le vent venait de se lever et soufflait la cendre sur le sol dans de petits tourbillons de poussières. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche devint sèche et ses membres se paralysèrent par la peur quand un souffle, rauque et strident, résonna sur tout le champ de bataille.

Ce rugissement sourd n'appartenait pas au dragon présent sur les lieux.

Les nuages noirs menaçants s'approchaient si vite qu'ils recouvrirent bientôt les rayons du soleil en moins de quelques minutes. Le dragon de la Khaleesi ralenti sa descente et émit un petit son plaintif tandis qu'il s'agitait nerveusement dans les airs, les naseaux évasés à l'odeur inconnue qui flottait si soudainement.

Bronn regarda Jaime du coin de l'œil et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Du tout même. Le capitaine paraissait terrifié tout à coup et sur le point de tomber de son cheval paniqué alors qu'il fixait longuement ces nuages sombres maintenant au-dessus du champ de bataille. Quelque chose de très étrange était en train de se produire qui n'avait rien à voir avec une tempête, il en était certain.

Il y eu d'autres bruits effrayants dans le ciel, un peu comme celui d'un serpent ou d'un reptile en colère mais c'était lointain. Impossible de savoir d'où cela venait exactement mais même la Reine et son dragon dans les airs ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Hormis quelques grognements et sifflements perturbés, au moins Drogon n'attaquait plus les troupes qui se posaient de multiples questions tout en fixant le ciel noirci. Effrayés et confus.

«A terre !» Hurla de toutes ses forces Jaime qui sauta brusquement hors de son cheval précisément à temps avant que les flammes ne l'engloutissent définitivement.

Ne pouvant dire quelque chose, Bronn frappa durement le sol aux pieds de son cheval avec Jaime sur son dos qui le maintenait dans une position allongée face contre terre. Il y eu une série d'hurlements humains suivit d'un rugissement assourdissant et enfin un immense appel d'air qui sentait le brûlé. Manifestement il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais de quoi ?

Quand lentement, il redressa la tête, il vit une immense ombre noire planer au-dessus d'une partie des archers dorénavant en feu derrière eux, réduits au silence à tout jamais. Un autre dragon avait pris part au combat. Cette folle aux cheveux platine ne s'était pas contenter d'une seule créature ailée mais de deux ! Et bien que celui-ci semble légèrement plus petit et moins robuste que l'autre il était rapide et extrêmement agressif.

«Merde !» Grommela Bronn d'un soupir agacé en prenant rapidement le bras de Jaime et en le hissant sur ses pieds. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver des mots cohérents pour cette situation alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le ciel assombri à la recherche de cette créature qu'il n'avait encore jamais aperçut.

«D'où il sort celui-là ?!» S'écria-t-il en regardant frénétiquement tout autour de lui puis enfin sur le capitaine Lannister tout aussi abasourdi, grimaçant à l'odeur insupportable de la chair et de la mort.

«Je n'en sais rien ! Mais nous devons réagir vite si nous ne voulons pas finir de la même façon. Trouvons un moyen d'atteindre cette fille et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que ça les arrêteras.» Jaime leva les sourcils puis tendit sa main en or vers Bronn qui n'en revenait toujours pas, son attention uniquement portée sur le plus gros dragon toujours dans les airs.

«Oh putain. Comme si qu'un dragon cracheur de flammes ne suffisait déjà pas. Non, bien sûr que non ! Il en fallait deux ! Elle est complètement barge !» Râla sarcastiquement ce dernier en claquant les bras à ses hanches, défaitiste.

«Hey, hey ! Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre la tête. Faut qu'on trouve un fichu moyen d'arrêter ce massacre et vite !» Réprimanda Jaime qui reprenait toujours son souffle pour calmer ses nerfs. De sa main valide il retira un filet de sang qui s'écoulait de son arcade sourcilière droite à cause de la chute de tout à l'heure.

«Il y a un moyen.» Acquiesça soudainement Bronn à côté de lui.

La Khaleesi et son dragon manquèrent de peu de foncer sur l'autre dragon qui venait de réapparaitre comme par magie du ciel obscurcit et qui, d'un geste brusque mais élégant, plana sur le côté pour les laisser passer sans encombre. Drogon rugit fortement à son adversaire de taille puis vola dans la direction du dragon noir qui reprenait rapidement de la hauteur.

«Drogon, non !» Hurla désespérément Daenerys, encore stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle agrippa plus fermement les écailles du cou épais de son dragon lorsqu'il donna un coup d'aile un peu plus violent que les autres pour prendre de l'altitude.

Jaime en contre bas spectateur de tout cela observait craintivement les deux créatures mythiques dans le ciel qui n'avaient pas du tout la même corpulence. L'un costaud muni d'un long cou l'autre noir de jais avec deux pattes avant en plus. Il essayait en vain de comprendre le sens de tout ça. Il vit le dragon de la Targaryen donner un coup de mâchoire à quelques centimètres à peine de l'autre dragon qui esquiva rapidement mais de justesse l'attaque.

Pourtant il ne répliquait jamais.

Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Etaient-ils rivaux ? C'était comme si l'apparition de cette seconde créature n'avait pas du tout été planifié et qu'il … Dérangeait. Plus il les regardait et plus Jaime avait l'impression que ce dragon noir n'avait rien à voir avec cette fille et ses intentions.

«Archers ! En formation !» Ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois aux archers restant sur le bas-côté.

Drogon cracha son puissant feu en direction du dragon noir mais celui-ci plongea en avant et vers la terre ferme sans prendre en considération celui à l'origine de cette nouvelle attaque. Il descendait toujours plus rapidement vers l'armée des Lannister, celle qui restait des ravages des flammes et des Dothraki.

Il ne s'attaquait pas à Drogon. Daenerys ne savait pas quoi pensée de cette créature venue de nulle part. Le stress et l'incompréhension montait en elle alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour calmer sa respiration erratique ainsi que son dragon devenu incontrôlable à cause de cette apparition. Il s'agissait de la même créature qu'à Meereen, elle en était formelle. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ici ? Les dragons avaient pourtant disparus !

Daenerys reprit ses esprits lorsque Drogon ouvrit la gueule et rugit avant de claquer ses ailes contre son corps pour fondre sur l'autre dragon plus bas qui survolait les humains au sol, paniqués à l'idée de mourir brûlés vifs. Elle s'accrocha farouchement au cou de son fils devenu désobéissant pendant qu'elle lui parlait dans sa langue natale pour tenter de le calmer d'une quelconque façon. S'il continuait d'en faire qu'à sa tête il allait finir par se faire tuer et elle dans le processus.

Une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur elle quand Drogon décida enfin d'abandonner la chasse et qu'il recentra son attention sur sa mère terriblement inquiète accroché à lui. Elle laissa un soupir sortir de ses lèvres mais le soulagement fût de courte durée car les flèches des archers frappèrent la cuirasse de Drogon et que l'une des flèches manqua de peu de la transpercer en plein cœur.

Daenerys se raidit sur le dos de son dragon puis lui ordonna brusquement de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible des archers avant qu'une autre flèche ne l'atteigne ou ne le blesse lui. C'était moins une.

Le dragon noir atterrit sauvagement sur le sol non loin de la rivière en utilisant ses pattes avant pour frapper les hommes et les charrettes. Il rugissait et sifflait, claquait sa mâchoire et ses dents aiguisées sur les soldats qui passaient à sa portée pour les mettre en pièce comme s'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaires pantins. Encore et encore la créature venue du ciel utilisait les parties de son corps sombre pour tout détruire sur son passage.

Sa longue queue écailleuse frappa le sol et les hommes restant sans aucune pitié, son cri assourdissant rauque résonnant sur toute la plaine dorénavant ensanglantée. Personne n'avait aucune chance de survie. D'une rare violence, ce dragon ouvrit la gueule pour souffler son feu incandescent sur tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Plus haut sur une petite bute surplombant la rivière, Jaime resserra sa mâchoire en voyant ses hommes mourir crûment par cette créature aussi noire que la nuit et aussi agressive qu'un lion affamé. Ses dents claquaient entre elles à chaque fois qu'elle refermait la mâchoire autour de l'une de ses proies ou quand elle crachait ses flammes mortelles. Il n'avait pas de lance ni d'arme résistante à la cuirasse mais il aurait tant aimé le tuer de ses propres mains rien que pour la vengeance.

Puis quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Argent. Des yeux argent dans lesquels se reflétaient les flammes. Jaime avait l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait et que le temps ralentissait. Les cris des soldats moururent tout doucement dans ses oreilles alors qu'il regardait ce monstrueux dragon droit dans les yeux, l'épaisse fumée noire et le feu masquant la plupart de son corps. Les dents saillantes luisaient à la lumière rougeoyante.

Son cœur s'arrêta presque dans sa poitrine. Il ressentit quelque chose de déconcertant qui le tétanisait sur place. Une peur viscérale, l'obligeant à rester bien droit face à la terrible menace qui s'approchait de lui à présent. Cette chose dégageait une aura horrifiante qui l'angoissait. Rien à voir avec l'autre dragon qui était plus grand et féroce que lui. Cette sensation était bien différente et dérangeante, il avait l'impression que rien n'était naturel.

Le sol tremblait à chaque pas rapides que prenait le dragon dans sa direction mais jamais Jaime ne put se dégager des chaines invisibles qui le retenaient dans cette position. Il y eu un rugissement effroyable à l'instant où cette chose lui fit face.

Mais l'animal gigantesque ne referma jamais sa mâchoire autour de lui ni même ne cracha le feu. Le Lannister rouvrit les yeux, hébété par cette constatation. Le museau du dragon se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, ses narines prenant de profonds souffles d'air tandis qu'il émettait des grognements réguliers. Il suffisait de tendre la main pour pouvoir le toucher. Il sentait l'odeur perfide du souffre à plein nez, la prise de conscience que c'était la fin pour lui le frappant comme une tonne de brique.

De toute sa vie Jaime Lannister n'avait jamais eu aussi peur que maintenant. Mais il restera digne, même en travers la mort.

Ce regard sinistre et glaçant … Il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec ce monstre mais qu'il ne pouvait déterminer. Le dragon noir s'abaissa sur ses pattes avant puis ouvrit brusquement les ailes pendant qu'il hurlait de colère, obligeant Jaime à grimacer de douleur puis à plaquer sa main valide contre son tympan droit. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser avec la force du cri mais également avec la terreur qui circulait précipitamment dans ses veines. Une sensation qu'il n'aimerait ne plus jamais ressentir.

Maintenant devenu temporairement sourd, il pensait qu'il allait mourir sans pouvoir livrer un combat décent mais curieusement la créature cauchemardesque ne s'en prit pas à lui personnellement. Il préféra s'attaquer aux archers derrière lui qui tiraient des flèches pour l'abattre, l'ignorant délibérément alors qu'il l'avait fusillé du regard quelques instants plus tôt. Le soulagement d'être encore en un seul morceau le submergea de plein fouet, il laissa sortir le souffle qu'il retenait.

Néanmoins il prit ce court moment d'inattention pour l'observer plus en profondeur et éventuellement trouver un point faible.

Contrairement à l'autre dragon celui-ci possédait quatre pattes et quatre cornes blanches qui se distinguaient avec le noir de ses écailles. Ses griffes ivoire balayaient ses hommes sans aucune difficulté et sa longue queue renversait les dernières tentes et charrettes de provisions. Il grimaça quand un soldat fut écrasé sous la patte arrière gauche de l'animal après avoir transpercer sa cuisse avec sa lance. Mais le plus impressionnant restait la taille de ses ailes et sa tête massive qui lui faisait penser à celle d'un loup …

Il espérait sincèrement que Bronn avait réussi à atteindre la fameuse création de Qyburn. Cette arbalète géante tueuse de dragon datant de plusieurs siècles auparavant. Bien que l'homme moyennement courageux fût d'abord réticent à lui obéir il finit par galoper aussi vite que possible vers l'engin contenu au milieu du campement mais non sans se plaindre. S'il réussissait à tuer l'une de ces bêtes alors il sera gracieusement récompensé, il lui en avait fait le serment.

Le dragon noir tendit le cou en arrière et se mit à cracher son feu sur les soldats qui tentaient une approche pour le tuer de front. Il le cracha encore et encore d'une agressivité sans faille puis d'un battement d'aile, il déplaça l'incendie sur toute la zone puis s'envola à nouveau dans le ciel. Le puissant coup d'aile souffla les cadavres calcinés sur le sol et vers Jaime Lannister de retour sur son cheval blanc, dévasté.

«La mort … La mort à un visage ! Ne la regardez pas dans les yeux … Elle se déplace … Sa colère s'abat sur nous ! Elle reviens toujours, la mort ... Elle sait qui nous sommes … Tout est de votre faute !» Un soldat au pas chancelant boitait au milieu des cadavres, son casque pendant mollement sur le côté de sa tête. Il regardait confusément autour de lui, gémissant et sous le choc.

Jaime déglutit difficilement aux paroles insensées de son soldat qui avait perdu l'esprit. Une profonde entaille sur son côté droit laissait sortir de grandes quantités de sang le long de sa cuisse et sur le sol poussiéreux. Il finit par tituber puis tomber face contre terre, raide mort.

Il n'en pouvait plus de rester là à ne rien faire. Donc il attrapa son épée dans une rage folle et fondit sur des Dothraki pour se battre aux côtés de ses valeureux soldats, la haine au cœur. Toute son armée se faisait décimer par deux dragons et des sauvages venant de l'autre côté du Détroit. C'était inadmissible, épouvantable et il n'allait plus se laisser faire aussi facilement.

Le sang gicla partout sur son armure rouge et or mais également sur son visage meurtri mais Jaime n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il en tuera autant que possible jusqu'à son dernier souffle. A un moment donné lors d'un combat au corps à corps il faillit se faire trancher la gorge si Dickon ne serait pas arriver à temps pour l'aider à s'en sortir avant le coup fatal. Les deux hommes se couvrirent le visage quand le dragon plus gros, celui de Daenerys, ravagea le terrain avec ses flammes brûlantes.

Un peu plus loin Bronn s'installa enfin aux commandes de l'arbalète. Il respira bruyamment alors qu'il essayait de viser le dragon en mouvement qui portait la Targaryen sur son dos et pria silencieusement qu'il ne manque pas son coup car il ne disposait que de trois flèches. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le dragon noir ressurgir des nuages mais passer au-dessus de lui sans l'apercevoir.

Drogon survola la zone de guerre en gardant ses yeux or rivés sur son concurrent ailé sans pour autant l'attaquer mais ne vit malheureusement pas qu'il était à présent viser par une immense flèche meurtrière depuis le sol. Lorsqu'il sentit la douce caresse de sa mère sur son cou qui l'encourageait à lui obéir, il reprit de la hauteur puis se mit en position pour fondre une dernière fois sur l'armée restante des Lannister et en finir. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Au loin, à l'abri des regards et du feu, Tyrion et quelques Dothraki assistaient au massacre. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus incontrôlable au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les hommes brûler vifs. Il s'agissait encore de sa famille malgré sa nouvelle allégeance à la Reine Daenerys Targaryen. Il n'était pas du tout fier de lui, un affreux goût amer en bouche s'apparentant à de la culpabilité et de la honte.

Car même si la plupart des membres de sa famille voulaient le voir mort depuis toujours, il aimait encore son frère Jaime. D'ailleurs il vit ce dernier sur son cheval entre l'épaisse fumée, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'aider ses hommes. Tyrion sourit tristement en le voyant faire car il aurait voulu le rejoindre et l'aider à s'enfuir mais il avait choisi son nouveau camps et donc ce choix n'était plus de son ressort.

Cependant il hésitait à le faire. De plus en plus.

«Le voilà …» Marmonna-t-il à lui-même en levant les yeux lorsque l'immense dragon noir surgit de la fumée pour fondre sur le champ de bataille et cracher son feu destructeur aux côtés de Drogon.

Toutes ces vies inutilement perdues … Il les regrettait chacune d'elles.

Il plissa les yeux et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, espérant que cette créature inconnue n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions au sujet de la Reine. Il était venu des nuages, sans un bruit. Cette bête n'était pas aux commandes de Daenerys et ne faisait pas parti de ses enfants, cette dernière lui en avait assuré lors de leur dernier entrevu. Alors des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi cette créature était-elle là aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi aidait-elle à réduire en cendre les Lannister aux côtés de Drogon ? Mais surtout, d'où venait-elle ? Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personne qui l'avait vu et qui disposait de trop peu d'informations. Mais quelque pas au fond de lui, Tyrion pensait déjà connaître la réponse et cette réalité l'épouvantait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère envers la Reine et sa stratégie sanguinaire mais aussi envers cette créature noire d'écaille meurtrière. Si seulement elle l'avait écouté rien de tout cela ne se serait produit et peut-être auraient-ils finit par trouver un terrain d'entente. Ou au moins une paix temporaire le temps de trouver des solutions à la menace au-delà du Mur.

Il concentra à nouveau ses yeux bleus sur son frère encore indécis sur le champ de bataille. Les derniers hommes debout couraient dans la rivière pour arrêter la longue agonie que produisaient leurs brûlures par le feu. Certains, aveuglés par la suie, trébuchaient sur les cadavres des combattants qui s'entassaient à chaque nouvelle vague des dragons.

Drogon plana un peu plus loin sur la rivière, en direction du champ de bataille. Daenerys se pencha en avant contre lui puis plissa les yeux lorsque l'ombre du dragon noir passa au-dessus d'eux, maintenant silencieux alors qu'il assistait aux derniers instants des Lannister.

D'un souffle faible à cause de son incertitude, elle se reconcentra sur son objectif principal puis ordonna à Drogon de reprendre de l'altitude pour donner le coup de grâce. Si ce dragon étranger n'était pas une menace pour eux alors elle n'en payera pas plus d'attention que nécessaire. Les doutes et la curiosité pouvaient attendre.

Bronn tira une première flèche qui passa juste au-dessus de Drogon. Daenerys vit cela mais n'écarta pas pour autant son dragon de sa trajectoire. En revanche elle disposait d'une toute nouvelle cible qui engendrait bien plus de colère que le reste pour avoir essayé de blesser son enfant.

Tyrion de son côté se mit à paniquer après avoir été témoin de la scène à distance. A l'idée que son frère possède une arme aussi dangereuse sur place et qui en annonçait d'autres dans la capitale. Une arme qui n'était d'ailleurs plus censée exister depuis l'extinction des dragons. Ils allaient finir par tuer Drogon et par la même occasion, leur très chère Reine inconsciente !

«Viens par-là enculé !» Grogna Bronn qui le visa pour la seconde fois.

«Dracarys !» Répliqua Daenerys sur le dos de son dragon mais lorsque Drogon ouvrit la gueule, il était déjà trop tard. La longue flèche partit et se logea dans l'épaule du dragon.

A l'impact sévère il glapit de douleur et faillit perdre son équilibre dans le ciel en rabattant aussitôt son aile blessée contre lui pendant qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du sol. Daenerys gémit puis s'agrippa aux pointes et écailles de Drogon, la peur lui griffant le ventre au fur et à mesure qu'ils dégringolaient. Mais avant même qu'ils ne s'écrasent, Drogon réagit à la dernière seconde en ouvrant ses ailes pour finalement se poser sans incident au bord de la rivière.

Tyrion s'avança tranquillement vers le bord du précipice, le cœur battant la chamade en voyant et en entendant le dragon couiner de douleur. Il avait terriblement peur pour le sort de sa Reine maintenant à découvert et en détresse. Un grand souffle d'air s'abattit sur lui lorsque le dragon inconnu le survola en direction de Daenerys, rugissant vers Drogon. Il cracha une autre vague de flammes sur l'arbalète tandis que les deux plus loin reprenaient leurs esprits.

Bronn quant à lui toujours en vie resta coucher au sol alors que le feu du dragon menaçait de l'engloutir. Il pouvait entendre les puissants battements d'ailes du dragon noir au-dessus de sa tête et les cris plaintifs de celui qui avait été blessé par sa flèche. Il sourit victorieusement et s'autorisa même un rire à sa réussite.

Daenerys descendit de Drogon pour tenter de retirer la flèche hors de son épaule, sursautant de surprise lorsque son dragon ouvrit la gueule et rugit de toutes ses forces.

Jaime Lannister ne pouvait qu'observer de loin, titiller entre sauver sa peau et foncer sur la Targaryen pour mettre fin à cette mascarade ridicule. S'il ne pouvait pas anéantir le dragon noir alors il pourrait au moins essayer de prendre la Mère des dragons. Ce fut alors qu'il vit cette lance planter dans l'un des corps sur le sol. Une aubaine ! Plus de temps à perdre, il prit sa décision sous le regard dévasté de son frère impuissant.

«Enfuis-toi idiot …» Marmonna Tyrion en fixant son frère qui s'apprêtait à commettre une grave erreur.

Jaime claqua ses pieds dans les flancs de son cheval puis récupéra la lance dans sa main gauche, fonçant droit sur Daenerys du Typhon et Drogon toujours au bord de la rivière et inconscients du danger. Il leva la lance à l'horizontal et prit d'avantage de vitesse avant qu'il ne se fasse remarquer par l'un d'eux. Il avait un travail à terminer, peu importe le coût il le faisait pour Cersei.

«Quel putain d'idiot !» Grinça tristement le nain, son cœur se tordant violemment en sachant d'ores et déjà ce qui allait se produire juste sous ses yeux. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, luisants de regrets.

En entendant les bruits des sabots du cheval, Daenerys relâcha la flèche dans l'épaule du dragon et se tourna vers Jaime qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Etonnement était lisible sur son visage pâle mais avant que le Lannister ne puisse ressentir la moindre satisfaction, il entendit un grognement mécontent sur sa gauche. Le dragon noir déambulait à toutes vitesses dans sa direction et ouvrait déjà la gueule où il pouvait voir la lumière du feu briller dans sa gorge.

Jaime écarquilla les yeux, son estomac se soulevant brutalement. C'était la fin. Il sentait la mort proche mais quelque chose de dur entra en contact avec lui et le projeta loin des flammes du dragon puis directement dans la rivière. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut son cheval brûlé et le feu sur toute la surface de l'eau.

Par le poids de son armure, Jaime sombra peu à peu dans les abysses.

A suivre …

* * *

Mon chapitre préféréééééééééééééé ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :D j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu les amis ! Moi je l'adore, j'adore les dragons et les combats ! Cette scène dans la série est de loin l'une de mes favorites de tout GoT donc je prie pour l'avoir correctement retranscrite avec mes propres ajouts scénaristiques. S'il vous plaît dites-moi vos avis et surtout vos hypothèses concernant l'apparition du dragon noir *-* je suis vraiment curieuse sur votre ressentit général !

VP


	12. Chapter 12

Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires et bienvenus aux nouveaux lecteurs !

Voici la suite avec un petit easter egg assez subtile ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Tyrion Lannister ne se sentait plus aussi confiant qu'autrefois lorsque la Reine Daenerys condamna Randyll Tarly et son fils à mort. Elle agissait exactement comme tous les autres souverains avant elle, cruelle et sans âme.

Etait-elle supposée être la nouvelle source d'inspiration de ce regrettable monde ? Cette femme à la chevelure platine à la tête d'une armée de Dothraki et Mère des dragons incapable d'accorder son pardon ? Daenerys avait encore beaucoup à apprendre si elle voulait régner un jour sur les Sept Couronnes. A commencer par ne plus courir après les vieilles rancœurs et savoir donner une seconde chance à ceux qui le méritaient.

Pourquoi les différents peuples feraient confiance à une personne qui ne valait pas mieux que les autres tyrans ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se démarque en arrêtant de jouer sur la peur des gens pour qu'ils capitulent et ploient le genou devant elle. La diplomatie ne marchait pas comme ça, il y avait bien trop de maladresse.

Apprendre. L'apprentissage était la clé de la réussite.

Tyrion déglutit difficilement alors qu'il posa les yeux sur les deux tas de cendres qu'étaient autrefois Randyll Tarly et Dickon Tarly, brûlés parce qu'ils avaient refusés de porter allégeance à la nouvelle Reine … Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi le nain s'attendait. Il ne s'imaginait pas que Daenerys Targaryen pouvait se montrer aussi insensible et vicieuse juste parce que certaines personnes refusaient de la voir comme souveraine.

Ce n'était pourtant qu'une question de temps. Les avis finissaient toujours par changer si les bons exemples étaient montrés. La confiance ne s'établissait jamais sur un simple coup de tête loin de là il fallait d'abord convaincre et après éventuellement débuter des menaces mais pour le moment la jeune Reine s'y prenait très mal.

Régner ne se faisait jamais sur la crainte, grossière erreur.

Elle allait devoir apprendre et vite, sinon elle risquait de mourir assez rapidement et bien entendu de perdre le précieux Trône de Fer tant convoité depuis des années déjà. Elle devait se démarquer des autres en faisant ses propres démarches pour montrer aux peuples que le pire était derrière eux et qu'une nouvelle aire bien plus radieuse était sur le point de commencer. Grâce à elle.

Mais certainement pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière en tout cas. Etait-ce de la maladresse ou des actes purement réfléchis ? Voilà la question qu'il fallait se poser. Manifestement la dernière Targaryen avait des gènes malveillants, on ne luttait pas contre la nature en elle-même.

Tyrion tiqua rythmiquement ses doigts contre sa cuisse tandis que le rugissement de Drogon retentit derrière lui et que Daenerys prit son envole sur son dos, le laissant faire face seul aux prisonniers Lannister et de ce qu'il restait des Tarly.

Il se sentait extrêmement soulagé de ne pas voir Jaime parmi les rangs parce que cela voudrait dire que par n'importe quel miracle il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Il n'était pas mort dans les flammes du dragon noir, il en était certain, il l'avait vu sombrer dans la rivière bien avant qu'il ne soit touché par elles. Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de redouter que peut-être il avait péri par la noyade, une hypothèse qu'il préféra rapidement jeter hors de son esprit.

D'un hochement de tête songeur, le demi-homme leva les yeux vers le ciel à nouveau clair où disparaissaient sa Reine et le gros dragon à l'horizon en direction de Peyredragon. L'autre créature qui avait prêté main forte avait mystérieusement disparu juste après que Daenerys ait prit le contrôle sur le champ de bataille chaotique.

Disparu, sans laisser de trace. Voilà qui était très curieux en effet … Un sujet sur lequel il se penchera une fois de retour à la maison mais pour l'instant il avait d'autres priorités qui demandaient toute son attention.

S'occuper des nouveaux prisonniers par exemple.

De son côté, Jaime Lannister ne pensait pas qu'un jour il allait être sauvé par son garde du corps avare Bronn. Heureusement qu'il avait été là d'ailleurs sinon les flammes de ce maudit dragon noir l'auraient rôti sur le coup ! Même s'il manqua de peu de se noyer à cause de la lourdeur de son armure il finit tout de même par se hisser hors de l'eau et trouver un cheval pour partir de toute urgence à Port-Réal.

A son arrivée, Jaime marcha rapidement dans les couloirs à bout de souffle après toutes ses mésaventures cependant il devait prévenir Cersei de ce qu'il avait vu sur le champ de bataille et au plus vite. Il s'agissait d'une urgence absolue, la guerre n'était vraiment plus très loin désormais.

Dans les longs couloirs menant aux quartiers privés il croisa Qyburn qui voulait lui dire quelque chose mais il ne lui accorda aucune importance, son regard uniquement rivé sur la porte en bois qui apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Une fois arrivée devant cette dernière, il l'ouvrit brutalement pour pénétrer dans les chambres.

Cersei se leva prestement à l'entrée fracassante de son frère, l'air hébétée de le voir si tôt de retour à la capitale. D'un petit raclement de gorge nerveux, la Reine passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds courts puis attendit une bonne explication à son allure défraîchie et quelque peu carbonisée. Même si elle se doutait déjà de la cuisante défaite qu'avait encaissée son armée elle voulait au moins en connaître les causes.

«Combien d'hommes as-t-on perdus ?» Demanda-t-elle calmement en croisant les mains devant elle, face à Jaime.

«Nous n'avons pas fait le compte exacte.» Répondit-il à la va vite, un peu perplexe par la demande de sa sœur alors qu'il avait failli mourir. C'était bien elle. Toujours cet air désintéressé et antipathique malgré que son cœur ne soit pas du même avis.

«Il n'y a pas que les armées qui gagnent les guerres. On a l'or des Tyrell, le soutient de la banque de Fer et on va payer des mercenaires.» Cersei haussa les sourcils puis poursuivit lorsque Jaime s'apprêta à la couper «Ce ne sera pas nos hommes mais ils se battront si on les paies bien et nous les payeront bien.»

«Je viens de voir les Dothraki combattre. Ils battront une armée de mercenaire, ils battront n'importe quelle armée que je connaisse ! Pour eux c'est du sport ! Son dragon a brûlé des milliers d'hommes et de charrettes ! Le scorpion de Qyburn tirait des épieux plus gros que toi et il était inarretable ! Et elle à deux dragons de plus ! Mais ce n'est pas tout …» S'impatienta Jaime en prenant plusieurs pas vers sa sœur devenue méfiante.

«Quoi ?» Pressa Cersei en fronçant les sourcils, avalant lorsque son frère secoua rudement la tête dans la négation. Elle n'aimait pas son regard effrayé ni cette impatience dans sa voix comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler un secret.

«Et il y avait ce dragon noir … Je ne crois pas qu'il était avec la Targaryen mais il était là et à brûler une grande partie de nos hommes et de nos provisions ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Il est apparu comme ça puis à disparu une fois que tout était détruit. Volatiliser !» Finit-il en baissant les yeux dans la réflexion intense, se remémorant la scène du face à face avec lui. Il frémit d'une grimace au souvenir terrifiant et cette sensation qu'il avait éprouvé hors du commun.

Au manque de réaction de la part de Cersei Jaime redressa la tête pour voir qu'elle était relativement calme contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé en arrivant à Port-Réal pour lui faire le bilan de la situation. Il s'agissait tout de même d'une information très particulière mais pourtant elle était imperturbable … Ses yeux perdus sur les nombreux papiers recouvrant la surface du bureau, un petit sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

«Tu n'as pas l'air surprise.» Remarqua-t-il, prit au dépourvu.

A la voix douce de son frère bien aimé, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son sourire moqueur faiblit légèrement tandis qu'elle sortait de sa rêverie passagère. Elle l'admira longuement sans rien dire, cherchant la vérité dans ses yeux bruns inquiets. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur l'insigne d'or du lion sur sa poitrine blindée. L'écusson de leur famille était légèrement brûlé à cause de l'attaque. Elle donna ensuite une secousse de sa tête puis se décala sur la droite vers la fenêtre offrant la vue sur la cité en contre-bas, les mains jointes tout en faisant vœux de silence.

«Tu l'as déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? Cette chose. Cette satanée bête cracheuse de feu qui a massacrée une partie de notre armée ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Cersei !» Hurla désespérément Jaime en jetant ses mains en l'air, de plus en plus en colère à chaque secondes qui passaient dans ce silence insoutenable.

«A quoi bon, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé après tout ? S'il revient à Port-Réal je le détruirais et il en est de même de cette petite garce qui se prend pour la Mère des dragons. Toutes personnes qui s'en prendront à notre famille périront, j'en fais le serment. Tout comme les Tyrell et le grand Moineau jadis.» Cersei sourit au souvenir de l'ancien Septuaire de Baelor et de l'immense satisfaction qu'elle avait éprouvé ce jour-là lorsqu'il explosa avec le feu grégeois.

Avant que son fils bien-aimé ne se suicide.

Sachant à quoi pensait Cersei à cause de son expression austère Jaime s'avança vers elle puis posa une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle l'écoute attentivement. Son fils Tommen, Myrcella, Geoffrey … C'était douloureux et il n'y avait rien en ce monde pour atténuer la douleur de leurs pertes. Mais il fallait avancer. Il resserra doucement sa prise sur son épaule puis se pencha vers sa sœur qui combattait farouchement les larmes afin qu'elle entende son murmure.

«Cette guerre, on ne peut que la perdre.» Avoua-t-il, vaincu.

«Alors que faisons-nous ? La paix tu crois ?» Cracha amèrement Cersei en levant dédaigneusement les sourcils. Elle passa ses mains le long de sa robe noir et argent puis redressa la tête vers Jaime, effaçant ses sombres pensées pour reprendre son expression aigrie.

La conversation s'éleva sur le fait que Jaime avait poignardé l'ancien Roi Targaryen et que Daenerys n'allait jamais faire la paix avec cette réalité. Cersei évoqua également le traître alias Tyrion qui conseillait maintenant cette Reine et qu'ils pourraient faire en sorte de le faire culpabilisé pour le meurtre de leur père afin qu'il se range à nouveau de leur côté. Elle voulait encore mettre la main sur son monstrueux petit frère pour lui faire payer de ses actes abominables.

Mais Jaime resta catégorique là-dessus. Tyrion était innocent même si Cersei refusait de l'admettre. Puis une chose en entraîna une autre et la vérité tomba enfin quand les voix s'amplifièrent d'un cran. Jaime annonça que le meurtre de Geoffrey n'avait pas été commis par la main de Tyrion mais de Lady Olenna qui avait utilisé le collier de Sansa à son insu pour mettre du poison dans la coupe de vin de son fils, le condamnant à une mort lente et douloureuse.

«Elle disait vrai !» Insista Jaime après que Cersei se mit à pleurer silencieusement alors que la terrible vérité se fraya un chemin en elle.

Néanmoins elle refusait d'y croire.

«Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter. Cette vieille folle serait morte en hurlant comme une chienne ! Et si tu n'avais pas conspirer dans mon dos avec cet imbécile de Clegane cette petite salope de Targaryen ne serait pas en liberté aujourd'hui ! Tout est de votre faute bande d'incapables !» Lui balança-t-elle méchamment entre ses dents serrées par la rage, l'index levé au visage abasourdi de Jaime qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau à cause du langage grossier.

«Et ils sont morts ! Son petit-fils, sa petite fille, son fils, tous ! Et ne reviens pas avec cette ancienne histoire. Emerys Raven n'était rien pour toi, elle n'avait rien fait de mal à part essayer de sauver sa peau ! Et tu le sais parfaitement. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était d'assouvir ta vengeance pour l'insubordination d'un homme qui n'en valait même pas la peine !» Cria-t-il furieusement en retour.

«Rien fait de mal ?! Elle a aidé un Stark à s'enfuir. Une traîtresse à la Couronne ! Son père voulait voir Geoffrey perdre le Trône en blasphémant des choses affreuses à notre sujet ! Je ne fais que protéger ce qu'il reste de notre famille Jaime, et je le fais bien mieux que toi !» Vociféra Cersei à quelques centimètres du visage de son frère, les yeux plissés.

«Il faut arrêter cette guerre d'une façon ou d'une autre ou nous risquerons de ne plus rien avoir à protéger.» Rétorqua froidement Jaime dans une dernière tentative de ramener sa sœur à la réalité.

«Mon choix est fait et c'est celui qu'un soldat devrait faire.» Répondit-elle d'une voix mortellement basse, la haine et la rage luisantes dans ses yeux verts froids.

Suite à cela un long silence s'installa où ils se dévisagèrent, Jaime à court d'arguments et Cersei souriante de plus en plus victorieusement.

Elle avait gagnée, il était toujours à sa merci.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jon retrouva Emerys plus tard au bord de la falaise à contempler la mer du Détroit, dos à lui et chantant doucement sous son souffle. Il tendit l'oreille à ses douces paroles pendant qu'il la fixait mélancoliquement.

_Cruel and cold like winds on the sea  
Will you ever return to me ?  
Hear my voice sing with the tide  
My love will never die_

Il rouvrit les yeux puis prit une profonde inspiration, la gorge nouée. Très calmement il s'avança vers elle en l'étudiant un instant de plus sans faire connaître sa présence. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette chanson auparavant mais elle était belle, harmonieuse à l'oreille et titillait une authentique nostalgie dans son cœur.

_Over waves and deep in the blue  
I will give up my heart for you  
Ten long years I'll wait to go by  
My love will never die_

_Come my love be one with the sea  
Rule with me for eternity  
Drown all dreams so mercilessly  
And leave their souls to me_

Jon sourit tristement à la mélodie. Il avait quelques questions à lui poser mais il n'arrivait jamais à trouver le temps ni le courage de lui en faire part parce que la plupart étaient indiscrètes. De plus qu'elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Puis après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires et il n'avait aucun pouvoir ici … Il haussa les sourcils quand il vit la jeune femme frissonner à cause d'une rafale de vent et qu'elle arrêta sa chanson.

«Bonjour Majesté.» Dit poliment Emerys sans se retourner.

«Une belle vue n'est-ce pas ?» Répondit Jon en s'approchant maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était là. Il croisa les bras dans son dos lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés pour profiter du même paysage. Son grand manteau de fourrure noire flottait au vent glacial.

«Oui, magnifique.» Emerys sourit pensivement puis regarda le Roi du coin de l'œil. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en arrière cette fois-ci, le rendant ainsi plus noble et sérieux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant soigneusement aux prochaines paroles importantes qu'elle voulait partager avec l'homme.

«Je souhaiterais vous accompagner de retour à Winterfell avec vos hommes si vous me le permettez.» Divulgua-t-elle en sentant son cœur s'emballer quand tout à coup, brusquement, Jon se tourna face à elle et fronça les sourcils.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais la jeune femme avait un teint bien plus pâle que l'habituel, voir même blafard. Des cernes noirs se dessinaient sous ses yeux vitreux et de nombreuses rides tiraient douloureusement les bords de son visage jusqu'à en faire de petites marques rouges. C'était choquant à voir car quelques jours auparavant elle ne semblait pas aussi épuisée et ne portait pas toutes ces étranges marques. Comme si que la peau avait été griffée ou alors étirée …

Jon Snow ouvrit puis referma rapidement la bouche, ébranlé. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés se fut dans les couloirs de Peyredragon i peine un jour en arrière et à ce moment-là elle n'avait pas encore ce teint maladif inquiétant. Il cligna des yeux quand certaines mèches de ses cheveux noirs se logèrent dans ses yeux à cause du vent, ce qui l'aida à reprendre ses esprits et sortir de son choc initial.

«Est-ce que tout va bien ?» Questionna-t-il ensuite en posant une main gantée sur l'avant-bras de la femme, clairement préoccupé par son état de santé dramatique.

Emerys le fixa longuement, les coins de sa bouche tombant dans une expression grave. Ses cheveux platine volaient contre ses joues blêmes et il manquait cette petite lueur déterminée dans ses yeux noirs. Elle semblait si … Vide, dépitée. Ses jambes tremblaient sous sa robe sombre à cause de l'épuisement mais également de la douleur. Sa peau luisait de transpiration, de petites gouttes se formaient sur son front.

Elle se lécha les lèvres puis ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais un hurlement bestial l'empêcha de se confier à Jon Snow. Le gros dragon de Daenerys rugit encore et encore alors qu'il entamait une descente vers la falaise. Le Roi du Nord dévisagea quelques secondes Emerys puis leva les yeux vers Drogon et la Reine sur son dos qui venait tout juste d'atterrir bruyamment derrière eux.

Elle était enfin rentrer de son combat dans le Bief et il se sentait soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait rien, qu'elle était saine et sauve. Néanmoins il s'aperçût que la créature ailée avait une grande blessure à l'épaule qui suintait de sang frais, une preuve que la bataille fut rude contre les Lannister. Ce qui n'était pas si surprenant tout compte fait. Jon connaissait les Lannister et il savait de quoi ils étaient capables en stratégie militaire.

Daenerys chuchota des mots en ancien Valérien pour calmer Drogon lorsque celui-ci tourna sa tête massive vers Emerys et qu'il siffla méchamment entre ses dents, les vibrations résonnantes dans tous le corps de la Reine maintenant perplexe par ce changement d'attitude.

Elle le tapota sur le dos puis lança un regard inquiet vers la jeune femme à terre qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil face à son dragon agité car elle était certainement tétanisée par la peur d'être dévorée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement au moment où son enfant s'abaissa d'avantage pour être à la hauteur d'Emerys incapable de faire le moindre mouvement face à la menace.

Drogon approcha son museau en face d'elle puis prit une profonde inspiration de son odeur, grognant fortement de mécontentement avec sa queue battant l'air derrière lui. Emerys resta planter là à le regarder droit dans les yeux, la bouche béate. Ses naseaux impressionnants s'évasaient à chaque grande inspiration qu'il prenait de son parfum envoutant, la pupille de ses yeux ambre se rétrécissante.

Emerys laissa sortir le souffle qu'elle contenait puis sourit à l'animal colossal qu'elle admirait énormément. Une telle force, une telle puissance de feu … Son sourire admiratif s'agrandit lorsque Jon vint se positionner à côté d'elle, l'air beaucoup plus alarmé qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers Daenerys sur le dos de la bête puis croisa son regard affolé. Cette dernière la plaidait silencieusement de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques pour ne pas énerver d'avantage Drogon au risque d'en payer les conséquences.

Soudainement, le dragon éternua puis se secoua avant d'ouvrir sa gueule et de frapper brusquement ses ailes sur le sol en guise d'avertissement. Sur son dos, sa mère essayait en vain de ravoir l'attention sur elle mais il connaissait sa volonté de ne pas faire de mal à ses alliés. Donc il rugit à pleines dents d'une force incroyable face à la femme intimidée et malgré les plaidoiries de Daenerys il continua de rugir vers elle.

Jon Snow sursauta presque hors de sa peau. Automatiquement il posa une main ferme sur le bras d'Emerys tandis qu'il fixait nerveusement le dragon en colère et étrangement alerte pour une raison inconnue. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal sinon il les aurait déjà tués ou brûlés vifs. Non, il s'agissait plutôt d'une intimidation.

«Drogon !» Cria Daenerys en travers ses hurlements atroces en tapant fortement son cou pour qu'il l'écoute, une boule à l'estomac de voir son dragon agir de la sorte.

Mais alors Jon Snow fit quelque chose d'inattendue mais de très courageux, ce qui suscita un haut le cœur à la jeune Reine déroutée. Pour attirer l'attention de Drogon sur lui et uniquement lui il se mit en travers Emerys et sa gueule en écartant les bras. C'était stupide et très risquer comme initiative cependant cela semblait fonctionner car aussitôt le rugissement cessa et les yeux du dragon se posèrent sur le Roi du Nord.

La bête tourna lentement le museau vers lui et prit plusieurs inspirations de son odeur, se calmant tout à coup pendant qu'Emerys s'éloignait jusqu'à se tenir derrière Jon. Laissant sortir un grognement intrigué, il reposa lentement sa queue sur le sol puis abaissa suffisamment sa tête pour que l'homme nerveux et incertain puisse lui toucher le museau.

Jon retint son souffle alors qu'il retira son gant pour pouvoir toucher la bête gigantesque maintenant à sa portée. Il hésita longuement, ses yeux sur les écailles luisantes constituantes la tête du dragon à présent calme. Des plis se formaient sur son museau à chaque longue inspiration qu'il prenait. Au moment où il posa le bout de ses doigts tremblants sur le nez de Drogon ce dernier émit un petit grognement.

Daenerys n'arrivait tout simplement pas y croire.

Drogon, son dragon le plus grand et le plus agressif des trois permettait au Seigneur du Nord de le toucher ! Personne d'autre avant lui n'avait eu ce privilège. Elle laissa un faible soupir sortir de sa bouche puis tourna son attention vers Emerys qui retournait en direction du château, la laissant ainsi seule avec Jon. La femme en question n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir très peur de son dragon ce qui l'étonnait et la soulageait en même temps.

Le drame n'avait pas été loin cette fois-ci.

Jon passa affectueusement sa main sur le museau rugueux de Drogon, souriant un peu plus lorsque l'animal grogna sous ses caresses. Ses yeux couleur ambre restaient constamment fixés sur lui. Le souffle putride du dragon passait régulièrement sur son visage et ses crocs acérés se présentaient à lui mais à aucun moment il ne montra un signe d'agressivité. Pas comme avec Emerys.

Il échangea ensuite un regard complice avec Daenerys et sourit d'avantage lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle avait peur pour lui, peur que son dragon lui fasse du mal. Sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec la belle Reine Jon retira sa main du museau de la bête car il ne voulait pas abuser de la tolérance du dragon.

Daenerys décida qu'il était temps de descendre du dos de Drogon pour le laisser s'envoler et rejoindre ses compères dans les airs. D'une dernière petite tape amicale à son aile, elle sourit gentiment quand il prit son envol sans demander son reste. A ses côtés Jon frappa dans ses mains et laissa le souffle d'air qu'il retenait sortir de ses poumons maintenant en feu, encore sous le choc par ce qui venait de se produire.

«Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ?» Dit-elle pensivement en regardant ses dragons dans le ciel, le vent frappant son visage.

«Ils n'aiment pas tout le monde apparemment.» Répondit honnêtement Jon en finissant d'enfiler ses gants puis en levant les yeux vers Daenerys pour voir si elle partageait son avis.

La Reine semblait un peu décontenancer par cette réponse véridique toutefois elle décida de changer de discussion en parlant de ses dragons et de la bataille qu'elle venait de mener dans le Bief. Même si Jon essayait de lui faire la morale sur certains de ses choix qui lui semblaient inappropriés pour une Reine comme elle, elle argumenta sans pour autant être sur la défensive.

C'était peut-être cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder ou alors de lui parler qui la faisait lentement tombée amoureuse de cet homme du Nord.

Puis quelque chose de tout à fait improbable se produisit. Elle ne pouvait retirer le choc initial de son visage quand elle posa les yeux sur lui, le souffle bloquer, le cœur battant la chamade. Celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami proche et bon conseiller. Celui qui l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises de la mort et qui était voué à elle corps et âme.

Un homme qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Un homme qui était censé mourir à cause de la maladie de la pierre … Un homme qui l'aimait et qu'elle admirait pour son courage et son honneur sans limite.

Et cet homme-là se tenait maintenant juste devant elle. Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu il avait l'air plus sain malgré quelques petites séquelles de cette maladie sur les parties visibles de sa peau. Immédiatement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et après un bref échange maladroit, Daenerys le prit dans ses bras dans un câlin serré.

Ser Jorah Mormont.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce soir-là, un violent orage éclata sur Peyredragon.

L'eau s'infiltrait incessamment dans les rainures de la pierre noire et jusque dans certaines chambres aux étages inférieurs du château. Il n'y avait pas eu pareil orage depuis des siècles. Les Dothraki faisaient leur tour de garde habituel mais même des puissants guerriers comme eux n'étaient pas très à l'aise avec ce déluge infernal.

Pas un seul instant les éclairs et le tonnerre ne se calmèrent durant la nuit. Le vent soufflait si fort que même les rugissements des dragons ne pouvaient plus être perçus en travers le bruit assourdissant de la tempête. C'était un spectacle très impressionnant qui laissait un avant-goût de la puissance de la nature.

Au moins ils étaient à l'abri dans Peyredragon et la Reine ne semblait pas aussi effrayer que ses Dothraki qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre de climat. Il fallait les comprendre. Eux qui vivaient dans le désert avec très peu d'eau à leur porter sans arrêt sous le soleil brûlant et constamment en contact avec la poussière. Toutefois Daenerys préférait le soleil que la pluie torrentielle.

Tyrion quant à lui n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir-là et même après sa discussion animée avec Varys dans la salle du Trône il ne pouvait tout simplement pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Quelque chose le tracassait, le tourmentait sans relâche depuis cette bataille. Déjà à cause de l'orage mais aussi à cause des nombreuses questions qu'il se posait au sujet de la Reine et du futur des Royaumes.

Ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui lui glaçait toujours le sang. Les images de Randyll Tarly et de son fils assassinés restaient graver à l'intérieur de ses paupières. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revivait la scène de cette affreuse mise à mort. Culpabilité s'ensuit. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose pour dissuader Daenerys de punir les ennemis de la sorte, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle apprenne à laisser une deuxième chance !

Passant anxieusement sa main dans ses cheveux hirsutes le nain traversa l'un des couloirs menant à ses chambres non loin de celles d'Emerys et de Jon Snow. Il y avait des flaques d'eau sur le sol qu'il prit soin d'éviter. Sur son chemin il croisa l'archer qui avait accompagné son amie mais après un bref signe de tête respectueux, ils s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté. Il n'avait pas particulièrement confiance en ces hommes mais au moins ils étaient là pour protéger Emerys. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire ils faisaient correctement leur travail.

Pour cela il en était reconnaissant.

Soupirant fébrilement lorsqu'un éclair blanc déchira le ciel et qu'un grondement sourd suivit, Tyrion prit le prochain couloir qui était celui qui menait aux chambres de la femme platine qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs plus revu depuis qu'il était partit avec Daenerys pour le Bief. Devait-il aller la voir ? Que dirait-elle s'il venait à sa porte à cette heure-ci de la nuit ?

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il aimait lui parler. Tout en cherchant une bonne excuse pour la voir, inconsciemment, les pieds de Tyrion l'emmènent jusque devant la porte en bois de ladite femme à l'origine de ses tracas. Mais malheureusement il n'en trouva aucune comme le soir dernier donc il se rassura qu'elle ne verrait sans doute pas d'inconvénients autour d'une délicieuse coupe de vin. Intérieurement il se moqua de sa faiblesse.

Tyrion esquissa un sourire amusé puis leva le poing pour frapper à la porte lorsque quelque chose l'interpela. Ses sourcils se creusèrent, les pulsations de son cœur prirent de la vitesse à cette constatation. La porte d'Emerys était en fait entre ouverte et donnait un aperçut de la pièce très sombre et froide, l'odeur de l'humidité flottante dans l'air et le bruit de la pluie en échos dans la pièce.

Les poils sur ses bras se dressèrent.

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux quand il poussa lentement la porte pour l'ouvrir. Le tonnerre rugissait à l'extérieur et les éclairs baignaient régulièrement la pièce dans un flash lumineux glaçant. Mais durant ses rapides investigations visuelles Tyrion ne vit pas la forme endormie d'Emerys dans son lit ni dans un coin de la chambre. Alors il entra timidement à l'intérieur, aux aguets, sachant que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas.

«Emerys ?» S'exclama-t-il prudemment en prenant dans ses environs.

Les draps du lit étaient froissés, quelqu'un avait dormi dedans. La table, la cruche et les verres dans le coin gauche de la chambre étaient renversées sur le sol, le fluide rougeâtre du vin s'infiltrant lentement dans la roche poreuse. Il y avait eu une bagarre ici. Un petit vent de panique s'installa sur Tyrion à l'idée que quelqu'un ne soit venu ici et ait fait du mal à Emerys sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

«Emerys !» Cria-t-il plus fort, la peur pulsante dans ses veines comme un torrent. Pendant un court instant ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir à cause de cet affolement spontané néanmoins il réussit à retrouver son sang-froid pour poursuivre ses recherches d'indices.

Il se précipita aussi vite que possible vers la salle de bain mais elle n'y était pas, il n'y avait personne dans cette maudite chambre ! Pas une seule trace de son amie volatilisée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi quand il posa le pied dans quelque chose d'humide semblable à du sang coagulé. Juste une petite flaque, près de la baignoire. Ce fut grâce à un éclair qu'il vit exactement de quoi il s'agissait à son plus grand malheur.

«Non, non !» Tyrion secoua vivement la tête dans l'horreur absolu puis trébucha en arrière prêt à sortir de la chambre pour chercher de l'aide quand il vit quelque chose de pâle à la périphérie de sa vision.

Sur le balcon et sous la pluie torrentielle.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Pas un seul bruit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait là, juste sous ses yeux. Sa gorge se serra violemment tandis qu'il prenait quelques pas incertains vers le balcon où était toute sa concentration, son regard sur cette forme.

Emerys était sur le balcon de la chambre dos à lui et complètement nue. Il pensait halluciner ou alors avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Apparemment elle ne l'avait pas entendue entrer ni même follement hurler son prénom à mainte reprise dans la chambre car elle restait immobile. Mais ce qui le choquait le plus dans cette scène déconcertante fut la présence du dragon Viserion qui volait juste en face d'elle en faisant du surplace, la tête proche de la sienne.

La créature le remarqua assez rapidement car elle tourna son museau vers lui toujours dans la pénombre de la pièce. D'un geste brusque il s'éloigna aussitôt du balcon pour rejoindre ses frères dans le ciel en battant furieusement des ailes, ses rugissements masqués par le tonnerre grondant. La jeune femme quant à elle ne bougea pas même après que le dragon ait disparu dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Non, elle faisait toujours face à la tempête.

«Emerys … Emerys ! Mais, que fais-tu ici ?! Rentre immédiatement ! Tu risques d'attraper la mort sous cette tempête glaciale !» S'indigna Tyrion en remarquant pour la première fois la grande quantité de sang qui dévalait sa cuisse gauche et qui s'infiltrait dans le sol, se mélangeant à l'eau à ses pieds nus.

Déglutissant à sa stupéfaction de la voir comme ça en plein orage le demi-homme se précipita vers elle sous la pluie battante puis remarqua que la blessure à sa hanche était profonde et qu'elle nécessitait des soins immédiats. Il leva les yeux vers le visage blafard d'Emerys et vit que ses yeux étaient révulsés à l'intérieur de son crâne, comme si elle n'était plus là …

Il essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer sa nudité pour se concentrer uniquement sur son état très inquiétant. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau pâle et sur quelques cicatrices hideuses qui recouvraient certaines parties de son corps notamment son estomac et ses côtes. Tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il tendit une main pour lui toucher le bras. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau curieusement chaude, elle sortit de sa transe puis tomba à genoux devant lui avec un gémissement.

Tyrion s'avança rapidement pour la prendre par les épaules et malgré sa petite taille il la tint, sentant son cœur manquer un battement douloureux en voyant son expression horrifiée et ses lèvres trembler par le froid mordant. Sa peau n'était plus chaude, c'était surprenant. Il avait l'impression qu'elle remarquait à peine maintenant qu'elle était là, nue et saignante à mort. Sa tête pendait d'un côté à l'autre et sa peau frissonnait contre la sienne à chacun de ses contacts.

«De l'aide ! Vite !» Hurla-t-il frénétiquement lorsqu'un Dothraki passa la tête par la porte pour voir ce qui se passait.

Emerys gémit une nouvelle fois puis redressa la tête pour regarder fiévreusement Tyrion dans les yeux. L'eau dégoulinait sur ses joues, ou était-ce des larmes ? Il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence. Il posa une main contre sa joue pour la forcer à rouvrir les yeux quand elle commença à partir dans l'inconscience. Son angoisse devenant plus forte, il essaya de la tirer dans une position plus confortable sur le sol.

«Sandor …» Murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle, les yeux a mi-clos et une grimace douloureuse aux lèvres. D'un glapissement elle se reposa contre le demi-homme puis l'agrippa alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient.

Elle avait énormément de fièvre, certainement due à sa blessure grave. Tyrion voyait à quel point elle luttait pour rester avec lui mais cette tâche s'avérait de plus en plus difficile à réaliser à chaque secondes qui passaient. Automatiquement ses yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes à l'état déplorable de son amie. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir la maladie à temps ? Elle lui faisait peine à voir.

«Oui, oui je sais mais tu dois te mettre à l'abri Emerys. Tu es gravement malade …» S'inquiéta le nain en resserrant tendrement sa prise sur elle lorsque Ser Davos et Ser Jorah entrèrent précipitamment dans la chambre suivit de trois gardes.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent rapidement des deux personnages sur le sol du balcon mais aucun ne bougea lorsqu'ils virent la femme dévêtue et son horrible blessure. Comment l'avait-elle reçue ? Finalement se fut Ser Davos qui s'abaissa et qui attrapa Emerys par le bras pour l'aider à marcher en jetant son manteau sur ses épaules frêles pour couvrir sa pudeur et le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

«Je vous tiens, ça va aller.» Murmura-t-il à son oreille en ramenant la femme gémissante vers son lit.

Tyrion et Jorah Mormont s'échangèrent un regard perplexe tandis que le chevalier oignon et Emerys rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre, de retour au sec. Ils avaient vus les nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps et se demandaient ce que cette femme avait vécu au cours de sa vie pour les mériter. Le nain avait une petite idée sur la question et rien que cette réalisation lui donna la nausée, écœuré par la cruauté de la Montagne.

Si effectivement sa sœur était derrière tout cela alors il ne se sentirait plus capable de lui pardonner. Il pouvait lui pardonner les années de moqueries et de souffrances morales mais pas ce genre d'acte sur une personne qui lui était chère. L'amertume et la haine se frayèrent lentement un chemin en lui, quelque chose de fort qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis la trahison de Shae.

D'une rapide secousse de sa tête pour sortir de sa colère rare, il passa devant Mormont toujours sous la pluie pour rejoindre Emerys dorénavant inconsciente. Ser Davos venait juste de partir pour chercher de toute urgence des guérisseurs dans le château. De précieuses minutes durant lesquelles la vie d'Emerys était en jeu. Il s'installa à son chevet pour veiller sur elle et prier pour que la fièvre baisse, les mains jointes à son menton.

Ser Jorah Mormont ne pouvait sortir de son état d'hébétude. Il était encore sous le choc d'avoir vu une chose aussi étrange et cette femme … Qui était si semblable à sa Reine bien aimé. Comment était-ce possible ?

Sa chemise se trempa sous la tempête qui faisait rage.

A suivre …

* * *

Q-Q pauvre chose … C'est loin d'être terminé. Mais il faut garder la foi, toujours garder la foi ! Avez-vous trouver l'easter egg contenu dans ce chapitre ? J'aime beaucoup cette musique. Dans le film, il n'y a pas de paroles mais elle reste très belle.

Je vous remercie pour la lecture et j'espère que vos examens se passent pour le mieux ! Courage !

VP


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Comment allez-vous ? Et les exams ?

Désolée pour l'attente mais voici la suite. Je suis vraiment navrée pour la taille de ce chapitre mais je ferais en sorte que les prochains soient moins consistants.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13

A son réveil, Emerys ne savait pas exactement où elle se trouvait ni ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. Avait-elle perdue connaissance ? Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, encore.

En tout cas la souffrance, elle, était bien réelle. Bon sang, cette douleur lancinante dans sa cuisse l'aidait à sortir des limbes du sommeil sans aucune difficulté. Emerys émit un petit sifflement éprouvant puis rouvrit lentement les yeux pour ne voir que des formes floues autour d'elle et une ombre assise dans une chaise à sa droite.

Son cœur sauta à sa gorge. Une onde de chaleur passa dans son corps de la tête aux pieds à la frayeur de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa vision ne se rétablisse ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir les traits de la personne à son chevet.

«Enfin de retour parmi nous.» La voix de Varys entra dans ses oreilles et la baigna dans le soulagement.

Emerys laissa sortir un petit soupir inaudible, elle aurait dû s'en douter. D'un modeste sourire, elle se détendit plus profondément dans les couvertures duveteuses maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'identité de la personne mystère. Elle se concentra d'avantage sur le plafond en écoutant attentivement sa respiration régulière et celle de l'homme dans la chaise qui l'observait en silence. Il faisait sombre, froid et humide dans la chambre, juste une bougie qui éclairait les draps et les murs.

A peine de quoi voir les environs sans compter sa vision limitée.

Elle avala calmement la salive qui s'était accumulée dans sa bouche pâteuse. Son corps était déshydraté à cause de la violente fièvre qu'elle avait subie ou du moins elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une fièvre aux vues des crampes à certains endroits notamment les articulations. Ou encore les douleurs abdominales. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Varys se leva pour lui servir un verre d'eau et lui tendre un morceau de pain frais.

Emerys le remercia du mieux qu'elle put avec sa voix graveleuse. Tandis qu'elle avalait goulument l'eau froide gracieusement offerte par son mentor, une question fleurit dans son esprit. Si sa voix manquait d'entraînement alors depuis combien de temps était-elle dans ce lit ? Elle fronça les sourcils et sentit la panique s'en prendre à elle à l'idée d'avoir été ici pendant trop longtemps.

«Seulement une journée, rien de plus ni de moins mon enfant. Nous vous avons retrouvés sur le balcon hier soir à une heure tardive sous la pluie torrentielle et avec une bien laide blessure à la jambe. Que s'est-il passer ?» Interrogea Varys en rentrant ses mains dans ses manches une fois rassit sur sa chaise, l'air très concerné.

Emerys ne put s'empêcher de sourire gentiment en entendant les paroles concernées de l'eunuque constamment à l'écoute. Il n'y avait qu'avec cet homme qu'elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise pour faire part de ses tourments les plus profonds. Il arrivait si facilement à la lire, c'était l'une des qualités qu'elle préférait chez lui après sa patience légendaire.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Varys et vit qu'il la regardait avec une vraie inquiétude gravée sur son visage. Ce qui entraîna un froncement de sourcils car il la sollicitait silencieusement de se confier ouvertement à lui. Pas de secrets, tout reposait sur la confiance mutuelle. Il lui avait déjà prouvé à mainte reprise qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa sincérité et lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée sans honte et sans peur de jugement.

«Une attaque.» Dit-elle doucement d'un profond soupir défaitiste.

«Une attaque ?» Répéta Varys en levant les sourcils et en se penchant un peu plus en avant. Ne recevant aucune réponse à sa question, il changea de tactique.

«Et la guérison ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas utilisée Emerys ?» Demanda-t-il alors en espérant obtenir des informations. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas utilisé son don pour soigner son infection.

«Je ne peux pas …» Divulgua-t-elle d'une secousse rapide de sa tête, le menton tremblant sous le poids des émotions.

Des larmes de chagrin remplirent ses yeux noirs sous le regard désolé de Lord Varys qui lui esquissa un sourire triste. Evidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas, cela demandait énormément d'énergie qu'elle ne possédait plus. Il se sentait idiot avec sa question pourtant d'une grande évidence.

Les derniers jours avaient été très éprouvants, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se contenir sous cette facette impassible encore bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas elle. Cette prise de confiance et cette assurance nouvellement retrouvées s'effritaient à chaque jour qui passait dans l'incertitude. Elle restait forte et aguerrie pour Daenerys Targaryen, pour Jon Snow et pour toutes les personnes qui auront bientôt besoin d'elle.

Mais c'était si difficile … Ses actes abominables sous l'emprise de la colère la trahissaient.

«Ça a recommencé Varys, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter.» Murmura ensuite Emerys après avoir honteusement levés les yeux vers lui. Elle déglutit lorsqu'il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'invitant à poursuivre ses explications «Je suis terrorisée. J'ai peur que mes pensées et mes souvenirs me portent vers la folie. Je me remets constamment en question, je lutte, j'essaie de comprendre le but de mon existence et pourquoi je suis telle que je suis. Mais …»

La jeune femme s'arrêta subitement dans sa diatribe pour se lécher nerveusement les lèvres avant de se redresser contre ses oreillers et de se pencher vers l'eunuque qui s'était avancé plus près d'elle, plus sérieuse que jamais.

«J'ai peur de moi-même.» Les mots sortirent dans un chuchotement, comme si qu'elle craignait que quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce à part lui ne les entendes.

«C'est un chancre. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous craindre tant que vous restez vous-même, Emerys. Les doutes vous rongent je présume.» Varys leva pensivement la tête vers le plafond, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il se remémorait certaines conversations ultérieures. Il poursuivit après avoir pris une profonde inspiration par le nez.

«Vous savez, il est difficile de faire la part des choses. Quoi que vous décidiez il y aura toujours un allié et un ennemi ainsi qu'un camp à choisir dans une bataille. La vie n'est pas blanche ni noire mais plutôt des nuances de gris. Ce sont suivants vos choix qui déterminent la personne que vous êtes et que vous deviendrez dans le futur.» S'exprima-t-il d'une petite tape amicale sur le bras de la jeune femme bouleversée et indécise.

«Mais ce que je peux vous dire avec certitude c'est que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de rester de mon côté. De celui de Daenerys Targaryen. Elle a beaucoup de qualités en tant que Reine mais aussi des défauts qui j'espère seront corrigés à temps.» Finit-il d'un haussement de sourcils réfléchis.

Plus il la regardait et plus il se sentait peiné, personnellement touché par ses larmes et ses peurs. Cette femme souffrait moralement et il devenait très difficile de le nier. Il aurait tant voulu l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas une simple anomalie de la nature mais une force indomptable qui pourrait faire toute la différence.

Si seulement elle savait …

Varys lui offrit un petit sourire fébrile alors qu'il sentit ses propres larmes lui venir. Cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder le rendait si vulnérable. Il s'était attaché à elle bien plus que l'un de ses nombreux petits oiseaux au cours de sa vie mouvementée. Bientôt elle n'aura plus à se cacher aux yeux du monde. Bientôt, elle soufflera sa couverture. Soigneusement l'eunuque enroula sa main autour de celle d'Emerys posée au-dessus des couvertures puis la serra.

«J'ai confiance en vous. Garder la foi !» Lui dit-il avec insistance, son sourire grandissant quand la femme aux cheveux platine fit de même que lui. Il tapota gentiment sa main puis se repositionna correctement sur sa chaise au moment où Emerys rouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole.

«J'ai vue quelque chose … Au-delà du Mur.» Avoua-t-elle ensuite en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

«Cette vision comportait Sandor Clegane, n'est-ce pas ?» S'avança prudemment Varys, véritablement inquiet à ce sujet. La jeune femme hocha la tête puis renifla un peu lorsque les larmes débordèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

«Pas seulement. L'heure est grave Varys, je dois partir. J'ai perdu bien trop de temps ici.» Expliqua-t-elle précipitamment en reprenant une expression plus endurcie, chassant les larmes avec le dos de sa main.

Varys se sentait pris au dépourvu devant ce soudain regain de détermination. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi ferme et aussi motivée que maintenant après toutes ces années. Cette vision, ce qui était arrivé hier soir devait être quelque chose de très grave pour la mettre dans cet état-là. Etait-ce en rapport avec les morts ? Il se pencha vers elle puis fronça tranquillement les sourcils pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots mais Emerys le devança avec une question inattendue.

«Qui était cette personne avec vous, lors de notre débarquement ?» Demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet, son ton frôlant la sévérité.

«Une Prêtresse du feu, une adorateur de R'hllor. Mais ce n'est sans importance maintenant.» Répliqua Varys d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, perplexe par sa question. Pourquoi voulait-elle le savoir ?

«Que vous a-t-elle dit ?» Emerys serra la mâchoire puis leva les yeux dans ceux de l'eunuque qui s'agitait sur sa chaise. Elle voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait avant de lui répondre, débattant si oui ou non il allait lui dire la vérité ou chercher une autre tactique pour éviter le sujet. Curieusement il n'en fit rien.

«Que lorsqu'elle vous regardais, elle voyais la mort.» Admit-il tranquillement en examinant attentivement sa réaction.

Cela affecta beaucoup Emerys. Son visage se détendit mais la colère et la déception était lisible dans ses yeux sombres. Elle tambourina nerveusement ses doigts sur sa couverture puis roula sa langue dans sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, le rythme cardiaque plus élevé que la normale. Elle ne savait comment se sentir à ce sujet mais cet aveu répondait à certaines de ses questions malgré le désespoir de cause que cela entraînait.

«Dites-moi la vérité Varys. Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé à Port-Réal ?» Fut la prochaine question d'Emerys que Varys aurait préféré ne jamais à y faire face. Tyrion Lannister et sa langue bien pendue … Forcément qu'il allait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ce petit mécréant.

«Eh bien, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait être le plus juste pour le peuple. Et pour vous en l'occurrence.» Le front de Varys se sillonna, optant pour une réponse vaste même s'il était persuadé qu'elle saura comprendre le reste par elle-même.

«Vous m'avez utilisé … Vous vouliez que Cersei meurt.» Accusa rudement Emerys entre ses dents serrées, le fusillant du regard. Elle se sentait trahi mais quelque part elle le savait depuis le début que ses intentions n'étaient pas toujours en sa faveur.

Tout le monde connaissait l'araignée et ses manipulations. Le nier serait un terrible mensonge.

«Ne dramatiser pas les choses Emerys. L'enjeu est bien plus important que Cersei, Daenerys, vous ou moi. Nous sommes aux portes d'une guerre qui n'aura peut-être pas de lendemain. Il faut prendre des décisions et même si ces dernières peuvent semblées cruelles ou irréfléchies, elles ont toujours un but. J'ai fait des choix plus ou moins judicieux au cours de ma vie mais je ne vous ai jamais abandonné et vous le savez.» Réprimanda sévèrement l'eunuque blessé par ses accusations.

Il utilisait tout le monde à vrai dire mais seulement dans l'intérêt de tous, pas juste sur un coup de tête sans précédent. De plus, elle lui avait encore une fois prouvé lors de son emprisonnement qu'elle était bien plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait en ne réalisant pas ses espérances au sujet de Cersei Lannister.

«On dirait que vos heures perdues avec moi n'ont pas portés ses fruits finalement.» Poursuivit sarcastiquement Emerys d'un reniflement dédaigneux en rompant aussitôt le contact visuel avec lui, écœurée par ses entourloupes.

«Ne soyez pas aussi dure avec moi mon enfant. J'ai toujours vu en vous une personne miraculeuse qui nous sauverait un jour de la décadence. Je ne regrette en rien ce que nous avons créés ensemble durant toutes ces années sombres. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, nous devons prendre des décisions Emerys ! Même si la plupart d'entre elles ne m'enchante guère.» Varys était catégorique là-dessus. Il pencha ensuite la tête sur le côté pour essayer de voir les yeux de la jeune femme dans la pénombre.

Après plusieurs longues secondes interminables dans le silence Emerys prit une profonde inspiration puis retrouva sa voix pour lui demander plus amples explications.

«Que recherchez-vous exactement Varys ?» Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais une exigence. Au manque de réponse de sa part, Emerys tourna la tête vers Varys qui fixait pensivement le mur en face de lui, les mains à nouveau dans ses longues manches.

«Ce que souhaite tout le monde. Un monde meilleur. Et je continuerais de me battre pour lui, quoi qu'il en coûte.» Affirma ce dernier sans la moindre hésitation dans sa voix mesurée.

«Même de votre propre vie ?» Emerys arqua un sourcil puis sentit un pincement au cœur lorsque Varys hocha la tête.

«Même au prix de ma vie s'il n'y a pas d'autres issues.» Il déglutit difficilement puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme demeurante silencieuse sur le lit suite à cette confirmation.

Il voyait bien qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose pour le dissuader de cette idée tragique mais malheureusement elle ne trouva jamais les mots justes. Et intérieurement, il la remercia. Il la remerciait d'avoir établi avec lui une relation qui reposait sur la confiance et de l'apprécié tel qu'il était malgré ses ambitions plus ou moins dangereuses.

Son sourire disparu quand il se rappela les raisons de sa venue. Il suivit du regard les mouvements de la jeune femme qui venait de récupérer un verre d'eau sur le chevet pour en boire une gorgée et étanchée sa soif. Il se devait de lui faire part des informations qu'il connaissait. Elle le méritait après tout.

«Emerys, je ne vous cache pas que le Roi du Nord Jon Snow ne vous fait pas confiance et qu'il ne souhaite pas votre présence de l'autre côté du Mur. Il pense que c'est trop dangereux. Quant à Daenerys elle reste mitigée à votre sujet. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle se tient à distance. Mais vous et moi savons parfaitement que vous ne resterez pas ici aux côtés de la Reine ni de Tyrion Lannister, ni de moi-même.» Il sourit doucement.

Le cœur d'Emerys manqua un battement douloureux et pendant un instant son masque de marbre tomba pour laisser place à sa faiblesse. Il avait fait exprès de lui dire cela. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle possédait assez de force et de courage pour combattre l'inévitable. En revanche ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

«N-non ! Je dois y aller et vous le savez Varys ! Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire et Sandor, les sans-Bannières … » Bafouilla-t-elle dans la panique en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

«C'est à vous et à vous seule de prendre cette décision et je suis sûr que vous ferez le meilleur choix. Le voyage s'achève bientôt et les vérités ressortiront aux yeux de tous. Le destin nous échappe toujours à un moment donné. Quoi que nous fassions ou pensons mais il y a toujours un moyen de venir sur la bonne voie.» Varys lui tapota la main puis se leva après lui avoir donné un dernier petit sourire encourageant.

«Faite attention à vous.» Murmura-t-il sérieusement avant de s'éloigner du lit pour rejoindre la sortie.

Emerys avala puis suivit calmement Varys du regard tandis que l'homme sortait de la pièce telle une ombre, la laissant seule avec ses pensées contradictoires. Il y avait toujours un double sens dans ses paroles, toujours une autre signification surtout quand il lui parlait comme ça en privé. Encore une autre grande qualité qu'elle appréciait chez l'eunuque.

Evidemment que son choix était déjà fait. Elle rejoindra le Mur avec ou sans Jon Snow.

Toutefois elle avait de la peine lorsqu'elle repensa à Tyrion. Elle aimait beaucoup sa présence et ne voulait pas le laisser en arrière surtout pas après ce qu'ils avaient tous deux vécus. Il y avait une sorte de respect mutuel, un lien indestructible qu'ils partageaient depuis la première fois en travers ce mur dans la prison sous Port-Réal. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir en le laissant une fois de plus, l'image de sa tristesse l'horrifiait.

Son visage se chiffonna à cette réflexion. Elle soupira bruyamment puis tapota ses doigts contre le dos de sa main, les yeux rivés sur les murs de pierre qui constituaient sa chambre temporaire. Elle se sentait épuiser à cause du lait de pavot à répétition et de la douleur lancinante dans sa cuisse alors bientôt elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

La prochaine fois qu'elle rouvrit les yeux fut au même moment que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Tyrion, Ser Davos et Missendei. Ils parlaient tous à voix basses car apparemment ils n'avaient pas fait attention à son réveil ou ne pensaient tout simplement pas que ce soit de sitôt. Ils parlaient du départ de Jon Snow vers le Mur et des hommes qui allaient l'accompagner mais ensuite la conversation s'égara sur les ordres de Daenerys pour leur venir en aide lors de ce périple.

Enfin, Missendei remarqua qu'Emerys était éveillée. La jeune femme ne faisait pas semblant de dormir, elle était sagement couchée dans son lit à attendre les prochaines instructions. Tranquillement elle s'approcha d'elle en se raclant la gorge pour que les autres cessent leur discussion et comprennent qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul dans la chambre.

Missendei croisa les mains devant elle puis haussa nonchalamment les sourcils quand les deux hommes arrêtèrent leur conversation animée pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme sur le lit. Presqu'immédiatement, des sourires ravis se dessinèrent sur leurs visages en s'apercevant de la meilleure mine d'Emerys.

«Bonjour Milady. Je viens voir votre blessure.» S'exclama poliment Missendei en imitant le sourire contagieux des deux hommes.

«Oh hum, nous allons sortir et vous laisser faire votre travail. Mille excuses !» S'excusa Davos en sortant rapidement suivit de Tyrion pour attendre de recevoir la permission de rentrer à nouveau. Un peu d'intimité !

Missendei sourit timidement puis se pencha pour tirer les draps loin des jambes d'Emerys et avoir un bon aperçût du bandage à la hanche. Une légère grimace s'empara de son visage à l'état du pansement gorgé de sang. Elle le retira soigneusement mais fut surprise de constater que la blessure était quasiment entièrement refermée ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour sortir de sa stupeur pour ensuite installer un nouveau bandage pendant qu'elle tenait une petite conversation avec la femme dans le lit.

Elle lui expliqua que la Reine lui avait rendue visite la nuit dernière lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Que sa Majesté était inquiète pour sa santé mais que malheureusement le temps lui échappait pour une seconde visite. En réalité Daenerys se méfiait d'elle et de son étrangeté, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser exactement donc préférait se tenir à l'écart pour le moment.

Une fois le travail achevé et quelques formalités échangées, Missendei ramassa les déchets et sortit de la pièce en laissant la porte entre ouverte pour que les deux hommes qui discutaient à voix basse à l'extérieur de la pièce puisse à nouveau rentrer maintenant que la jeune femme souffrante était à nouveau décente.

«Entrez.» Emerys se redressa dans son lit puis observa les deux hommes pénétrer dans sa chambre.

«Comment vous sentez-vous ?» Interrogea Davos en gardant ses mains gantées derrière son dos, un sourcil levé.

«Beaucoup mieux ! Mais je dois admettre que je suis un peu troublée … Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qu'il s'est passé.» Répondit honnêtement Emerys d'un sourire en passant son regard de Davos à Tyrion au bout de son lit. Il venait de s'y assoir et la regardait attentivement.

«Nous sommes ravis de l'apprendre Milady. Je pense que nous étions tous surpris et troublés ce soir-là. Mais ce qui compte le plus c'est que vous soyez en vie et en meilleure santé. Peut-être qu'avec du temps, vous vous en souviendrez ?» Davos sourit gentiment d'un petit hochement de tête déterminé.

«La Reine se pose beaucoup de questions Emerys. De nombreux évènements récents lui font penser que ce n'est pas dû au hasard, qu'ils ont tous un lien entre eux. Elle aimerait s'entretenir avec vous dès que vous vous sentirez mieux.» S'exprima ensuite Tyrion en se levant et en se rapprochant du chevet de la jeune femme, les mains à plats sur ses cuisses et un regard conciliant.

«La Reine se pose des questions ou vous vous poser des questions, Tyrion Lannister ?» S'agaça Emerys, déçue par son comportement distant lorsque quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce.

«Nous nous sommes entretenus hier soir avec le Roi du Nord et avec la Reine.» Coupa Tyrion en ignorant le rude commentaire de son amie.

Oui il avait un peu honte de lui mais c'était son devoir de conseiller d'agir de la sorte. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire du favoritisme en public mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il se moque d'elle, jamais. Il leva les yeux vers Davos adossé contre le mur face à lui qui l'encourageait silencieusement de poursuivre. Il soupira profondément par le nez puis joua nerveusement avec ses mains sur ses genoux, pas très heureux de devoir lui annoncer la suite.

«Et qu'en est-il ressorti ?» Pressa Emerys en voyant la posture du nain à ses côtés, le front sillonné devant ce silence alors que plus tôt les deux hommes bavardaient activement.

«Jon Snow veut montrer un mort à Cersei afin de la convaincre de se ranger à nos côtés pour la guerre. Et si nous arrivons à lui prouver leur existence ainsi que leur menace, nous aurons beaucoup plus de chance de réussir à repousser l'armée des morts.» Déclara-t-il en la regardant timidement sous ses cils.

«Montrer l'une de ces choses à Cersei ?! Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr qu'elle nous accordera une audience ? A peine nous tenterons de nous approcher de la capitale qu'elle nous enfermera ou pire encore ! C'est se jeter dans la gueule du lion.» S'alarma Emerys, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration rapide. Etaient-ils complètement fous tous ?

«Je vais aller à Port-Réal pour tenter d'avoir une audience privé avec ma sœur. La seule personne qu'elle écoute est Jaime et peut-être que lui, m'écoutera.» Répondit aussitôt Tyrion en déglutissant de nervosité à peine perceptible. Bien entendu qu'il n'y croyait pas dur comme fer à la réussite de son plan mais ils n'avaient plus le choix …

«Aller à Port-Réal ?! Mais c'est du suicide ! Tu es sans doute l'une des personnes qu'elle recherche le plus en ce monde ! Elle veut te voir mort Tyrion. Elle n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à t'infliger le châtiment ultime si tu lui en donne l'occasion. Cela ne marchera jamais, tu connais Cersei et tu sais de quoi cette femme est capable.» Emerys se pencha et attrapa l'une des mains de Tyrion dans une poigne serrée, la peur au ventre.

«Oui je sais qui elle est et c'est pour cette raison que je le fais. Nous devons essayer, c'est notre seule chance. Je connais le risque mieux que quiconque mais il s'agit de ma sœur et si elle a encore ne serait-ce qu'une touche d'amour propre alors elle acceptera ma requête. Il y a toujours des risques à prendre en temps de guerre et je le fais volontiers si cela permet de sauver des millions d'innocents.» Rétorqua le demi-homme en encerclant ses mains autour de celle de la jeune femme, les lèvres pincées au regard apeuré qu'elle lui donnait.

«Elle va te tuer …» Gémit Emerys.

Elle secoua doucement la tête alors que les larmes de désespoir dévalaient ses joues, fixant le nain faussement confiant. Elle le revoyait dans cette cellule sombre et humide sous le Donjon Rouge, sur le point d'être jugé pour un crime qu'il n'avait même pas commis. Il faisait exactement ce que Cersei désirait et il ne s'en rendait pas compte ou le cachait derrière cette facette téméraire. Du suicide, elle n'était pas prête à perdre son ami.

«Il n'ira pas tout seul, je vais l'accompagner. Je suis peut-être un piètre soldat mais je sais comment amadouer les gens.» S'exprima soudainement Davos contre le mur, sentant la pression tangible dans la pièce.

«Vous ? Et Jon Snow ?» Emerys passa ses yeux inquiets de Tyrion à Davos, redoutant la suite de la discussion.

«Jon Snow partira pour le Mur avec Ser Jorah Mormont pour ramener un mort. Ils iront de l'autre côté avec le peuple libre, ils connaissent le Nord mieux que quiconque.» Poursuivit le chevalier oignon en se rapprochant du lit tout en gardant ses mains croisées.

Emerys tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration erratique alors que les paroles des deux hommes entraient dans son esprit brumeux. Tellement de décisions s'étaient prises en un si court lapsus de temps. Ce n'était pas le plan initial et voilà que maintenant le Roi du Nord partait pour une mission périlleuse de l'autre côté du Mur.

«Je dois partir avec eux.» Dit-elle avec conviction, le regard se perdant sur le sol tandis qu'elle reprenait une expression endurcie. Elle relâcha les mains de Tyrion pour se relever dans son lit et tenter de marcher.

«Si je peux me permettre, vous devriez rester ici aux côtés de la Reine Daenerys et lui proposer vos services. Je suis certain que vous serez une très bonne conseillère pour sa Majesté.» S'empressa de dire Davos mais le regard que lui lança Emerys l'arrêta net.

«Je me fiche de savoir si Jon Snow veut ou non que je vienne, je dois y aller. Quelque chose de grave se prépare et nous devons tous être à notre juste place lorsque ces créatures traverseront le Mur.» Railla-t-elle sèchement, perdant patience avec eux. Mais son visage se détendit au regard douloureux de Tyrion. Elle soupira «Ecoutez, je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire … J'ai fait une promesse.»

«Emerys, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.» Tenta prudemment le demi-homme en levant les mains vers la femme dorénavant assise au bord de son lit. C'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait le plus, qu'elle prenne cette décision insensée.

«Le Roi du Nord part aux aurores pour le Mur. Je crains qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard malheureusement …» Finit Davos d'un petit sourire triste à la lueur de désolation dans les yeux noirs d'Emerys.

Il savait pourquoi elle voulait aller au Mur mais il s'agissait d'une mission bien trop périlleuse pour une femme comme elle. Oui elle était forte d'esprit mais elle n'aura pas les épaules pour faire face aux morts. De plus elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne savait pas se battre alors raison de plus pour qu'elle prêtre main forte en tant que conseillère de la Reine. Ici, à Peyredragon.

«Emerys …» Tyrion déglutit puis attrapa sa main qu'elle retira rapidement hors de sa portée, énervée.

«C'est une terrible erreur.» Chuchota cette dernière en tournant la tête loin du regard désolé du nain.

Ser Davos soupira vainement puis se retourna pour sortir de la pièce. Il désirait laisser un peu d'espace à la femme désemparée mais surtout lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça et faire le point. Evidemment que ce n'était pas un choix facile cependant elle serait bien plus utile aux côtés de Daenerys que de l'autre côté du Mur. Au moins sa vie serait préservée plus longtemps ici et elle serait en sécurité.

Avant de sortir de la chambre il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Tyrion Lannister qui refusait de laisser le chevet de la jeune femme émotionnellement instable. Un petit sourire mélancolique orna ses lèvres face à cette scène poignante. Ce n'était pas compliqué de voir que le nain avait des sentiments à son égard mais hélas, cette jeune femme était déjà prise. L'amour pouvait se montrer cruel parfois …

Tyrion leva les yeux vers le chevalier oignon qui venait de disparaître dans le couloir après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Les larmes d'Emerys ne le laissaient pas insensible. Il voulait lui venir en aide, vraiment, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle risquait sa vie si elle partait avec Jon Snow et il ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle venait à mourir.

Pourtant … Il trouvait tout ça injuste. Qui était-il pour décider à sa place ?

«Tu es en sécurité ici Emerys. Rien ni personne ne te fera de mal.» Affirma Tyrion, les yeux humides néanmoins il sourit d'une manière réconfortante.

Avant qu'Emerys ne vois ses émotions, il se retourna pour partir de la chambre mais une main se posa sur son épaule et l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Perplexe, il se retourna vers la femme au visage effondré qui venait de se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, les deux mains sur ses petites épaules.

«Ne le laisse pas partir sans moi, je t'en prie ! Jon Snow te fait confiance bien plus qu'à moi alors s'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi.» Plaida-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tyrion la fixa en retour mais sa voix venait de l'abandonner à cause de la soudaine proximité et de sa demande personnelle. A l'intérieur de lui, c'était le chaos. Il était tirailler entre accepter sa demande et la lui refuser pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Mais encore une fois, qui était-il pour décider à sa place ?

Finalement il serra la mâchoire puis acquiesça silencieusement ce qui lui valut un baiser chaud sur la joue. Son cœur s'emballa à cet acte chaleureux et à l'expression émerveillée d'Emerys qui semblait soudainement soulagée grâce à lui, comme un immense poids en moins sur ses épaules. Mais dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir de l'espoir et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il sut pourquoi elle voulait aller là-bas et pour qui.

«D'accord.» Maladroitement, il tapota la main d'Emerys sur son épaule puis s'éloigna de cette dernière, encore sous l'effet du baiser qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir.

Et malgré tout, malgré sa peine de cœur il lui sourit fébrilement puis lui offrit un petit hochement de tête positif avant de se détourner et de quitter la pièce sans se retourner. Son esprit était brumeux et ses pensées perdues dans un déluge d'émotions.

Il ne voulait pas fondre en larme devant elle. Il devait rester digne et se concentrer sur le plan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cette nuit-là fut l'une des plus longues pour Emerys.

Elle ignorait ce qui allait se passer le lendemain et cette ignorance l'énervait grandement jusqu'à l'en empêcher de trouver un sommeil réparateur. Elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur que Tyrion arrivera à convaincre Jon de ne pas partir sans elle.

Même si elle avait son entière confiance en le nain elle ne pouvait enlever cette pesante crainte dans son cœur qu'elle ne puisse pas venir avec eux pour cette mission. Pourtant ils devaient l'amener ! Elle serait bien plus utile avec eux qu'ici aux côtés de la Reine en sécurité avec ses trois dragons ainsi que son armée redoutable. De plus, Sandor l'attendait avec le reste des sans-Bannières et elle était plus qu'impatiente de le retrouver.

Soupirant de frustration pour au moins la énième fois de la nuit Emerys se hissa hors de son lit et jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa blessure à la cuisse. Effectivement elle ne se souvenait pas de tout mais certains fragments de ses souvenirs ainsi que de sa vision restaient définis dans son esprit. Elle savait, à sa plus grande horreur, ce que Bran Stark essayait en vain de lui transmettre grâce aux communications astrales.

Emerys grimaça amèrement lorsqu'elle effleura le bout de ses doigts contre le bandage sec. La plaie ne lui faisait plus tellement de mal à présent, il s'agissait juste d'une gêne qui lui donnait une petite claudication à sa démarche. Elle déglutit puis serra violemment la mâchoire tandis qu'elle se lorgnait avec dégoût dans le reflet du grand miroir sur pied, les yeux perdus sur ce bandage qu'elle s'empressa de déchirer. Elle n'en avait plus besoin dorénavant car sa guérison miracle avait fait son travail.

Puis elle releva les yeux pour se regarder. Juste se fixer quelques secondes. Ses yeux noirs pénétrants la dévisageaient en travers la glace et sa bouche était pincée dans une ligne horizontale exigeante. Les cernes sous ses yeux n'avaient pas totalement disparues ni les petites craquelures qui avaient du mal à s'aplanir pour ne laisser qu'une peau lisse et pâle. Comme autrefois. Un reflet qu'elle n'appréciait guère toutefois c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait laisser paraître aux yeux de tous.

Une femme forte et endurcie avec un pouvoir inouï. Dépourvu de peur et de doutes.

Emerys rompu le charme du miroir pour se diriger vers le meuble dans le coin de la pièce. Elle y dénicha ses vêtements sombres qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler soigneusement, cachant sa blessure qui ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Vêtue de la tête aux pieds en noir et argent, les couleurs de sa Reine, elle se rapprocha une fois de plus du miroir pour se contempler de bas en haut.

Elle allait accomplir son but et déjoué le destin.

Un sourire acariâtre joua sur ses lèvres rouges. Une petite lueur sinistre luisait dans ses yeux alors que des mots d'une ancienne langue s'élevèrent dans la pièce froide. Elle glissa ensuite son long manteau sur ses épaules et se détourna du miroir avec une toute nouvelle détermination à en faire pâlir plus d'un.

Elle s'assit à la chaise devant sa coiffeuse puis récupéra la brosse en bois dans ses mains moites. Tout doucement et avec beaucoup de finesse, elle peigna ses longs cheveux d'argent tout en chantonnant une berceuse aussi vielle que le monde lui-même. Une chanson qui parlait d'un homme qui allait se faire pendre. Elle garda ses yeux rivés sur le miroir ovale de ce meuble qui renvoyait l'image du balcon derrière elle où les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu à la mémoire.

Au rythme des rayons du soleil qui apparaissaient à l'horizon.

Ses doigts démêlèrent délicatement les brins de ses cheveux soyeux pendant que son regard évasif se perdait dans cette immensité et ce calme, un sourire fantomatique aux lèvres. C'était si ensorcelant … Un léger coup à sa porte la sortit de sa rêverie profonde.

«Entrez.» Dit-elle calmement d'une petite secousse de sa tête et d'un raclement de gorge.

La porte derrière son dos s'ouvrit dans un grincement et sans même se retourner Emerys sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Au contraire elle poursuivit son démêlage sans fin tout en chantonnant sous son souffle alors que l'homme qui se présentait dans sa chambre aux aurores s'avança timidement dans la pièce.

«C'est l'heure Emerys, nous partons.» Anguy sourit mais son sourire mourut instantanément pour être remplacer par de la consternation.

Il pensait véritablement que cette nouvelle allait la surprendre mais non. Il semblerait même qu'elle soit déjà au courant étant donné qu'elle était vêtue décemment. Comme si qu'elle s'y attendait … Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit au manque de réaction de la femme platine toujours en train de marmonner à elle-même. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à l'étrange atmosphère.

Puis un lent sourire malicieux prit place sur le visage d'Emerys qui s'arrêta de se peigner pour regarder Anguy en travers le miroir. Quelques instants passèrent dans ce silence jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme dos à l'archer ne reprenne une inspiration.

«Je suis prête.»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tyrion ouvrit subitement les yeux pour être aveugler par la lumière du jour.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il plissa les yeux puis leva sa main gauche pour bloquer les rayons lumineux du soleil qui passait au travers de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Peut-être que le vin d'hier soir n'avait pas été une très bonne idée en compagnie de Daenerys.

D'un petit gémissement endormi, le demi-homme se redressa sur son lit pour regarder confusément la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La conversation d'hier soir tournait principalement autour des marcheurs blancs, de Jon Snow mais également du mystère d'Emerys Raven. Il avait finalement réussi à convaincre le Roi du Nord d'embarquer la jeune femme avec lui grâce à quelques arguments convaincants. Il petit sourire enjôlé se dessina sur son visage, fier de lui et de son exploit.

Tout en frottant son pouce et son index sur ses paupières endolories, Tyrion chassa les derniers restes de sommeil pour pouvoir se lever et commencer sa journée qui s'annonçait bien remplie. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé trop tard pour dire au revoir à Emerys et souhaiter bon courage à Jon Snow ainsi qu'à ses hommes qui risquaient leurs vies.

Encore épuisé, il posa ses pieds sur le sol froid pour constater qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de retirer ses vêtements en rentrant hier soir. Cela entraîna un petit ricanement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés puis se dirigea tranquillement vers la fenêtre quand quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là dans sa chambre hier, il en était persuadé malgré l'alcool dans ses veines.

Tyrion fronça doucement les sourcils tandis qu'il étudiait l'objet intrus sur son chevet gauche. Il dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours mais non, il était bien là. Un mouchoir blanc de satin soigneusement plié en quatre.

Il s'approcha timidement de ce dernier puis le prit dans ses petites mains trapues, la texture si soyeuse au toucher et d'un blanc pur. Tout en cherchant dans ses souvenirs qui auraient pu lui déposer ça à son insu, il se dirigea pensivement vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer du Détroit, sur la plage de débarquement de Peyredragon.

Il vit que les bateaux étaient déjà partis à son plus grand désarroi et que la Reine était actuellement sur la plage avec Jorah Mormont et ses gardes. Un gout amer envahi sa bouche, se réprimandant sévèrement de ne pas avoir été présent pour dire adieu. Quel genre de conseiller était-il ? Une fois face à son reflet dans la vitre qu'il fusilla du regard pour sa stupidité, il délia délicatement le tissu pour y dévoiler son contenu.

Son cœur sauta dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'humidifièrent instantanément.

Dans ses mains, la preuve que l'amour avait plusieurs facettes. A l'intérieur de ce petit mouchoir de soi se trouvait une mèche de cheveux d'Emerys.

Tyrion Lannister laissa courir librement les larmes sur ses joues balafrées, la poitrine douloureusement compressée par ses émotions. Ses mains tremblaient, les pulsations de son cœur plus rapides. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement tandis qu'il laissa sortir un petit gémissement éprouvant, ses yeux bleus débordant de larmes maintenant fixés sur les bateaux qui s'éloignaient aux larges de la côte. De véritables larmes de bonheur, de tristesse, mais surtout des larmes de remerciement pour ce cadeau qui lui offrait certaines réponses à ses questions.

Son visage devint bientôt humide et sa vue se brouilla mais Tyrion ne retira jamais la preuve de sa reconnaissance éternelle envers cette femme qui venait de lui redonner espoir. Il continua de fixer le large tandis que plus de larmes silencieuses dévalaient ses joues, le précieux mouchoir tenu entre les paumes de ses mains.

Une vague chaleureuse envahi son cœur meurtri par le temps.

Et au même instant plus loin sur la mer du Détroit, à l'arrière du bateau principal, Emerys regardait pensivement le château de Peyredragon qui s'éloignait peu à peu dans le paysage fait de brume. Le vent froid soufflait doucement ses cheveux sur ses joues. Elle semblait distraite, loin de tout pendant qu'elle regardait tranquillement les remparts du château de la Reine Daenerys Targaryen. Derrière elle les hommes de Jon s'activaient et criaient des ordres à l'équipage.

Un sourire nostalgique s'empara de ses lèvres.

Ils étaient en route pour le Mur.

A suivre …

* * *

Nous allons bientôt retourner dans le vif du sujet et faire face à cette fameuse menace mais avant tout, les retrouvailles de Sandor et d'Emerys XD ils étaient bien trop longtemps séparés haha

J'espère que vous avez appréciés cette partie et je vous remercie pour la lecture ainsi que vos commentaires ^^ merci mille fois !

VP


	14. Chapter 14

Et voici la suite que vous attendiez tous, celle qui ravivera les cœurs et les sourires ! Du moins je l'espère …

Désolée pour la longue attente mais je suis débordée en ce moment … Je fais de mon mieux pour poursuivre cette histoire tout en mettant à jour d'autres dans mon répertoire x-x

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14

Il leur fallut pas moins de quatre jours pour arriver au Mur de glace séparant le grand Nord sauvage du reste du monde.

Cela semblait bien trop long pour Emerys qui n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête qui était de revoir son mari, Sandor. Une séparation qui avait duré plus longtemps que prévu hélas. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne sera pas encore fâché contre elle à cause de son choix de faire route seule. Oui, elle culpabilisait de l'avoir abandonné quelques temps et ne lui en voudra aucunement s'il ne souhaitait pas lui parler ni même lui accorder le moindre regard.

Mais l'idée qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonnée lui donnait des hauts le cœur de peine.

Emerys secoua rudement la tête car cela ne servait strictement à rien de sauter aux conclusions hâtives. Pour le moment, il fallait se concentrer sur l'objectif qui était de rejoindre Château Noir, à la rencontre des Sauvageons.

L'hiver et le froid engourdissaient les membres du groupe mais ce n'était sans compter les engelures et la fatigue après un voyage aussi pénible en travers une mer déchainée. Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans la neige épaisse, en silence, vers l'immense Mur qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Une semaine si longue et pourtant les voici, devant cette construction millénaire de Bran le Bâtisseur qui portait toute son histoire aux travers les âges. Il y avait un long et fin escalier en bois qui faisait des zigzags jusqu'au sommet de celui-ci.

Un Mur fait de glace d'une hauteur inestimable qui ne présageait absolument rien de bon. Un frisson serpenta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Emerys. Les créatures retenues loin de la civilisation de Westeros avançaient vers cet édifice dans un seul et unique but, le franchir et conquérir le reste du monde.

Ou quelque chose comme ça … Rien ni personne ne le savait avec certitude. Sauf peut-être Bran Stark dorénavant la corneille à trois yeux.

Emerys passa doucement ses mains le long de ses bras lourdement vêtus alors que ses yeux noirs parcouraient la glace qui prenait une hauteur indécente au-dessus de sa tête, son souffle brumeux et tremblant. Jon ordonna au reste de ses hommes de s'activer pour qu'ils rejoignent le plus vite possible les grandes constructions de Château Noir gardés par des Sauvageons. Ils étaient du côté de la mer, là où le pied du Mur rencontrait l'océan. Et il était plus que temps de le traverser et de poursuivre la mission.

Depuis le départ, Jon ne conversait quasiment jamais avec Emerys ni même Ser Jorah Mormont qui avait décidé de les rejoindre pour cette expédition périlleuse. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne mais elle espérait au moins que le Roi du Nord comprenne son envie de venir avec eux de l'autre côté du Mur. Bientôt ils comprendront tous son importance capitale, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

Elle suivit tranquillement le cortège d'hommes frigorifiés vers le pied du Mur ou ils se faisaient accueillir par des hommes dans de lourds manteaux gris et blanc parfait pour se camoufler et pour survivre dans le froid mordant du Nord. Ils parlèrent d'abord à Jon Snow puis jetèrent des coups d'œil méfiants vers les autres et plus particulièrement à Emerys, la seule femme du groupe. Les cheveux … Encore et toujours cette couleur peu commune qui posait des problèmes partout où elle mettait les pieds.

Embarrassée, elle baissa aussitôt le menton sous leurs regards obstinés puis attendit les prochaines instructions qui ne tardèrent pas fort heureusement car ce n'était pas très agréable d'être le centre d'attention. Surtout quand il s'agissait exclusivement d'hommes. Ses mains serrèrent son manteau noir autour de son cou quand elle sentit Anguy lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule pour lui apporter une source de réconfort, les deux autres sans-Bannières derrière lui. Les trois fixaient intensément les Sauvageons. Ils n'aimaient pas trop cette race de barbares imprévisibles ni leurs coutumes douteuses.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils sont déjà là.» Rassura Anguy à l'oreille d'Emerys. Elle était rigide sous sa main, elle avait un terrible pressentiment au creux de son estomac.

Si les Sauvageons gardaient le Mur à la place des Corbeaux de Château Noir, ils auraient très bien pu exécuter les sans-Bannières. Cette dernière pensée serra atrocement la gorge d'Emerys dans la peur et le désespoir, les larmes menaçantes de couler. Elle sentit son souffle s'affaiblir tandis que ses yeux noirs émotifs cherchaient tous signes de vie des sans-Bannières avec les Sauvageons mais il n'y avait rien, rien qui pourrait apaiser son anxiété croissante.

Malheureusement ils parlaient tous à voix basse afin que seul Jon Snow puisse entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire et d'après l'expression grave sur le visage du Roi du Nord, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Du tout même. Les mains moites d'Emerys se mirent à trembler, sa tête tournait. Elle avait l'impression qu'une lourde pierre tombait dans son estomac et qu'on lui jetait un seau d'eau glacial sur le corps.

Etait-ce trop tard ? Avaient-ils seulement réussi à arriver jusqu'ici ? Pourtant ses visions démontraient le contraire, ou était-ce une mauvaise interprétation de ces dernières ? Les questions se multiplièrent dans sa tête et Emerys ne vit même pas l'approche du nouveau chef des Sauvageons, trop prise par sa panique.

_Pas de conclusions hâtives …_

Sortant de son état alarmé grâce à l'intervention d'Anguy, ils marchèrent vers l'une des plus grandes maisons en bois puis à l'intérieur dans une salle avec un feu crépitant dans la cheminée face à de grandes tables. Il faisait très sombre mais déjà bien meilleur qu'à l'extérieur. Jon, Gendry le forgeron, Ser Jorah, les trois sans-Bannières, Davos et enfin Emerys s'installèrent autour d'une table tandis que les autres hommes de l'équipage se réchauffaient et s'alimentaient.

Le chef des Sauvageons prit place face à eux. Emerys leva timidement les yeux vers lui pour l'étudier discrètement. Un homme d'une taille qui avoisinait celle de Sandor, robuste avec une grande barbe et des cheveux roux mi long ainsi que des yeux bleus clairs saisissant. A la première impression il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de dur à cuir et de sévère mais les prochains mots changèrent cette perception que se faisait Emerys de Tormund Giantsbane.

«Il y a combien de Reines maintenant ?» Demanda ce dernier d'une légère touche d'incertitude dans sa grosse voix bourrue.

«Deux.» Répondit Jon en déglutissant, les yeux sur son ami de longue date qui semblait un peu perdu.

«Et tu dois convaincre celle qui chevauche ses dragons, ou celle qui chevauche son frère ?» Poursuivit-il en fixant Jon pour avoir une bonne explication, pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

«Les deux.» Dit rapidement Jon en levant les sourcils, gêné.

Emerys pinça immédiatement les lèvres pour ne pas commencer à rire à plein poumon à cette drôle de réponse inopinée du chef qui lui plaisait de plus en plus. Cet homme n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. De plus il ne disait pas cela sous le ton de la plaisanterie, il était très sérieux voir un petit peu naïf sur les bords … Ou tout simplement qu'il faisait exprès mais elle doutait sur cette possibilité.

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour couvrir les éventuels bruits d'amusement qui pourrait s'en échapper, ne voulant pas importuné le chef durant sa conversation sérieuse. Mais en levant les yeux vers Gendry à sa droite, elle vit que le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Il posa également sa main sur sa bouche et reprit une expression un peu plus sévère malgré ses difficultés à rester stoïque.

«Combien d'hommes tu ramènes ?» Tormund plissa les yeux au Roi du Nord et priait pour que sa réponse soit exactement celle qu'il attendait. Même s'il le savait déjà rien qu'en ayant vu le groupe de tout à l'heure.

«Pas assez.» Jon se redressa honteusement mais au moins ici il y aura assez d'hommes pour partir de l'autre côté du Mur.

«La grande femme ?» Se précipita de demander Tormund avec l'espoir luisant dans ses yeux bleus. Cette fois-ci le reste de la table ne s'empêcha pas de rire à la seule préoccupation du chef des Sauvageons, une femme.

«Qui ?» S'autorisa de demander Emerys en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, les yeux fixés sur Tormund en face d'elle.

L'homme se décala mal à l'aise dans sa chaise en la regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient tous rentrés ici, ne l'ayant pas encore vraiment remarqué auparavant. Il lui plissa les yeux tandis qu'il l'observait intensément mais avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose une autre personne le devança.

«On escomptait que quelques-uns de vos hommes nous aide un peu.» Coupa subitement Ser Jorah Mormont en ignorant la conversation qui s'égarait autour de pensées privées.

«Je resterais en arrière, je suis un handicap comme vous le savez.» Rappela Davos en buvant dans sa chope, un peu déçu de lui-même et de ses capacités réduites. A ses côtés Emerys lui sourit tristement, les bras croisés à attendre pendant que son regard passait de Jon à Tormund.

«C'est vrai.» Confirma le rouquin en hochant la tête à Davos.

Au moins il disait le fond de sa pensée même si cela pouvait s'avérer être blessant. Ce n'était pas son genre de prendre des pincettes avec les gens ni celui de son peuple vigoureux et inébranlable. Une autre bonne qualité de chef respectable. Il se pencha ensuite vers Jon Snow puis leva les sourcils.

«Tu veux vraiment retourner là-bas ?» Questionna-t-il à voix basse, cherchant l'approbation dans le regard toujours attristé du Roi du Nord. Il le suivra n'importe où s'il le fallait, sa confiance en lui n'avait aucune limite, mais il devait d'abord connaître sa motivation.

Jon ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de lui hocher positivement la tête. Ce geste semblait suffire à Tormund qui marmonna dans sa barbe des mots que seul lui tout au plus pouvait comprendre. Consciencieusement le grand gaillard examina chaque membre autour de la table un par un pour que finalement ses yeux bleus ne se posent sur la femme en bout de table. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une chevelure comme la sienne, un spécimen rare et très beau à regarder qui plus est.

«Et elle aussi ?» Demanda Tormund en donnant un léger coup de menton dans sa direction, intrigué.

Emerys et Jon hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et une fois de plus le géant aux cheveux de feu grommela sous son souffle quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il semblerait que ce soit une habitude chez lui. Alors que Jon fronçait les sourcils de perplexité Tormund offrit un sourire à pleine dents à Emerys, clairement impressionné qu'un petit bout de femme comme elle allait faire le voyage avec eux de l'autre côté du Mur. Puis d'une profonde inspiration, il étendit ses grands bras sur la table en bois et se redressa contre sa chaise, un sourire méditatif aux lèvres.

«Vous ne serez pas tout seul là-bas.» Conclut-il aussitôt en se levant de son siège puis en marchant résolument vers une porte à l'arrière de la salle.

Se donnant quelques regards incertains, tout le monde se leva également pour suivre Tormund Giantsbane dans un couloir menant aux cachots de Château Noir. Aucun doute, Jon reconnaissait parfaitement le chemin menant à ces derniers. Toutes les cellules étaient la plupart du temps vides car il n'y avait personne qui osait venir si loin dans le Nord jusqu'au Mur et encore moins s'attaquer aux Corbeaux. Mais pourtant …

«Mes éclaireurs les ont retrouvés à un demi lieu au Sud du Mur. Ils leurs ont dits qu'ils venaient ici.» Commenta rapidement Tormund en s'arrêtant devant la dernière cellule du fond puis en se tournant vers le reste du groupe dans son sillage.

Emerys regarda curieusement autour d'elle, frissonnant involontairement aux cachots lugubres et froids qui lui rappelaient de terribles souvenirs. Qu'y avait-il ici qui nécessitait toute leur attention ? Elle avait une petite idée sur la question qui se vérifia d'un simple coup d'œil dans la cellule à gauche du rouquin. Sans réfléchir à une seconde fois elle poussa prestement les hommes qui lui barraient la route puis s'écrasa contre les barreaux glacials, son regard scrutant minutieusement l'intérieur de la cellule qui contenait le reste des sans-Bannières.

«Sandor !» S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit coucher sur le banc du milieu, les yeux sur le plafond et les mains croisées au-dessus de son torse.

Au son de la voix qu'il chérissait tendrement le Limier tourna la tête vers les barreaux et senti son cœur sauter dans sa gorge. Pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination auditive Sandor cligna rapidement des yeux mais sa femme était toujours là, la joie et le soulagement se reflétant simultanément dans ses yeux sombres. Il se leva d'un bond sans même donner le moindre regard aux autres hommes présents puis se positionna devant les barreaux pour voir le visage de sa belle Emerys.

«Emerys !» Répondit-il en mettant ses mains calleuses sur les siennes autour des barreaux, heureux et réconforté d'enfin la revoir après tout ce temps.

«Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.» Murmura Emerys aux bords des larmes en lui rendant son sourire tremblant, une main douce glissante sur le côté ravagé de son visage. Sandor posa sa main au-dessus de la sienne puis ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur le contact affectueux qui lui avait tant manqué.

«Il était temps. Je commençais à m'impatienter dans ce vieux trou à rat rempli de dégénérés.» Riposta sévèrement le Limier, le front sillonné mais son sourire trahissait son ton bourrue.

Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible d'autant manquer la présence de quelqu'un mais en voici la preuve solide et il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette sensation désagréable. Jamais. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait pour habitude d'endurer dans sa triste vie mais cela prouvait qu'elle était devenue une part entière de lui-même au fil du temps. Il lui donna un sourire sincère puis soupira calmement pour laisser sortir la tension qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers jours interminables dans une solitude déchirante.

«Le retour des amoureux …» Commenta avec humour Thoros contre le mur du fond, son maudit petit sourire ricaneur aux lèvres. Du coin de l'œil il vit Béric Dondarrion lever les yeux au plafond à son commentaire déplacé même s'il le pensait également au fond de lui à la seule différence qu'il savait se contenir.

«Ferme-là Thoros. Ta voix de tapette me tape sur les nerfs et si tu continues de m'les briser je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde avec une tronche de baiseur de vache comme la tienne. Je t'en foutrais moi.» Ridiculisa crûment Sandor sans même regarder l'homme en question dans son dos. Ce qui fit sourire sa femme qui avait manqué ses réponses acerbes.

«Tu es le Limier, je t'ai vu une fois à Winterfell.» Jon plissa les yeux à l'homme défiguré qui s'accrochait aux mains d'Emerys en travers les barreaux. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis continua de toiser sévèrement l'ancien Chien des Lannister.

«Très perspicace. T'as de bons yeux et une bonne mémoire mais maintenant ouvre cette maudite cellule !» Gronda sarcastiquement Sandor en fusillant du regard le rouquin qui détenait les clefs, de plus en plus impatient de rester enfermer loin de sa femme et avec des andouilles telles que Thoros et Béric pour compagnie.

«Ils veulent aussi aller au-delà du Mur.» Rétorqua avec lassitude Tormund qui leva bêtement les yeux vers le plafond en bois. Il croisa les mains derrière son dos alors qu'il se tourna face à Jon Snow devenu silencieux pendant qu'il examinait attentivement les hommes emprisonnés, prenant une décision pour leur sort.

«Ce n'est pas qu'on veut y aller mais on doit y aller. Notre Seigneur nous a dit qu'une grande guerre arrivait.» Corrigea rapidement Béric en se redressant de sa position couchée sur le sol, une couverture usée autour de ses épaules. Il fixa avec son bon œil Jon Snow puis Tormund qui ne semblait pas très enclin à ouvrir cette porte vers la liberté.

«Attendez, ne leur faites pas confiance. Ne croyez pas un seul mot d'entre eux ! Ils sont de la Fraternité.» S'avança soudainement Gendry en serrant furieusement la mâchoire tandis qu'il lançait des regards noirs à Béric et Thoros. Il se souvenait des sans-Bannières et de ce qu'ils avaient faits.

A lui, Arya et les autres.

«Ouvrez s'il vous plait ! Je vous en prie.» Plaida Emerys en regardant désespérément entre Jon et le chef des Sauvageons, pressée qu'ils délivrent son mari. Elle recentra ensuite son regard sur Sandor qui lui restait calme et lui tenait fermement les mains mais elle pouvait néanmoins voir dans son expression du visage qu'il s'impatientait.

«J'ai du mal à vous reconnaître.» Jorah Mormont plissa les yeux aux hommes dans la cellule.

«Ser Jorah Mormont. On nous donne rien à se mettre dans le gosier !» Critiqua premièrement Thoros en se penchant pour mieux voir les hommes devant la grille. Il était agacé et fatigué d'être traité comme un vulgaire rat !

«Je ne suis pas moi-même quand je ne bois rien …» Poursuivit-il en souriant d'avantage et en penchant innocemment la tête sur le côté. Il posa ensuite son regard avisé sur le couple proche de la grille puis leva significativement les sourcils à eux pour faire comprendre à leur bourreau tête de mule le besoin d'être libérer.

«Tu es une saloperie de Mormont ?! Comme le dernier Lord Commandant ?» S'énerva Tormund en se tournant cette fois-ci vers Ser Jorah qui se contenta de le regarder avec défiance, s'apprêtant à donner une réponse cinglante mais la jeune femme présente le devança. Fort heureusement.

«Ce n'est pas le moment pour vos petites querelles insignifiantes ! Mettrez-les de côté pour une fois dans votre vie et pensez plutôt aux conséquences de vos actes pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! Ils faut qu'ils viennent avec nous. Nous avons besoin d'hommes.» Réessaya Emerys.

D'un soupir exaspérer, elle posa son front contre la grille glaciale puis ferma les yeux après avoir été ignorée une fois encore. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile et qui n'aidait pas à vaincre sa colère grandissante. Elle entendit Sandor rire à la légère à sa remarque mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant son emprise sur elle, ce qui lui donna un pincement agréable au cœur et l'espoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Cependant les hommes têtus et rancuniers n'en avaient pas pour autant finis avec les accusations puérils digne de jeunes enfants.

«C'était mon père !» Cracha rudement Jorah qui se tourna pleinement vers Tormund, la colère luisante dans ses yeux clairs et la mâchoire serrée alors qu'il ne prenait même pas en considération les paroles d'Emerys derrière lui.

«Ils nous traquaient comme des animaux !» Railla férocement Tormund en se penchant vers le Mormont courageux ou stupide, il n'en était pas sûr.

«Vous lui rendiez la pareille à ce qu'on dit.» Ser Jorah plissa suspicieusement les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade avec la colère grandissante dans ses veines. A sa droite dans la cellule il entendit vaguement Thoros soupirer puis Béric se mettre à rire sans humour.

L'homme dans toute sa splendeur ...

«Nous sommes tous là, à la lisière du monde, au même moment … Allant dans la même direction pour la même raison.» Dondarrion arqua un sourcil en les regardant les uns après les autres comme s'ils étaient tous complètement fous et ne comprenaient pas l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

«Vos raisons ne sont pas nos raisons !» S'agaça soudainement Davos qui pencha la tête vers Béric et Thoros, toujours sur le sol.

«Peu importe quelles peuvent êtres les raisons de chacun !» Béric se leva et marcha tranquillement vers les grilles en face de Jon qui demeurait silencieux malgré les simagrées. Il avala puis poursuivit sur le même ton calme, son œil sur le Roi du Nord pensif «Il y a une chose qui nous dépasse tous. Et tous nous sommes à son service. Qu'on en soit conscient ou pas.»

N'obtenant aucune réponse comme il s'y attendait il s'approcha par la suite de Sandor et d'Emerys sur sa gauche pour offrir à la femme de l'autre côté des barreaux un bref signe de tête respectueux suivit d'un petit sourire admiratif. Heureux de la revoir en bonne santé et parmi eux. Le couple restait dans le silence tandis qu'ils attendaient la libération pour se retrouver après bien plus qu'une semaine de séparation. Deux tous au plus, le temps lui échappait. Béric se retourna ensuite vers Tormund Giantsbane et Jorah Mormont puis leva dédaigneusement les bras à ses côtés.

«On peut méditer sa voix mais c'est le Maître de la Lumière qui -» Il fut brutalement couper dans son éloge par Sandor en personne qui venait de briser son tout dernier brin de patience.

«Mais putain de bordel, ferme ton goulot à merdaille ! Est-ce qu'on part avec vous ou pas ?!» S'écria-t-il en lâchant Emerys pour venir se mettre devant Jon Snow et le rouquin qu'il ne pouvait déjà pas supporter rien que par sa gueule.

«C'est ridicule ...» Renifla prétentieusement Gendry d'une secousse de sa tête, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la jeune femme ne partageant pas son avis sur la question.

«Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'on va faire.» Prévint Jorah en posant ses yeux sur Emerys qui rabaissait ses mains à ses côtés, la tête basse.

«Est-ce que c'est pire que d'attendre la mort dans ce trou glacial ?» Rétorqua ironiquement Thoros en se penchant hors de son coin pour regarder fixement Mormont de l'autre côté de la grille.

«Il a raison, nous sommes tous du même côté.» Ce fut au tour de Jon de parler après un malaise général.

Enfin. Il sortait de sa réflexion intense.

Après avoir longuement réfléchis sur le pour et le contre de leur libération il savait que c'était la meilleure des solutions pour tout le monde. Plus nombreux ils étaient, plus les chances de réussites augmentaient.

Il jeta un regard douteux à Emerys et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié en la voyant dans cet état désespéré et affligé, ne souhaitant que retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. Elle le regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Ce qui titilla en lui des souvenirs d'une époque où il ressentait la même chose pour la femme qu'il aimait et qui lui avait été arraché par la mort elle-même. La vie était déjà suffisamment injuste comme ça.

Jon déglutit difficilement puis rompu le contact visuel avec Emerys, ne supportant plus la vision qui le peinait plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il se contenta simplement d'hocher positivement la tête à Tormund ce qui suscita un soupir abasourdi des autres autour de lui.

Gendry critiqua cette décision mais finalement le grand chef des Sauvageons mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit d'un coup de bras la porte mais non sans un soupir d'agacement à la décision qu'il ne trouvait pas justifié. Néanmoins il devait admettre que Jon avait raison, ils pourraient s'avérer très utiles en combat. Immédiatement, Thoros et Béric se levèrent puis Sandor marcha à l'extérieur de la cellule pour récupérer Emerys dans ses bras.

D'un soupir de contentement elle l'encercla à la taille et le serra jalousement, les larmes de bonheur aux coins de ses yeux car elle était heureuse de pouvoir le tenir à nouveau en un seul morceau. Elle le sentit lui déposer des baisers affectueux sur le haut de la tête ce qui entraîna une autre vague de soulagement et des battements de cœur plus féroces mais tellement agréables.

Jon, Gendry, Davos, Jorah et Tormund s'échangèrent de drôles de regards face à autant d'affection venant d'un homme tel que le Limier. Ils étaient abasourdis à vrai dire, harceler entre le dégoût et la curiosité. C'était une image très étrange d'un ancien mercenaire redouté dans tout Westeros devenu docile et affectueux envers quelqu'un. Les deux seuls à sourire devant l'étreinte étaient Jon et Davos, tous deux ravis de constater que même les plus grosses brutes et tueurs pouvaient changer sous une influence positive.

«Il y a du laisser-aller …» Rappela doucement Emerys en souriant à Sandor, une main tenant sa barbe qui avait doublé de volume depuis la dernière fois. Elle trouvait que cela lui allait plutôt bien, il avait l'air encore plus viril qu'il ne l'était déjà et lui donnait un air d'homme du Nord imbattable.

Sandor passa sa main sur la joue d'Emerys tandis qu'il lorgnait à son visage, comme il le faisait à chaque fois lorsqu'il avait besoin de se souvenir de chaque détail qui l'en composait. Elle était si parfaite à ses yeux et son amour pour elle débordait à chaque seconde qui passait dans ses bras. C'était un pur soulagement qui le balayait de la voir en vie et de retour comme elle le lui avait promis. Alors il lui sourit, un sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à sa femme puis se pencha et l'embrassa.

«J'y crois pas.» Gendry bâillonna puis couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains, se détournant aussitôt du couple improbable. Etre surpris serait un euphémisme ! Une si jolie jeune femme avec un homme comme Sandor Clegane …

C'était le monde à l'envers.

Ser Jorah se détourna prestement puis se racla nerveusement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Ser Davos sur lui et engager une conversation sur les futures stratégies. Béric passa devant Sandor et Emerys en donnant une bonne tape sur l'épaule du Limier au passage jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne ses armes mises de côté après leur incarcération.

Quant à Jon, ce dernier sourit faiblement tandis que Tormund loucha littéralement à ce rapide mais tendre baiser, la bouche béate. Il regarda bêtement entre son ami Jon et les sans-Bannières pour une explication puis à nouveau sur l'homme costaud qui embrassait la petite femme dans ses bras. Dans sa tête et contrairement aux autres, il essayait de savoir comment le Limier faisait avec un aussi petit morceau fragile comme elle … Pour ne pas la briser. Alors qu'il était aussi grand que lui et tout aussi fort !

Cela l'intriguait beaucoup dorénavant et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire ridiculement quand le couple se retourna vers lui, perplexe par sa réaction. Thoros de Myr s'approcha d'Emerys une fois qu'elle se libéra de l'étreinte fervente de l'homme grognon à l'extérieur mais sensible à l'intérieur puis se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

«Il était temps que tu reviennes. Il était pire qu'une fillette ayant ses premières saignées !» Se moqua-t-il en clignant de l'œil à la femme amusée par son commentaire. Elle leva les yeux vers Sandor puis se mit à rire quand elle remarqua son expression renfrognée habituelle et qu'il commença à grommeler des insultes à propos du Prêtre de médeux.

Ils étaient à nouveau libres.

Et lorsque la lourde porte menant à l'extérieur du Mur monta dans un grincement fort et angoissant, ils étaient tous fins prêts. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot ni même de regard pour savoir ce qui allait se produire une fois qu'ils franchiront le pas. Une fois qu'ils pénètreront dans le territoire inconnu pour certains, familier pour d'autres mais avec un seul point commun. Les mêmes craintes en tête.

Car la mort attendait dehors, quelque part tapi dans l'ombre.

Jon en tête du groupe de braves gens se retourna et donna un dernier regard confiant mais inquiet à ses hommes avant de prendre le premier pas de l'autre côté du Mur pour entraîner le cortège à le suivre dans la neige. Emerys prit le bras de Sandor à côté d'elle et presque instantanément l'homme lui prit la main dans la sienne gantée, essayant du mieux qu'il puisse pour la rassurer alors qu'il n'était même pas confiant lui-même.

Il la protégera du danger et veillera à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité avec lui. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout ira pour le mieux et rien ne les séparera.

Pas même ce long périple qui les attendait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Tyrion revint de son entrevu avec son frère Jaime, il ne voulait rien d'autre que d'oublier les récents évènements qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Même si sa charmante sœur n'avait pas été présente, il savait que de la convaincre sera extrêmement difficile, malgré le soutien de Jaime dans cette histoire.

Au moins il pouvait faire confiance à son frère, le seul membre de sa famille auquel il tenait le plus. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants Jaime avait toujours veillé sur lui, quoi qu'il se dise il était là et le défendait même contre Cersei.

Soupirant bruyamment à la fatigue soudaine qu'il ressentait Tyrion passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes puis marcha calmement dans les couloirs de Peyredragon en directions de ses chambres. Il venait de voir Lord Varys et la Reine Daenerys mais maintenant la seule et unique chose qu'il voulait faire était de se reposer un peu de ce long voyage.

Maintenant que le groupe de Jon Snow était parti, il pouvait sentir que la tension était redescendue d'un cran, comme si que le calme qui régnait ici avant qu'ils ne viennent venait soudainement de réapparaitre. Cependant cela ne semblait pas plaire à la Reine. Il était évident que Daenerys était tombée amoureuse du Roi du Nord et s'inquiétait pour lui ainsi que pour la suite.

Même sa belle Emerys, sa tendre amie, faisait route vers son nouveau destin. Vers le Mur et de l'autre côté. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas insensible face à son choix de partir. Il ne voulait surtout pas apprendre de mauvaises nouvelles car il ne pensait pas pouvoir se le pardonner ni les accepter.

Peut-être était-ce le choix des Dieux après tout ? Cette séparation lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait. Mais Tyrion se posait mainte et mainte fois la question et pourtant, il ne trouvait jamais la réponse exacte. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi attacher à elle ? La réponse lui semblait évidente à présent.

Il gémit puis grimaça lorsqu'il gouta au vin acre dans la cruche qui venait d'être apportée dans ses chambres. Au lieu d'y avoir deux verres comme à son habitude il n'y en avait plus que un sur la petite table en verre. Bien-sûr, il n'en avait plus besoin depuis qu'Emerys était partie et qu'elle ne passait plus ses nuits avec lui à parler de tout et de rien.

Il se souvint des nombreuses conversations tardives, des pleurs et des rires, comme de bons amis le feraient. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'expérience à vrai dire parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami à part son frère Jaime. Mais, il devait bien admettre que cela lui plaisait grandement et lui laissait un sentiment creux au fond de son estomac.

Tyrion fronça les sourcils puis se força à avaler le vin qui n'avait plus de saveur pour lui. Quelque chose manquait pour que cela soit bien, ou plutôt une personne. Ce n'était juste plus la même chose.

Ravalant son chagrin passager et ses pensées moroses le demi-homme retira sa petite veste et la jeta sans ménagement sur l'une des deux chaises autour de la table, deux doigts frottant avec lassitude ses yeux fatigués. Une semaine éprouvante qui méritait un jour de repos loin des gens, loin de l'agitation.

Retirant la couverture sur le lit pour s'y coucher, Tyrion vit quelque chose qui attira son attention sous l'oreiller. La mèche de cheveux d'Emerys qu'il avait déposé ici par sécurité, gracieusement offerte en guise de son affection pour lui. Un sourire triste joua à ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'assit avec cette mèche de cheveux tenue soigneusement dans ses mains, l'admirant tranquillement.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait su qu'il désirait secrètement une mèche de sa chevelure. C'était très étrange mais pas si surprenant tout compte fait. Il était comme un livre ouvert avec ses émotions. Tout en passant amoureusement ses doigts sur les longs brins soyeux qui se reflétaient à la lumière de la bougie, Tyrion prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer la douleur sourde à son cœur. Il gardera précieusement cette offrande sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la remercier en face à face.

Il s'agissait d'une promesse silencieuse qu'ils se reverront un jour. Comme un porte bonheur, ou quelque chose de semblable. Dans tous les cas il y avait une signification dans ce geste. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'Emerys lui avait fait ce cadeau, il en était persuadé. Dès l'instant où il les avait touchés il avait ressenti une traction en travers ses doigts, quelque chose de bienveillant mais d'inexplicable.

Peut-être une bénédiction ? Emerys était étonnante à bien des égards et pas seulement à cause de son pouvoir de guérison.

Il se mit à rire silencieusement lorsqu'il se souvint de quelque chose. Tyrion avait toujours souhaité toucher les cheveux de la Mère des Dragons mais maintenant l'envie lui était passée car il possédait dorénavant une véritable mèche de cheveux d'Emerys. Et il les gardera auprès de lui aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait !

Continuant de sourire timidement au cadeau, il se coucha sur le dos et se permis d'avoir un peu de sommeil, la mèche reposante à son chevet.

A suivre …

* * *

:3 Certainement une bénédiction mon cher petit Tyrion ! Emerys ne fait rien par hasard, jamais. Rien n'est laissé au hasard dans cette histoire. Il y a toujours une signification dans les gestes ! Bienveillante ou non ;)

Dans tous les cas j'espère que vous avez appréciés les retrouvailles SandorxEmerys. Maintenant ils ne seront plus jamais séparés ! Enfin pas pour le moment car étant donné que je ne suis pas encore sûre et certaine pour la suite … Il peut encore y avoir des rebondissements inattendus, n'est-ce pas ?

Merci pour la lecture, VP


	15. Chapter 15

Nouveau chapitre après plusieurs mois d'absence dans cette fandom. Je suis navrée, mais je suis quelqu'un qui écrit sur plusieurs univers à la fois alors par moment, c'est délicat. Mais rassurez-vous, cette fanfiction n'est pas abandonnée ! Loin de là.

Ce chapitre est relativement calme. Mais c'est le calme avant la tempête, vous vous en doutez bien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

Des glaciers, à perte de vue.

D'immenses étendues de glaces où le froid et le silence régnaient sur le paysage hivernal. Succombant à des températures extrêmement basses, la tempête avait enfin cessée après plusieurs heures d'acharnement sans relâche sur la troupe d'hommes en file indienne.

Le ciel finit par s'éclaircir pour dévoiler quelques rares rayons de soleil sur la neige épaisse et scintillante. L'humidité dans l'air se stabilisa à quelque chose de plus supportable malgré le vent froid qui serpentait entre les rochers pointus. Il faisait toujours relativement sombre entre les montagnes, à l'abri des regards. La neige craquait sous le poids des hommes qui avançaient tranquillement en travers ce paysage fait de noir et de blanc.

Le froid autour d'eux engourdissait leurs extrémités et rendait la marche plutôt difficile cependant, en gardant un bon rythme et en discutant, cela rendait la tâche moins pénible à réaliser. Ils étaient un groupe de treize. Jon Snow, Thoros, Mormont, Béric, Gendry, Tormund, Anguy, Sandor, Emerys et des Sauvageons de la garde de nuit qui avaient été recrutés par leur chef pour les escorter entre les glaciers.

Un monde de glace que ce peuple connaissait bien.

La première nuit dehors à dormir à la belle étoile fût difficile, mais moins que la deuxième. Même en réalisant un feu de camp et en se tenant fermement les uns contre les autres, le froid terrible les empêchait constamment de dormir. De plus, il fallait à chaque fois faire des tours de garde afin d'éviter une éventuelle attaque surprise car non seulement ils étaient à découvert, mais aussi à disposition des prédateurs.

Un voyage long et périlleux, pour le bien de la société présente et futur.

Emerys leva les yeux vers la grande montagne qui se présentait face à elle. L'air qu'elle expirait était brumeux, dansait autour des flocons de neige qui tombaient régulièrement du ciel grisonnant. Certains s'accrochant à ses cils noirs, le long de ses joues pâles. Elle resserra sa capuche de fourrure autour de sa tête lorsqu'un vent polaire souffla dans la vallée ensuite elle positionna ses mains gantées contre ses lèvres froides pour chasser les engelures qui menaçaient de se former.

Un silence relaxant stagnait ici. Malgré le climat rigoureux et le peu de nourriture à proximité, cet endroit ruisselait de trésors notamment son panorama de glace et de neige ainsi que ses montagnes impressionnantes. Le vent apportait quelques mélodies lorsqu'il s'infiltrait entre les crevasses, berçant la troupe aux rythmes de leurs pas.

Emerys avait appris de Jon Snow que l'entretien privé de Tyrion Lannister avec son frère s'était plutôt bien passé et que dorénavant, la Reine Cersei souhaitait rencontrer l'un des marcheurs blancs. Il avait finalement réussi à la convaincre … La jeune femme ne savait pas comment se sentir à ce sujet. Une boule se forma dans son ventre rien qu'à l'idée de revoir Cersei Lannister en personne, face à face. L'image de son petit sourire victorieux pouvait presque la rendre malade mais pas autant que celle de Gregor la Montagne toujours en vie à ses côtés.

Ce monstre …

Elle déglutit péniblement puis s'empressa de reprendre la marche derrière Anguy. Encore fallait-il d'abord qu'ils réussissent cette mission suicide et ensuite, elle pourrait éventuellement penser à cette maudite rencontre qui se déroulera dans son ancien lieu de captivité, Port-Réal. L'endroit où séjournaient la plupart de ses pires cauchemars.

Emerys frissonna involontairement d'une grimace amère aux lèvres. Elle avait l'impression qu'un serpent s'était faufilé sous ses couches de vêtements et glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusque dans sa nuque. Une soudaine rage envahie son âme, la baignant dans une chaleur provisoire de la tête aux pieds. Non, ce n'était décidément pas le moment adéquat pour laisser apparaître sa haine et sa soif de vengeance, pas en aussi bon chemin.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration puis rouvrit les yeux tandis que son cœur ralentissait dans sa poitrine.

La journée suivante, le soleil décida enfin de montrer quelques rayons lumineux en travers les épais nuages dans le ciel et ainsi réchauffer les étendues de glaces ici-bas tout comme les marcheurs épuisés. Côtes à côtes et longeant les abords d'une petite rivière sinueuse, ils prirent un instant pour remplir les gourdes vides avec l'eau miraculeusement courante par ces températures mortelles. Bien qu'Emerys ait essayé de remplir la gourde de Sandor, celle-ci laissa rapidement tomber car l'homme têtu, n'ayant aucun engouement pour l'eau, préférait encore boire le rhum de Thoros.

L'ironie.

Un pygargue hurla au-dessus d'eux, brisant le silence de plusieurs heures. Jon leva les yeux vers l'animal dans le ciel puis laissa sortir un soupir tout en contemplant les collines enneigées qu'ils venaient de traversées, un léger sourire aux lèvres aux souvenirs lointains que cela lui apportait. Il se tourna ensuite vers le plus jeune du groupe, Gendry le forgeron qui n'avait pas beaucoup parler depuis leur départ de Château Noir.

«Tu tiens le coup ? Tu es déjà venu dans le Nord ?» Lui demanda-t-il en le regardant sous sa grande capuche.

«Non, j'ai même jamais vu la neige.» Répondit honnêtement Gendry d'une secousse de sa tête.

Aux côtés du Roi du Nord, Tormund Giantsbane gonfla la poitrine puis prit une profonde inspiration en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il avait l'air heureux. Heureux d'être dans son élément fait de glace et de froid, loin des paysages chaleureux et de la verdure.

«C'est beau, hein ? Je respire enfin ! En bas dans le Sud l'air pue la merde de cochon.» S'exclama vivement ce dernier en regardant fixement devant lui, gardant le rythme de la marche.

«Tu n'as jamais été dans le Sud.» Rappela Jon d'un froncement de sourcils, momentanément aveuglé par le soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez.

«J'ai bien été à Winterfell !» Grommela Tormund en retour sans même regarder l'ancien Corbeau.

«Ça c'est le Nord.» Rectifia aussitôt Jon, amusé par la naïveté de son grand ami simple d'esprit. Toutefois ce n'était pas si stupide comme réponse après brève réflexion. Pour lui Winterfell était déjà le Sud comparé à l'au-delà du Mur.

«Comment vous arrivez à vivre ici ? Comment vous faites pour que vos couilles gèles pas ?» Questionna Gendry en claquant des dents, prit par le froid engourdissant. Il passa rapidement ses mains le long de ses bras pour tenter de se réchauffer puis leva les yeux vers le rouquin de la bande.

«Le secret c'est de bouger tout le temps. Marcher c'est bien, ce battre c'est mieux et baiser c'est encore mieux.» Tormund positionna sa hache sur son épaule, adoptant une démarche désinvolte.

«Oui mais on ne trouve pas une femme à moins de cinq cent lieux d'ici …» A peine les mots quittèrent la bouche de Jon Snow que les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Sandor et Emerys aux côtés de Ser Jorah.

«Sauf elle.» Ricana Gendry d'un haussement de sourcils malicieux, appréciant la jolie vue.

«Non, pas elle.» Anguy donna une secousse de son index tout en claquant sa langue dans sa bouche en désaccord. Il ne valait mieux pas tenter la fureur d'un Limier possessif.

Ayant entendue la plupart de la conversation, les yeux noirs d'Emerys s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit Sandor se raidir contre son flanc gauche. Lui aussi notamment avait tout entendu. Il jeta un regard cinglant aux trois hommes bavards de devant puis posa son bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa femme pour la tirer contre sa hanche, ignorant le rire moqueur de Jorah et de celui d'Anguy.

«Bon ben, on est obligé de faire avec ce qu'on a sous la main !» Poursuivit Tormund en se penchant pour regarder Gendry avec un grand sourire vicieux.

Ce regard significatif sembla suffire au forgeron pour comprendre où il voulait en venir car l'instant d'après, il s'arrêta soudainement de marcher, de grands yeux choqués et la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Tormund se mit immédiatement à rire avec Jon à l'expression complètement dévastée de Gendry qui était sur le point de gémir de dégoût à la proposition rebutante. Prenant tous deux de la distance, ils laissèrent le jeune garçon reprendre ses esprits pour engager une conversation plus sérieuse à l'avant du cortège.

Emerys accorda un sourire compatissant à Gendry devenu silencieux ensuite elle leva les yeux vers Tormund et Jon qui discutaient désormais de la Reine des Dragons. Ils énoncèrent le fait que Jon Snow, Roi du Nord, ait été forcé de ployer le genou devant un souverain orgueilleux et que Mans Rider avait eu exactement le même problème que Daenerys à cause de sa fierté démesurée.

«Combien il y a eu de morts parce qu'il était trop fier ?» Révoqua Tormund en se penchant vers son ami de longue date.

Jon ne saurait le dire avec exactitude mais ce qu'il disait était malheureusement vrai. Une approche très intéressante sur la question du pouvoir en effet.

Après cette petite conversation jugée bien nécessaire, le groupe retomba dans un silence apaisant agrémenté par les bruits de pas dans la neige profonde. Ils traversèrent des petites collines enneigées jusqu'à finalement arriver à une grande et vaste vallée de glace sillonnée par de petites rivières et cratères difformes.

Emerys s'arrêta un instant près d'un rocher pour reprendre son souffle, les poumons criant au froid glaçant. Elle posa sa botte dessus puis mit ses mains sur ses hanches après avoir retiré sa capuche de ses longs cheveux platines. Elle commençait à avoir trop chaud et la sueur s'emmêlait à ses cheveux, suintait sur sa peau, ce qui créait beaucoup d'inconfort sous les nombreuses couches de vêtements. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes pour calmer son cœur battant à cause de l'exercice tandis que son regard s'égara une fois encore sur le décor d'un épais manteau de blanc.

«Est-ce que ça va ?» Demanda Ser Jorah Mormont en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle, visiblement inquiet.

«Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute. Une petite minute.» Répondit Emerys d'un gros soupir. Elle rabaissa le menton contre sa poitrine puis agita ses mains dans ses cheveux humides, sachant que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de les laisser à l'air libre parce qu'elle pourrait tomber malade.

«Vous ne devriez pas vous découvrir, vous risquez de vous refroidir.» Jorah se pencha en avant pour voir son visage et pouvoir établir un contact visuel avec elle en l'occurrence.

Emerys prit donc cet instant pour l'examiner plus attentivement maintenant qu'elle en avait vraiment l'occasion. L'homme grand était déjà assez avancé dans l'âge mais gardait un bon physique et un agréable visage. Une voix bien grave, des yeux bleus bienveillants, des cheveux blonds courts, il regardait toujours les gens avec une certaine sévérité qui s'adoucissait par ses rares sourires. Un homme d'aspect réservé mais loyal, courageux et indubitablement dévoué à sa Khaleesi.

Prêt à risquer sa vie pour elle.

Son regard se décala ensuite sur Sandor qui marchait rapidement dans leur direction, les poings serrés à ses côtés et ses yeux furieusement plissés à Ser Jorah Mormont. Elle savait d'ores et déjà rien que par son regard irrité qu'il soupçonnait cet homme de lui avoir créé un quelconque inconfort. Ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas. Alors Emerys était partagée entre l'adoration et l'agacement face à son comportement puéril. Finalement le Chien ignora délibérément Mormont pour venir se positionner devant sa femme, une expression concernée sur son visage balafré.

«Quelque chose ne vas pas ?» Lui demanda-t-il en retirant l'un de ses gants pour toucher ses cheveux platines auxquels s'attachaient des flocons. Il plissa le nez puis après avoir offert un dernier regard d'avertissement à l'homme dans son dos il remit la capuche sur la tête d'Emerys.

«J'avais juste besoin de reprendre mon souffle ! Je ne suis pas faite de porcelaine !» Se défendit-elle vaillamment d'un soupir las, les mains de retour à ses hanches.

«Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir avec nous, tu aurais dû rester au Mur et nous attendre bien sagement comme l'avait proposé l'autre imbécile de vieillard.» Gronda Sandor en remettant sauvagement son gant.

Jorah décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser discrètement. Ne désirant entendre les simagrées du couple étrange.

«Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que ce n'est pas la place d'une femme ? Parce que je ralenti les autres ? Tu penses que je suis trop faible pour une mission comme celle-ci, c'est ça ?» S'énerva Emerys en arquant un sourcil. Elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre il allait lui faire la remarque comme quoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

«Non. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.» Répondit sèchement Sandor. D'un claquement de sa mâchoire, il se détourna sans attendre de réponse, décidant d'aller fulminer ailleurs avant que ses émotions ne prennent la relève.

Emerys sentit toute sa colère impulsive s'évaporer d'elle à l'instant même où son mari lui tourna résolument le dos. A la place, la honte et la culpabilité la balaya tandis que son air sévère fût remplacer par de la mélancolie à la stupidité de sa réaction. Evidemment qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et non pas de sa place dans ce groupe … Sandor l'aimait profondément, il craignait à chaque instant pour sa sécurité.

Pourquoi avait-elle sur réagit ainsi ? L'épuisement avait sans doute une place importance dans son humeur cependant elle n'aimait guère paraître faible.

Déglutissant péniblement sous la soudaine pression de ses émotions, la femme bondit de son petit rocher puis courut dans la neige pour rattraper les autres ainsi que Sandor. Elle devait se faire pardonner. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et d'un geste brusque mais tendre, elle encercla ses bras autour de son biceps en posant sa tête sur son épaule, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Toutefois il ne lui rendit pas l'étreinte mais elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il souriait faiblement, allant jusqu'à ralentir son rythme de marche pour s'adapter au sien.

Pas besoin de mots, le geste suffisait.

Gendry avait rejoint ceux qui marchaient à l'arrière du cortège d'hommes. Thoros de Myr et Béric Dondarrion en faisaient partie, les deux hommes qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Et bien entendu ils n'avaient pas leurs langues dans leur poche donc presqu'immédiatement ils commencèrent à le charrier sous les regards amusés d'Emerys, Sandor et d'Anguy.

«Tu nous en veux encore mon gars ?» Thoros lui tendit sa gourde de rhum mais le jeune homme refusa d'un geste de la main pour ensuite laisser sortir sa colère.

«Vous m'avez vendu à une sorcière !» S'indigna Gendry en se tournant vers le Prêtre.

«A une Prêtresse.» Corrigea soigneusement Thoros en buvant un peu de son délicieux breuvage. Il en proposa aussi à Emerys mais cette dernière rejeta l'offre d'un gloussement.

«Tu me diras que la différence est subtile. On prend part à une grande guerre, ça coûte cher une guerre !» Rétorqua Béric, les sourcils levés au garçon, la main sur le pommeau de son épée à sa hanche.

«Je voulais être avec vous ! Je voulais rejoindre la Fraternité mais vous m'avez vendu ! Comme un esclave.» Accusa soudainement Gendry en jetant ses mains vers le sol d'énervement.

«En voilà une mauvaise idée !» Rigola Emerys à l'arrière. Sandor fit un drôle de bruit à côté d'elle tandis que Thoros se retourna pour lui lever la gourde en signe de respect, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

«Ecoute la jolie dame.» Roucoula ce dernier qui reçut immédiatement un regard menaçant de la part du Chien grognon surprotecteur. Ce qui le poussait à l'agacer d'avantage car il trouvait ses réactions vraiment très amusantes.

«Vous savez ce qu'elle m'a fait ?! Elle m'a attaché sur un lit et elle m'a retiré mes habits !» Se plaignit Gendry, de plus en plus frénétique dans ses explications. Il frissonna involontairement lorsque l'affreux souvenir lui revint à l'esprit.

«Jusque-là ça n'a pas l'air si mal.» Commenta Sandor d'un air penaud. Emerys tiqua sa langue dans sa bouche puis donna une petite tape au bras du Limier tout en gardant son sourire malicieux.

Effectivement, pauvre garçon.

«Ensuite elle m'a mis des sangsues !» S'affola le forgeron à bout de souffle et désespéré.

«Elle était toute nue aussi ?» Poursuivit le Chien vraiment intéressé par la tournure de la conversation. A ce dernier commentaire, Thoros se mit à rire et se tourna vers Emerys pour lui hausser coquinement les sourcils.

«Sandor, laisse ce pauvre garçon ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'il a terriblement souffert ? C'est une tragédie pour lui.» Se moqua gentiment Emerys et même si sa voix sonnait un tantinet reprochante, son sourire la trahissait. Sandor en revanche rit de bon cœur et se fichait bien si le garçon l'entendait ou non.

«Elle voulait te prendre du sang.» Thoros donna un petit coup de coude au jeune forgeron suivit d'un clin d'œil ludique.

«Ouais, merci ça j'avais compris !» S'agaça Gendry avec sarcasme en s'arrêtant de marcher pour claquer ses mains contre ses cuisses. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être moquer alors qu'il avait vraisemblablement frôlé la mort !

«Ça aurait pu être pire.» Renifla Sandor qui s'arrêta juste à côté du garçon en panique. Les autres en firent de même.

«Elle voulait me tuer ! Ils m'auraient tué si Ser Davos n'avait pas été là !» Vociféra Gendry au visage impassible du Chien plus grand et plus robuste, une soudaine montée d'adrénaline en lui mais le Limier le couper brusquement, exaspéré.

«Mais tu es encore là … Alors ça va ! Pourquoi tu pleurniche comme ça !» Grogna ce dernier entre ses dents serrées de colère. Sa patience avait des limites.

«Je pleurniche pas.» Nia Gendry d'un froncement de sourcils perplexe lorsque le Chien pointa un doigt grossier à son visage.

«Tu bouges tes lèvres et tu te plains de quelque chose, ça s'appelle pleurnicher ! Même ma femme ne pleurniche pas autant que toi !» Rabaissa Sandor à l'horreur absolue du jeune garçon horrifié par cette nouvelle.

Emerys croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis leva un sourcil au commentaire déplacé de son très cher mari ainsi qu'à son tact légendaire, au plus grand bonheur de Thoros qui se mit à rire bêtement à cette scène des plus comiques. La femme haussa nonchalamment les épaules à Gendry lorsqu'il la fixa avec de grands yeux choqués ensuite elle tira la langue à Sandor afin de lui faire comprendre son point de vue personnel sur la question.

«C-c'est votre femme ?!» S'égosilla le jeune forgeron en pointant un doigt indécis en direction d'Emerys. Il la suivit du regard quand elle passa devant lui pour continuer de marcher comme si de rien était, resserrant sa prise sur son manteau noir.

«Tu crois qu'elle était quoi ? Ma servante ? Une putain de service ?» Plaisanta grossièrement Sandor, le visage renfrogné à ces idées déplaisantes. Les voix se turent, les regards incertains se croisèrent.

«Bah … C'est vrai que c'est difficile à croire.» Thoros brisa le silence maladroit entre eux d'un sourire faussé.

A sa droite, Béric secoua la tête aux pitreries des trois hommes mais ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit ricanement à la situation humiliante pour Clegane et heureusement qu'Emerys n'était plus là pour écouter toutes ces sottises. Cependant le Limier avait visiblement l'air d'avoir été touché par leurs plaisanteries de mauvais goûts. Mais après tout, qui aurait pu croire qu'un mercenaire comme lui avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie en une si jolie jeune femme telle qu'Emerys ?

«C'est pas croyable. Oh, tête de nœud rasé, je t'interdis de poser les yeux sur elle ! N'essaye même pas d'avoir de mauvaises pensées sinon je t'étripe tout entier en commençant par les noisettes qui te servent de couilles. T'as compris l'idée ?» Râla le Limier en poussant Gendry et Thoros hors de son chemin d'un coup d'épaule pour rejoindre Emerys.

Il en avait assez d'être avec cette bande de couillon sans cervelle.

«Euh ouais … Oui, j'ai compris l'idée.» Gendry fronça les sourcils au grand homme rustre qui venait de le menacer ouvertement devant tout le monde.

«Toujours d'une grande élégance, Clegane.» Rit Béric d'une rapide secousse de sa tête. Il rit d'autant plus fort lorsqu'il entendit vaguement une réponse acerbe de l'homme intimidant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas chatouiller. Quelque chose comme «va te faire enculé.»

En fin de journée, le groupe passa devant un immense lac gelé logé entre deux impressionnantes montagnes de pierres noires comme de l'encre saupoudrées de blanc. Ils avaient marchés de longues heures sans prendre de repos et la fatigue commençait sérieusement à se faire ressentir dans les rangs. Même chez les Sauvageons pourtant habitués à ce genre de déplacement sur de longues distances.

Jon Snow quant à lui gardait toujours le rythme à l'avant avec Tormund et Ser Jorah Mormont. Les trois hommes dans toute leur splendeur étaient les meneurs de cette expédition et ne semblaient pas le moins du monde épuiser par le voyage. Ceci dit, peut-être qu'ils ne le montraient pas aux autres afin de ne pas leurs offrir de faux espoirs sur un éventuel arrêt. Dans tous les cas leur motivation était sans faille, défiant fièrement les lois de la nature alimentée par la rage de vaincre.

Sandor s'arrêta un instant pour refaire les lacets de sa botte gauche mais sa tranquillité passagère fût malheureusement écourtée par l'approche furtive de Tormund Giantsbane, l'homme qui souriait stupidement à chaque occasion. Il leva un instant les yeux vers Emerys un peu plus loin qui parlait avec Anguy et un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas avant de revenir à sa chaussure dérangeante d'un léger grognement excédé.

«C'est toi celui qui s'appelle le Limier ?» Demanda subitement Tormund dans une tentative d'engager une conversation avec lui.

«Va te faire foutre.» Remballa aussitôt le Chien sans lever le regard de ses lacets. A ses côtés, le grand rouquin borné se mit à rire joyeusement puis il frappa dans ses gros moufles.

«On m'a dit que tu étais mauvais. Tu es né mauvais ou c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas les Sauvageons ?» Poursuivit-il en levant les sourcils, son sourire narquois grandissant lorsque le Limier tourna la tête dans sa direction.

«Les Sauvageons j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est les rouquins que je déteste !» S'écria ce dernier dans l'agressivité la plus totale.

Décidément, cet homme en avait rien à foutre de personne !

«Pourtant, c'est beau les rouquins. On est baisé par le feu ! Comme toi, tu vois ?» Tormund se pencha en avant pour pointer son doigt vers l'horrible brûlure cependant la réaction de Sandor était deux fois plus rapide. D'un violent coup de bras, il repoussa la main qui venait d'envahir son espace personnel.

«Pointe pas ton putain de doigt vers moi !» Grogna-t-il furieusement entre ses dents, énervé par l'audace de l'homme trop curieux. Il lui jeta un regard noir puis continua son chemin sauf que Tormund voyait en lui un excellent moyen pour se distraire, alors il le suivit, l'appréciant pour sa férocité et son langage de bourrin.

«Tu es tombé dans le feu quand t'était petit ?» Questionna-t-il ensuite tandis qu'il le suivait à la trace, vraiment désireux d'en savoir plus sur ce mercenaire tant craint dans le monde.

«Je suis pas tombé, on m'a poussé !» Corrigea hâtivement le Limier en positionnant ses mains autour des bretelles de son sac à dos.

«Et depuis ce temps-là, tu es mauvais ! Avec ta femme aussi tu te comportes comme ça ? Comme un vieux chien enragé ?» En conclut son nouveau pire cauchemar, le rouquin aux yeux bleus.

Dorénavant il haïssait les roux encore plus qu'avant !

«Mais va te faire enculer !» Soupira Sandor d'exaspération alors qu'il essayait de mettre beaucoup plus de distance entre lui et cet homme collant. Mais rien à y faire hélas car apparemment, il aimait se frotter au danger.

«Je crois pas que tu sois vraiment mauvais … Sinon tu n'aurais pas une si jolie femelle ! Même si je la trouve un peu minuscule pour quelqu'un comme toi. Et en plus t'as des yeux tristes.» Termina Tormund en hochant pensivement la tête, faisant mine d'y réfléchir.

Après cette dernière remarque ahurissante, le Limier s'arrêta brusquement de marcher pour se tourner vers lui, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétudes à l'idée qui venait d'émergée dans son esprit. Il le toisa sévèrement de la tête aux pieds quand il s'arrêta à côté de lui avec confusion, une grimace aux lèvres.

«T'as envie de me sucer le dard, c'est ça ?!» S'exclama-t-il tout à coup, répugné.

«Le dard ?» Répéta Tormund un peu perplexe.

«La bite.» Rectifia le Limier d'une touche d'agacement qu'un gars comme lui ne sache même pas ce que voulait dire le dard chez un homme.

«Ohhhh … Le dard. Ça me plaît !» Chuchota le rouquin en souriant à l'image qu'il se faisait d'ores et déjà dans sa tête recouverte de cheveux roux hirsutes, au plus grand dégout du Chien.

«Tu m'étonnes.» Sandor grimaça puis se détourna pour continuer son chemin avant que les autres ne mettent trop de distance avec lui.

Il leva les yeux vers Emerys qui discutait toujours avec les deux hommes de tout à l'heure au milieu du cortège, maintenant rejoint par ce foutu forgeron qui avait sans doute prit sa menace de tout à l'heure à la légère. Un profond soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit que Tormund le suivait une fois de plus comme un petit chien, marchant carrément dans ses traces qu'il laissait dans la neige. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que sa femme avait toute son attention tournée vers eux désormais.

«Nan, moi c'est les chattes qui me plaisent. Il y a une jeune beauté qui m'attend à Winterfell, si jamais j'y retourne. Les cheveux jaunes, les yeux bleus, j'en ai jamais vue d'aussi grande ! Presque aussi grande que toi !» Expliqua Tormund d'un soupir rêveur.

Sandor s'arrêta de marcher en même temps qu'Emerys et tous les deux se tournèrent vers le rouquin surpris par leurs regards déconcertés. Le Limier semblait sur le point de vomir tandis qu'Emerys ressentit une envie irrésistible de rire de la situation.

«Brienne de Tarth ?!» S'alarma le Chien en le regardant de haut en bas, rempli de dégoût profond.

«Tu la connais ?» Souffla Tormund avec une petite pointe de crainte au fond de son estomac. Avait-il deux femelles ?! Cette grande femme aux cheveux jaunes en plus de celle aux cheveux blancs ?

«Tu es avec Brienne de Tarth de mes deux ?!» Répéta impatiemment Sandor.

Ne pouvant se contrôlée un instant de plus comme elle le désirait, Emerys fondit dans un fou rire dès que les mots glissèrent de leurs bouches. Non seulement leurs regards choqués étaient des plus hilarants mais de plus, chacun pensait complètement différemment de cette grande femme charismatique du nom de Brienne de Tarth. L'un semblait être amoureux tandis que l'autre la haïssait pour une raison demeurante inconnue à ce jour.

Quel quiproquo.

«Brienne de Tarth …» Roucoula doucement Emerys en se penchant vers le Limier immobile d'un haussement de ses sourcils noirs. Ce qu'elle reçut en retour fût l'un de ses regards les plus meurtriers ainsi qu'un grognement profond, ce qui entraîna une autre vague de rires.

«Toi aussi tu la connais ?!» S'étouffa à moitié Tormund avec de grands yeux ronds. Au lieu de lui répondre, Emerys pinça les lèvres puis passa à l'arrière du groupe pour rejoindre Béric et Thoros, imperturbable devant les regards interrogateurs des autres.

«Enfin je ne suis pas avec elle pour l'instant. Mais je vois bien comment elle me regarde !» S'enchanta ensuite le demi-géant roux en revenant sur la conversation initiale, balançant sa hache sur son épaule.

«Comment elle te regarde ? Comme si elle voulait te couper en tranche et te bouffer le foie ?!» Récita Sandor d'un plissement d'yeux. Il se souvint du combat qu'il avait eu avec elle dans les Eyrié et aussi la raclée qu'elle lui avait flanquée ce jour-là devant Arya Stark ! L'humiliation pour un combattant comme lui.

Même si grâce à cette femme, il avait découvert le destin dramatique d'Emerys. Finalement il lui devait le respect en quelque sorte.

«Ouais, c'est vrai que tu la connais alors …» Tormund hocha calmement la tête, un regard compréhensif.

«On s'est croisé.» Sandor reprit la marche et une fois de plus il était suivit.

«Je veux faire des bébés avec elle. T'imagine ? D'énormes monstres ! Ils pourraient conquérir le monde ! Tu devrais faire des bébés à ta femme, avec ta force et ta taille ils seraient invincibles ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne lui en a pas encore fait ? Je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que ça ! Je le vois, dans son regard de biche. Moi, j'aurais même pas perdu de temps tu vois. Elle me plaît bien.» Dit pensivement Tormund en regardant autour de lui les montagnes, cherchant une certaine femme aux cheveux platines.

«Mais ferme ta putain de grande gueule ! En quoi ça te regarde ?! J'en ai rien à faire qu'elle te plaise ou pas. C'est ma femme, alors ne m'oblige pas à te fourrer ta hache dans le cul. Sérieusement, je me demande comment un fou furieux comme toi a réussi à survivre aussi longtemps.» S'exclama le Limier d'un soupir de lassitude, une migraine sur le point d'éclore dans sa tête avec toutes ces conneries.

«Je sais m'y prendre pour tuer les gens.» Répondit tout naturellement Tormund en haussant les épaules. Cependant il n'abandonna pas en si bon chemin.

«Tu sais, faut apprendre à partager dans la vie. Sinon tu te fais bouffer. Elle est toute petite ta femme pour un grand gaillard costaud comme toi. Une brindille et un tronc d'arbre.» Remarqua-t-il d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Soudain, il voulut savoir quelque chose qui lui trottait à l'esprit depuis qu'il avait su qu'Emerys était avec le Limier. Il sourit sournoisement avant de chuchoter «quand tu lui fais l'amour, est-ce qu'elle cri ?»

Avant même que Sandor ne puisse lui rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant au visage, une voix féminine le devança.

«C'est Sandor qui cri.» Emerys laissa glisser un sourire enjôleur sur ses lèvres quand elle passa entre les deux grands hommes prit au dépourvu par son intrusion dans la conversation. Ils se regardèrent, abasourdis.

«Hey !» S'indigna aussitôt son mari mais elle l'ignora d'un ricanement alors qu'elle se dirigeait dorénavant vers le Roi du Nord.

Ce n'était même pas vrai pour commencer ! Elle inventait de toutes pièces. Sandor sentit ses joues se réchauffer aux rires insultants de l'affreux rouquin qui le tourmentait depuis tout à l'heure. S'il pointait encore son putain de doigt à son visage, il veillera personnellement à le lui arracher avec les dents. Il réprima un grognement de désapprobation malgré qu'il veuille soudainement faire regretter ses mots à Emerys de la plus plaisante des façons, afin de voir qui criait véritablement lors de l'acte. Maintenant amusé, le Limier secoua la tête puis reprit la marche derrière les Sauvageons silencieux.

«Wow. D'où elle sort toute cette énergie ? C'est dingue, elle ne s'enfonce même pas dans la neige.» Commenta Tormund à sa droite en train de pointer du doigt la seule femme du groupe qui effectivement marchait sur la neige sans s'enfoncer comme les hommes.

Mais après tout, ils étaient deux fois plus chargés aussi. Sandor décida de ne rien dire même si le regard étonné du géant à ses côtés le rendait un peu perplexe, à croire qu'il était vraiment stupide ou juste trop naïf pour certaines choses pourtant évidentes pour d'autres.

Du côté d'Emerys, elle marchait juste derrière Béric Dondarrion et Jon Snow. Les deux hommes entamèrent une discussion sur le défunt père de Jon, Eddard Stark. Béric lui expliqua à la hâte qu'il n'avait aucune ressemblance physique avec lui et que cet homme était un homme bon, respectable et honorable. Certes il disait vrai, mais il n'avait pas été très malin non plus. Surtout lorsqu'il était la main du Roi Barathéon.

Puis ils parlèrent ensuite du fameux Maître de la Lumière, de la mort, des sacrifices à faire, de la Montagne ... Un sujet fâcheux. Rien qu'au nom détestable, cela donna la nausée à Emerys ainsi qu'une envie folle de se laver le corps et de se vider l'esprit de toutes les horreurs qu'accompagnait l'image de cette chose ignoble sans aucun scrupule. Tous ces souvenirs qui refaisaient surface rien qu'à la mention de cet homme … De la pure torture.

Le groupe monta sur une colline et malgré le manque de luminosité à cette heure tardive, Sandor aperçut quelque chose au loin qui le laissa planter là dans la neige, incrédule. Une montagne, grande et menaçante se dressait juste devant eux à environ un jour de marche.

«Voilà ce que j'avais vu dans le feu. Une montagne, comme une pointe de flèche.» Déclara-t-il et après quelques secondes à contempler cette dernière, il leva son index vers elle.

Thoros et Béric s'échangèrent des regards complices tandis qu'Emerys déglutit silencieusement à côté de son mari sûr de ses paroles, une soudaine crainte grimpante en elle. Jon, Jorah et Gendry se tournèrent vers la fameuse montagne au loin avec un mauvais pressentiment mais également de nouvelles questions sur le Dieu du Feu et sur ses pouvoirs mystiques qui jusque-là, avaient été ignorés par la plupart.

«Tu es sûr ?» Thoros leva les yeux vers le Limier pour avoir une confirmation. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête avec confiance.

«On se rapproche.»

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires, pour votre soutien !

Normalement dans le suivant, nous entrerons dans le vif de l'action.

VP


	16. Chapter 16

Alors là, nous plongeons dans l'action. Les révélations seront de mises. Je n'en dis pas plus mais ce chapitre fait partie de mes favoris !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16

_Emerys …_

«Emerys.»

Elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière vive l'aveuglait. Il lui fallut un temps pour s'adapter à la forte luminosité opaque qui l'entourait, la privant temporairement de son orientation. Cette voix familière, elle résonnait autour d'elle dans un écho répétitif.

Emerys put enfin discerner les formes une fois que ses yeux s'adaptèrent à la lumière puis à leur nouvel environnement qui était bien loin de celui du paysage de montagnes de glace. Ses oreilles sifflaient douloureusement, lui arrachant un petit gémissement d'inconfort tandis qu'elle cherchait du regard un indice qui l'aiderait à savoir où elle se trouvait exactement. Une forêt, dense et verdoyante cependant l'atmosphère ici était étrange.

Presque poignante.

Elle leva subitement les yeux sur une branche torsadée lorsqu'un corbeau croassa au-dessus de sa tête. Non, plutôt une corneille. L'animal ailé l'observait calmement depuis sa branche en penchant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre, l'étudiant sous toutes les coutures d'une grande curiosité. Il claqua ses ailes contre son corps noir puis s'envola dans une direction qui menait sans doute à la sortie de cette sombre forêt aux bruits environnants inquiétants.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour sortir de sa vision subite, Emerys suivit l'oiseau jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût entièrement baignée par la forte luminosité blanche qui la conduirait très certainement à un autre endroit dans le monde. Et elle ne s'était pas tromper. Dès l'instant où ses yeux se rouvrir pour constater les changements, des souvenirs positifs la submergèrent comme un ras de marré, lui volant un sourire nostalgique. Ce décor elle le connaissait plutôt bien car il s'agissait de Winterfell. Ou plutôt du sanctuaire des prières dans la cour est, là où elle avait trouvé Lady Sansa jadis.

«Je vous rencontre enfin.»

Emerys se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur mystère. Sous l'arbre des Dieux, celui aux feuilles rougeoyantes se tenait un jeune homme assis dans une chaise roulante en bois au beau milieu de la neige étincelante. Il arborait une expression réfléchis sur son visage tandis que ses mains étreignaient doucement la couverture de fourrure sur ses jambes inutilisables depuis sa terrible chute de la tour étant enfant.

«Bran Stark. Vous êtes … Vous êtes la corneille à trois yeux.» Emerys souligna l'évidence en ravalant sa salive, impressionnée par cette rencontre fortuite. Elle se tourna entièrement face à lui sans sourciller un seul instant par peur que sa vision ne s'effrite.

«Je vous observe depuis longtemps, Emerys anciennement Raven.» La voix calme de Bran s'éleva doucement alors que la corneille qui avait conduit la femme jusqu'ici se posa sur une branche de l'arbre rouge.

«Je sais.» Déglutit-elle d'un faible sourire.

Plusieurs fois il avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec son esprit au cours des derniers jours, cherchant à lui faire passer un message important. Voulant lui venir en aide lors de ses pertes de contrôle instinctif. La ramenant à la réalité … Son regard s'éloigna un bref instant sur l'oiseau messager puis à nouveau sur le jeune garçon immobile qui reprit avec sagesse.

«J'ai vu la vérité, vos visions. Nous ne sommes pas si différents vous et moi. Mais le mal qui vous ronge vous pousse vers une destinée qui ne vous appartient pas. La voie que vous avez choisie de suivre est corrompue. Si vous poursuivez sur ce chemin, vous y rencontrerez la mort à la fin de votre périple.» Bran leva le menton, plissa légèrement les yeux à la femme adulte compromise par ses aveux.

«Mais c'est impossible !» Dénia Emerys d'une secousse de sa tête, horrifiée.

«Rien n'est impossible. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer le destin. Votre destin, leur destin à tous.» Répondit mystérieusement le garçon sur sa chaise roulante.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'à moi ? Que dois-je faire pour changer le cours des choses ? Je refuse d'échouer. Je ne supporterais pas une autre défaite. Alors dites-moi ce que je suis censé faire ! J-je ne comprend pas.» Plaida-t-elle désespérément alors que les larmes d'agacement montaient à ses yeux sombres.

La corneille descendit de l'arbre pour venir se poser sur le dossier de la chaise de Bran.

«Tout n'est qu'éternel recommencement. Tous nos choix influences le futur mais les vôtres peuvent changer la facette de notre monde. Et cela depuis la nuit des temps.» Expliqua-t-il d'un geste vaste autour d'eux pour représenter le monde, les coins de ses lèvres s'étirant pour laisser apparaître le semblant d'un sourire admiratif. Au regard douteux de la femme platine, il poursuivit.

«Ne vous êtes-vous jamais posé la question, pourquoi vos souvenirs s'effacent ? Pourquoi votre mémoire refuse de lever le voile sur une partie de votre vie ? Lord Varys vous à recueillis et sorti de la déchéance, mais vous êtes incapable de vous souvenir de votre enfance Emerys. Car vous n'en avez jamais eu.» Bran vit que son visage se détendait pour refléter de la consternation puis enfin de la clairvoyance. Il s'empressa de finir sa phrase «une partie de votre identité est toujours cachée. Trouvez-là, et vous ouvrirez enfin les yeux. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.»

«J'ai choisi ma voie. Mon camp et mon souverain. Je trouverais la vérité et dévoilerais les secrets quand le moment viendra.» Accorda Emerys après être sorti de sa stupeur.

Sa voix était légèrement défaillante, une preuve de sa nervosité croissante tandis qu'elle cherchait à montrer une image confiante d'elle à la puissante corneille à trois yeux. Son incertitude la mettait à rude épreuve. Les questions étaient dorénavant bien plus nombreuses avec ces découvertes désarmantes, notamment sur sa vie antérieure avant Varys. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'en souvenir ? Quel était son origine ?

D'un coup d'œil à Bran silencieux sous l'arbre où soufflait une légère brise, Emerys su qu'il avait d'ores et déjà les réponses à ses questions. Mais il ne lui répondra pas, du moins pas maintenant. Toutefois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où s'arrêtait l'immensité des pouvoirs de ce jeune garçon estropié. Ils étaient incommensurables. Il savait absolument tout d'elle, du passé, du présent et donc peut-être aussi du futur proche ?

A cela, l'oiseau noir perché sur la chaise croassa.

«Dites à Jon Snow que nous l'attendrons.» Révéla ensuite Bran d'une légère révérence respectueuse de sa tête, perdant son infime sourire pour revenir à son impassibilité.

«Je le ferais.» Emerys rendit le geste poli en resserrant son manteau noir autour d'elle lorsque le vent s'éleva et que la luminosité s'accentua graduellement. Sa vision s'estompait.

_Réveillez-vous …_

«Réveillez-vous ! Emerys !»

Emerys ouvrit les yeux.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'était ni dans une forêt sombre, ni dans le château de Winterfell mais bel et bien dans les grandes montagnes du Nord sur la piste des marcheurs blancs. Ses sourcils noirs se nouèrent pendant qu'elle clignait rapidement des yeux pour revenir à elle, laissant échapper un petit gémissement dans le processus. Ce fût toujours une tâche difficile de revenir à la réalité et au présent après un voyage astral.

«Vous sentez-vous bien ? Vous aviez l'air … Ailleurs. Complètement partie aux confins du monde.» S'inquiéta une voix masculine à sa droite qu'elle reconnut appartenant à Ser Jorah Mormont.

«Si je vous disais où j'étais à l'instant, vous ne me croiriez jamais. Je rêvassais.» Plaisanta-t-elle à la légère d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage soucieux de l'homme plus grand qui la surplombait et qui avait posé une main dans le bas de son dos pour la stabiliser.

Avait-elle vacillé ? Etait-elle restée sur place pendant un certain temps ? Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Mormont répondit.

«Vous restiez immobile dans la neige à attendre les engelures. Votre visage était d'une grande pâleur et vos yeux avaient perdus de leur vitalité. Si vous ne vous teniez pas debout, j'aurais pensé que vous étiez morte de froid.» Sourit Jorah d'un haussement de sourcils espiègle.

C'était une petite taquinerie toutefois il avait vraiment été désemparé face à ce comportement digne d'un mort vivant alors que même pas cinq minutes auparavant, la jeune femme discutait avec Jon Snow. Il retira sa main gantée de son dos puis croisa les mains devant lui tandis qu'il la regardait attentivement se redresser pour reprendre la route derrière les autres qui ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte de son absence passagère. Pas même Sandor Clegane. Mais encore, elle n'était partie que quelques secondes à peine.

Cependant les prochaines paroles d'Emerys le déstabilisa.

«Vous savez, même les morts peuvent marcher.» Elle lui cligna de l'œil d'un sourire narquois avant de se déplacer plus rapidement dans la neige pour rejoindre les Sauvageons à la traîne. Laissant Jorah Mormont dans ses profondes pensées et réflexions sur le sujet.

Quelques heures plus tard, la tempête repris de plus belle. La neige tombait en trombe et brouillait absolument toute visibilité à l'aide de ce vent acharné et glacial qui soufflait par terribles rafales. Assourdis par la violence des perturbations hivernales, les hommes avancèrent dans l'inconnu, toujours tout droit, cherchant désespérément un moyen de rejoindre l'autre côté de cette immense étendue de glace où ils pourraient peut-être trouver un refuge jusqu'au retour du calme.

En file indienne, un Sauvageon en tête de cortège pour les guider au travers de ce voile épais blanc, ils traversèrent le lac gelé à petits pas. De plus la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, promettant une autre nuit pénible aux milieux des montagnes. Emerys marchait juste derrière Thoros de Myr et Béric Dondarrion tous deux au milieu du groupe accompagnés d'Anguy et de Tormund.

Ils rencontraient énormément de difficultés pour avancer dans des conditions aussi mauvaises. Leurs manteaux suffisant à peine pour faire une barrière contre le froid, l'épuisement étant également de mise après tant de kilomètres dans cette neige épaisse. Ils grelotaient, souffraient dans le silence. Les cheveux et les barbes figés par le froid mortel qui résidait dans cette cuvette où la tempête sévissait à chaque instant.

Puis Emerys s'arrêta subitement dans ses pas, un froncement de sourcils creusant son visage préoccupé. Ses mains serraient fermement les bords de son manteau noir tandis que son regard se perdit dans le vaste paysage blanc. Notamment sur le Sauvageon seul à environ une quinzaine de mètres plus loin de leur position actuelle.

«Quoi ?» Sandor s'arrêta à côté d'elle pour l'examiner, chassant ses cheveux de son visage renfrogné.

«Je sens quelque chose …» Chuchota la jeune femme.

A ces mots, Béric, Thoros, Tormund, Jorah, Gendry et Jon cessèrent tout de suite de marcher pour regarder Emerys fixement planter dans la neige, une main contre sa poitrine et l'autre sur le bras du Chien. Elle refusait de lever les yeux du sol, préférant concentrer son ouïe sur la tempête qui faisait rage autour d'eux.

«Ouais, t'as du sentir la puanteur de Béric.» Répondit Sandor avec cynisme qui reçut un regard noir en retour de la cible de sa mauvaise plaisanterie.

«Quelque chose approche.» Répéta Emerys dans l'urgence, les yeux écarquillés et sa main se resserrante instinctivement sur le bras de son mari perplexe par cette déclaration. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, un sentiment de malaise grandissant en son sein.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes !» S'impatienta le Limier qui se tourna pleinement vers elle, exigeant une réponse rapide à l'aide de son regard endurci.

«Emerys ?» Thoros s'approcha de la jeune femme en panique mais au même moment, un rugissement bestial retentit dans le néant.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent là où le doigt tremblant d'Emerys pointait une direction dans la tempête. Une silhouette s'y dessinait. Immense, à quatre pattes, une créature polaire déambulait vers l'ouest, visiblement perdue tout comme eux. Le Sauvageon qui servait de guide mais aussi de sentinelle retira la capuche de ses cheveux pour pouvoir élargir son champ visuel restreint, la lance tenue fermement dans sa main droite par précaution.

Tormund plaça un bras devant Jon pour ensuite désigner la chose qu'apparemment, tout le monde venait de remarquer. La corpulence faisait penser à celle d'un ours, un ours polaire plus précisément mais la bête se trouvait à environ une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant de le voir avec cette tempête. Cependant, ces animaux ayant un odorat surdéveloppé, il avait sans doute déjà senti leur présence malgré le froid mordant.

«Là-bas ! Un ours.» Grogna Tormund, le doigt pointé sur l'ours gigantesque.

Emerys sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, sa panique s'accentua d'avantage alors que son regard terrifié pour la suite suivait tranquillement la créature à l'horizon. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient progressivement dans la manche de Sandor à côté d'elle qui l'étreignait d'un bras, l'autre couvrant son visage pour tenter de voir aux travers des flocons. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Cette créature puait la mort.

«Un gros enculé d'ours.» Commenta le Limier derrière les hommes en ligne. Il poussa Emerys derrière lui tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur la bête.

«Un ours avec des yeux bleus !» Gendry déglutit à cette constatation après que l'animal en question ait tourné la tête dans leur direction. Il venait de s'arrêter de marcher pour lever la tête vers eux, ses yeux bleus lumineux luisant derrière le voile de neige.

«Que les Dieux nous gardent.» Murmura la femme du groupe, horrifiée. Sans détourner le regard de la chose démoniaque, elle sortit de l'emprise de Sandor pour s'avancer aux côtés de Jon Snow.

Pile à l'instant où l'ours prit la décision de les charger.

Le Sauvageon en première ligne eut un court instant d'hésitation avant de finalement faire demi-tour et de courir le plus vite possible dans le sens inverse pour rejoindre le groupe qui se mettait d'ores et déjà en action pour contrer le danger. Sans attendre, Les épées furent sorties de leurs fourreaux, prêtes à combattre l'ennemi surprise avec vaillance.

Mais l'ours disparu dans la tempête pour ensuite réapparaître sur le côté où d'un rugissement assourdissant, il bondit puis planta ses crocs saillants dans le corps du Sauvageon incapable de sortir de sa trajectoire. Les hurlements de douleur s'élevèrent dans les airs mais il était déjà trop tard, le sang frais tâcha le sol blanc dans plusieurs giclées écœurantes. Tout cela sous les regards impuissants des hommes et plus particulièrement de Jon Snow, pris au dépourvu par cette attaque foudroyante.

Emerys plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour retenir son cri d'horreur face à ce spectacle affreux. Jon se dépêcha de rejoindre le lieu de l'attaque avec Tormund, Gendry et Jorah mais à leur arrivé, il n'y avait plus que des traces de sang ainsi que la lance abandonnée dans la neige. Un long silence gênant s'empara de chacun d'eux puis ils se jetèrent des regards incertains.

Où était passé l'ours ?

Prudemment ils levèrent leurs épées pour se préparer à contre attaquer, les hommes formant un cercle pour qu'aucun côté ne soit négligé. Rester concentrer et ne pas tourner le dos à l'ennemi pour le moment invisible. Emerys resta auprès de Sandor car elle ne disposait malheureusement d'aucune arme blanche qui l'aiderait à se défendre. Pas même un canif, rien. Donc elle se pressa d'avantage dans le côté de son mari combattant en attendant avec angoisse l'apparition du monstre carnivore.

Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent, ses oreilles se concentrèrent sur le moindre bruit environnant. Même le plus subtile. Sa tête bascula instantanément sur la droite lorsqu'elle crut entendre un craquement familier dans la neige. Pas même une seconde plus tard, elle s'écria avec véhémence.

«Attention !»

En revanche il était déjà trop tard. Rugissant de colère, l'ours s'abattit sur le groupe d'hommes puis encercla ses puissantes mâchoires sur l'un d'eux qui se trouvait à sa portée. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans la chair, la force de la frappe faisant craquer les os du pauvre Sauvageon hurlant à l'agonie dans la gueule du monstre mort vivant.

Oui, un ours ou plutôt le cadavre d'un ours à qui il manquait une partie de la tête s'acharna sur les hommes d'une rare violence. Jetant ses pattes massives et griffues dans les épées, il fixa ses yeux bleus froids sur sa prochaine victime qu'il empoigna par le dos, le secouant comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Plusieurs morceaux de son corps poilus étaient manquants, notamment ses côtes droites mais également l'une de ses pattes arrière en décomposition tout comme le bout de son museau robuste.

Jon était sous le choc mais réagit presqu'immédiatement en enfonçant son épée dans l'animal enragé pour qu'il lâche l'homme criant et se débattant sur le sol. Gendry abattit sa lame dans la tête de l'ours, Tormund tenta de lui couper une patte avant mais l'animal mort se positionna sur ses pattes arrière pour crier de colère, toutes dents tranchantes sorties.

Emerys se retrouva projeter sur le sol lorsque l'ours frappa tout son poids sur la glace. Elle était à proximité de Béric et de Thoros qui venaient tous d'eux de glisser des pierres incendiaires le long de leurs épées pour qu'elles accueillent le feu. Les vives flammes sur les lames prodiguaient un peu de lumière dans toute cette agitation. La terreur au ventre, la femme se glissa dans la neige tout en fixant son regard affolé sur la créature de plus de deux mètres de hauteur complètement folle de rage.

Sa patte massive entra violemment en contact avec Anguy qui vola à plusieurs mètres plus loin d'un rebond douloureux. L'animal rugit, encore et encore. Cette fois-ci Béric et Thoros décidèrent de prendre part au combat à l'aide de leurs lames incandescentes. D'un cri de guerre, ils transpercèrent la peau froide de l'ours qui prit instantanément feu grâce aux poils sur son corps.

Il était particulièrement effrayant.

«Ne reste pas là !» Somma rudement Sandor en tirant Emerys sur ses pieds puis en la jetant sans douceur loin de la zone de combat.

Elle rebondit dans la neige alors que les cris des valeureux guerriers emplissaient l'air glacial. Rapidement suivis par ceux de la créature mortelle maintenant en feu, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus menaçante et terrifiante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses yeux bleus sans vie la hantait, lui donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait les tuer d'un simple regard.

Un gémissement de peur se glissa hors d'elle lorsque l'ours attrapa un homme puis qu'il le secoua dans les airs sans aucune difficulté, ignorant les nombreuses épées plantées dans son corps décomposé. Cela ne servait strictement à rien. L'animal ne ressentait plus aucune douleur car il était déjà mort depuis bien longtemps. Toutefois le feu semblait le ralentir d'une quelconque manière parce qu'il s'éloignait des armes incendiaires de Thoros et de Béric.

Le corps d'Emerys se raidit quand elle vit que l'ours se tournait maintenant vers Sandor immobile face au danger. Dans ses yeux se reflétaient de la peur, intense. Il n'avait pas peur de la créature mais plutôt des flammes qui recouvraient l'intégralité de son corps, un rappel cruel de ce que son terrible frère lui avait fait subir étant plus jeune. La douleur infligée, l'odeur répugnante de cet acte immoral. Il ne pouvait que se tenir là dans la neige avec son épée en main, incapable de bouger ni même d'attaquer.

La terreur … La terreur l'empêchait de sortir de son état second alors que les flammes brillaient dans le regard sans vie de l'ours agressif.

«Sandor !» Hurla Emerys qui se leva d'un bond pour courir vers l'homme pétrifié sur place.

L'épouvante l'animait. La peur de perdre un être cher la poussa à faire la chose suivante sans même pensée un seul instant que les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques. Criant de rage, elle empoigna une touffe de fourrure de l'animal intimidant puis arracha la peau des os. Un endroit sur son corps qui n'était pas encore touché par le feu néanmoins cela semblait suffire pour que l'ours piaffe et ne jette sa patte sur elle au lieu du Limier toujours stupéfié.

Les griffes meurtrières passèrent à quelques centimètres du visage d'Emerys. Un peu déboussolée, elle se roula sur le sol quand l'ours ouvrit grand la gueule juste avant qu'il n'abatte ses puissantes mâchoires pour la choper avec force, attrapant de la neige plutôt que son corps frêle. Jon se mêla à la bataille pour la sortir de là avec Tormund et Jorah. Ils poinçonnèrent leurs épées dans son corps mais en vain, la créature ne faiblissait toujours pas.

Mais tout à coup sans raison apparente, l'ours s'immobilisa juste devant Emerys. Ses yeux bleus de glace se positionnèrent sur la femme allongée qui le toisait avec horreur absolu, sa bouche ouverte soufflant des nuages de vapeur de condensation. Le temps se figea l'espace d'un seul instant où les deux se fixaient mutuellement, le feu ravageant enveloppant le monstre d'un épais manteau flamboyant. Puis une voix graveleuse lointaine résonna à l'intérieure de sa tête.

_La souffrance te mènera au chaos … Obéit à ton seul et unique Maître ! Et tu deviendras invincible._

Gendry réussit à retourner sur ses pieds après avoir été vulgairement balancé par l'ours violent. Les muscles de son visage endolori par le froid se détendirent lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Emerys ainsi que l'animal devenu étrangement calme. Comment était-ce possible ?! Il se redressa à l'aide de son épée pour constater qu'Anguy et Jorah se précipitaient tous deux sur l'ours polaire pour venir en aide à leur camarade.

Un cri brisa le mystérieux charme qui avait apaisé la bête féroce.

«Emerys !» Enfin sorti de sa stupeur, le Chien vit que sa femme était dorénavant en très mauvaise posture. La peur viscéral le submergea de plein fouet.

Il réajusta son épée, les dents serrées de haine, le cœur battant la chamade pour elle. Il pensait véritablement qu'il allait s'écrouler lorsque l'ours attrapa l'arrière du manteau d'Emerys puis qu'il la balança sur deux autres hommes, lui arrachant un effroyable cri de douleur. Cependant Thoros s'interposa rapidement entre la bête et la femme au sol juste avant qu'il ne referme sa gueule sur elle. Les dents claquèrent férocement contre la lame de l'épée qu'il tenait à l'horizontal comme d'un bouclier tandis qu'il s'écroula au sol, maintenu par le poids conséquent de l'ours.

La gueule de l'animal se fendit sur le tranchant de la lame toutefois il continua de se débattre pour atteindre sa cible et la mettre en pièce, ses grandes dents frôlant le front de Thoros gémissant à l'effort colossal pour maintenir cette position. Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. L'espoir l'envahi lorsque Tormund se dirigea vers eux avec sa hache puis qu'il l'enfonça dans l'épaule de l'ours avec un cri rivalisant avec ce monstre.

Malheureusement il se dégagea aisément de lui d'un coup de patte qui l'envoya volé dans Jon Snow et Jorah Mormont. L'instant d'après, il s'acharna sur l'épée de Thoros avant de la lui retirer puis de la jeter au loin aux pieds de Sandor Clegane. Le Limier ne sachant que faire face aux flammes regarda impuissant l'ours enfoncer ses crocs dans le ventre de Thoros de Myr.

Le cœur d'Emerys coula instantanément dans sa poitrine, la bile lui monta à la bouche. L'ours secouait le Prêtre dans ses mâchoires avant de le mordre à nouveau à l'estomac, ses hurlements d'agonie faisant échos autour d'eux dans une macabre mélodie. Sandor avait trébuché sur le sol et grimaçait face à ce spectacle angoissant tandis qu'il regardait impuissamment Thoros se faire violenté par l'animal gigantesque.

Heureusement Jorah fût le premier à réagir. Il sortit sa dague de verredragon qu'il avait caché dans son manteau puis courut vers l'ours pour la lui planter directement dans le crâne. Il se sentit satisfait d'entendre un gémissement de sa part alors qu'il relâchait enfin le Prêtre avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Mort pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Et elle ne perdit pas un seul instant à réfléchir. Emerys s'empressa de rejoindre Thoros mourant qui venait d'être extrait de l'ours en feu pour le positionner à l'horizontal sur une bute de neige. Epaulé par Béric et Anguy, les deux hommes ouvrirent son manteau pour constater les dégâts et l'étendu des blessures. A bout de souffle, ils s'échangèrent un regard significatif. La morsure était très profonde et du sang coulait à flot de la chair mutilé à son torse ainsi qu'à son estomac.

Emerys apparut dans le champ de vision de Thoros peu de temps après. Relativement calme pour quelqu'un qui venait d'affronter un ours blanc au corps à corps, il s'attarda sur le visage inquiet de la jeune femme qui scrutait prestement ses horribles blessures. Il avait du mal à respirer. Son monde tournait de plus en plus néanmoins il réussit à poser une main sur celle d'Emerys qu'elle venait de mettre sur sa poitrine ensanglantée.

«Non, ma chère. Gardez vos forces … Pour plus tard. Le monde a besoin de vous, pas de moi.» Rassura-t-il d'un léger sourire souffrant, dévoilant ses dents colorées de rouge.

«Emerys, il a raison.» Béric s'avança tristement lorsqu'il vit que la femme n'était pas prête à abandonner son inspection, l'épée en feu dans sa main droite.

«Je ne le laisserais pas mourir !» Siffla-t-elle furieusement en retour, son regard froid se posant sur Béric. Derrière lui elle vit que Sandor la regardait également de ce même air intransigeant mais elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par leurs pensées.

Tout doucement, elle tira le manteau en lambeau loin de la poitrine du Prêtre agonisant. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Elle pinça les lèvres tandis que du coin de l'œil elle vit Jon Snow, Gendry et Tormund s'approcher d'eux après avoir inspectés un corps dans la neige qui appartenait à un Sauvageon décédé sous les coups de l'ours. Elle pouvait sentir les nombreux regards interrogateurs sur elle, cependant son esprit tout entier était focaliser sur Thoros.

Après s'être débarrassé de son gant, Emerys posa hâtivement sa main sur la plaie la plus profonde qui traversait sa poitrine d'une ligne uniforme. Cela arracha un petit sifflement de douleur à Thoros, les pulsations de son cœur battant contre ses doigts tremblants de nervosité. Pas le temps pour les excuses car le temps pressait justement.

Elle se mit ensuite à chuchoter des paroles inconnues sous son souffle, les marmonnant pendant qu'elle se repliait sous la tête de Thoros afin qu'il soit sur ses genoux et non pas dans la neige et le froid. Le sang s'infiltrait rapidement entre ses doigts et coulait le long des côtes du Prêtre à l'écoute de ses mots malgré l'intense douleur qui le foudroyait continuellement. Sa vision se dédoubla alors qu'il se détendit lentement contre la femme aux pouvoirs de guérison extraordinaires.

«Que fait-elle ?» Requit le Roi du Nord d'un coup de menton en direction de la paire sur le sol.

«Elle lui sauve la vie.» Acquiesça Béric, sous le charme.

Emerys ferma les yeux tout en mettant une infime pression sur la blessure, sentant le Prêtre trembler contre elle alors que la magie opérait enfin. Sous ses doigts, le sang glissa dans le sens inverse pour revenir dans la plaie avant que cette dernière ne se referme grossièrement, ne laissant plus que des marques rouges en colère sur son torse. Etourdie après tant d'efforts, elle retira soigneusement sa main pour se dégager de Thoros qui ne gémissait plus mais qui restait tout de même très blême.

«Et elle est magique en plus !» S'émerveilla Tormund avec de grands yeux choqués. Il désigna la femme vacillante avec sa hache avant que le Limier ne se mette en mouvement pour la récupérer contre lui et lui offrir un soutien physique.

Tout aussi émerveillé que son grand ami, Jon Snow ne savait que dire devant cette incroyable démonstration de pouvoir. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Bien-sûr il avait déjà fait face aux pouvoirs extraordinaires de la femme rouge lors de sa résurrection mais elle les avait gracieusement reçues du Dieu du feu pour pouvoir le sauver. Hors, Emerys détenait ce pouvoir de guérison et n'hésitait pas à sacrifier sa santé pour venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient réellement besoin.

Voilà donc son secret, ce qui la rendait si unique et si étrange à la fois.

Fasciné, il posa d'abord ses yeux sur Thoros qui demandait un peu d'alcool pour la douleur qui refusait de partir puis à nouveau sur Emerys contre le Limier accroupit sur le sol. Elle était épuisée. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le néant tandis que ses forces l'avaient abandonnée, la laissant fragile dans les bras du mercenaire étrangement affectueux en sa compagnie.

«Oui, elle l'est certainement.» Jon Snow hocha pensivement la tête tout en observant la jeune femme apathique dans les bras de Clegane.

«Il va falloir cautériser la plaie. Ce n'est toujours pas beau à voir malgré l'intervention divine d'Emerys. Tu as eu beaucoup de vaine aujourd'hui mon ami.» Expliqua Béric agenouillé à côté de Thoros, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

«Borf. Une cicatrice en plus sur ce corps meurtri. Donne-moi plus de vin !» Plaida le Prêtre d'une grimace en faisant signe à Gendry de lui filer la gourde pour qu'il puisse boire avant de se faire rôtir vivant.

Sandor détourna la tête d'Emerys quand Béric leva l'épée de feu puis qu'il la positionna sur la plaie encore fraîche de Thoros, cramant la chair et la peau pour ne risquer aucune infection. Il caressa ses cheveux platines pendant qu'il regardait avec dégoût profond le feu ronger la peau du Prêtre qui ne se retenait pas de crier de douleur atroce. Un souvenir lui revint, ancien. Celui où il avait dû faire pareil pour sauver la vie d'Emerys en suivant les conseils de la petite louve Arya Stark.

Et s'il ne l'avait pas écouté ce jour-là, il n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur d'aimer quelqu'un.

D'un sourire qui passa inaperçu aux autres, il rabaissa son regard attendri sur la femme muette contre sa poitrine. Elle continuait de fixer un point dans le vide, son visage dépourvu d'émotion, les bras ballants à ses côtés. Dans ses yeux se reflétaient l'épuisement physique et moral. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir alors qu'elle venait de sauver la vie de l'autre andouille de Prêtre rouge adorateur du feu en lui offrant de sa vitalité pour le guérir de cette blessure normalement mortelle.

Quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà fait pour lui il y a longtemps.

Alors que Béric cautérisait la plaie de Thoros, Jorah frémit puis détourna le regard pour voir que le Limier semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise face au feu. Evidemment, qui ne le serait pas ! Cependant il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi devant la bête tout à l'heure. Un combattant aussi redouté dans Westeros ne devrait avoir peur de rien, surtout pas d'un élément naturel tel que le feu.

Encore un mystère irrésolu. Il esquissa un faible sourire à Emerys qui ne le lui rendit pas car elle n'était actuellement pas en état de le faire. Il croisa les bras dans son dos tandis que Jon aida Béric et Gendry à redressé Thoros pour qu'il puisse se tenir sur ses jambes, une grimace constante aux lèvres à l'affreuse souffrance qu'il ressentait dans son corps tout entier. Certes il avait reçu de l'aide de la part d'Emerys mais sa blessure restait encore douloureuse et très présente.

«Je me suis fait mordre par un ours mort.» Gémit-il entre ses dents, une main à sa poitrine.

«Ouais. C'est vrai. Mais tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie pour en parler. Beaucoup de chance.» Rétorqua Béric d'un sourire en donnant une petite tape à l'épaule de son ami de longue date.

«C'est parfois curieux, la vie. Ce n'était écrit nulle part.» Thoros haussa les sourcils. En dépit de la situation, il imita le sourire du borgne, échangeant le fond de sa pensée avec lui. Il resserra ensuite son manteau en lambeau autour de son corps pour contenir sa chaleur corporelle maintenant qu'il était à nouveau debout et qu'il ressentait la morsure du froid.

«Allons-y.» Ordonna Jon Snow après quelques minutes pour retrouver leurs esprits, se tournant vers Tormund puis enfin Sandor et Emerys maintenant debout. Aucun ne s'exprima, faisant vœux du silence.

Béric Dondarrion enfonça son épée dans le sol pour éteindre les flammes sur la lame.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assis sur une chaise en bois confortable, Tyrion regardait tranquillement les flammes danser dans le foyer en pierre noire avec un verre de vin à la main et la compagnie silencieuse de la Reine Daenerys Targaryen. Il était plongé dans ses pensées à contempler le feu lorsque soudainement, la femme prit la parole derrière lui.

«Savez-vous ce que j'aime en vous ?» Déclara-t-elle en continuant de regarder la table qui constituait la carte des royaumes, une coupe presque vide en main.

Le nain songeur tourna la tête dans sa direction puis prit ensuite quelques secondes de réflexion sur la question avant de lui répondre. Il l'observa consciencieusement, un sourire penaud aux lèvres tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec le pied de son verre de vin en métal. Il tenait souvent compagnie à la Reine lorsqu'elle était troublée ou ennuyée par quelque chose, comme un bon Conseiller le ferait.

«Honnêtement ? Non.» Répliqua-t-il d'une légère grimace, les cris des mouettes résonnant à l'extérieur.

«Vous n'êtes pas un héros.» Fut la réponse de Daenerys. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Tyrion puis vint se positionner près de la cheminée en prenant une autre gorgée de son vin.

«Oh. Une nuit à Port-Réal, j'ai forcé la porte-» Tenta de se glorifier le nain piqué à l'égo mais la Reine le coupa brusquement.

«Je ne veux pas que vous soyez un héros. Les héros font des choses idiotes et ils meurent …» Sa voix sonnait lointaine lorsqu'elle dit cela, un sourcil se levant d'amusement. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'expression réfléchie sur son visage balafré.

«Drogo, Jorah, Daario et même ce … Jon Snow.» Conclut-elle d'une secousse de la tête. Ses yeux se levèrent avec lassitude au plafond puis elle se concentra à nouveau sur le demi-homme assis «ils rivalisent tous les uns avec les autres. C'est à qui accomplira le fait le plus héroïque et le plus stupide !»

«Intéressant ces héros que vous citez. Drogo, Jorah, Daario et même ce … Jon Snow ? Ils sont tous tomber amoureux de vous.» Rappela doucement Tyrion en détournant son regard des flammes puis sur Daenerys, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

«Jon Snow n'est pas amoureux de moi !» S'offusqua la Reine, les sourcils froncés de consternation. Même si intérieurement elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

«Ohhh, au temps pour moi ! Alors il doit vous dévorer des yeux dans le but de conclure une fructueuse alliance militaire …» Tyrion sourit malicieusement puis regarda une fois de plus la Reine qui tentait bien que mal de cacher son rougissement d'un air faussement désintéressé par ses propos.

«Il est trop petit pour moi.» S'exclama-t-elle ensuite en le regardant bêtement. Mais elle se rendit rapidement compte de sa bêtise alors elle se précipita pour se corriger en espérant secrètement que son fidèle Conseiller ne l'ait pas mal prit.

«J-je ne vous … Je ne voulais pas dire …» Elle hésita, se frappant mentalement pour sa stupidité soudaine et son manque d'éloquence, le rougissement assombrissant d'avantage ses joues.

«Il est vrai que pour un héros, il est assez petit.» Accorda Tyrion d'une petite grimace compatissante.

«Je sais que vous êtes courageux. Je n'aurais pas choisi un couard comme main.» Se rattrapa Daenerys beaucoup plus sérieusement car elle pensait en chacun de ses mots. Tyrion se contenta de lui donner un sourire nostalgique puis reporta son regard dans la cheminée et les braises rougeoyantes.

«Et vous, qu'en est-il avec cette femme ? Cette … Emerys Raven.» La Reine brisa le court silence en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face du nain, un sourcil arqué et un petit sourire enjoué.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler votre Majesté.» Répondit un peu trop rapidement Tyrion en se redressant dans sa chaise, l'air mal à l'aise et évitant le regard inquisiteur de la puissante femme à ses côtés.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu dans sa poitrine à la mention de son amie partie depuis des jours.

«Vraiment, vous ne voyez pas ? Pourtant vos yeux vous trahissent à chaque fois que vous la regarder.» Se moqua gentiment la Reine, optant pour une expression conviviale. Il lui avait bien fait la remarque avec Jon Snow alors elle pouvait tout aussi bien l'embêter sur le même sujet. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège lorsque Tyrion prit une profonde inspiration par le nez.

«L'amour peux être interprété de différentes façons. Ce que je ressens pour Emerys est du respect profond et de la sympathie. Elle est humble, ravissante, d'une grande gentillesse. Je l'admire pour ce qu'elle est. Et donc, par conséquent, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle si c'est ce que vous prétendez.» Enonça le nain en s'efforçant de ne pas rajouter d'adjectifs élogieux à la liste déjà bien longue dans sa tête.

«Mais je ne prétends rien du tout.» Réfuta Daenerys d'un petit sourire victorieux.

«Est-ce si évident que ça ?» Capitula Tyrion d'un autre soupir de défaite. Inconsciemment, il posa une main au-dessus de son cœur là où la mèche d'Emerys séjournait dans la poche de son manteau. De son autre main, il tournoya son verre de vin.

Après tout, à quoi bon faire semblant si elle l'avait déjà remarqué ? Pas besoin de mentir ou de le nier car Daenerys Targaryen savait faire la différence entre le mensonge et la vérité. Un très bon point pour la Reine mais qui pouvait s'avérer très dangereux par moment.

«Alors c'est donc vrai, Vous l'aimer.» Acquiesça ensuite Daenerys même si cela ressemblait plus à une déclaration personnelle. Tyrion prit quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

«Ce que je pense ou ressens n'a aucune importance. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons ! Nous sommes en guerre et nous devons nous concentrer sur notre objectif. C'est primordial.» S'empressa-t-il de dire avec ce même sourire forcé et douloureux qui ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu à Daenerys.

Elle se contenta de le regarder fixement sans ciller, rejouant la conversation qu'ils venaient d'échanger autour d'une bonne coupe de vin. Elle voyait en Tyrion Lannister un ami chez qui se confier et vice versa cependant elle avait la nette impression qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Quelque part cela la dérangeait. Toutefois son Conseiller et ami méritait de connaître l'amour mais aussi d'être heureux une fois dans sa misérable vie alors ainsi soit-il. D'un sourire peiné, elle se racla la gorge.

«Donc, si tout se passe bien, je vais enfin faire la connaissance de votre sœur.» La Reine changea radicalement de sujet pour ne pas créer plus d'inconfort à Tyrion. Elle détourna les yeux et regarda la table au loin où se dressait leur plan de bataille. Elle reprit plus doucement.

«Si j'en juge par ce que vous me dite, elle préfèrerait de loin m'assassiner que de me parler.» Finit-elle en rabattant aussitôt son regard froid sur le nain, cherchant l'affirmation dans ses yeux fuyants.

«Oh ! Elle vous torturerait sauvagement d'abord et ce n'est qu'après qu'elle vous assassinerait.» Renchérit Tyrion en posant son verre de vin vide sur la petite table basse. Il lui en était éternellement reconnaissant qu'elle ait décidé de changer de sujet, même si l'image de sa terrible sœur lui donnait un haut le cœur.

«Personne ne se défit de ma sœur plus que moi, je vous le promets. Mais si nous allons à la capitale, nous irons avec deux armées, nous irons avec trois dragons et si quelqu'un s'avisait de vous toucher, Port-Réal serait brûlé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien !» S'écria-t-il avec ferveur, le poing serré sur son accoudoir.

Daenerys aimait son point de vue mais elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord sur la partie où elle pourrait s'en prendre à des innocents si jamais le plan ne marchait pas comme convenu. Après tout ce temps à essayer de lui faire comprendre que le pardon était nécessaire chez un souverain digne de ce nom et que la violence ne résumait à rien, maintenant il lui suggérait de brûler la capitale ? Elle n'était pas comme son père.

Cependant, elle n'écarta pas cette sombre hypothèse de son esprit. Car si Cersei s'avisait de lui tendre un piège, alors elle connaîtra la fureur de ses dragons.

Mais Tyrion restait catégorique sur cette stratégie qui était de ne pas faire comme les autres. Pas de massacre inutile au risque que la terreur ne fasse des soulèvements chez le petit peuple. Elle valait bien mieux que cela et devait crée de l'espoir chez les gens, non pas de la crainte comme les anciens Rois et Reines avant elle.

Mieux vaut l'amour que la crainte.

Ils débâtirent encore plusieurs instants sur leur plan initial ainsi que sur Cersei Lannister jusqu'au moment où Varys entra dans la pièce et les coupèrent brusquement dans leurs arguments plus ou moins constructifs. Daenerys se tourna poliment vers lui puis tenta de cacher son énervement après cette petite discussion tonitruante où Tyrion l'accusait injustement de prendre des décisions impulsives.

«Oui ?» Pressa la Reine en croisant les mains devant elle. Tyrion soupira derrière elle puis alla se rassoir près de la cheminée pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs mais surtout ses pires craintes.

«Je suis venu vous dire des nouvelles votre Majesté. Je crains qu'elles ne soient pas en notre faveur.» Déclara gravement Varys en donnant un petit coup d'œil à la chaise de Tyrion avant de revenir au visage platonique de la Reine, les mains dans ses grandes manches.

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante, nerveuse. Ce qui titilla la curiosité du demi-homme sur les prochaines paroles de l'eunuque.

«Allez-y Lord Varys, je vous écoute !» Daenerys contourna tranquillement la table tout en gardant ses yeux bleus rivés sur les pions des maisons disposées un peu partout sur la surface sombre.

«Mes petits oiseaux m'ont fait part d'un évènement qui a eu lieu récemment. Vous devez sans aucun doute vous souvenir de votre petite altercation avec l'armée des Lannister et de la surprise qui vous attendait sur le champ de bataille.» Il attendit confirmation verbale de la Reine à l'écoute.

«Continuez.» Sollicita Daenerys.

«Il y a quelques jours, le dragon noir a été aperçut dans le Conflans, non loin de Vivesaigues. Il semblerait qu'il ait été gravement blessé lors d'un combat. Lors de cette bataille en l'occurrence. Vous disiez qu'il pourrait être un atout dans cette guerre, si cette créature décidait de répondre positivement à vos avances. Mais malheureusement, plus personne ne l'a aperçu depuis lors.» Varys leva les sourcils lorsque la Reine hocha pensivement la tête, émue par la nouvelle.

Tyrion faillit s'étouffer avec son vin après cette nouvelle. Il maudit tranquillement sous son souffle, usant de sa manche pour retirer les gouttes de vin de sa barbe. Il y avait quelque chose contenu dans la voix de l'eunuque qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il semblait … Mentir. Il devait sans doute savoir quelque chose qu'il refusait de divulguer pour l'instant, mais pour quelle raison ? Et que savait-il exactement sur cette bête ?

D'un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, il put voir qu'il se tenait sereinement près de la porte, un regard apprivoisé. Toutes traces de nervosité disparues.

«Pensez-vous qu'il a péri ?» Demanda Daenerys d'une voix douce mais triste en levant ses yeux vers Lord Varys, déglutissant à la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. Les dragons étaient tous sacrés pour elle.

«Il en faut plus pour abattre une aussi grande et majestueuse créature. Mais je pense que vos dragons pourraient vous donner une réponse bien plus précise que moi, votre Grâce.» Se contenta de dire Varys d'un haussement d'épaules à peine perceptible.

Le mystère restait tout entier sur le comportement suspect de l'eunuque qui avait toujours un tour d'avance sur tout le monde, ce que Tyrion Lannister n'aimait guère. Le nain pinça les lèvres tandis que l'homme chauve à grandes manches offrit une révérence poli à sa Reine après qu'elle l'ait congédié pour la soirée. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne disparaisse par la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers eux.

«Oh, et ai-je hormis de dire qu'il avait été blessé à la cuisse gauche ? Bonne nuit.» L'homme calculateur sourit significativement au nain puis tourna les talons.

Ce message avait été pour lui et lui seul à comprendre.

Le verre de vin que tenait Tyrion se renversa sur le sol de pierre. Vaguement, il entendit Daenerys remercier Varys pour les précieuses informations et lui souhaiter bonne nuit, clairement pas perturbée par la dernière déclaration de l'eunuque futé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, sa tête tournait atrocement. Il pensait véritablement qu'il allait finir par s'effondrer s'il n'avait pas pris appuis contre le mur à sa gauche.

Des images incohérentes tourbillonnaient dans sa tête tandis qu'un sentiment indescriptible se mélangea à la stupeur et au choc. Il tentait de revenir à la raison mais c'était dorénavant devenu impossible après cette information qui défiait les limites de l'imaginaire. Posant une main à son cœur pulsant la chamade, le petit homme fronça les sourcils, à perte de mots, la gorge nouée.

Dans son esprit tourmenté sans relâche, un seul souvenir revenait sans cesse. Un seul. Celui d'une femme en transe dévêtue sur le balcon sous une tempête battante. Un dragon de Daenerys faisant du vol stationnaire devant elle.

A sa cuisse, une grande entaille.

_Une grande entaille …_

Tyrion passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux hirsutes et dû prendre appuis sur une jambe lorsque sa tête décida de tourner violemment une fois de plus. Il combattait assidument le vrai du faux, cherchant le rationnel comme tout homme saint d'esprit le ferait là où il n'y en avait plus. La coïncidence n'était plus de mise non plus à cause de l'intervention planifiée de Varys, cet homme aux multiples visages.

«Impossible.» Le mot sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il releva son regard plein d'émotion vers la Reine qui n'avait encore rien remarquée de son état car elle lui tournait le dos, apparemment plongée dans ses pensées.

Puis ses doutes se levèrent enfin. Avant que Daenerys ne puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Tyrion sorti promptement de la pièce pour trouver un refuge le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Il ne savait pas où il courait, mais il courait. Peu importe du moment qu'il puisse s'évader un instant et réfléchir sur les conséquences de ses découvertes rien n'avait plus d'importance. Un seul nom faisant échos dans sa tête.

Caché à l'ombre d'une alcôve, Varys observa calmement le nain s'enfuir dans les couloirs, satisfait de son travail.

A suivre …

* * *

Alors ? Vos réactions ? ;) Je suis vraiment curieuse.

Le prochain chapitre sera l'un des plus importants, si pas le plus important, de toute l'histoire !

VP


	17. Chapter 17

Mercii pour vos commentaires !

* * *

Chapitre 17

«Vous n'auriez jamais dû me sauver la vie.»

Emerys se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de s'exprimer dans son dos. Thoros de Myr n'avait pas bonne mine. Son visage était d'une pâleur inquiétante, les yeux creux, une légère claudication dans sa démarche néanmoins cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire apparemment.

«Peut-être. Mais en attendant je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ce choix qui n'appartenait qu'à moi. Que vous le croyez ou non, j'ai fini par vous apprécier. Prêtre adorateur du feu.» La jeune femme cligna de l'œil puis imita le sourire sympathique de son interlocuteur qui marchait dorénavant à côté d'elle.

«Vos forces sont importantes Emerys. Vous avez une tâche à accomplir, R'hllor me l'a montré. Vous ne devez pas gaspiller vos pouvoirs sur un piètre Prêtre tel que moi simple serviteur des Dieux.» Au manque de réaction d'Emerys, Thoros posa une main sur son bras pour qu'elle s'arrête et lui fasse face «j'insiste. Ce n'était pas mon destin. Je savais que ma vie prendrait fin dans ces montagnes, je m'y étais préparé. Vous devez apprendre à faire des sacrifices pour le bien du peuple. Apprendre à faire des choix.»

_«Votre destin, leur destin à tous.»_

La chaleur monta dans ses joues.

«Votre vie a-t-elle si peu de valeur à vos yeux ? Ne voyez-vous donc pas l'opportunité qui s'offre à vous grâce à mon don ? Posez-vous les bonnes questions Thoros de Myr. Qui êtes-vous pour me donner des leçons de moralité ? Nous mourrons tous un jour mais peut-être que votre moment n'était pas celui auquel vous pensiez. La destinée n'est pas écrite sur un bout de parchemin. Elle dépend de vos décisions mais aussi de celles des autres qui vous entourent.» Murmura Emerys d'une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix, les sourcils levés. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté puis retira la main du Prêtre sur son bras pour avancer. Cependant il reprit d'un petit ricanement.

«C'est ça que j'aime chez vous Emerys. Votre spontanéité. Vous avez de la bonté en vous, vos paroles sont sages. Et je ne cesserais de croire que certaines de nos croyances tournent autour de vous. Oh non, ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous avez un rôle important. Je continuerais d'y croire et de croire en vous jusqu'à la fin. Alors même si votre choix était audacieux et allait à l'encontre de mes principes, je tenais quand même à vous remercier de m'avoir épargné.» Rétorqua aussitôt Thoros en déambulant jusqu'à la femme, acceptant volontiers la gourde de rhum qui lui était tendue par Jorah Mormont.

«Et ça ne tenait vraiment qu'à ça ?» Soupira longuement Emerys, claquant ses bras contre ses cuisses de désinvolture. Elle capitulait.

«Exactement. Cependant je n'en pense pas moins sur la valeur de ma vie.» Thoros répéta le clin d'œil de la jeune femme, cachant son sourire grandissant derrière sa gourde.

«Fort bien !» S'exaspéra cette dernière en jetant ses mains en l'air.

«Je pense que vous nous l'avez sacrément énervée. Une femme en colère n'est jamais bon signe.» Remarqua doucement Jorah alors qu'il regardait la femme échauffée en question s'éloignée vers l'avant du cortège.

«Vous verrez que la colère peut être vraiment très utile en cas de pépin. Emerys a un fort caractère quand elle le souhaite.» Renifla le Prêtre d'une autre gorgée de sa boisson pour se réchauffer de l'intérieur, encore endolori par les blessures qui cicatrisaient plus rapidement. Il rendit ensuite la gourde à Jorah tandis que les deux s'égarèrent dans une conversation autour des exploits passés.

Emerys s'arrêta aux côtés de Sandor lorsque Tormund et Jon Snow se précipitèrent en haut de la crête après avoir vu ou entendu quelque chose. Intriguée, elle se déplaça sur la droite jusqu'à se tenir contre un rocher pour voir ce qui avait soudainement attiré leur attention loin du chemin. En contre-bas de leur position, marchant plus ou moins en silence dans la neige, un groupe de morts-vivants suivait la rivière sinueuse. Sa gorge se serra instantanément à la vue de ces créatures terrifiantes. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux mais suffisants pour faire des dégâts si jamais ils décidaient de s'en prendre à eux.

Enfin, ils en avaient trouvés.

«Où sont les autres ?» Chuchota Jon Snow accroupit.

«On va bientôt le savoir si on attend un peu.» Répondit rapidement Tormund en se tournant vers le Roi du Nord qui acquiesça à sa proposition.

«Combien sont-ils ?» Interrogea le Limier qui venait de les rejoindre sur la crête, s'arrêtant juste à côté de sa femme assise dans la neige à contemplée les morts ici-bas.

«Une dizaine. Mais il va nous falloir un appât.» Déclara nonchalamment le rouquin en passant sa manche sous son nez rougis par le froid. Suivant cette dernière indication, un long silence s'ensuit.

Puis toutes les têtes se tournèrent automatiquement vers la seule femme du groupe.

Emerys avala nerveusement sous leurs regards inquisiteurs et leurs sourires complices. Evidemment.

Ils erraient dans cette neige dans un seul et unique but. Des corps pour la plupart au stade de décomposition, il s'agissait d'hommes morts au combat ramenés à la vie d'une certaine façon grâce aux pharamineux pouvoirs du grand Maître. Pas de cœur pour les animés, juste par la pensée. Les cadavres boitant suivaient dans le plus grand des silences leur chef aux cheveux d'argents qui se frayait un chemin entre les montagnes, sachant parfaitement vers où se diriger pour rejoindre l'armée des morts.

Ses yeux bleus brillants sans vie se posèrent soudainement sur une silhouette assise aux bords d'un petit feu de camp près de la rivière. Il leva sa main grisâtre pour stopper le reste du groupe avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, inspectant la scène. Une femme frissonnait au coin de ce petit feu, frottant activement ses mains le long de ses bras pour essayer de se réchauffer. Que faisait un humain seul au beau milieu des montagnes verglaçantes ?

Le chef émit un léger grognement tandis que la femme en manteau noir leva les yeux dans les siens pour se figer de terreur. Elle se leva d'un bond sur ses jambes puis sans attendre, elle courut dans la direction opposée à la leur mais avant même qu'il ne puisse donner l'ordre à ses subordonnés d'attaquer, plusieurs autres humains bien en vie s'élancèrent hors de leur cachette d'un grand cri de guerre.

Ils avaient été pris en tenaille, un vulgaire piège !

Jon Snow se jeta immédiatement sur le chef des morts-vivants mais ce dernier contra facilement son coup d'épée à l'aide de son pique de glace. Tous les hommes se jetèrent sans relâche sur les cadavres qui portaient tous des armes sans exception. Ils devaient impérativement les désarmés pour espérer une victoire. Les lames s'entre choquèrent violemment, les coups s'échangèrent, les deux camps révoltés s'opposaient.

Emerys se dépêcha de s'éloigner loin de la bataille qui faisait fureur à seulement quelques pas d'elle. Son cœur menaçait d'imploser dans sa poitrine à l'excès d'euphorie. Elle avait servi d'appât pour ces monstres inhumains assoiffés de pouvoirs ! De plus, ils se battaient sans même ressentir la moindre fatigue, c'était d'une très grande injustice et vouait les batailles à l'échec. N'avaient-ils donc aucun point faible mise à part le verredragon et le feu ?

Le feu …

Emerys déglutit tandis que son regard se déporta sur Gendry et Tormund en train d'étêter des morts à l'aide de leurs massues. Béric et Thoros utilisèrent une fois de plus leurs épées incendiaires pour se mêler à la bataille qui faisait rage. A chaque mort tranché en deux il n'y avait pas de sang, simplement des grognements ainsi que des bruits d'étouffements caractéristiques. Il n'y avait absolument aucune étincelle de vie en eux, pas même infime, juste des marionnettes qui obéissaient bien sagement à leur Maître suprême.

Jon poussa le chef des marcheurs blancs avec son coude puis balança ensuite son épée dans le corps de celui-ci déstabilisé pendant un court instant qui ne put s'éloigner à temps. D'un cri étranglé, il se désintégra en morceaux de glaces à ses pieds. Ce qui eut pour effet une réaction en chaîne. Jorah fût enfin libéré de l'emprise du mort qui le tenait par la gorge lorsqu'il s'écroula sur la neige dans un tas d'ossements inertes en même temps que tous les autres autour d'eux.

Sauf un.

Le dernier des morts qui avaient miraculeusement «survécu» tournait sur lui-même à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Ses yeux opaques cherchaient frénétiquement un moyen de fuir mais les hommes l'entourèrent calmement, à bout de souffle après tous ces efforts pour liquider ses semblables.

«C'est la dernière fois que je sers d'appât !» S'irrita Emerys une fois sortie de sa cachette pour rejoindre les autres au centre. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis regarda comme Tormund poinçonna son poing dans le visage du cadavre pour qu'il s'écroule et que Sandor se jette sur lui.

«C'est la dernière fois.» Accorda le Roi du Nord d'un sourire fantomatique. Toutefois il revint rapidement sur le mort sous le Limier quand ce dernier laissa sortir un cri aigu assourdissant.

Abasourdis mais surtout torturés par ce hurlement terrible, Sandor s'empressa de coller son gant contre la bouche du cadavre pour qu'il cesse de crier de la sorte sauf que sa mâchoire se décrocha sous sa forte poigne. Dorénavant écœuré de découvrir une substance collante sur ses doigts heureusement couverts, il jeta d'abord un petit coup d'œil à Jon puis ensuite à Emerys avant de fourrer son gant dans la bouche tordue du mort pleurnichard. Cessant enfin son cri assommant pour se rendre compte que d'autres hurlements lointains s'élevaient dans les airs, répondant aux appels de détresse de l'un des leurs.

Emerys leva subitement les yeux vers Jon quand elle sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Perplexe, elle retint son souffle dans sa poitrine, la tension augmentant d'un cran. Elle remarqua le regard alarmé du Roi qui se concentrait sur quelque chose derrière elle, de l'autre côté des montagnes là où leurs pieds se rencontraient. Elle n'osa pas se retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait exactement, les visages graves des hommes lui suffisait amplement pour se faire une idée.

L'armée des morts.

Complètement paniqués, Tormund, Béric et Sandor se pressèrent pour ligoter le mort prisonnier ensuite Jorah glissa rapidement un sac sur sa tête dépourvu de cheveux. Jon s'adressa à Gendry, lui implorant de repartir pour Fort-Levant afin qu'il envoie d'urgence un corbeau à Daenerys pour qu'elle sache ce qui venait de leur arriver. Refusant d'abord de les abandonner, Gendry finit par accepter après avoir confié sa massue à Tormund pour qu'il puisse courir beaucoup plus vite dans la neige.

«Et maintenant ?» S'alarma Emerys, la respiration erratique tandis qu'elle fixait l'immense cumulus sombre à l'horizon. Ils s'approchaient très vite.

«On court !» Hurla Tormund d'un geste de sa main vers le lac gelé, le seul endroit facile d'accès entre ces dangereuses montagnes.

Sandor s'empara hâtivement du mort qu'il balança sans douceur sur son épaule gauche puis ferma la marche avec Béric et Thoros. Malheureusement le Prêtre rencontrait des difficultés pour courir donc Emerys le rejoignit sans hésitation pour lui venir en aide, ignorant les réprimandes sévères de ce dernier qui lui sommait de ne pas se laisser ralentir. Elle l'épaula avec Béric juste derrière Sandor et Anguy jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tous le bord du fameux lac.

«Stop !» Jorah s'arrêta de justesse cependant certains n'eurent pas le bon réflexe à temps.

Sandor et Tormund glissèrent sur la glace qui venait tout juste de se fendre sous leurs poids conséquents, des sillons blancs se formant sous leurs bottes. D'un rapide coup d'œil panoramique autour d'eux, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient dans un énorme cul de sac et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance de rebrousser chemin.

Jon Snow se retourna vers les morts en nombre incalculables qui couraient précipitamment dans leur direction. Un nuage noir de marcheurs blancs rugissants de colère, prêts à les mettre en pièces les uns après les autres. Ils étaient coincés sans aucune chance de repousser la menace !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Jon et les autres traversèrent le lac gelé pour tenter de rejoindre le rocher au centre de celui-ci. Peut-être leur seul moyen d'éviter la mort. La glace craquait affreusement à chacun de leur pas mais ne céda pas, leur permettant ainsi de poursuivre leur chemin tout en priant les Dieux pour qu'ils atteignent ce maudit roc avant que les morts ne les rattrapent sur la glace.

Ils escaladèrent le rocher puis se réfugièrent tous sur le point le plus haut. Enfin presque tous. Emerys eut juste le temps de voir qu'un Sauvageon avait été violemment happé par les cadavres ambulants et qu'ils sombraient sous la glace qui venait de se fendre sous les poids supplémentaires. Stoppant la totalité des morts-vivants dans leur course effrénée pour les rattraper.

A la place, ils se dispersèrent tout autour du lac dorénavant devenu très instable pour être franchi. Des blocs de glaces s'étaient brisés et avaient entraînés de nombreux marcheurs blancs dans les profondeurs abyssales, exposant les risques aux autres créatures démoniaques. Les hommes angoissés formèrent un cercle avec Thoros, Emerys et leur prisonnier au centre pour d'avantage de protection. Leurs armes menaçantes tendues vers les morts maintenant immobiles, ils étudièrent le terrain vague ainsi que les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

Et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à vrai dire.

Mise à part attendre un miracle, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de patienter sagement que la glace ne se reforme pour pouvoir espérer s'enfuir par les montagnes. Mais comment prendre la fuite avec tous ces morts qui attendaient justement le moment opportun pour charger ?

«Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ?» Une question qui demeura sans réponse.

Jon Snow déglutit péniblement. Ils étaient tous pris au piège ici. Il ne s'agissait que d'une question d'heures avant que la glace ne se reforme pour ouvrir un passage aux marcheurs blancs. En tout cas il espérait de tout son être que Gendry arriverait à temps pour prévenir la Reine Daenerys et que cette dernière décidera en leur faveur. La confiance avait été créée mais suffira-t-elle pour leur porter secours aujourd'hui ? Un soupir accablé se glissa de son nez tandis que son regard inquiet examinait avec attention la multitude de cadavres autour du lac.

Finalement ils abaissèrent les armes après la première demi-heure sans attaque. Toutefois cela ne les empêcha pas d'être constamment sur leurs gardes, la peur et l'incertitude retournant leurs estomacs vides. Le silence s'installa rapidement dans la vallée. Le soleil caché par les épais nuages de neige disparaissait lentement pour faire apparaître les premiers signes d'une nuit mouvementée.

Emerys encercla ses bras autour de ses genoux puis les serrèrent fermement contre sa poitrine, le regard perdu sur la glace fragile. Elle n'entendait que quelques petits grognements par-ci par-là, ce qui était assez surprenant car les marcheurs blancs devaient être des milliers actuellement. D'un coup d'œil méfiant, elle vit qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, ils attendaient patiemment aux bords, leurs yeux bleus brillants dans la pénombre oppressante.

«Qu'attendent-ils ? A quoi peuvent-ils bien penser en ce moment en nous regardant ? Coincés sur ce rocher, au milieu d'un lac gelé à attendre la mort par le froid.» Déclara-t-elle solennellement en serrant la mâchoire à ses propres questions. Elle ne parlait à personne en particulier cependant ce fût Jorah qui répondit.

«C'était un piège depuis le début. C'est pour cette raison que notre prisonnier est toujours là. Ils voulaient que nous l'attrapions pour pouvoir nous localiser. Ils sont malins.» En disant cela, il leva les yeux vers les morts vivants, tiquant ses doigts contre ses genoux également repliés.

«Il est malin.» Corrigea subitement le Roi du Nord en s'asseyant à côté d'Emerys. Il offrit un faible sourire puis reprit d'une voix plus calme «j'ai vu leur Maître. Le Roi de la Nuit. Il les contrôle tous.»

«Il n'y a qu'un enfoiré dans l'histoire. Lui et ses p'tits copains aux cheveux blancs.» S'enquit Tormund derrière eux, utilisant sa massue comme d'une canne pour pouvoir se tenir debout aussi longtemps dans la même position.

«Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour le fumer, ce fumier ?! Si tout ça est de sa faute, toute cette saloperie, pourquoi on ne le crève pas à coups de massues ? Ferme ta gueule !» S'agaça le Limier en frappant son coude dans le cadavre ligoté qui se tortillait furieusement à côté de lui.

«Bien-sûr Clegane. Après-toi, je t'en prie ! Je te fais le serment que personne ne te regrettera.» Ricana allègrement Thoros de Myr tout en désignant le paysage chaotique notamment les morts qui les encerclaient. Suite à sa moquerie subtile, il reçut un regard noir du Chien en question mais également de sa femme aux cheveux platines.

«Si tout était aussi facile dans la vie, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Le destin nous joue parfois des tours.» Raisonna Béric d'un sourire aigre.

«Je pourrais être tranquille dans mon plumard, accompagné de deux jolies filles de joie. Dans une taverne bien au chaud avec un grand verre de vin. Mais je suis ici avec vous dans la misère et la peur à attendre des secours qui n'arriveront jamais. C'est malheureux la vie.» Soupira Anguy dans une piètre tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère et le moral général.

Ce qui n'eut bien évidemment pas l'effet escompté.

Sauf pour Emerys qui s'autorisa un véritable sourire à sa déclaration. C'était d'une simplicité son rêve, un rêve que bons nombres d'hommes partageaient d'ailleurs. Ses yeux se décalèrent automatiquement sur Sandor assis à côté de leur prisonnier nerveux. Son expression du visage montrait qu'il était exaspéré par la situation désavantageuse mais en réalité il essayait de cacher son inquiétude et sa peur derrière cette facette de gros dur à cuire. Tout en continuant de le regarder pensivement, elle s'exprima.

«J'ai un message pour vous Jon Snow. Vous êtes attendu à Winterfell.» Se rappela-t-elle en avalant sa salive au souvenir de sa vision avec Bran. Elle décala ensuite ses yeux sur le visage parsemés de flocons du Roi souriant avec sincérité.

«Je n'en doute pas.» Dit-il ensuite, sachant exactement de quoi Emerys voulait parler.

A la nuit tombée, les hommes se blottirent les uns contre les autres pour s'apporter mutuellement de la chaleur, bravant le froid du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour survivre jusqu'au lendemain. Combien de temps encore ? Les morts ne partiront jamais de leur plein gré, c'était certain. Néanmoins ils pouvaient continuer d'espérer de l'aide de la part de la Mère des Dragons si Gendry avait fini par atteindre sa destination pour envoyer le fameux corbeau messager.

Sandor s'appuyait actuellement contre Jon Snow et Emerys. Ils tremblaient tous. Le froid ne les épargnait pas ni ce vent terriblement glacial qui soufflait continuellement sur chacun d'eux malgré le cercle restreint. Il resserra doucement son emprise sur la femme niché contre son flanc droit alors qu'il fusillait littéralement du regard les nombreux cadavres immobiles.

La fatigue prenait rapidement le dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe dans un sommeil agité. Ils se réveillaient tous automatiquement à chaque bruit et à chaque grognement suspect, prêts à bondir en cas d'attaque. Le pire restait leur prisonnier. Il ne cessait de geindre et de gigoter pour tenter de se libérer de ses liens, ce qui empêchait les hommes de prendre un peu de repos durant cette nuit insupportable.

Emerys était la seule à ne pas dormir. Elle fermait les yeux puis se concentrait sur la chaleur que dégageait le Limier, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à ce doux constat vivifiant. Il avait toujours été très chaud, une source de chaleur à lui tout seul. C'était ce qu'elle se plaisait à lui dire quand ils vivaient autrefois dans ce village paisible dans les Eyrié alors que toute cette problématique sur les morts n'existait pas encore chez eux. Claquant des dents à la brise fraîche, elle s'enfonça d'avantage dans les bras de l'homme costaud tandis que Tormund décida de prendre place à côté d'elle avec Béric.

Le cadavre vivant n'était pas le seul à gémir durant la nuit. Les blessures de Thoros étant toujours présentes sur son corps, le Prêtre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des souffles laborieux à la douleur constante. Bien sûr que c'était moins grave mais elles restaient tout de même très contraignantes surtout avec ce froid mordant et cette anxiété qui stagnait sur eux. Donc il utilisa le rhum comme d'un réconfort le temps que la lumière ne réapparaisse enfin à l'horizon.

Aux premières lueurs matinales du soleil, la glace du lac scintilla dans les yeux de ceux qui étaient conscients. Le froid n'avait eu raison d'aucun des hommes cette nuit-là. Jorah Mormont frissonna contre le Roi du Nord à moitié endormi puis ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour regarder l'étendu de morts toujours immobiles aux bords du lac.

«Combien de temps devrons-nous encore attendre ici ?» Maugréât la seule femme du groupe entre ses dents claquantes, frictionnant ses mains le longs de ses bras couverts. A côté d'elle, Sandor se redressa d'un soupir las.

«Le temps qu'il faudra.» Répondit Thoros d'un coup d'œil suggestif à Emerys, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Béric Dondarrion également éveillé.

L'homme en question échangea un drôle de regard avec son acolyte mais avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir le fond de sa pensée à la femme dubitative, le Limier se leva brusquement pour aller jeter son pied dans les côtes du cadavre prisonnier qui ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il émit un son plaintif, ce qui entraina une réaction en chaîne de la part de tous les marcheurs blancs aux alentours à la surprise générale.

Jon Snow ouvrit les yeux à son tour, quelque peu surpris. Il laissa sortir le souffle qu'il retenait dans sa poitrine tandis que son regard se perdit une fois de plus sur l'ennemi menaçant. Ils ne tiendront plus très longtemps à attendre comme ça dans le froid. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que personne n'avait succombé à ces températures mortelles sans feu ni réelle source de chaleur !

Après avoir dévisagé les centaines de morts, Sandor se pencha vers Thoros pour lui prendre la gourde des mains et boire une gorgée de sa pisse de chat alias la boisson qu'il osait appeler du rhum. Le Prêtre leva les yeux au ciel à ce geste. Il ne changera jamais malgré l'intervention quotidienne de sa charmante femme aux manières délicates. En pensant à elle, il se tourna vers cette dernière qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le Roi du Nord extrêmement inquiet tout à coup. Il fût rejoint par Jorah pour pouvoir entretenir une conversation discrètement.

«Maître de la lumière, viens à nous dans les ténèbres. Car la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreur.» Récita calmement Béric, les yeux clos.

«Ton Maître ne peut pas nous donner un peu de feu ?» Soupira Tormund d'une secousse désespérée de sa tête.

Sandor grimaça à la suggestion, nerveux à l'idée d'être trop proche d'un feu. Le rocher était à peine suffisant pour contenir tous les hommes alors si en plus ils ajoutaient un feu … D'un léger grognement de désaccord, le Chien se dirigea vers le bord de la roche jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses bottes ne touche la glace du lac gelé. Il sentit Emerys venir se mettre à côté de lui mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant, trop occupé à contempler la mort en face qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

«Il faut qu'on ramène cette chose.» S'exclama Jon en désignant le prisonnier aux pieds de Thoros de Myr. Il ajouta «un corbeau vole vers Peyredragon à l'instant où nous parlons. Daenerys est notre seule chance.»

«Non. Nous avons une autre chance.» Rétorqua rapidement Béric.

Les visages se tournèrent vers le borgne qui arborait un petit sourire conquis sur son visage. Une fois certain d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde sur lui, il se tourna ensuite vers Emerys à côté de Clegane. Perplexe et mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention, la jeune femme se décala d'une jambe à l'autre alors qu'elle regardait hâtivement entre Jon, Thoros, Jorah ainsi que Béric. Ses souffles prirent de la vitesse, son rythme cardiaque augmenta considérablement. Sur le point d'exprimer sa confusion et son mal-être, le Prêtre la devança.

«Ou alors le tuer.» Proposa-t-il en tendant le bout de son épée vers la petite colline qui surplombait le lac, là où cinq cavaliers observaient attentivement dans le plus grands des calmes. Du coin de l'œil il put voir qu'Emerys était reconnaissante de son intervention.

«Vous n'avez pas compris.» Jon secoua négativement la tête, vaincu. Le fameux chef des marcheurs blancs était présent dans le lot.

«Le Maître nous a ramené, moi aussi il m'a ramené. Emerys est là pour une seule et unique raison. Nous sommes tous ici pour accomplir notre devoir. Personne d'autres que nous. L'a-t-il fait pour nous voir mourir de froid ?» S'agaça Béric.

Emerys fronça doucement les sourcils aux mots de l'homme sage tout en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, ses expirations formant de la condensation dans l'air glacial. Elle pouvait sentir la tension que dégageait son mari agacé qui ne se priva pas pour donner un bout de son esprit au reste de la bande.

«Les Dieux que j'ai connu étaient tous des connards. Je vois pas pourquoi le Maitre de la lumière n'en serait pas un.» Dit-il amèrement, imitant la posture rigide de sa femme au sourire grandissant suite à sa réflexion acerbe.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le vent soufflant dans les montagnes. Le vent apportait toujours des nouvelles du monde. Peu importe la distance, peu importe les croyances, il suffisait d'être ouvert dans l'âme pour percevoir les vibrations environnantes. Sa respiration s'aplanit alors qu'elle se consacrait entièrement au rythme régulier et lent de son cœur logé au fond de sa poitrine. Les bruits autour d'elle s'estompèrent, des formes élémentaires se dessinèrent à l'intérieur de ses paupières.

Trois dragons. Une Reine.

Emerys ouvrit instantanément les yeux lorsque Sandor baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible sous son souffle. Légèrement troublée par ce qu'elle pensait avoir vu, elle s'intéressa à son mari grognon qui venait tout juste de balancer une pierre dans la mâchoire d'un mort vivant de l'autre côté du lac.

«Enfoirés de sacs d'os !» Fulmina le Limer en voyant que celui qu'il venait de percuter n'avait même pas bronché. Sous les regards attentifs de Jon et les autres silencieux, il récupéra une autre pierre dans sa main et avant même que l'un d'eux ne puisse l'en empêcher, il la jeta.

Sur la glace.

Le caillou glissa sur toute la surface lisse et reformée jusqu'aux pieds des marcheurs blancs patients. Le mort qui avait perdu sa mâchoire suite au premier projectile baissa ses yeux bleus brillants sur la pierre au plus grand désarroi des vivants incapables de sortir de leur stupéfaction. Les yeux de Jon s'écarquillèrent, Tormund récupéra sa massue dans ses mains, Jorah ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Un long silence maladroit s'installa sur eux et sur les morts.

«Oh … Merde !» Maudit le Limier, se rendant compte de sa grosse boulette.

«Idiot !» Siffla Emerys d'une tape sur le bras de Sandor.

Immédiatement après cela, les cadavres franchirent le pas. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les hommes se mettent au pas de combat. Les lames glissèrent hors de leurs fourreaux, les poignards en verredragon scintillèrent à la lumière, les masses se dressèrent, le feu engloba les lames de Thoros et de Béric …

Emerys sentit l'intense peur la pétrifier sur place. Les marcheurs blancs s'avancèrent un par un sur la glace fine dans leur direction afin de débuter le combat qui s'annonçait rude pour les quelques vivants. Terrifiée, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux duquel tombaient des flocons de neige. Pas un bruit, pas un signe de la Reine des dragons qui pourtant était en chemin. Sandor fût le premier à échanger des coups avec le mort qui venait d'atteindre le rocher d'une tranquillité alarmante. Les os craquèrent, les têtes volèrent, les lames glissèrent dans les corps en décomposition.

La bataille venait de commencer.

La seule femme du groupe, dans l'incapacité de se défendre au corps à corps, se retira rapidement au centre du rocher au milieu des hommes qui formaient un cercle pour repousser la menace de plus en plus grande. Elle se tint aux côtés du prisonnier allongé tandis que les armes se fracassèrent bruyamment dans les marcheurs blancs impassibles. Son souffle prenait de l'envergure au fur et à mesure que les morts les entouraient sur la glace.

Les hommes se battaient d'une rare violence. Ils mettaient absolument tout le reste de leur énergie dans ce combat même s'ils savaient d'avance qu'il était perdu sans une aide aérienne. Beaucoup trop nombreux. Emerys trébucha sur la roche lorsqu'un mort faillit mettre la main sur elle sans l'intervention furtive de Sandor. Il l'empoigna par le manteau puis la bascula prestement dans son dos, fracassant sa massue dans la glace pour la fendre au même moment où un mort passa.

«Nous sommes pris au piège.» Chuchota-t-elle misérablement pour elle-même. Elle garda une emprise sur le Limier pendant que son regard dévasté circulait sur le champ de bataille réduit.

Sandor la repoussa au centre du rocher pour ensuite sortir une hache de son manteau, abandonnant sa massue trop lourde à manier. Ces créatures étant bien trop nombreuses, il fallait se libérer du poids inutile pour pouvoir les contrer plus aisément. D'un cri, Tormund jeta un mort hors de son dos juste à côté d'Emerys pour pouvoir l'écraser à l'aide de sa masse avec frénésie. Il jeta un rapide petit coup d'œil à cette dernière effrayée avant de se tourner à temps pour contre-attaquer.

La femme sur le sol déglutit péniblement. Elle ne pouvait qu'assistée, impuissante, au massacre et à l'affaiblissement des hommes. Si seulement cette peur et cette incertitude ne l'animait pas constamment … Elle pourrait leur venir en aide. A cette dernière pensée ses sourcils sombres se froncèrent tandis que ses yeux se levèrent lentement vers le Roi des marcheurs blancs assis sur son cheval mort sur la petite colline les surplombant.

Il restait là, imperturbable. La créature à la peau bleuâtre admirait le combat qui se déroulait juste sous son regard indifférent. Des longues lances de glace tenues dans leurs mains, ils attendaient quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Emerys revint au combat actuel lorsqu'un mort se jeta sur elle dans plusieurs cris de rage. Il entoura ses mains glaciales autour de son cou tandis que sa mâchoire à moitié tombante claquait près de son visage dans la ferme intention de lui arracher la peau. Sa force était monumentale. Prise de court, elle laissa sortir un gémissement éprouvant alors qu'elle essayait de repousser cette chose hors de ses hanches, voyant des étoiles apparaître devant ses yeux au manque d'air dans ses poumons.

Soudainement sa force se décupla avec sa fureur de vaincre. Sa jambe se leva pour venir enfoncer son pied dans l'estomac du marcheur blanc et ainsi le repousser loin en arrière dans deux autres de son espèce sur le point de l'attaquer. Elle reprit sa respiration momentanément perdue avant de bondir à ses pieds pour faire face à la menace, son regard haineux remplaçant les lignes de terreur. Elle en avait assez. Ils avaient besoin de son aide ! Il était temps de montrer son véritable pouvoir.

_«Laissez la chaleur de la colère remplacer la froideur de la peur. Sur votre peau, dans votre esprit. Laissez-la vous engloutir, Emerys. Ne luttez pas.»_

_Ne luttez plus._

Emerys rugit puis bondit dans le dos d'un mort vivant qui tentait d'atteindre Jon Snow par derrière. Elle empoigna férocement son vêtement en lambeau et le jeta sur le côté grâce à la force récupérée dans la haine qui pulsait dans ses veines. Le Roi du Nord, perplexe, se tourna vers elle pour lui souffler un rapide remerciement avant de lui prendre le bras et de la déplacer sur le côté pour pouvoir enfoncer son épée dans un squelette ambulant.

L'un d'eux avait réussi à atteindre le prisonnier et essayait de le délivrer. La femme s'empressa de les rejoindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'ils perdent leur unique chance de persuasion. Les dents serrées, elle arracha le bras du mort puis s'en servit ensuite pour le fracasser dans sa tête qui roula à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Des bras forts l'entraînèrent à nouveau vers le centre du rocher, des bras appartenant à Sandor Clegane.

«A quoi tu joues ?!» Vociféra-t-il, son regard furieux sur le danger croissant.

«Je ne reste pas les bras croisés à ne rien faire !» Rétorqua abruptement Emerys mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car ses yeux se posèrent sur Anguy.

L'archer venait d'être empaler devant elle par une lance de glace appartenant à l'un des chefs positionnés en hauteur. Le sang gicla hors de sa bouche alors qu'il tombait à genoux devant Emerys, son regard rempli de douleur et d'excuses dans le sien horrifié. Il s'étouffa avec son propre sang, s'étalant de tout son long face contre terre dans la neige colorée de rouge cramoisie. Il venait de lui sauver la vie en prenant cette lance à sa place.

Il s'était volontairement sacrifié pour elle. Pourquoi ?

Mortifiée et choquée, Emerys plaqua rapidement ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot, à genoux devant le corps sans vie d'Anguy. Il avait été un bon ami pour elle. Il ne méritait pas de mourir de la sorte, aucun d'eux ne le méritait. Quelque part derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre les appels en détresses de son mari qui cherchait à communiquer avec elle tout en se battant férocement avec les morts vivants mais ses paroles mourraient avant même de l'atteindre.

Une larme froide roula sur la joue lisse d'Emerys. Son regard morose restait longuement sur ce qu'était autrefois le meilleur archer des Sans-Bannières, mort au combat. Ses mains tombèrent à ses côtés, les yeux sur la lance plantée, un sentiment de perte la submergeant accompagné par de la culpabilité. Le temps semblait ralentir autour d'elle. Les hurlements de rage devenaient des sons indescriptibles dans le lointain, les formes des formes floues et insensées.

Elle leva ses yeux larmoyants de haine sur le groupe perché sur la colline qui n'avait toujours pas prit part au massacre. Le Roi de la Nuit semblait arborer un infime petit sourire mais Emerys n'en était pas certaine à cette distance cependant son regard était rivé sur elle. Une certitude. Un regard inhumain et froid, rempli de convoitise. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait jeté la lance sur elle mais l'un des chefs sur sa droite dorénavant à côté de son destrier macabre.

La jeune femme pinça furieusement les lèvres tandis que sa respiration prit de l'ampleur, ne rabaissant jamais son regard loin de la chose morte portant une couronne de glace. Apparemment Jon Snow avait aussi remarqué la soudaine tension dans l'air car il regardait maintenant le Roi de la Nuit avec cette même haine intarissable.

«Emerys !»

Quelqu'un l'appelait, mais elle ne pouvait sortir de sa transe. Des mains fortes se posèrent sur ses épaules. Béric Dondarrion tentait de la faire revenir au présent et l'éloigner du cadavre d'Anguy. Emerys se débattit violemment dans sa prise mais l'homme l'entraîna avec lui loin du bord du rocher, ignorant ses hurlements d'indignations et ses coups de pieds dans les airs. Elle vit le Chien s'approcher d'elle pour lui servir de protection alors que Béric se fondait à nouveau dans la masse pour venir en aide à Thoros de Myr et à Tormund, tous deux en difficultés.

«On se replis !» Ordonna Jon, criant une deuxième fois lorsque les hommes n'entendirent pas au milieu du vacarme.

Tormund sentait le sang de sa nouvelle blessure couler dans ses yeux, bloquant sa vision. Il venait de se prendre un violent coup dans la tête par un marcheur blanc armé d'un rocher. Il cligna des yeux, confus néanmoins il obéit aux ordres du Roi du Nord sauf que plusieurs morts profitèrent de son moment d'égarement pour lui bondir dessus et l'empêcher de rejoindre le centre du rocher. Sandor lui vint rapidement en aide pour le sortir de là avant qu'il ne se fasse entraîner dans les profondeurs glaciales du lac.

«Rejoignez Emerys et le prisonnier !» Hurla une nouvelle fois Jon en pointant son épée vers Emerys sur le plus haut point du rocher.

Cependant la femme en question n'avait d'yeux que pour le Roi de la Nuit. Son esprit voyageant loin de la scène de combat, elle tentait de communiquer avec la sombre créature qui l'avait volontairement attaqué. Une seule question, pourquoi ? Que voulait-il ? Mais elle savait d'ores et déjà la réponse ce qui était d'autant plus enrageant. Sauf que le marcheur blanc avait toute son attention focalisée sur Jon Snow en train de se frayer un chemin parmi ses disciples obéissants pour rejoindre le rocher et les autres.

Il abandonnait. C'était perdu d'avance. Il venait de voir le dernier Sauvageon accompagnateur se faire dévorer juste sous ses yeux par ces barbares sans scrupule. Son épée s'abaissa près du sol, ne voulant plus se battre pour une cause perdue. La fatigue serpenta autour de ses membres endoloris après plusieurs longues minutes interminables de combat intense, manquant cruellement de repos et de force.

A quoi bon … Cela ne servait à rien, ils étaient tous condamnés.

Emerys vit l'hésitation du grand Roi en qui elle avait vu un véritable héros. Non, ce n'était pas encore fini. Tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir. Les hommes continuaient de se battre vaillamment au travers de ce paysage chaotique en repoussant les morts de plus en plus nombreux sans même faiblir une seule fois. Ils étaient tous d'un grand courage et le faisait pour le Roi du Nord mais surtout, pour survivre.

Sandor se plaqua rapidement dos contre sa femme immobile et impuissante, lui promettant une protection jusqu'à la fin. Béric et Thoros en firent de même, suivit par Tormund, Jon et Jorah. S'ils devaient mourir aujourd'hui alors ils le feraient tous ensemble.

Les morts gémissants s'agglutinaient autour d'eux, les pressant d'avantage l'un contre l'autre au centre du rocher devenu minuscule. Ils escaladaient la roche sans effort. Jon leva une dernière fois son épée pour donner son coup de grâce mais quelque chose d'improbable se produisit au même instant, baignant les hommes dans une toute nouvelle vague d'espoir et de détermination.

_Ne luttez plus._

Emerys sourit aux dernières paroles de Varys qui résonnaient dans son esprit conflictuel. La chaleur l'envahie de la tête aux pieds.

Puis le feu du dragon s'abattit sur les morts.

A suivre …

* * *

Je pense que ce passage dans GoT restera l'un de mes favoris avec la bataille contre les Lannister. C'est tellement épique et beau ! Les dragons sont vraiment magnifiques et d'une telle puissance … J'en frissonne à chaque fois.

Prochain chapitre … Mhmmmmm, j'ai hâte de vous le faire découvrir mais avec une petite touche d'appréhension ;)

VP


	18. Chapter 18

3 ans. Trois années que j'avais ce chapitre en tête, ce n'est pas une blague. J'arrive à mon moment de gloire, enfin, après tout ce temps … Je suis nerveuse mais aussi très contente d'être arrivée jusqu'ici dans l'histoire ! C'est un tournant décisif et je prends le risque d'en décevoir certains même si j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas (vraiment, j'appréhende).

J'ai d'ailleurs longuement travaillé sur ce chapitre. Je voulais qu'il soit parfait et qu'on puisse se projeter dans les scènes sans difficultés afin de comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Je croise les doigts pour que votre immersion soit agréable et trépidante.

Surtout, j'insiste, les commentaires exprimant votre avis à la fin de ce dernier. Je pense qu'après toute cette attente et toutes ces péripéties c'est vraiment le moment opportun XD Vous verrez par vous-même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18

La Mère des Dragons avait finalement volé à leur secours.

Perchée sur l'immense dragon répondant au nom de Drogon et survolant les quelques vivants, l'animal écailleux avait craché ses flammes sur l'étendue infinie de marcheurs blancs. D'une brutalité et d'une précision rigoureuse, le feu engloba la quasi-totalité des créatures de l'ombre en une fraction de seconde à peine. Rapidement rejoint par ses frères de sang, Viserion et Rhaegal plongèrent en direction du sol pour cracher leur fureur à leur tour.

Sandor s'accroupit en voyant ces impressionnants jets de flammes au-dessus de sa tête et sur le lac, terrifié à l'idée d'être brûlé vif par les trois dragons menaçants. Il tira automatiquement Emerys contre lui pour la protéger des éventuels projectiles enflammés même si la femme en question arborait à la fois une expression émerveillée et soulagée par l'intervention soudaine de la Reine Daenerys Targaryen. Tout le contraire de lui bien sûr.

Les morts explosèrent littéralement sous la puissance hors norme et dévastatrice du feu. Des morceaux de chairs décomposées et d'os volant dans les alentours à chaque nouveau passage enragé des trois dragons dans le ciel. La chaleur intense que dégageaient les flammes faisait instantanément fondre la glace mince puis entraînaient au fond de l'eau ceux qui se trouvaient malencontreusement sur la surface. Une puissance monumentale entre les mains de cette Reine venue du Sud, c'était ce que se rappelait sans cesse Jon Snow spectateur de ce massacre.

Au moins maintenant, elle savait qu'il ne lui avait jamais menti à propos des morts vivants.

Emerys sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher de stupéfaction devant cette magnificence. Elle sourit béatement, des frissons la parcourant de la tête aux pieds, incroyablement satisfaite de voir leurs ennemis se faire prendre en embuscade et vulgairement pulvériser par les trois dragons de Daenerys. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau au monde. Certes les morts étaient très nombreux mais avec ce soutien aérien digne de ce nom ils ne tiendront pas indéfiniment, de quoi énervé le Roi de la Nuit qui pensait avoir le dessus sur eux quelques instants auparavant.

Il n'y avait bientôt plus que des amas d'ossements inertes gisant à leurs pieds, les hommes ayant réussis à repousser les derniers marcheurs blancs sur leur rocher au milieu de la glace oscillante. Jon fixait la belle Reine assise sur le cou de Drogon tandis que Jorah, Tormund, Sandor, Béric et Thoros zyeutaient avec inquiétude les deux autres dragons terrifiants volant dangereusement bas. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Quelque chose clochait.

Le sourire admiratif lentement remplacé par un froncement de sourcils, la jeune femme sur la terre ferme décida de se tourner vers le groupe de marcheurs blancs en retrait sur la colline. Elle plissa les yeux dans leur direction mais leurs expressions platoniques n'avaient absolument pas changées, pas même après l'arrivée fracassante de la surpuissante Reine des dragons. Derrière elle, le feu rougeoyant de Drogon dévora les morts sans une once de pitié, ses flammes meurtrières englobant leurs corps et les réduisant à l'état de poussière.

Finalement Daenerys ordonna à son dragon de se poser sur le rocher là où il y avait de la place après que les hommes sur ce dernier se poussèrent pour l'accueillir. Le temps pressait. Il n'y avait pas un seul instant à perdre pour les retrouvailles, il fallait fuir d'ici et en vitesse avant que le reste de l'armée ne débarque. Sandor sortit difficilement de son état apeuré pour récupérer le prisonnier sur son épaule cependant Emerys l'agrippa par le manteau puis le tira brusquement vers le sol lorsque Drogon ouvrit la gueule juste au-dessus de leurs têtes pour cracher son feu sur une ruée de morts vivants fonçant à toute allure vers eux.

Tormund Giantsbane s'en retrouva subjugué devant cette bête écailleuse supposément disparu de la terre depuis des lustres. Pourtant bien réelle devant ses yeux ébahis, il faillit oublier pourquoi la Reine Targaryen l'avait préalablement posé sur le rocher si Jorah Mormont ne lui avait pas donné une tape sur le bras afin qu'il embarque avec les autres.

Tout en gardant ses mains autour du biceps du Limier pour le soutien, Emerys redressa la tête vers Daenerys Targaryen dorénavant à quelques mètres d'eux à peine. Allongée sur le cou du dragon imposant qui ne cessait de repousser la menace, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux survivants avant de s'intéresser plus particulièrement au Roi du Nord alias Jon Snow, un sourire émouvant aux lèvres. Elle tendit sa main gantée vers lui, l'implorant silencieusement du regard pour qu'il la prenne et ne la rejoigne sur le dos de Drogon.

Toutefois les marcheurs blancs n'en avaient toujours pas terminés.

Au lieu de lui prendre la main comme elle l'aurait tant souhaitée, Jon décida que son sacrifice en valait bien plus la peine. Et donc à son plus grand désastre, il se détourna d'elle puis lança son épée tranchante dans les morts qui avaient escaladé le rocher pour venir s'en prendre aux derniers vivants. Leurs grognements mortifiants ne rivalisaient pas avec les rugissements tonitruants des trois dragons présents. Cependant la peur qu'ils infligeaient était d'un tout autre niveau.

«Emerys ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?!» Aboya sauvagement Sandor lorsqu'il vit que sa compagne n'était pas encore monté sur le cou du dragon derrière lui. Terriblement anxieux, il la dévisagea.

Cette dernière était debout à quelques pas seulement de l'épaule du dragon abaissé, sur le point de toucher la bête féroce pour l'escalader et rejoindre les autres en attente du décollage imminent. Ses doigts pâles étaient timidement tendus vers les écailles luisantes de Drogon, l'effleurant presque.

Dans son esprit, des mots résonnaient.

_«La voie que vous avez choisi de suivre est corrompue.»_

_Corrompue …_

Un mélange de voix, pour la plupart indiscernables.

_«Vos secrets sont mes secrets.»_

_Monstre !_

_«Pourquoi continuez-vous d'espérer un changement qui n'aura jamais lieu ? Notre monde se meurt. Votre âmes se noircit avec vos idées sombres.»_

_«Tôt ou tard, les monstres finissent par goûter à ma colère.»_

«Emerys !»

Des échos, des échos, des échos … Le bruit de sa respiration haletante, sa vision se brouilla.

_«Je vois le Mur.»_

_«Il y a une montagne, pointue comme une tête de flèche ! Une ombre arrive.»_

_«Vous n'êtes pas un monstre ! Les monstres naissent des mauvais choix.»_

_«Qui pensez-vous être ?!»_

Sa tête tournait horriblement, le sang s'écoulait beaucoup plus rapidement dans ses veines gonflées de stress. La chaleur l'englobait petit à petit au gré de sa confusion. Elle tentait en vain de clarifier son esprit mais cela devenait impossible au fil des secondes dans cette intensité. Qui était-ce ? Qui … Etait-elle exactement ?

_«Vous êtes précieuse pour notre future.»_

_Qui suis-je …_

_«Je sais qui vous êtes.»_

_«Sortez de l'ombre Emerys !»_

_«Tu lui dois la vérité, il a le droit de savoir. Lui plus que quiconque.»_

Emerys leva les yeux dans ceux de Thoros de Myr assis derrière Béric sur le cou de Drogon. Elle pouvait voir que les lèvres de son mari remuaient frénétiquement tout comme celles de Jorah Mormont néanmoins elle n'entendit aucunes de leurs paroles, ni même les sons qui en émanaient difficilement en travers le vacarme grondant des dragons et des marcheurs blancs. Le Prêtre et Dondarrion étaient les seuls à ne pas crier actuellement. Elle établit un long contact visuel avec Thoros qui se contentait de lui offrir un petit sourire encourageant suivit d'un hochement de tête positif.

«Emerys !»

Les cris des hommes continuèrent, pour la plupart masqués par les bruits d'explosion engendrés par les dragons furieux dans le ciel. Emerys leva ses yeux suppliants dans ceux de Sandor qui hurlait quelque chose cependant elle était toujours dans l'incapacité de le comprendre. Incapable d'écouter, incapable de de se concentrer sur le son de sa voix … Juste le son erratique de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Une fois de plus, le temps semblait ralentir le chaos tout autour d'elle.

Puis, l'irréversible se produisit.

Une lance de glace siffla dans les airs pour venir se loger dans l'épaule d'un des dragons planant au-dessus du lac gelé. Immédiatement après l'impact, un hurlement à glacé le sang résonna dans les cieux suivit de plusieurs plaintes appartenant à Viserion. La majestueuse créature sillonnant le ciel s'égosilla de douleur alors qu'il dégringolait toujours plus vite vers le sol, laissant derrière lui de longues traînées de sang cramoisi.

Il s'écrasa violemment dans la glace sous les yeux choqués de sa tendre mère.

Daenerys retint son souffle, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Ses yeux rougis de larmes ne pouvaient que regarder avec horreur son enfant s'éteindre à quelques mètres d'elle, glissant peu à peu dans les profondeurs abyssales du lac. Ses yeux verts se fermèrent lentement tandis que son corps massif coula toujours plus loin jusqu'à disparaître entièrement de la surface. Son frère Viserion gémit à son passage avant de reprendre de la hauteur pour se cacher dans le brouillard de plus en plus épais.

Plus personne ne pouvait s'exprimer suivant ce terrible drame. Ils étaient tous figés d'abasourdissement, les yeux rivés sur la longue trainée de sang qu'avait laissé Viserion sur la glace avant de sombrer dans le néant. Mais rien ne rivalisait avec la peine que ressentait Daenerys Targaryen, son cœur se brisant en mille morceaux alors qu'elle venait d'assister, impuissante, à la mort de l'un de ses enfants chéris. Sur les visages se lisaient de la tristesse mais aussi de l'horreur. Les bruits environnant avaient miraculeusement cessés suivant cette attaque foudroyante qui ne pouvait venir que du Roi de la Nuit.

Un goût amer en bouche, Emerys ne retint pas ses larmes de chagrin de couler sur son visage. Tout comme la Reine accablée, elle chérissait les dragons plus que tout et d'en voir un mourir sous ses yeux était un véritable crève-cœur. Déglutissant péniblement devant ce spectacle affligeant elle redressa son visage tâché de larmes vers sa Majesté immobile sur son dragon puis ensuite sur Sandor et les autres silencieux avant de s'arrêter sur l'assassin de Viserion.

Le Roi de la Nuit souriait doucement. Il paraissait comblé, contemplant tranquillement le saccage qu'il venait de faire en une fraction de seconde seulement à l'aide de l'une de ses lances meurtrières. Il s'arrêta brièvement sur Emerys pour l'examiner avec attention, l'air d'attendre quelque chose de sa part. Toutefois elle n'aimait pas du tout ce regard insistant qu'il lui donnait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait fait exprès, que tout cela faisait partie de son plan macabre depuis le début.

Sur le rocher, Drogon rugit tristement d'avoir perdu l'un de ses frères tandis que Jon Snow tourna son regard haineux sur les morts qui s'approchaient à grands pas. Toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus forts. Alimenté par la haine et le désespoir, le Roi du Nord balança violemment son épée dans les corps en décomposition pour en liquider le plus grands nombres, étanchant sa soif de vengeance sur eux. Il n'avait pas manqué le regard douloureux sur le visage de Daenerys et entendait encore les hurlements d'agonies du dragon dans ses oreilles.

Cependant il s'arrêta dans son massacre lorsqu'il croisa le regard glaçant du Roi de la Nuit qui avait décidé de se rapprocher de la scène chaotique. Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine lorsque l'un des chefs à l'arrière attrapa une seconde lance de glace et qu'il marcha dans leur direction dans la ferme intention de faire un mort ailé de plus. Comprenant presqu'instantanément la prochaine action de ce dernier d'un calme alarmant, Jon se tourna brusquement vers Drogon et les autres pour leur crier de partir.

«Sauvez-vous ! Allez-vous-en ! Vite !»

Emerys sortit enfin de sa stupeur quand elle entendit l'ordre du Roi du Nord paniqué. Il tentait de ralentir les marcheurs blancs qui se dirigeaient vers Drogon à l'aide de son épée mais ils revenaient sans cesse en surnombre. Il n'arrivera jamais à les atteindre à temps … Il était trop loin. Dans son dos, Daenerys ne pouvait se résoudre à ordonner à son dragon de décoller sans Jon malgré la menace évidente qui planait. Elle se contenta de regarder fixement l'homme au sol qui se battait avec acharnement, prise entre deux choix cruciaux à faire. Le sauver ou se sauver elle-même ?

Malheureusement elle n'eut pas le droit de choisir car Emerys Raven décida d'intervenir.

«Envole-toi et emmènes-les en sécurité !» Les mots graves en Haut Valyrien pénétrèrent dans la tête de Drogon qui se mit immédiatement en mouvement au même moment où Jon fût happé sous la glace par deux morts.

_«Sortez de l'ombre !»_

Incrédule et horrifiée, Daenerys cligna des yeux à la phrase dans sa langue maternelle dans laquelle venait de s'exclamer Emerys à son propre dragon. Comment la connaissait-elle ?! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer mais les yeux de la jeune femme sur la glace l'en dissuada rapidement. Des yeux, argents. Incroyablement surprise par ces deux constats, la Reine s'accrocha résolument au cou de son dragon pendant qu'il prenait de l'altitude, ne pouvant qu'observer avec navrement le trou sous la glace dans lequel avait disparu le Roi du Nord.

La deuxième lance de glace frôla le dos de Drogon alors qu'il se penchait précipitamment sur le côté pour l'éviter de justesse. Ce mouvement brusque aurait entraîné la chute mortelle de Jorah si Sandor ne l'avait pas rattrapé en plein vol. Pendant qu'ils disparaissaient dans le brouillard omniprésent, le Limier plaida encore et encore pour qu'ils fassent demi-tour et ne récupèrent les deux qu'ils avaient lâchement abandonnés à leur sort. Jon mais aussi Emerys … Sa très chère femme à qui il avait promis protection et honneur.

Mais le dragon obstiné refusait catégoriquement d'obéir.

Le terrain ci-dessous devint bientôt noir de morts, des marcheurs blancs qui venaient de tous les côtés et s'empressaient de rejoindre la glace fêlée de part et d'autre. Le Roi de la Nuit remonta sur son cheval décédé mais ne décrocha pas son regard froid de la femme vêtue d'un manteau sombre toujours présente sur le rocher. Il n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne fasse officiellement partie de sa puissante armée. Osant sourire pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, il descendit de la colline avec ses subordonnés pour venir récolter le fruit de son dur labeur.

Emerys se mit enfin en mouvement après un court instant à fixer le vide. Adoptant une expression grave plutôt que terrifiée, elle se fraya calmement un chemin entre les cadavres ambulants qui ne semblaient même plus la voir, gardant ses yeux argents rivés sur les remous et les bulles d'air qui remontaient à la surface de l'eau glacée. Le vent du Nord soufflait dans sa longue chevelure et dans son manteau de fourrure, sifflait dans la vallée submergée de créatures démoniaques.

_«Libérez-vous de vos chaînes invisibles !»_

Soudainement, Elle se mit à courir en direction du trou où Jon Snow n'avait toujours pas refait surface, sans doute inconscient après avoir subi un pareil choc thermique. Elle esquiva les marcheurs blancs qui tentèrent de l'attraper en chemin puis poussa ceux qui se dressèrent sur sa route pour l'empêcher d'avancer. La colère et la rancœur alimentaient son corps et son cœur dans une pure frénésie bien trop familière.

_Il est temps._

D'un saut gracieux elle plongea tête la première dans l'eau glaciale. Le froid l'attaqua de toute part allant jusqu'à lui donner des étourdissements tandis qu'elle sombrait dans la noirceur opprimante du lac profond. Elle nagea dans les abysses, bientôt en manque d'air, sa détermination la guidant vers les formes qui sombraient tranquillement. Elle ignora les centaines d'aiguilles qui picotaient méchamment sa peau pour se concentrer sur son seul et unique objectif, sauver celui qui avait été désigné par R'hllor le Dieu du feu.

Sa vision se troubla. Tout à coup elle s'arrêta dans sa descente, une main autour de sa gorge et l'autre fermement enroulée autour de son manteau devenu beaucoup trop serré. Ses cheveux se mélangèrent autour de son visage comme un halo, prise par des spasmes irréguliers. Elle cria sous l'eau même si le son ne pouvait être perçu. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un amas d'images incohérentes et de bruits indistincts, une immense douleur à la poitrine qui serpentait par vague sans fin de la tête aux pieds.

_Le Dieu du feu ?_

Emerys baissa doucement le menton vers le corps immobile de Jon ci-dessous, posant enfin ses yeux d'une étrange couleur argent sur lui. Elle ne craignait plus ni ne doutait, la chaleur l'avait finalement enveloppée dans son lourd manteau réconfortant. C'était une sensation puissante et tellement revigorante. Elle brûlait intérieurement ce qui entraîna un léger sourire sur ses lèvres devenues bleues.

Une onde de choc balaya les fonds.

_C'est moi._

Le Roi de la Nuit se sentit légèrement confus lorsqu'il vit l'humaine en vie se jeter à l'eau pour venir en aide à l'autre homme qui avait bêtement décidé de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver les autres. Jamais ils ne survivront aux températures mortellement basses. Alors il déambula calmement sur l'ancien champ de bataille en rappelant ses nombreux sbires par la pensée, scrutant son armée d'un sourire victorieux.

Toutefois son infime petit sourire mourut instantanément au moment où le sol trembla sous les sabots de son cheval mort. Il y eut un temps de pause où chacun se regardait avec un semblant de perplexité pendant que le silence quasi-total s'installa sur la vallée enneigée. La glace craqua affreusement, des fissures se formèrent sur la surface du lac jusqu'aux pieds de l'animal équin devenu nerveux pour une raison inconnue. Bien que dubitatif par la brutalité des tremblements de plus en plus fréquents, le Roi des morts savait de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

Alors il fit un geste avec sa tête aux quatre chefs qui l'accompagnaient afin qu'ils aillent prendre place sur les hauteurs pendant que lui se dirigea sur la terre ferme pour ne pas risquer de sombrer sous l'eau et perdre un avantage précieux durant cette seconde partie. Il plissa ses yeux bleus lumineux aux craquelures qui prenaient de plus en plus d'envergures alors que la chose qui se trouvait sous la glace prenait lentement forme. Puis les tremblements cessèrent promptement et le silence confus retomba sur les morts.

Silence de courte durée.

Tout à coup, la glace se brisa violemment d'un raffut titanesque et une silhouette sombre, colossale, émergea des profondeurs du lac. Un vent de panique souffla entre les montagnes. Les marcheurs blancs qui se trouvaient à cet endroit par inadvertance volèrent violemment sous la puissance de frappe venue de sous leurs pieds. Des morceaux de glaces retombèrent sur le terrain et certains écrasèrent des cadavres pas assez rapides pour s'éloigner des collisions. Des cris résonnèrent, pour la plupart couverts par le bruit assourdissant de la bête naissante. La forme reptilienne et intimidante se dessina enfin lorsque la brume et les gouttes d'eau s'assoupirent autour du lac.

La grande créature noire d'écailles étendit brusquement ses grandes ailes de chauve-souris pour éclater les derniers morceaux de glace restant et ainsi repousser la menace sous forme humanoïde. Elle étendit son cou trapu vers le ciel, ouvrit sa grande gueule aux dents saillantes pour rugir de toutes ses forces au monde qui venait de s'ouvrir à elle après tant de temps enfermée dans l'ignorance. Un cri de colère qui résonnait dans l'ensemble des montagnes et qui instaurerait la peur dans les cœurs des hommes.

Mais pas chez les marcheurs blancs insensibles à ces émotions appartenant aux vivants.

Le cheval du Roi de la Nuit se cabra de surprise tandis que le dragon noir de jais se leva hors de l'eau en ouvrant grandement ses ailes draconiennes qui recouvrirent la faible luminosité du ciel obscurcit. C'était un spectacle impressionnant mais pas suffisamment pour l'en dissuader de l'attaquer. Le chef leva les yeux vers la patte avant droite de la créature en colère où séjournait l'homme qui avait coulé plutôt, apparemment inconscient car il pendait mollement entre les griffes argents de la bête redoutable.

Le dragon rabaissa aussitôt sa tête massive pour cracher son feu incandescent sur les morts qui s'approchaient pour l'assaillir de toutes parts. D'une rare violence et fureur, il abattit ses flammes dévorantes sur l'ensemble des cadavres pour les réduire en cendres tout comme les dragons de la Reine Targaryen jadis. La puissance de feu les exterminait sur le coup, ils n'avaient strictement aucune chance face à une créature ténébreuse comme celle-ci. Pas à leur échelle en tout cas.

Néanmoins le Roi de la Nuit ne la craignait pas. Il se contenta de regarder avec une certaine forme de fascination le dragon noir cracher sa colère sur une partie de son armée qui sera bientôt remplacée une fois qu'il traversera le Mur de glace qui séparait le Nord du reste du monde. L'animal enragé abattit sa longue queue sur ce qu'était autrefois le seul support des vivants au milieu du lac, l'explosant en mille morceaux sous sa force phénoménale. Son autre patte qui ne détenait pas Jon Snow trancha par dizaine les morts trop proches de lui sans aucune retenue.

Le feu ravageait bientôt la terre ferme et repoussait ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas disparaître dans les vives flammes rougeoyantes laissé par ce dragon émergeant miraculeusement de l'eau glacée. La bête féroce glapissait de douleur à chaque fois que des lames ou des lances s'enfonçaient dans ses écailles mais elle répliquait d'autant plus fort à l'aide de son feu, de sa patte ou de sa queue. Le combat était bien-sûr perdu d'avance tant qu'il ne sera pas suffisamment affaibli.

La tête du dragon déchainé se tourna brusquement vers l'un des chefs en hauteur qui avait récupéré l'une de ses lances de glace sur la selle de son cheval. Entouré de son feu infernal caressant son corps noir d'ébène, ses naseaux s'évasèrent furieusement, ses yeux argents fixèrent longuement la créature morte aux cheveux blancs qui s'avançait vers le bord du précipice. D'un grognement en guise de menace, il claqua ses dents pointues puis étendit à nouveau ses larges ailes pour prendre son envol le plus rapidement possible loin de cet endroit chaotique.

Le premier battement fût lourd et difficile mais il était si puissant que la plupart des morts sur le terrain s'envolèrent à cause de l'énorme souffle d'air que cela engendrait. La peur au ventre, le dragon noir s'empressa de décoller avant que l'une des lances de glace ne le transperce comme Rhaegal tout à l'heure et ne risque de le tuer sur le coup. Tenant fermement le Roi du Nord dans sa patte et contre son corps, il battit des ailes pour prendre de la hauteur néanmoins la première lance jetée se logea dans la peau fine de son aile droite.

Cela arrachera un cri aigu de la bête qui perdit subitement l'équilibre dans les airs. Etant donné que ce n'était que de la membrane, c'était plus de peur que de mal mais bientôt deux autres lances sifflèrent dans les airs et frôlèrent sa tête ainsi que son flanc gauche. Le dragon retrouva rapidement sa lucidité puis usa du bord de la montagne pour se redresser avec ses pattes arrière et sortir de cette impasse avant que l'une des autres armes mortelles ne trouve le moyen de l'atteindre durant son vol.

Car le Roi de la Nuit le voulait plus que tout et il le savait.

Ce dernier observait tranquillement la fuite de la créature ailée derrière les montagnes blanches, intérieurement déçu qu'il réussisse une fois de plus à lui échapper après toutes ces années de traque. Ce n'était que partie remise. Certes il avait de bons réflexes de survie mais cela ne suffira pas éternellement. Pas avec un esprit complexe tel que le sien, à la fois bête et humain, perdu entre deux identités distincts.

Toutefois il lui restait un précieux atout, un butin de guerre qui leur sera d'une grande utilité pour la suite. Rien n'était perdu pour eux loin de là. Le Roi mort baissa les yeux sur le reste de son armée qui se mettaient déjà en mouvement pour sortir le cadavre du dragon abattu lors de l'intervention planifiée de Daenerys Targaryen. De grandes chaînes et de la force seront nécessaires à l'extraction du corps massif de la créature mythique piégé dans les profondeurs qui sera immédiatement réanimé à l'aide de ses grands pouvoirs.

Il ne fallait qu'un peu de temps. Du temps et de la patience. Mais ça, ils le possédaient depuis des millénaires déjà. Leur moment de gloire approchait à grands pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Son regard mélancolique cherchait désespérément un signe de vie au loin entre les arbres recouverts de neige fraîche et de glace. Pas un bruit, pas un son. Simplement les rugissements plaintifs de Drogon et de Rhaegal dans les cieux, pleurant la perte de leur frère mort au combat.

Daenerys tentait de contrôler sa respiration saccadée mais luttait également contre les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. C'était peine perdue hélas car son cœur criait à l'agonie. Dans son dos, Jorah Mormont contemplait le vaste avec silence, respectant son deuil très difficile à accepter. Perchés au-dessus du Mur de glace dans un point d'observation en bois, ils cherchaient du mouvement à l'horizon qui indiquerait que Jon Snow mais aussi Emerys étaient encore en vie par n'importe quel miracle.

«Ça ne sert à rien ! Ils sont morts ! Morts et enterrés ! Rien ni personne ne les ramèneront.» Vociféra soudainement l'homme aigri au visage brûlé qui se tenait loin du bord.

Daenerys ferma doucement les yeux puis libéra ses larmes dévastées le long de ses joues froides. Les mots étaient crus, mais ils étaient pourtant bien vrais. Elle pouvait entendre les remords derrière chacun d'eux ainsi que la souffrance de sa lourde perte masquée par cette colère vieille de plusieurs années. Le grand mercenaire renfrogné vacillait entre la rage et l'accablement, cherchant par tous les moyens de faire barrage à ses émotions instables pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Oui, elle pouvait presque entendre les larmes dans sa voix bourrue.

«Patience, Clegane. Tu vends la peau de l'ours un peu trop vite à mon goût. N'as-tu pas confiance ?» Ricana Thoros de Myr également présent. Cependant la réaction était mordante.

«Si Emerys n'avait pas sauvé ton cul terreux, on n'en serait pas là ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu lui as bourré l'crâne avec tes saloperies de Dieux. Tu lui as donné des idées pour qu'elle aille jouer les héroïnes dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne ! Alors putain, donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je ne te balance pas par-dessus ce maudit Mur !» Gueula Sandor en poussant farouchement le Prêtre blessé jusqu'au précipice.

«Nous sommes tous concernés par cette guerre ! Et c'était son choix ! Emerys n'a fait que suivre son instinct et c'est grâce à cette décision que nous sommes tous ici pour pouvoir en discuter !» Rétorqua abruptement Thoros effrayé par la vue du vide.

«Pas tous.» Chuchota misérablement Daenerys sans se retourner vers les deux hommes en dispute.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers la jeune Reine faisant face à l'horizon où la neige tombait tranquillement sur le paysage blanc. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un muscle, son plus gros dragon faisant des allés et retours dans le ciel grisonnant. A ses côtés, Ser Jorah soupira. La douleur de sa Reine était insupportable pour lui à regarder et malgré sa dévotion et son amour pour cette dernière, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour lui venir en aide mise à part lui offrir sa présence en guise de réconfort.

Suite à cela, Sandor émit un gémissement avant de relâcher le Prêtre et de tourner le dos pour cacher son visage ronger par la tristesse. A quoi bon faire tant d'efforts, il n'était à nouveau plus rien. Rien qu'un vieux Chien errant sans but dévorer par la haine et la rancœur dans un monde de brute corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. Détruit physiquement et moralement. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux tandis que son cœur se serrait violemment dans sa poitrine rien qu'à la douce image de sa femme disparue dans sa tête. C'était un sentiment particulièrement atroce, bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré jusqu'ici.

La douleur était considérable.

«Il est temps de partir Majesté.» Jorah prit un pas de plus après plusieurs longues minutes dans le silence.

«Restons encore un peu.» Demanda la Reine sans détourner son regard larmoyant de l'horizon.

Jorah se contenta d'hocher la tête en accord même si Daenerys ne pouvait pas le voir faire. Il pensait à Tormund, Béric et aux hommes qui attendaient au bateau avec le marcheur blanc captif. Ils avaient encore une mission à réaliser, avec ou sans le Roi du Nord. Il jeta un coup d'œil au mercenaire redouté dans tout Westeros qui s'éloignait pour descendre du Mur et rejoindre le reste du groupe. Du moins, il pensait que c'était le cas. Il ignorait tout de cet homme au visage marqué par la tragédie et s'il était encore de la partie après la perte de sa femme.

Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Plus rien. Un homme brisé. Regretta tristement Jorah d'une pointe de douleur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de discuter avec Emerys mais les rares fois où ils eurent une conversation il trouvait qu'elle était une personne charmante et déterminée. Une femme à l'allure d'une Targaryen comme sa Reine mais qui n'en était pas une. Un mystère à elle seule. Il serra la mâchoire alors que ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le Prêtre affalé contre le mur qui se désaltérait avec le reste de sa boisson alcoolisé.

Le seul qui ne paraissait pas affecté par ce drame c'était bien Thoros de Myr. L'homme souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, sachant quelque chose que les autres ignoraient apparemment d'après son expression sereine. Il se permit même de rire un peu après avoir croisé le regard affligé de Jorah. Sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il trouvait de drôle dans cette situation catastrophique, il fût coupé dans ses pensées par Daenerys lorsqu'elle se détourna enfin pour partir de son point d'observation.

Cependant ils furent tous alarmés par les cris frénétiques de Drogon rapidement suivit par le Cor de l'hiver. Quelque chose se passait, mais quoi ? Viserion et Drogon n'étaient plus les seuls à rugir dans les cieux, quelque chose d'autre avait décidé de les rejoindre parmi les nuages de neige opaques.

«Morts et enterrés … Je n'en serait pas aussi sûr.» Ricana Thoros en levant sa gourde pour trinquer.

Daenerys se retourna subitement vers l'horizon brumeux avec un tout nouvel espoir fleurissant en elle. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent à la hâte le paysage enneigé à la recherche de la source du bruit qui inquiétait ses deux dragons restant volant au-dessus de sa tête. Pensant d'abord s'imaginer des choses, la Reine se rationnalisa jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose sur une ombre familière se dirigeant vers eux diligemment.

Jorah mit automatiquement sa main sur le pommeau de son épée pour protéger sa Reine même s'il savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien en cas d'attaque. Donc il se contenta de suivre l'animal dangereux du regard tout comme la mère des dragons immobile à sa droite.

Cette dernière en perdit instantanément son souffle tandis que la troisième créature ailée qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir apparaissait enfin au travers de la neige et des nuages. Ses longues ailes battirent lentement au gré du vent, ses cornes ivoires contrastant avec son corps ébène. Le dragon aux rares apparitions se frayait tranquillement un chemin dans la petite tempête jusqu'à pouvoir survoler l'immense Mur de glace s'étendant sur des kilomètres. Il se mit à rugir en échos aux deux autres dragons qui tournaient autour de lui dans un semblant de méfiance même si toutefois ils paraissaient intrigués par sa présence.

Sandor Clegane arrêta sa course dans les marches sans fin menant au bateau pour regarder la bête qui attirait toutes les curiosités. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il se souvint de sa rencontre indésirable avec cette chose cracheuse de feu dans les bois quelques mois plus tôt dans les Eyrié. Et le voilà maintenant au Mur ! Le dragon noir imposant relativement discret passa au-dessus de sa tête pour franchir l'obstacle vieux de plusieurs millénaires.

Dorénavant intrigué mais aussi en proie à une étrange sensation au creux de son estomac avoisinant la familiarité, le Limier se dépêcha d'atteindre le sol puis l'autre côté du Mur pour voir où était parti le dragon inconnu. Ce sentiment qui stagnait en lui était de l'espoir. D'abord il ne vit rien, rien mise à part Tormund et Béric qui cherchaient la même chose que lui dans le ciel après avoir été témoins de la scène. Finalement ils entendirent un cri aigu avant que la bête mythique ne descende brusquement des nuages en direction du sol. Au dernier moment, il rouvrit ses ailes pour ralentir sa chute.

Il y eut un violent appel d'air qui souleva la neige en grande quantité puis un tremblement de terre lorsque l'animal disparu derrière une petite colline non loin du Mur. Le dragon noir venait de s'écraser. Les grilles du passage de Château Noir se levèrent et plusieurs troupes à cheval dont Béric, Sandor et Tormund se ruèrent à la rencontre de la bête, épées et lances de feu en main. Toutefois à leur arrivé, il ne restait plus que des morceaux de roches en combustion dans la zone du crash qui s'étendait aux alentours mais aucun signe de ledit dragon.

Juste deux petites formes au centre de la crevasse.

En plissant un peu les yeux, les hommes réussirent à déterminer l'identité de la première personne étendue sur le dos dans la neige. Jon Snow, le Roi du Nord. Mais la seconde … Aucun ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire, cela dépassait l'entendement de l'imaginaire. Aucun sauf Béric Dondarrion, l'homme qui avait toujours cru en son Dieu et aux visions qu'il avait gracieusement reçu au cours de sa vie. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que les troupes perplexes se dirigèrent vers le centre du crash.

Et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus ils pouvaient distinguer les contours féminin à côté de l'homme inconscient. La femme dénudée était allongée sur le flanc droit, ses longs cheveux platines recouvrant son épaule et sa cage thoracique. Ses yeux étaient fermés néanmoins elle respirait, lentement, régulièrement. A sa hanche, une profonde entaille qui ne pouvait que confirmer son identité.

Les questions se multiplièrent mais les hommes se mirent rapidement en mouvements pour venir en aide aux deux qui risquaient de mourir d'une hypothermie par ce froid mordant. Jon présentait d'ores et déjà des signes d'engelures sur son visage verglacé mais son corps devait aussi être dans un sale état d'après son manteau humide et craquelant.

En revanche la jeune femme à ses côtés ne semblait pas souffrir des températures extrêmes. Sa peau pâle n'abritait aucun signe de traumatisme dû au froid ni même de la chair de poule car son corps dégageait continuellement de la chaleur. Comme … Un feu interne. Sa respiration bien que faible était périodique, tout le contraire du Roi du Nord qui luttait difficilement avec ses souffles lorsqu'il fût mit sur un cheval.

Le seul qui ne bougeait pas était Sandor.

Incapable de parler, le Chien ahuri n'avait d'yeux que pour sa femme indemne qu'il pensait morte aux griffes des marcheurs blancs. C'était impossible. Il avait peur de comprendre, de trouver la vérité longtemps cachée. D'abord il avait ressenti un soulagement immense de la voir en vie puis ensuite de la trahison et enfin de la crainte. En outre, il était terriblement confus, son esprit assiégés par les nombreuses questions, les doutes et les incertitudes alors qu'il fixait le corps de la créature autrefois sous l'apparence d'un dragon.

Emerys Raven.

A suivre …

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre ultra important pour la suite ! Ne donne-t-il pas pleins de réponses à des mystères non résolus jusqu'ici ? Par exemple, la fuite d'Emerys et de Sandor loin de Port-Réal ? Les visions ? Les secrets de Varys ? La peur fondée d'Emerys sur ses actions ? Pour la plupart, vous avez compris son identité depuis un bon moment, donc bravo à vous ! Même si cela paraissait évident, je voulais garder le secret le plus longtemps possible haha

En tout cas je suis heureuse du résultat et j'espère sincèrement que c'était à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Si non, eh bien j'en suis navrée pour vous. Mais c'était vraiment le but premier de cette histoire, sachez-le !

Un peu de mysticisme dans GoT n'est jamais de refus après tout ;) La magie existe dans cette série, c'est ce qui fait son charme.

**PS **: juste pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion, Emerys n'est PAS le Dieu du feu. C'est juste une métaphore dans le texte. Elle est une sorte de «Dieu du feu» étant donné qu'elle crache le feu … Enfin vous l'aurez compris.

VP


	19. Chapter 19

Place au face à face inévitable. J'espère avoir respecté les caractères qui, je dois l'admettre, ne sont pas forcément évidents à faire dans toutes les circonstances. Un peu plus d'action dans le chapitre suivant !

Et encore un grand merci pour tous vos retours tous très positifs ! Que du bonheur et des encouragements !

**PS** : Petite erreur dans le dernier chapitre. Non, ce n'est pas Rhaegal qui meurt mais bien Viserion :) j'ai modifiée si jamais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19

Les balancements répétitifs finirent par la réveiller de son lourd sommeil.

Au début, il n'y avait que des formes floues et grossières qui se présentèrent devant elle qu'elle reconnut ensuite étant un plafond de bois avec un petit chandelier suspendu. Ce dernier se balançait tranquillement d'un côté à l'autre au gré des vagues. La fenêtre sur sa gauche laissait pénétrer la lumière du jour dans ce qui semblerait être une chambre dans un bateau.

A la forte luminosité matinale, Emerys plissa les yeux de désagrément puis émit un petit son plaintif lorsque son estomac vide se rebella subitement à cause des mouvements lents de la cabine. Elle avait très soif, sa gorge et sa bouche étaient sèches après des heures endormie. Un peu déboussolée elle chercha du regard une cruche et un verre qui se trouvaient fort heureusement à sa disposition sur le petit guéridon à droite du lit.

Frottant une main sur son visage pour chasser les restes de sommeil, la jeune femme se redressa contre la tête du lit puis récupéra un verre qu'elle avala goulument afin d'étancher sa soif et d'apaiser son inconfort passager. Son corps entier était endolori, remarqua-t-elle au mouvement de son dos qui engendrait des douleurs musculaires. Pour le moment elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose des récents évènements mise à part l'attaque des marcheurs blancs et le sacrifice de Jon Snow.

Un peu ennuyée de devoir fouiller dans sa mémoire hasardeuse, Emerys poussa un petit soupir contrarié avant de s'intéresser plus particulièrement à son environnement étranger. Elle se trouvait donc dans un lit recouvert d'une douce couverture de fourrure blanche sur ses jambes. Un lit simple au milieu d'une cabine qui contenait un coffre près de la porte non loin de la fenêtre où elle ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que le ciel gris. Ses yeux ne s'étant toujours pas habituer à la luminosité et n'ayant pas retrouvé leur netteté, elle pouvait d'ores et déjà sentir le mal de crâne prendre de l'ampleur.

D'une petite grimace à la douleur lancinante dans sa tête embrouillée, elle massa ses tempes tandis qu'elle cherchait vainement les raisons du pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans un lit sur un bateau au beau milieu de l'océan vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit. Sa gorge picotait constamment, son estomac nauséeux se tordait. Combien de temps avait-elle dormie comme ça ? Où se trouvaient les autres ? Qu'en était-il de la mission aujourd'hui ?

«Enfin réveillé.» Grommela quelqu'un à sa gauche.

Sur le lit, Emerys se raidit de surprise au son de cette voix graveleuse car elle ignorait totalement qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans sa cabine. D'un déglutissement lent aux martèlements de son cœur, elle tourna son visage perplexe dans la direction de son mari assis dans une chaise de l'autre côté de la porte lui faisant actuellement face. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour adapter sa vision sur la forme imposante du Limier imperturbable par son regard ahuri.

Sandor avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses longues jambes étendues et croisées devant lui. La chaise en bois n'avait pas l'air très confortable à première vue cependant il restait tranquillement affalé dans la même position sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec la femme aux cheveux d'argents assise sur le matelas. Il la toisait dans le silence, ses yeux bruns reflétant une forme d'impatience avec une touche de méfiance qui ne plaisait absolument pas à Emerys toujours aussi confuse. Il était distant avec elle, pourquoi ? Pourquoi préférait-il s'assoir sur une chaise aussi loin plutôt que de profiter de l'espace opposé de son lit ? Ils étaient mariés après tout, il n'y avait donc aucune raison sauf s'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose.

Plongée dans la réflexion afin de comprendre ce qu'avait mis l'ancien Chien dans cet état d'esprit, Emerys faillit manquer le reflet haineux dans ses yeux qui portaient normalement de l'amour à son égard. Pendant ce court instant, elle manqua de souffle. C'était à la fois étrange et à la fois très rabaissant, n'osant imaginer le fond de sa pensée pour lui donner cette expression complexe à déchiffrer.

Les deux se fixèrent mutuellement sans pour autant prendre la parole pendant les prochaines longues minutes. Sandor cherchait à la lire tandis qu'Emerys essayait de retrouver la piste de ses souvenirs momentanément égarés dans les limbes de son esprit enveloppé d'une épaisse brume de confusion. C'était une tâche extrêmement difficile toutefois elle voulait plus que tout faire l'effort afin de trouver une solution pour apaiser la colère de son mari impulsif. Non pas qu'elle le craignait, mais elle se sentait triste de le voir aussi distant et méfiant.

«Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?» Poursuivit le Limier avec calme. Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis étudia le visage chiffonné d'incertitude d'Emerys.

A cet instant il comprit qu'elle était vraiment perdue alors il rouvrit la bouche pour la refermer tout aussi vite quand l'expression de la femme s'illumina soudainement de compréhension. D'abord elle paraissait heureuse, puis ensuite, cette joie se transforma rapidement en horreur avant de finir sur de la consternation et du désolément. Sa respiration devint rapide et inégale, ses yeux noirs balayant furtivement la pièce pendant que les souvenirs inondèrent sa tête d'images, de sons et de sensations. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent résolument à la couverture sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce que ses jointures ne deviennent blanches.

Finalement Emerys leva son regard désespéré dans celui de Sandor toujours tranquillement assis en attente de réponses à ses nombreuses questions silencieuses. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées, le poids de ses actes passés se logeant dans son cœur douloureux. Tourmentée, elle offrit ensuite une petite secousse négative de sa tête ce qui entraina ses longs cheveux enchevêtrés à rebondir sur ses joues blêmes.

«Je ne pouvais pas. Tu n'étais pas prêt à entendre la vérité.» Répondit-elle d'une voix éraillée par manque d'utilisation.

«Mon cul ouais ! Pas prêt à l'entendre ?! Quand t'allais me le dire ? Que ta putain de magie ne s'arrêtait pas à de la guérison mais qu'elle te permettait aussi de devenir une saloperie de bête cracheuse de feu !» Rugit soudainement Sandor en bondissant de sa chaise avec colère. Il serra les poings à ses côtés, son regard bouillonnant ne faiblissant pas malgré le visage choqué de sa femme.

_Il ne le pense pas, il est en colère … Mais il a raison._ Emerys ferma les yeux puis détourna légèrement la tête sur la droite, acceptant les réprimandes sévères de son mari hors de contrôle. En revanche elle marmonna quelque chose sous son souffle d'un froncement de sourcils.

«Oui, pas prêt. C'est une vérité difficile à accepter et j'avais peur. Pour toi la magie n'existe pas ! Si je te l'avais dit, tu ne m'aurait jamais cru-» Elle éleva la voix mais Sandor en fit de même.

«Epargne-moi tes leçons de moralité bordel de Dieux ! C'était ton devoir de femme ! Tu comptais me le cacher encore combien de temps ? C'est comme ça qu'on a fuis Port-Réal aussi vite ? A coups d'ailes de dragon ? Humpf. Je croyais que ces choses-là n'existaient plus depuis longtemps ! Et maintenant j'apprends que ma propre femme fait partie de mon pire ennemi !» Clama-t-il, furieux. Il passa une main dans sa barbe avec nervosité face à la bouche béate d'Emerys puis reprit, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

«Alors c'était toi que j'avais vu dans la forêt avec le Septon Ray. Tout ça c'est complètement fou, des foutues conneries ! Combien de ton espèce se cache parmi les populations ? Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers peut-être ? Merde, qu'est-ce que je dois encore savoir que tu ne me dis pas Emerys !» Se moqua crûment l'homme balafré incapable de retrouver sa quiétude.

«Il n'y a rien d'autre, je pense que c'est déjà amplement suffisant. Et je suis seule d'après Varys.» Rétorqua sur le même ton Emerys en levant ses yeux rougis vers lui. Autant répondre à toutes ces questions malgré le cynisme évident derrière chaque parole hargneuse.

«Ne me mens pas !» S'impatienta le Chien.

«Je ne te mens pas !» Cria-t-elle en retour d'agacement, déjà à bout de souffle. Même si elle avait tant redoutée cette conversation elle poursuivit avant que Sandor ne prenne une fois encore la relève.

«Pendant de nombreuses années je me suis entraînée à le contrôler. Toute cette colère, toute cette haine renfermée … Je n'avais guère d'autres choix que d'apprendre à le cacher aux yeux de la cupidité humaine. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Varys a toujours été là pour m'aider et m'encourager afin que plus jamais je ne déverse ma rancœur sous cette forme dévastatrice. Aujourd'hui j'ai des regrets. Des maques du passé qui me ronge petit à petit ! Je ne cesse de culpabilisé à chaque fois que je me regarde dans une glace, à chaque fois que je te regarde …» Emerys posa brièvement ses yeux sur la grande brûlure sur le côté droit de la tête de son époux renfrogné puis prit une inspiration tremblante.

«Autrefois dans mon petit village, avant qu'il ne soit pillé par les Lannister, j'avais réussi à trouver une forme de paix intérieure. Après des années de souffrance morale à me battre contre moi-même au lieu d'apprendre à vivre avec. Ce jour-là ils m'ont tout prit. Ma dignité, ma paix et ma confiance.» Sa voix s'étrangla à la fin de sa phrase tandis que les larmes fraîches dévalèrent ses joues.

Malgré sa vive colère, Sandor écouta attentivement en arpentant la pièce de gauche à droite, forcé de croire ce que son côté rationnel ne pouvait résoudre. Néanmoins il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit les prochaines paroles prudentes de sa femme en émoi pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

«Puis nos chemins se sont croisés. J'ai longuement voyagée aux côtés d'un mercenaire redouté et d'une petite louve intrépide. Deux personnes qui ont bouleversée toute mon existence. Un chemin au cours duquel j'ai appris ce qu'était d'aimer et d'être aimé !» Déclara Emerys avec force cependant sa voix refusait de se stabiliser. Elle déglutit doucement pour libérer sa gorge anormalement serrée de ses liens invisibles, défiant l'homme intimidant du regard au travers ses larmes de désespoirs. Elle poursuivit.

«Oui, j'ai fait des choses atroces par le passé. Et il m'arrive d'avoir des visions. Révélatrices pour la plupart, terrifiantes pour d'autres. Je refuse d'être utilisée comme machine de guerre ! Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je n'ai pas le choix …» Chuchota-t-elle ensuite en couvrant ses yeux avec ses mains. Son cœur se serra à la voix bourrue du Limier.

«Moi aussi j'ai fait des choses atroces. Massacrés des vieillards, des femmes, des hommes, même un putain de gosse innocent pour satisfaire une bande de pourriture ! Nous sommes tous pareilles ! Nous sommes tous des enculés sur cette terre à la recherche de gloire et de pouvoir qui ne s'obtiennent pas autrement que par la violence ! Tu es un dragon, tu as un instinct de tueur. Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce qui te différencie des autres ?» Somma l'homme qui surplombait maintenant le lit de sa hauteur conséquente, bloquant une partie de la luminosité avec son corps.

Il avait besoin de connaître les risques.

«J'ai le droit de choisir, voilà toute la différence désormais. Je ne t'ai pas tué ce jour-là parce que je savais qui tu étais. Je savais où j'étais et comment user de ma force sans risquer des dommages considérables. Je sais faire la différence entre un allié et un ennemi ! Beaucoup de choses restent floues dans ma tête mais une chose est sûre, j'ai le plein contrôle.» Répliqua Emerys avec confiance néanmoins la phrase suivante la bouleversa énormément.

«Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi de sauver tes petits copains dans les Eyriés quand tu en avais l'occasion ? Hein ? Si tu es tellement puissante ? Ou alors pourquoi tu n'es pas partie de Port-Réal loin des griffes de cette salope ? Réponds-moi !» Siffla rudement Sandor en se penchant vers elle, regrettant presqu'instantanément ses mots lorsqu'il vit son regard blessé. Il se redressa lentement, sa colère redescendant rapidement alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire et sentait la culpabilité grimpée en lui.

«Il y a une seule chose qui ne se contrôle pas, la peur.» Répondit Emerys entre ses dents, le venin s'écoulant dans chacun de ses mots. Longuement, elle le fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et ne se détende d'un soupir abattu.

Sandor su alors qu'il était allé trop loin, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser ces drames contre elle. Mais il était tellement en colère d'avoir été dupé. Il se sentait trahi et malmené par la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance en ce fichu monde. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir sans dire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas ou qu'il ne pensait même pas. C'était avant tout la terreur qui parlait à sa place.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'autre identité monstrueuse d'Emerys, il ne voyait plus que la vision du feu et des hommes hurlant d'atroces souffrances dévorés par les flammes du dragon noir. Le dragon noir, sa propre femme si douce, attendrissante et si belle … C'était tellement difficile à croire et pourtant tout était vrai. Les preuves se présentaient à lui.

Pendant les quelques heures où Emerys dormait profondément, il avait pu réfléchir et se rendre compte que de nombreux mystères avaient également été résolus suite à cette révélation complètement folle et insensée. Des trous manquant du puzzle. Il était certes effrayé par elle et par ses sinistres pouvoirs mais son amour n'avait pas pour autant faibli, loin de là. Toutefois il ne pouvait s'y résoudre à faire comme si de rien était et de vivre avec cette connaissance du danger sans en parler.

Car après tout, Emerys Raven faisait partie intégrale du feu.

Donc si vraiment elle avait un mauvais fond, alors elle l'aurait tué depuis bien longtemps déjà. Par les flammes … La pire mort qui puisse exister pour Sandor Clegane. Rien qu'à cette dernière pensée, d'horribles frissons lui parcoururent l'échine de la tête aux pieds, lui arrachant un petit souffle de crainte de la bouche alors qu'il regardait fixement les couvertures devant lui. Tout à coup il sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa joue rugueuse et un pouce frotter sa peau amochée avec tendresse. Il redressa son regard incertain dans celui d'Emerys agenouillée sur le matelas.

«Sandor, écoute-moi attentivement. Je ne t'ai jamais menti ni trahi et jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Tu as ma parole. Je sais qui je suis et ce que je suis. Tu ne risques rien avec moi, je te le promets.» Chuchota-t-elle d'un doux sourire qu'elle espérait réconfortant. Lentement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue opposée.

Elle ressentait chacune de ses craintes entièrement fondées, sa perplexité et son sentiment de trahison mais tout ce qu'elle lui disait était véridique. Un jour ils découvriront toute la vérité ensemble. Allant de ses origines à ses pouvoirs extraordinaires jusqu'à sa mission sur cette terre et dans cette guerre. Il fallait jusque qu'il lui fasse confiance encore une fois, qu'il croit en elle comme au premier jour sans savoir qu'elle pouvait devenir une créature du feu.

Sa bouche s'attarda sur ses lèvres pour déverser tout son amour dans un tendre baiser, souriant lorsqu'il le lui rendit aisément en passant ses bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher contre lui.

Désespérément, Sandor l'embrassa alors qu'il la serrait dans sa poitrine, à la recherche de chaleur et d'acceptation malgré ses quelques réticences. Ses mains voyagèrent sur son corps, se remémorant chaque courbe qu'il aimait tant. Il descendit amoureusement le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou avant de finalement se retirer puis de s'éloigner complètement d'elle loin de sa portée. Il lui fallut absolument toute la volonté du monde pour se séparer de sa femme mais il avait besoin d'aller prendre l'air pour faire le tri avec les informations qu'il venait d'assimiler en seulement un jour et demi.

«Tu aurais dû me le dire.» Répéta-t-il simplement entre deux souffles, les mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Il lui offrit un regard dur avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre la porte, tentant d'effacer la douleur qu'il venait de voir sur le visage d'Emerys.

Sa main se posa sur la poignée cependant il eut un temps d'hésitation. Il ferma les yeux. Devait-il vraiment faire ça ? La laisser quand elle avait le plus besoin de lui ? La décision n'était pas simple à prendre mais ils avaient tous deux besoin de temps et d'espace pour réfléchir. Son expression accablée le hantera pendant un long moment c'était une certitude mais en attendant il vivra avec comme toutes les autres fois. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, jamais. Il devait juste s'éloigner pour ne plus dire de choses blessantes involontaires à la personne qu'il aimait profondément.

Elle ne le méritait pas.

«Est-ce que cela aurait vraiment changé quelque chose ?» Déclara prudemment Emerys quand Sandor ouvrit enfin la porte. Elle était toujours agenouillée sur le matelas, le cœur martelant au rejet soudain alors qu'elle appréhendait sa réponse.

«Beaucoup de choses.» Grogna le Limier sous son souffle sans même offrir un dernier regard avant de la laisser seule faire face à ses pensées.

Et le cœur d'Emerys se brisa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plusieurs longues heures passèrent avant qu'un coup distinct ne résonne contre le bois de la porte de sa chambre provisoire à bord du navire voguant vers Port-Réal. Les visiteurs se faisant rares, elle ne s'attendait très certainement pas à avoir ce genre de visite après les révélations choquantes sur une part de son identité.

La Mère des dragons pénétra tranquillement dans la pièce lorsqu'elle entendit un faible «entrer» venant de la part de l'occupante dans le lit. Elle passa d'abord un rapide petit coup d'œil autour de la chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'empiétait pas dans une conversation privée ni qu'elle ne dérangeait en aucune façon. Mais personne n'était présent. Donc elle posa finalement son regard inquisiteur sur la femme platine assise contre la tête du lit à quelques pas de là.

Cette dernière n'avait pas fière allure. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses lèvres avaient perdues de leur couleur naturelle et sa peau paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Presque … Maladive. Emerys peignait doucement ses longs cheveux argents flétris avec un peigne ivoire mais quand elle remarqua enfin la présence de la Reine, elle cessa immédiatement ses actions en déposant son accessoire sur la couverture blanche recouvrant ses longues jambes. Détournant honteusement les yeux, elle se racla la gorge.

«Pardonnez-moi votre Majesté. Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie aujourd'hui.» Expliqua-t-elle d'un maigre sourire en passant sa manche sur ses paupières puis sous son nez pour y retirer l'humidité.

«Il ne l'a pas accepté ?» Demanda Daenerys sans faire de commentaire supplémentaire.

«Qui accepterait une chose pareille.» Grommela Emerys d'une pointe d'agacement. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine mais ne manqua pas le regard réfléchi de la belle Reine Targaryen immobile au pied du lit.

Du coin de l'œil, elle put discerner qu'elle aussi avait longuement pleuré durant les dernières heures car ses yeux bleus tristes étaient cernés et bordés de rouge dût aux nombreuses larmes qui avaient coulées pour sa lourde perte. Néanmoins elle restait digne en sa présence et affichait une impassibilité de marbre malgré les récents évènements plutôt fâcheux. Son charisme dépassait toutes ses attentes les plus folles. Cette Reine venue du Sud était certainement la plus honorable qui ait jamais existée jusqu'ici.

Daenerys avala doucement la salive qui s'était accumulée dans sa bouche puis se détourna pour regarder par la seule petite fenêtre de la chambre exiguë qui donnait sur la mer du Détroit. Elle croisa ses mains dans ses manches, son regard pensif perdu sur l'étendu de bleu et de gris. Elle rejouait plusieurs conversations dans sa tête ainsi que les dernières découvertes déconcertantes l'ayant amenée ici, cherchant des réponses mais aussi la vérité qui ne semblait pas aussi évidente que cela. Tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses mémoires, elle parla enfin après quelques minutes de silence.

«Les hommes sont parfois compliqués.» Déclara-t-elle évasivement. Ensuite, elle se tourna dans la direction de la jeune femme demeurante silencieuse qui s'autorisait à la regarder avec curiosité.

«Cela dit, vous représentez un réel danger pour nous tous. Je ne sais que pensez, que croire, qui croire. C'est absurde. Tout ça me paraît insensé ! Vous m'avez caché la vérité. Par conséquent, vous mériteriez une exécution pour avoir trompée votre Reine !» Réprimanda Daenerys d'une secousse sèche de sa tête, son expression intransigeante. Puis tout à coup son visage se détendit et elle offrit à la place un sourire rassurant ; «mais heureusement pour vous, vous avez des amis très convaincants.»

Emerys imita son sourire narquois d'un petit reniflement amusé. Lord Varys et Tyrion Lannister. Qui d'autre ?

Emue par cette nouvelle revigorante après une matinée entière à broyé du noir, elle écouta attentivement les prochaines paroles inattendues de sa Reine un peu plus confiante que précédemment. Bien évidemment qu'elle se méfiait toujours d'elle, qui ne le serait pas, cependant elle communiquait avec elle d'une facilité surprenante malgré la menace évidente derrière sa voix implacable.

«J'ai appris ce que vous avez fait pour ce Prêtre adorateur du feu. Vous êtes très courageuse. Rares sont ceux qui le sont à juste titre. Vous n'avez pas, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, hésité à vous jeter sur le danger omniprésent pour nous sauver la vie. Et aujourd'hui je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante.» Déclara solennellement Daenerys d'une main sur le cœur, sa voix débordante de sincérité.

«Le courage est une chose stupide …» Murmura aussitôt Emerys d'un froncement de sourcils.

«Mais il détermine la grandeur d'un homme.» Récita ensuite la Reine proche de la fenêtre. De sages paroles qui venait de son plus proche Conseiller, Tyrion. Celui qui lui avait appris que le courage sommeillait en chaque personne sur cette terre et que tout le monde n'était pas forcément mauvais.

«Une fois quelqu'un m'a dit qu'on ne juge pas un homme sur sa taille mais sur celui de son cœur.» Emerys lâcha un éclat de rire nostalgique puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains entremêlés au-dessus de ses genoux. Une autre phrase mythique du demi-homme qui venait compléter celle de la Mère des dragons.

Daenerys accorda un autre sourire à cela. Tyrion avait bien raison sur ce point-là. A une certaine époque elle pensait comme Emerys, que le courage était une chose stupide qui amenait les héros à mourir pour rien. Mais dorénavant elle portait un tout autre regard sur la définition du mot courage grâce au petit homme devenu sa main mais également un véritable ami en qui avoir confiance. Elle fixa un instant la jeune femme assise d'une lueur d'admiration tandis que cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre.

«Sachez que je suis vraiment navrée pour votre perte et … Que j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, pour changer ça.» Dit-elle avec mélancolie en l'observant sous ses longs cils noirs.

La Reine se tendit subitement à ses mots, la piqure familière des larmes derrière ses yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement pendant qu'elle la regardait longuement sans ciller une seule fois, le mépris et la haine gravée sur chacun de ses traits habituellement doux. Une facette qu'elle tentait bien que mal de cacher derrière de beaux sourires et de belles paroles toutefois son véritable caractère plus funèbre ressortait à ces moments-là où les émotions lui échappaient. Quelque chose était éteint, quelque chose lui manquait, mais quoi ? Finalement elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même pour faire un sourire aigre à Emerys spectatrice du changement brusque d'humeur.

Un sentiment de malaise la balaya.

«Malheureusement il est trop tard. Mais je vais continuer d'avancer pour que sa mort ne soit pas en vain. Je me débarrasserais de tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route vers la victoire.» Affirma-t-elle d'une profonde inspiration tremblante, résolue.

«Jon Snow ?» Vint la question suivante. Emerys leva les yeux avec appréhension vers la Reine qui se dirigeait lentement vers son lit, désireuse de savoir si le Roi du Nord était lui aussi tiré d'affaire.

«Il s'en remet. Grâce à vous.» Daenerys sourit de reconnaissance en prenant place dans la chaise à droite du lit.

«Je suis heureuse de l'entendre.» Confia l'autre femme d'un soupir bienheureux.

Elle était vraiment heureuse et soulagée de savoir que Jon Snow était encore en vie, que son intervention avait servie à quelque chose au final. Certes c'était un énorme risque mais aujourd'hui elle ne regrettait absolument rien car maintenant ils détenaient toutes les preuves sur l'existence des marcheurs blancs pour convaincre Cersei de se joindre à eux pour la guerre imminente. Et le Roi sera là pour les accompagner, les guider jusqu'à la victoire, parce qu'elle s'en était personnellement assurée.

Daenerys s'installa confortablement dans la chaise en bois pour pouvoir regarder l'occupante de la chambre d'un peu plus prêt, plus intimement. Malgré les cernes, les tourments et les traces d'épuisement, elle restait incroyablement belle, un petit sourire timide ornant ses lèvres sèches. La beauté des Targaryen était inscrite sur chaque courbe de son visage, chaque once de son corps sinueux, chaque brin de ses cheveux soyeux.

Et pourtant elle n'en était guère une.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent progressivement alors qu'elle l'examinait avec soin. Ses doigts tiquèrent nerveusement contre sa cuisse puis tout à coup, elle leva sa main droite pour venir la déposer sur les mains jointes d'Emerys posées sur la couverture. Ce geste surpris cette dernière qui retint brusquement son souffle, ne s'attendant certainement pas à un contact aussi rapproché de la Reine constamment sur ses gardes. Daenerys avala avant de se pencher légèrement en avant pour s'exprimer d'une voix mesurée.

«Devenez mon enfant Emerys. Jurez-moi fidélité, donnez-moi votre puissance et je vous promets que plus jamais vous ne vous sentirez seule. Une fois cette guerre terminée, aidez-moi à récupérer ce qui me revient de droit. Aidez-moi à renverser Cersei Lannister et reprendre le Trône de Fer ! Renversons tous ces dirigeants qui ne jurent que par la violence. Ceux qui utilisent la peur pour gouverner sur ces peuples enchaînés. Brisons cette roue infernale, ensemble.» Plaida-t-elle en resserrant désespérément sa main sur celles d'Emerys perplexe par ses demandes improbables.

Et la femme en question était éberluée mais pas choquée. Tiraillée entre la méfiance et l'espérance. Serait-ce même possible ? Que cette Reine voyait par-dessus le danger qu'elle représentait allant jusqu'à lui demander de devenir son protecteur personnel ? C'était un énorme honneur bien-sûr, mais quelque chose dans cette demande intriguait Emerys. Il y avait une sorte de prévention derrière ses mots que si jamais elle la décevait d'une quelconque manière, ou refusait, les conséquences seraient terribles.

Pour elle, comme pour les autres.

Sa gorge se serra atrocement à cette dernière pensée. Puis un sentiment étrange étreignit son cœur, une sensation qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore discernée correctement mais qui s'intensifiait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait droit dans les yeux voraces de Daenerys Targaryen. Elle était assoiffée de pouvoir, c'était un fait. Mais sera-t-elle vraiment comme les autres monarques avant elle une fois sur le trône de Fer ? Elle ne détenait pas encore la réponse cependant elle était prête à prendre le risque.

Emerys prit une profonde inspiration avant de se pencher vers la Reine qui n'avait pas une seule fois cligné des yeux. Elle récupéra sa main dans les siennes pour lui offrir un semblant de réconfort et de soutien pendant qu'elle la scrutait de la même façon. Daenerys plissa un peu les yeux tandis que son regard fixe débordant d'espoir se déporta sur leurs mains jointes une fois qu'Emerys resserra sa prise sur elles.

«Mon allégeance envers vous n'a pas changé, votre Majesté. Elle ne cesse d'accroître avec mon admiration. Vous nourrissez l'espoir de plusieurs peuples et le mien grâce à votre ambition défiant les limites du possible. Je vous ai dit que je serais à vos côtés pour vous faire prendre la pleine possession de vos pouvoirs. Vous êtes ma Reine, vous l'avez toujours été. Je vous ai déjà aidé contre l'armée des Lannister et je recommencerais encore et encore s'il le faut. Pour vous.» Assura-t-elle avec détermination, son sourire grandissant face à la lueur chaleureuse dans les yeux de la Reine.

«Et Cersei ne sera un jour plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour nous tous. Faite-moi confiance.» Finit-elle d'un grognement.

«La confiance est une denrée rare de nos jours.» Rétorqua soudainement Daenerys d'un geste de son menton.

«C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut la chérir lorsque l'on vous l'accorde.» Enchaina promptement Emerys en haussant les sourcils.

C'était ambitieux, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus sûre d'elle que maintenant. Après toutes ces mésaventures, ces rencontres et ces prises de confiance en soi, elle estimait qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'être audacieuse. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce qu'en penserait Sandor de cette décision … Mais il n'était pas là. Il ne voulait pas être là avec elle. Dans tous les cas cela semblait plaire à la Mère des dragons car elle se laissa sourire victorieusement.

«Donc c'est vrai, vous êtes un dragon … Je crains de ressentir une profonde jalousie à votre égard.» Dit-elle d'un hochement de tête méditatif après s'être penchée en arrière dans sa chaise, lâchant les mains de l'autre femme.

«Vous l'êtes aussi. Vous avez l'âme d'un dragon. Vous êtes Daenerys du Typhon de la Maison Targaryen, première du nom, Reine de Meereen, Reine des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes. Suzeraine des Sept Couronnes et Protectrice du Royaume. Khaleesi de la Grande Mer Herbeuse, Mère des Dragons. L'Imbrûlée. Mhysa.» Epela-t-elle sans faute à la plus grande surprise de Daenerys qui se mit à rire de bon cœur.

«Les éloges ne sont pas nécessaires dans cette conversation. Même si je dois admettre que c'est assez satisfaisant à attendre venant de la bouche d'un dragon.» Elle cligna de l'œil, ce qui entraina un léger rougissement aux joues d'Emerys n'ayant pas l'habitude des louanges concernant son autre forme. Toutefois elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser parce qu'elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

«Lorsque l'on vous brûle, les flammes ne vous dévore pas. Lorsque je m'embrase, mon corps devient poussière. Je renais de mes cendres. Vous, vous devenez toujours plus forte et respectable. Nous ne sommes pas si différentes vous et moi. Une âme de dragon pulse dans vos veines comme vos ancêtres avant vous.» Assura Emerys, l'admiration et la sincérité suintantes simultanément dans sa voix.

Daenerys perdit lentement son petit sourire malicieux pour reprendre son expression pensive. L'amusement écarté, elle se concentra à nouveau sur la jeune femme d'apparence si innocente face à elle qui pourtant cachait une puissance monumentale. Elle pourrait facilement tout détruire si l'envie l'en prenait. Tout brûler sur son passage, faire en sorte que les peuples soient enfin libres de la corruption.

Alors pourquoi continuait-elle à se cacher derrière cette apparence frêle au lieu de déployer sa vraie force aux yeux du monde ? Encore un mystère qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre mais qu'elle s'obstinera à le faire.

«J'ai l'impression de vous connaître Emerys. C'est un sentiment si étrange … Lointain. Vous m'êtes à la fois familière et à la fois complètement inconnue. Et vous parler le Haut Valyrien, ma langue maternelle. Que dois-je pensée ?» Chuchota tranquillement Daenerys en pleine introspection, le regard vague. Ce sentiment familier ne la quittait jamais, comme une impression de déjà vue qui ne se manifestait qu'en présence d'Emerys Raven.

«Je l'ignore. Des parties de mon esprit restent inaccessibles encore aujourd'hui. Je ne me souviens pas d'où je viens exactement ni de qui étaient mes ascendants. En moi souffle un feu incandescent don je ne connais même pas l'origine. J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre, mais je suis aussi confuse que vous hélas.» Expliqua la jeune femme platine d'une secousse regrettable de sa tête, vraisemblablement confuse comme elle le disait.

Puis le visage de la Reine Targaryen se durcit considérablement. C'était effrayant de voir à quelle rapidité ses expressions faciales changeaient aux grés de ses émotions contradictoires. Son côté plus sinistre se déployait à chaque fois au mauvais moment malgré ses grands efforts pour l'enterrer. Le souffle d'Emerys se bloqua inopinément dans sa poitrine au regard froid que lui accorda ensuite la suzeraine clairement insatisfaite de sa réponse au sujet de ses origines.

«Nous arriverons à destination d'ici une demi-journée si la mer ne se montre pas trop houleuse pour nous. Soyez prête.» Répondit Daenerys sans l'ombre d'un sourire ni chaleur dans sa voix monotone.

Plusieurs frissons parcourut le corps d'Emerys alors qu'elle regardait la Reine se retourner vers la porte puis disparaître derrière cette dernière sans un coup d'œil dans sa direction ni parole supplémentaire. Finalement son cœur cessa sa course folle. Pendant un instant elle avait ressentie de la peur mais cette peur se transforma rapidement en témérité farouche. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre ou du moins, elle le pensait. Chaque âme regorgeait de mystères. Mais un jour elle apportera toutes les réponses aux questions de sa souveraine légitime.

D'un petit soupir las, les yeux d'Emerys inspectèrent la pièce pour remarquer qu'un paquet se trouvait sur la chaise autrefois occupé par son mari Sandor. La tristesse s'empara à nouveau d'elle, l'envie irrésistible d'aller le retrouver même si elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. D'abord perplexe par la présence de ce paquet, elle s'imagina ensuite que quelqu'un lui avait apporté de nouveaux vêtements pendant qu'elle dormait.

Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol en bois froid puis d'un sifflement aigu, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la chaise à gauche de la porte pour ramasser le tissu noir dans ses mains. C'était doux au touché. Une matière qui ressemblait à de la fourrure d'ours ou peut-être du loup, dans les deux possibilités c'était très agréable et n'irritera pas sa peau. Elle passa lentement ses doigts dessus tandis qu'elle s'empressait de rejoindre le petit miroir dans sa chambre de substitution.

Elle délia soigneusement le vêtement pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une robe noire aile de corbeau avec des finitions argentées le long du buste mais également sur le côté gauche ouvert dans le but de montrer sa jambe. La bouche grande ouverte d'émerveillement, elle enfila la longue robe duveteuse sur son corps qui comportait également une grande cape noire atteignant le sol derrière elle.

Elle ressemblait à un oiseau de la nuit. Peut-être plus à un dragon à cause de la pierre ovale obsidienne en guise de fermoir autour de son cou. Une large ceinture noire et argent entourait sa taille et marquait sa silhouette féminine, l'ouverture sur le côté donnant un aperçu de sa jambe. Les manches longues recouvraient l'intégralité de ses bras jusqu'à la base de ses majeurs, la cape s'écoulant par-dessus ses épaules. C'était à la fois très élégant et à la fois très luxueux. Sans doute un cadeau de la Reine d'après la beauté de cette robe hors du commun.

_Devenez vous-même._

Un lent sourire confiant étira ses lèvres au reflet de ce qu'était autrefois la femme dans le miroir. Horriblement blessée, seule et incomprise. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur obscure et déterminée qui ne pourra plus jamais lui être prise. Elle venait de retrouver ce qu'elle avait douloureusement perdu à l'époque, sa volonté de vivre mais aussi son assurance.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le reflet de sa fenêtre. Port-Réal était enfin en vue.

A suivre …

* * *

VP


	20. Chapter 20

Alors déjà pour commencer je vous souhaite à tous un très bonne année 2020 ! Ça y est, nous sommes repassés dans les années 20 ! J'espère que cette année sera remplie de réussite pour chacun de vous et que le bonheur, la santé et l'amour seront au rendez-vous :)

Ensuite vraiment navrée pour le temps d'attente mais avec toutes les fêtes c'était assez compliquer d'écrire, vous vous en doutez bien. Maintenant j'essaie de retrouver la cadence entre la vie familiale et le travail pour pouvoir poursuivre ^^

Pour finir il y a plusieurs répliques et situations qui proviennent des épisodes de GoT. Tout simplement parce que je les trouve très intéressantes mais aussi parce que je garde le scénario de base de la série. C'est comme ça depuis le début d'ailleurs mais plus dans ce tome je trouve alors je préfère le redire au cas où. Donc ne soyez pas surpris si vous avez une sensation de déjà-vu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 20

Port-Réal était comme dans ses souvenirs. Une capitale où l'odeur de la misère et de la pauvreté empestaient à plein nez. Un lieu où tentait de survivre la surpopulation d'habitants constamment affamés par leurs dirigeants bien à l'abri dans leur Donjon Rouge, loin de cette précarité et de cette adversité sans fin.

Emerys s'arrêta de marcher pour lever les yeux vers la colline au milieu de Port-Réal où se hissait l'imposante demeure des Lannister. Ses boyaux se tordirent douloureusement aux mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit maussade. Elle avait l'impression que c'était à peine hier qu'elle l'avait quitté … Qu'elle avait échappé au pire, si on pouvait dire cela comme ça. Les odeurs nauséabondes ainsi que les grandes structures de pierres beiges étaient un terrible rappel de son séjour dans cette capitale aux mains de la tristement célèbre Reine Cersei Lannister.

Incapable de décrocher son regard rempli de craintes loin du Donjon Rouge à l'horizon où flottaient au vent les fanions de la maison rouge et or, certains gardes du cortège la bousculèrent alors que ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir. C'était comme un charme ensorcelant qui l'empêchait d'avancer vers l'un de ses plus grands cauchemars, intérieurement terrifiée à l'idée de revoir celle qui lui avait laissée de profondes marques aussi bien mentales que physiques.

«Vient Emerys. Ne restons pas là.» Tyrion posa une main rassurante sur son bras ce qui la sortie de sa transe passagère.

Interloquée, Emerys cligna des yeux puis baissa la tête vers son ami de petite taille qui lui souriait amicalement, ses yeux bleus reflétant une sorte d'inquiétude à son égard. Elle lui rendit son sourire mais il était nerveux et bénin car elle ne pouvait malheureusement masquer l'anxiété qui grandissait en elle à chaque pas plus proches de la capitale. Plus proche de son véritable ennemi.

«Rien ne t'arriveras, je t'en fait le serment.» Poursuivit Tyrion d'un haussement de ses sourcils lorsque la jeune femme ne répondit pas.

Il resserra tendrement sa prise sur sa manche puis reprit la marche pour aller discuter avec Jon Snow, Jorah Mormont, Lord Varys et Missendei à l'avant du groupe. Il avait grandement besoin de leur parler après avoir vogué sur un autre bateau pendant toute la traversée du Détroit. Il ne voulait pas laisser Emerys en arrière parce qu'il avait également énormément de choses à lui dire mais il y avait actuellement plus urgent à traiter. Comme par exemple les négociations avec Cersei s'annonçant des plus délicates. Il trouvera un moment plus opportun pour s'entretenir avec la femme aux cheveux platines.

Emerys observa Tyrion se frayer un chemin vers le Roi du Nord tandis qu'elle reprit la marche derrière Sandor et le Chevalier oignon. Aucun des deux ne s'adressait la parole, ils marchaient juste côte à côte dans le plus grand des calmes. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'un peu de compagnie durant cette épreuve et elle avait eu l'audace d'espérer que le Limier lui en procure sauf qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'information.

D'ailleurs Varys non plus ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole depuis leurs retrouvailles sur le sol de Port-Réal. Les regards se faisant de même rares, elle commençait à douter que l'homme chauve ne voulait pas montrer aux autres qu'ils entretenaient une relation amicale. Peut-être avait-il peur des répercussions ? Ou peut-être estimait-il qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui ni de ses conseils avisés. Dans les deux cas cela l'attristait de ne plus avoir de conversation avec l'araignée toujours au courant de tout.

D'un soupir abattu, elle se contenta de marcher derrière les nombreux Dothraki qui étaient là dans le but d'apporter une protection à la précieuse cargaison mais aussi à ceux qui pénétraient dans la capitale, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Son regard méfiant se posa d'abord sur Jorah Mormont puis ensuite sur Tyrion en train d'expliquer quelque chose à Jon intrigué par cet endroit. Il faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains, ses yeux rivés sur l'arène à l'abandon sur le côté droit du chemin de sable. Une arène où s'entretuaient des dragons à l'époque où ils vivaient encore. Sans doute qu'il racontait leur histoire dramatique au Roi car l'instant d'après, il jeta un petit coup d'œil insistant à Emerys à l'arrière du cortège.

Il le savait, c'était une évidence.

Et elle ignorait encore comment se sentir à ce sujet cependant elle appréciait l'idée que Tyrion n'ait pas peur d'elle malgré sa deuxième apparence meurtrière. Au moins une seconde personne qui ne la craignait pas mais qui voyait peut-être en elle un moyen de gagner leur liberté. A une époque, il lui avait dit qu'il aurait voulu voir un dragon pour de vrai et même en posséder un étant plus jeune. Son rêve était donc devenu réalité en quelque sorte avec l'arrivé des trois dragons de Daenerys toutefois aucun de ces trois-là n'entretenaient une relation amicale avec lui.

Emerys se mit à sourire en coin à cette pensée puis elle renifla d'amusement. C'était bien dommage que Tyrion ne fût pas sur le même bateau qu'elle pendant la traversée … Peut-être que le chemin aurait paru moins long et surtout moins ennuyeux en sa compagnie toujours conviviale ? Il lui avait manqué. Mais pas autant que lui manquait la présence de Sandor.

L'homme en question se refusait à lui parler depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité. Il préférait mettre de la distance à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'engager une conversation avec lui ou même établir un simple contact visuel. Néanmoins il restait toujours dans les parages pour lui apporter de la protection mais surtout pour la surveiller et s'assurer qu'elle n'était dans aucun problème. Car après tout, il continuait de l'aimé malgré son aversion passager très douloureuse à encaisser.

«La patience est la plus grande des vertus. Il finira par comprendre. Comment vous sentez-vous ?» Demanda soudainement Thoros de Myr qui venait de se mettre à son flanc gauche, une gourde à la main.

«Mal je suppose. Tous ceux qui connaissent la vérité me boudent ou me regardent comme si j'étais un animal assoiffé de sang tout juste sorti de cage !» Grommela la jeune femme à la mine renfrognée en balançant ses bras en l'air.

«Laissez-leur un peu de temps ! Ils ne vous boudent pas, ils ont peur de vous. Peur de quoi vous êtes capable une fois mise en rogne. Vous savez, vous êtes une créature de R'hllor, le feu en effraie plus d'un.» Thoros regarda significativement Sandor qui s'était retourné pour lui cracher dessus. Il rit puis poursuivit à voix basse «Vous connaissez le Limier mieux que quiconque. Il est fort et loyal mais peu intelligent. Il finira par revenir la queue entre les jambes quand il se rendra compte de la chance qu'il a !»

«Ferme ta gueule à merdasse trou du cul parlant de Prêtre qui ne sert à rien ! Ou je t'assure que je vais te faire regretter de ne pas avoir trépassé face à cet enfoiré d'ours crevé !» S'écria subitement Sandor, les dents serrées et l'index pointé au visage de Thoros qui ne pouvait que rire face à ces vulgaires menaces.

«Clegane, pas devant les Dames. C'est grossier.» Réprimanda le Prêtre d'une secousse ironique de sa tête.

«Pourquoi t'es pas rester avec l'autre borgne ?» Questionna ensuite le Chien entre deux grognements de désapprobations, agacé par sa présence invasive.

«J'avais envie de voir la capitale. Le Sud, la mer, Port-Réal, les femmes … Vois-tu, j'aime découvrir le monde et ses mystères.» Thoros haussa innocemment les épaules, ce qui entraîna un maigre sourire chez Emerys à l'écoute de leur conversation ridicule.

«Tu n'auras aucune chance avec ton toupet sur la caillasse. Les femmes du Sud cherchent de vrais hommes ! Pas des couillons aux belles paroles adorateur du feu.» Ricana allègrement le Limier en passant sa manche sous son nez.

«Mhm. Peut-être bien. Mais j'aurais sans doute plus de chance qu'un vieux chien comme toi qui ne cesse de grogner pour un oui ou pour un non. Surtout en terme de séduction.» Renvoya le Prêtre d'un clin d'œil ludique avant de masquer son sourire penaud derrière une gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée.

«Va te faire foutre !» Gueula Sandor en s'arrêtant de marcher pour faire face à l'homme détestable. Les poings serrés, il le fusilla du regard puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa femme qui venait de perdre son sourire timide pour ensuite arborer une expression soucieuse.

Il se détendit nettement, son visage crispé par la rage tombant pour refléter un semblant de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas voulu crier de la sorte alors qu'elle se tenait juste à côté du Prêtre exaspérant mais son caractère fort revenait toujours dans les pires moments … De vieilles habitudes. La peur omniprésente le rongeait petit à petit et lui faisait dire ou faire des choses qui lui donnaient souvent des regrets par la suite. Coupable et confus, il secoua brièvement la tête puis se retourna sans un mot pour se fondre dans la masse.

«Sandor !» Emerys ne put finir car le Limier s'éloigna aussitôt. La main toujours tendue vers lui, elle déglutit péniblement à la lourdeur de ses émotions qui se logeaient dans sa gorge.

«Me touche pas !» S'énerva-t-il avant de prendre le large loin de sa femme et de ses angoisses.

«Quelques fois, l'acceptation peut être une tâche difficile à accomplir. Un peu de temps, Emerys. Il finira par revenir et apprendre à vous faire confiance.» Rassura gentiment Thoros à côté d'elle d'une tape amicale sur son épaule, un doux sourire conciliant aux lèvres.

La jeune femme émue prit une profonde inspiration pour apaiser ses nerfs mit à rude épreuve, une douleur sourde dans son cœur avant de lever ses yeux émotifs dans ceux d'un bleu glace du Prêtre rouge. Elle acquiesça malgré sa furieuse envie de courir après le Chien hargneux pour s'excuser auprès de lui. Elle esquissa un sourire maladroit en guise de réponse. Les deux reprirent la marche sous les quelques arbres constituant le long chemin de terre menant à la capitale dans un silence confortable, suivant de près le cortège d'hommes armés.

«Que vous inspire cet endroit ? Après tout ce temps loin de Port-Réal …» S'exprima à nouveau Thoros en examinant soigneusement la femme qui gardait ses yeux rivés sur le Donjon Rouge au milieu de la capitale, les lèvres pincées dans une ligne mince.

«Des idées noires.» Se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans pour autant détourner son regard vide.

Soudainement sans prévenir, Thoros l'agrippa sous le bras pour ensuite l'entraîner sous un arbre à l'abri des regards indiscrets et surtout, loin de la foule. Les deux mains tenant fermement ses avant-bras, il la poussa contre la cime pour avoir un contact visuel rapproché et ainsi l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui. Il se racla doucement la gorge puis s'assura que personne ne les écoute d'un rapide coup d'œil de droite à gauche avant de se pencher plus près d'elle afin que personne d'autre qu'Emerys n'entende ses prochaines paroles désespérées.

«Ecoutez. Ecoutez-moi attentivement. Ne vous soumettez-pas à vos idées de vengeance. Pas maintenant ! Pas en si bon chemin. Nous avons dorénavant toutes nos chances de notre côté pour repousser l'armée des morts alors ne cédez pas à vos caprices. Nous avons encore besoin des Lannister, j'ai eu d'autres visions les concernant. Un jour ils payeront de leurs actes ignobles, je vous le promets. Mais pas ici ! Pas aujourd'hui.» Thoros secoua frénétiquement ses épaules, plongeant son regard suppliant dans le sien insensible.

«Vous avez un pouvoir incommensurable en vous Emerys. Ne le mettez surtout pas au service de la folie.» Plaida-t-il encore dans un murmure fort, levant ses yeux inquiets au ciel comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la Reine Daenerys ne déparque sur son dragon.

«Me prenez-vous pour une idiote ?» Fût la toute première chose que déclara Emerys, écœurée. Elle fronça lentement les sourcils lorsque le Prêtre ne dit rien mais avala simplement sa salive, l'air coupable d'une certaine manière.

«Jamais. Vous êtes loin d'être stupide. J'ai foi en vous et je continuerais d'avoir foi en vous jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.» Répliqua-t-il en arborant un léger sourire vacillant. Une réponse qui déstabilisa un peu Emerys.

«L'idée d'attaquer la capitale ne m'a même pas encore effleuré l'esprit.» Dénia-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

«Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai.» Thoros plissa les yeux. Il l'examinait attentivement allant jusqu'à lire dans son âme obscurcie. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis soupira par la bouche, regardant aux alentours jusqu'à ce qu'Emerys ne s'exprime à nouveau d'une manière hostile.

«Cersei est là, quelque part. Je m'imagine dans quelle circonstance affreuse elle pourrait périr par mes mains une fois la guerre finie. Seulement elle. Les autres ne méritent pas ma fureur dévastatrice. Qui deviendrais-je en attaquant une ville remplie d'innocents ?» Dit-elle dans un souffle éprouvant, cherchant la réponse dans les yeux de Thoros toujours aussi proche de son visage.

Elle avait peur d'y trouver ce qu'elle redoutait tant.

«Une Targaryen.» Grogna-t-il.

Le cœur d'Emerys coula dans sa poitrine tandis que le Prêtre la relâcha enfin de son emprise pour s'éloigner de plusieurs pas en arrière loin d'elle et de l'arbre. Elle comprit vite pourquoi car Sandor se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine et leur offrait un regard scrutateur, la colère et la jalousie émanant simultanément de lui. Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe lorsque Thoros de Myr leva sa gourde dans sa direction pour trinquer mais surtout pour l'apaiser avant de rejoindre Tyrion Lannister et Varys pour démarrer une conversation avec ces derniers disponibles.

Emerys ne pouvait que rester là, appuyée contre l'arbre, ses souffles devenus beaucoup plus rapides après cette surprenante déclaration. Elle baissa son regard confus sur la poussière à ses pieds alors qu'elle cherchait un lien entre les Targaryen et sa vengeance personnelle. Thoros avait cherché à lui faire passer un message, mais lequel ? Que voulait-il lui dire exactement ? Que savait-il que elle, ne savait pas ?

Lentement, sa tête se redressa vers le ciel à la recherche d'une silhouette familière.

Impossible. Il devait lourdement se tromper ! Cette femme courageuse allait enfin les libérer du mal qui ronge ce monde depuis bien trop longtemps, c'était leur destiné à tous. Les délivrer de ce cercle vicieux sans fin. Elle l'avait vue durant ses propres visons avec la corneille à trois yeux mais aussi dans les flammes de R'hllor lors de cette soirée énigmatique auprès des Sans-Bannières.

Daenerys du Typhon, Mère des dragons, briseuse de chaines, deviendra Reine des Sept Couronnes.

D'une secousse de la tête pour revenir à elle-même et sortir de ses soupçons infondées, Emerys se mit à sourire en pensant à quelle genre de substance étrange Thoros de Myr mettait dans son Rhum pour qu'il ait meilleur goût. Sûrement pas quelque chose de très sain, sinon il ne radoterait pas de tels propos absurdes qui risqueraient de lui coûter la vie dans de mauvaises oreilles. Toutefois elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du malaise car au fond d'elle, elle savait que rien n'était impossible, surtout pas avec cette famille aux personnalités similaires.

Car rien n'était écrit d'avance.

Jon Snow abandonna Jorah et Missendei en ralentissant sa marche jusqu'à se tenir auprès d'Emerys qui traînait à l'arrière toute seule, l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil pendant quelques instants tout en essayant de déterminer à quoi pouvait-elle bien réfléchir pour paraitre aussi distraite et soucieuse à la fois. Il haussa un sourcil puis se mit à sourire calmement tandis qu'il se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole et ainsi attirer l'attention de la jeune femme méditative sur lui.

«Vous êtes vraiment très particulière. Une femme étonnante. Je vous dois une fière chandelle Emerys Raven. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour sauver la mienne alors que nous faisions face à la mort elle-même.» S'exprima-t-il avec gratitude, le regard évasif sur le chemin qui s'étendait devant eux, sa cape en peau d'ours noir recouvrant la totalité de son corps tonique.

«Je vous avais dit que je le moment venu, je vous sauverais la vie.» Répondit mystérieusement Emerys d'une touche de malice dans sa voix.

Elle mima un grand sourire au Roi du Nord abasourdi par sa réplique véridique puis le laissa pour se tenir proche de Theon et de Sandor lorsqu'au loin, des soldats Lannister ainsi qu'un homme qu'elle ne reconnut pas s'avancèrent à leur rencontre. Mal à l'aise face à autant de gardes de cette maison abjecte, Emerys déglutit silencieusement tandis que le Chevalier oignon se mit à marmonner quelque chose sous son souffle, clairement pas heureux de voir cet accueil en particulier.

«Bienvenus, mes Seigneurs. Vous avez été devancés par vos amis.» S'exclama Bronn avec désinvolture en tendant le bras pour désigner Podrick et Brienne de Tarth dans son dos.

Emerys pinça les lèvres pour ne pas émettre un éclat de rire involontaire quand elle posa d'abord les yeux sur la grande femme chevalière aux cheveux blonds courts puis ensuite sur son mari devenu rigide à cause de la présence de cette dernière. Tous deux se lançant des regards haineux à tour de rôle, le Limier râla pendant que Bronn continua de parler sans être perturber par eux.

«Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à la réunion.» Déclara-t-il d'un léger rebond.

Au même moment, les soldats Lannister divisèrent leurs rangs pour permettre aux nouveaux venus de traverser suite à l'invitation de Bronn. Emerys se décala d'une jambe à l'autre tandis qu'elle attendait impatiemment que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, ne fasse le premier pas. Elle pouvait voir que Tyrion hésitait longuement à avancer et qu'il fusillait littéralement du regard l'homme dédaigneux aux cheveux longs se présentant sous le nom de Bronn. Finalement, après un court lapsus de temps et de silence, il acquiesça et permis donc aux Dothraki d'avancer.

La méfiance était à son comble alors qu'ils se faisaient tous encercler par les soldats en armure noire luisante et cape rouge au lion d'or cousu. Ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose à vrai dire mais cela n'empêchait pas de créer une affreuse tension entre les maisons rivales. La précieuse cargaison protégée par Sandor au milieu du cortège d'hommes, les Dothraki faisaient en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à personne pendant le trajet jusqu'au lieu de réunion.

Emerys resta proche de l'âne qui tirait la charrette avec la cargaison, un sentiment de sécurité en présence de son mari qui ne cessait de toiser sévèrement la grande femme blonde inébranlable. Nul doute qu'il l'insultait intérieurement d'après son expression faciale ennuyée. Après tout, il avait perdu un combat contre elle ou presque ! Mais il aurait très certainement dû encaisser un échec cuisant si Arya Stark ne s'était pas interposer entre ces deux puissants combattants à temps.

D'après les dires.

Sandor plissa les yeux à sa femme de l'autre côté de l'âne avant de revenir sur cette Brienne de Tarth qui lui titillait les nerfs, furieux qu'elle soit là. De son côté Emerys hésitait longuement à le toucher pour lui apporter du réconfort. Elle savait qu'il haïssait plus que tout de perdre face à quelqu'un de potentiellement plus fort que lui et de revoir la personne qui lui avait donné des cauchemars ne devait pas être une mince affaire … Cependant elle se ravisa de tendre la main avant qu'il ne lui grogne dessus de s'éloigner. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment adéquat.

«Je vous croyais mort.» Brienne vint se mettre aux côtés du Limier mais ne lui accorda aucun regard.

«Pas encore. T'as bien failli m'avoir mais je suis plus coriace que tu ne le crois.» Rétorqua sans haine l'ancien Chien digne, marchant droit devant lui la tête haute.

«Je ne cherchais qu'à protéger la gosse. Vous avez un bon protecteur.» Rétorqua la grande femme en jetant cette fois-ci un petit coup d'œil à Emerys silencieuse de l'autre côté de la charrette.

«C'est ce qu'on faisait tous les deux. Et je n'ai besoin d'aucune protection !» Gronda soudainement Sandor entre ses dents, piqué à vif dans l'orgueil.

«Nous avons tous besoin de protection au moins une fois dans notre vie. Combattant, ou non. Elle est vivante. Arya est en vie.» Brienne ignora l'éclat du Limier. Néanmoins les coins de ses lèvres se levèrent brièvement lorsqu'elle vit le regard de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent se remplir d'espoir.

«Où elle est ?» Interrogea doucement Sandor, désireux de revoir un jour la petite louve.

«A Winterfell.» Répondit Emerys d'un sourire conquis avant que Brienne ne reprenne la parole. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec complicité avant que la voix grave du Chien ne résonne à nouveau.

«Qui la protège si toi t'es là ?» S'alarma-t-il, une pointe douloureuse dans la poitrine ressemblant à de l'inquiétude.

«Le seul qui doit être protégé c'est celui qui croise son chemin.» Rassura aussitôt la grande femme confiante, ce qui entraîna un petit sourire sur les lèvres du Limier enchanté par cette nouvelle.

«Ce sera pas moi.» Plaisanta vainement ce dernier qui venait d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec l'un de ses pires ennemis, Brienne de Tarth. Au moins pour cette journée dans la tanière des Lannister. Il tapota doucement l'encolure de l'âne puis fit vœu de silence le restant de la marche.

«Brave petite.» Chuchota Emerys pour elle-même, ravie d'apprendre qu'elle retrouvera bientôt la plus jeune des Stark.

Leur balade commençait à devenir longue à cause du stress et de l'anxiété augmentant à chaque pas plus près de leur destin. Plus proche de Cersei et des négociations dangereuses. Epuisés après des jours de cavale dans le grand Nord mais aussi en mer, la plupart des hommes cessèrent toutes discussions mise à part Tyrion Lannister qui avait toujours quelque chose à raconter dans n'importe quelle circonstance, même les plus difficiles comme celle-ci.

«Et nous voilà. Les héros de la bataille de la Néra. Drôle d'endroit pour une réunion.» Dit-il d'un reniflement faussement amusé lorsqu'il aperçût les tentes rouges et or au loin entre les décombres.

Emerys se sentit soudainement toute petite face à cette immense construction qui se dressait dorénavant devant eux au milieu des palmiers et des plantes verdoyantes du Sud. Elle entendit vaguement Bronn, Podrick et Tyrion discuter de cette fameuse bataille de la Néra avec humour mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour les soldats qui gardaient cet endroit colossal de tout intrus à la maison Lannister. Elle suivit tranquillement Sandor et la charrette sur le côté tandis que son regard fasciné traînait sur la vieille pierre noircie de cette arène en ruine.

«Si quelqu'un touche à ça, je te tue en premier. C'est clair ?» Menaça le Limier en jetant un regard noir au jeune soldat Lannister qui devait garder un œil sur la cargaison sacrée.

«Il ne plaisante pas. Fait attention.» Assura Emerys d'un haussement de ses sourcils au garçon effrayé.

Sa longue cape noire traînait derrière elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait lentement des trois grandes tentes au milieu de l'arène à l'abandon, sachant pertinemment qui se tenait sous la plus grande d'entre elles. Malgré qu'elle montre une image forte et impassible d'elle intérieurement Emerys appréhendait énormément cette nouvelle rencontre qui pourrait vite tourner au drame. Ses yeux parcoururent le vaste endroit vide pendant que ses pieds la conduisirent derrière Brienne et Sandor, les mains cachées à l'intérieure de ses manches amples.

Devant le piédestal s'enfonçait un escalier qui menait directement sous l'arène et ainsi à l'entrée. Rapidement, les Conseillers de Daenerys prirent place sous les tentes à l'abri du soleil de plomb, prenant chacun un siège en attendant l'arrivée de leur souveraine en retard. Aucun ne prit la parole durant ce précieux temps. Ils étaient trop occuper à scruter l'autre pour voir qui était le véritable ennemi en ces lieux renfermant des souvenirs d'un passé peu scrupuleux.

Et il ne fallut qu'un bref instant à Emerys pour trouver celle qui hantait son esprit depuis des mois.

Cersei était tranquillement assise sur le siège du milieu, celui qui était le plus imposant et le plus garder de tous. La femme dominatrice observait les nouveaux venus pénétrant son sanctuaire d'un petit sourire victorieux qu'elle connaissait que trop bien malheureusement. Celui que tout le monde désirait retirer de son visage fin reflétant l'ingratitude, la cruauté et la soif de pouvoir. Ses cheveux blonds courts, sa robe grise et noire, la couronne argent sur le haut de sa tête, la Reine intimidante immobile sur sa chaise aspirait la confiance en soi.

Les battements de son cœur pulsaient farouchement dans ses oreilles alors que son regard s'attardait sur Cersei Lannister à seulement quelques pas de là. Elle pouvait sentir son sang courir dans ses veines, la haine et la peur la balayer de haut en bas par vagues sans fin. Juste là, à porter de main … Il suffirait d'un seul choix pour réduire à néant la cause de tous ses soucis mais aussi de la douleur d'un peuple tout entier.

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent enfin.

C'était comme une décharge d'émotions. Le petit sourire méprisable de Cersei mourut instantanément tandis qu'elle fixait ses yeux verts perplexes sur Emerys entre le Sans-Bannière Thoros de Myr et Theon Greyjoy dans la tente à sa droite. Son frère Jamie assis à sa gauche remarqua également la présence de la femme aux cheveux platines car l'instant d'après, il concentra toute son attention sur elle au lieu de leur abominable petit frère balafré qui osait se présenter ici après toutes ses conspirations et ses meurtres.

Cersei ne pouvait décrocher son regard dérisoire de cette femme qui était autrefois prisonnière de Port-Réal. Prisonnière des Lannister. Malgré les quelques chuchotements de Jamie pour la faire revenir à l'instant présent ses yeux restaient poser sur elle, se remémorant les derniers évènements mais surtout pourquoi elle haïssait tellement cette Targaryen. Une femme qui avait comploté avec son ennemi et qui s'était joué d'elle à plusieurs reprises lors de sa captivité. Elle libéra silencieusement sa gorge oppressée avant qu'un petit rictus ne tire les traits de son visage presque sans imperfection.

«Et vous oser présenter ça à mon visage.» Constata-t-elle avec dégoût à peine dissimulé.

«Elle fait partie des plus proches Conseillers de Daenerys Targaryen. Elle a sa place parmi cette réunion.» Tyrion prit la parole avant que la situation ne dégénère, plissant les yeux de défiance pour que sa terrible sœur ne commence pas avec les vieilles rancunes.

«Peu importe qui elle est. Je me fiche de savoir de quoi elle est capable. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite chienne et elle le restera. Il en est de même pour ce lâche de Clegane. Ils n'ont pas leur place sur nos terres.» Fulmina cette dernière avant qu'un nouveau petit sourire vicieux n'étire ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit de l'effroi se refléter sur le visage d'Emerys.

La Montagne.

L'homme de plus de deux mètres de hauts, en vie si on pouvait le dire comme ça, se tenait derrière le siège de Cersei. Vêtu d'une armure noire et argent de la tête aux pieds, le géant et l'ainé des Clegane venait de prendre un pas en avant pour rencontrer son jeune frère Sandor qui avait deux trois mots à lui dire en face à face. Depuis ce terrible combat sanglant … Emerys avait la sensation que ses membres s'étaient figés dans de la glace. La terreur s'empara brutalement de son estomac tandis que son mari marchait sans crainte vers cette chose miraculeusement ressuscité.

Cela semblait grandement satisfaire Cersei qui ne se priva pas de montrer sa réjouissance de la voir en si mauvaise posture devant son garde du corps massif. Toutefois Emerys s'en fichait car la seule chose qui la préoccupait dorénavant c'était la Montagne et le Limier. A cette distance, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que Sandor lui disait mais d'après ses expressions du visage ce n'était pas pour de charmantes retrouvailles fraternelles. De temps à autre il tournait la tête dans sa direction puis la désignait à l'aide de son index avant de grogner au visage de Gregor imperturbable par ses insultes et demeurant silencieux comme d'habitude.

Sa tête tournait, sa peau transpirait abondamment sous le tissu de sa robe. Emerys sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds mais à aucun moment elle ne flancha sous son poids. Elle pensait que sa terreur allait finir par la rendre folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne trouve les yeux de l'eunuque assis sagement sur la chaise à côté de Tyrion et de Missendei. Il lui donna un bref signe négatif de sa tête, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas faiblir maintenant, pas si proche du but. Ce qu'elle comprit assez aisément.

«T'avises même pas de la regarder !» Hurla soudainement Sandor en poussant la poitrine de Gregor.

Ce cri inattendu effraya Emerys mais aussi Jamie qui se leva d'un bond pour venir s'interposer entre les deux mercenaires à deux doigts d'engager un combat non désiré. Jon en fit de même en séparant Sandor puis en lui ordonnant subitement d'aller récupérer la fameuse cargaison sous l'arène à l'abri des regards, le plaidant de ne pas faire d'actes irréfléchis faisant obstacle à leurs précieuses négociations.

Le Limier obéit mais non sans offrir un dernier regard noir à son horrible frère zombie impassible devant ses menaces pourtant bien réelles qu'il n'hésitera pas à appliquer s'il osait encore une fois poser ses yeux rouges sang sur Emerys. Sur le point d'exploser, il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'escalier tout en évitant de regarder sa femme qui se tenait impuissante sous la tente. Elle ne craignait rien avec tout ce monde autour, assez de gens se souciaient suffisamment d'elle pour la protéger de Cersei et de la Montagne.

D'un grognement agacé, Sandor disparu sous l'arène.

De son côté Emerys se trouvait dans un état second. Entre le cauchemar et la réalité, elle essayait de se frayer un chemin vers sa santé mentale fragile. Ses mains refusaient de s'arrêter de trembler contre ses cuisses alors qu'elle regardait de sous ses cils l'homme brutal hideux beaucoup trop proche pour être à l'aise. Elle ignorait ce qu'était le pire dans cette situation. De revoir celui qui se faisait couramment appeler la Montagne ou de devoir refaire face à Cersei et à son sourire prétentieux inoubliable. Dans les deux cas c'était un traumatisme tout entier.

Perturbée à bien des égards, elle faillit ne pas remarquer l'arrivée fracassante de sa Reine si Drogon n'avait pas soulevé des quantités astronomiques de poussière dans l'arène pendant qu'il entamait une descente vers le sol. Ses puissantes ailes battirent les airs tandis que ses rugissements assourdissants faisaient échos sur les dernières ruines encore debout. Ceux qui n'étaient pas angoissés étaient étrangement hypnotisés par la créature mythique. Absolument tous les regards étaient portés sur le dragon immense et sur la petite silhouette accrochée à son cou trapu.

Pour certains réjouis et pour d'autres effrayés.

Enfin rassurée maintenant que la Mère des dragons était là, Emerys jeta un coup d'œil à Cersei pour voir qu'une fois encore elle avait perdu son éternel petit sourire mesquin pour le troquer contre une expression qui avoisinait la stupéfaction. Cette fois-ci ce fût à elle de sourire de victoire alors que la respectable Daenerys Targaryen descendait tranquillement de son perchoir pour venir s'assoir sur la seule chaise libre sous la tente principale, à quelques mètres à peine de Cersei Lannister indifférente devant sa noblesse.

Une telle prestance que personne ne pouvait nier.

Drogon s'envola pour rejoindre son frère Rhaegal dans les airs et disparaître derrière les nuages épais après avoir instaurer la crainte dans les cœurs adverses. Le vent souffla brutalement pendant un court moment avant de revenir à la légère petite brise tiède du Sud. Emerys observa attentivement les échanges de regards que se faisaient les deux Reines refusant de communiquer ou même de se saluer convenablement. Cependant Cersei n'avait aucunement peur de Daenerys et donc elle ne se priva guère de lui faire une réflexion sur le temps d'attente jusqu'à sa venue.

«Toutes mes excuses.» S'excusa poliment la Reine aux cheveux argentés.

Emerys prit un profond souffle qu'elle expira lentement par le nez. La tension étant à son apogée, les gardes Lannister en armure noire et argent paraissaient beaucoup plus menaçants à présent. Ses yeux sombres parcoururent pensivement le ciel grisâtre ainsi que les décombres de cette arène qui lui était inconnu. Elle n'avait jamais aperçût ce vestige de guerre durant son emprisonnement dans la capitale, comme quoi Port-Réal ruisselait de trésors anciens auxquels elle n'avait jamais eu droit d'approcher.

«V-vous pensez qu'ils parlent de quoi ?» Interrompit la petite voix timide de Theon Greyjoy à sa gauche.

Emerys baissa les yeux pour voir que Cersei et Jamie discutaient à voix basse tout en regardant fixement Daenerys et Jorah Mormont. Ils s'interrogeaient sans doute sur la fiabilité de cette Reine. Ils étaient assez discrets pour ne pas attirer l'attention toute entière sur eux néanmoins Jon finit par s'en rendre compte et donc il acquiesça rapidement à Tyrion pour qu'il prenne la parole et ne commence cette maudite réunion.

«Je l'ignore. C'est dans ces moments-là où je préfère être ailleurs. Loin de cet endroit infernal.» Répondit Emerys en suivant du regard le demi-homme engagé se positionner devant Cersei et Jaime.

«Moi aussi.» Murmura l'homme à ses côtés qui baissa immédiatement les yeux au sol en signe de soumission. Puis il tendit l'oreille aux prochains mots étranges de la femme intrigante.

«Tout flivoreux allaient les borogoves. Les verchons fourgus bourniflaient. Prends garde au Jabberwocky, mon fils. A sa gueule qui mord, à ses griffes qui happent. Le jeune homme, ayant pris sa vorpaline épée, cherchait longtemps l'ennemi manziquais…*» Récita paisiblement Emerys sans décrocher ses yeux pénétrant de la Montagne.

«Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?» Chuchota Theon hébété par ce drôle de langage.

«Un poème sur le courage. Il détermine la grandeur de l'âme.» Lui répondit-elle pour finalement s'intéresser au sol plutôt qu'à Gregor Clegane, brisant ainsi le charme dans lequel elle se trouvait.

«J'en aurais bien besoin.» Soupira l'homme martyrisé au regard fuyant.

La jeune femme sourit tristement à cette réplique. Le pauvre avait suffisamment souffert dans sa vie mais il tenait désespérément à gagner sa rédemption auprès de son frère Jon, un acte de courage inégalable. Cependant ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'un homme qu'elle n'avait même pas encore remarqué assis de l'autre côté de Cersei interpela Theon en ignorant délibérément Tyrion qui avait pris la parole. Ce type odieux lui rappela qu'il détenait encore sa sœur et qu'il n'hésitera pas à la tuer s'il ne se soumettait pas à ses désirs, une demande complètement hors de propos.

«Commençons peut-être par des soucis plus graves.» Raisonna Tyrion, perplexe. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Jamie qui se contenta de lui donner une secousse de la tête.

«Alors pourquoi tu causes ? Tu es le plus petit de nos soucis !» Ridiculisa Euron en se levant de son siège avec paresse, un sourire narquois sur son visage grossier. Il vit le nain regarder Jon puis Varys avant de s'arrêter sur la femme en noir proche de Theon. Il poursuivit.

«Ta petite copine ici présente ne me fait pas peur. Elle peut devenir ce qu'elle veut, je m'empresserais de la clouer définitivement au sol. Dragon ou pas, ça ne change rien du tout.» Menaça-t-il tranquillement, les yeux parcourant le corps sinueux d'Emerys avant de revenir sur le petit homme à ses pieds.

«Vous vous souvenez quand on évoquait les plaisanteries sur les nains ? Il explicite la blague, ça ne se fait pas, ça ruine la chute.» Tyrion leva les bras puis se tourna vers les autres à la recherche d'un peu d'aide pour revenir sur le vif du sujet et éviter de se concentrer sur Emerys.

«Il n'a pas d'humour.» S'empressa de dire Theon, les yeux plissés à l'ordure qui se faisait appeler Euron Greyjoy.

«Les choses comme toi on s'en débarrasse aux Iles de Fer. On t'aurait éliminé à la naissance. Un acte de pitié pour les parents.» Poursuivit vicieusement Euron en se penchant d'avantage vers Tyrion, satisfait de voir une forme de douleur se former dans son regard.

«Ça suffit ! Laissez-le !» Clama vivement Emerys qui prit un pas en avant, déterminée à le défendre malgré les risques évidents.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez des moqueries et de la méchanceté gratuite envers un homme qui n'en méritait aucunement. Assez de devoir écouter ces horreurs sans avoir le droit de répliquer. Il était temps de se lever pour les plus faibles. Elle reçût un regard reconnaissant de la part de Daenerys et de Tyrion mais pas de Jon ni de Varys trop soucieux pour la suite. L'instant d'après, Euron se tourna brusquement vers elle pour la pointer du doigt.

«Toi, oui toi. Tu dois être cette fameuse Emerys Raven don tout le monde parle. L'abomination, la traitresse. Tu as juste la chance d'être là ! Mais si tu continues à l'ouvrir, je peux te garantir que tu n'en auras plus pour bien longtemps.» Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, ses yeux bleus glaces promettant qu'il tenait toujours parole.

«Vous devriez vous assoir.» Sollicita Jamie agacé par cet homme rebutant.

«Même si je partage votre avis allez vous assoir ou allez-vous en. Le sujet des traîtres ne concerne pas cette réunion.» Soutint Cersei d'un petit sourire hautain quand les yeux de la Mère des dragons s'écarquillèrent légèrement à cette déclaration.

Emerys devint vite mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de Daenerys mais aussi de celui de Jon, Varys et de Jorah, tous nerveux. Alors elle revint sous sa tente pour laisser la chance au demi-homme de parler affaire sans que personne n'intervienne. Invraisemblablement heureux d'avoir mis son grain de sel, Euron retourna s'assoir auprès de sa Reine mais ne détourna jamais son regard rempli de convoitise de celui défiant de la femme aux cheveux d'argent. Jusqu'à ce que la Montagne derrière leurs sièges ne prenne un pas en avant pour rappeler qu'il était là.

La gorge d'Emerys se serra atrocement à la vue de cette chose terrifiante qui s'amusait injustement avec elle. Aucun état d'âme. Il savait qu'il la terrorisait, elle pouvait sentir son regard froid sur elle depuis tout à l'heure. Elle voulait lui arracher les yeux et la peau, lui faire regretter amèrement tous ses affreux coups porter à son corps. Les heures d'agonie … Mais aussi les nombreux viols sur des femmes incapables de se défendre, les terribles blessures par le feu infligé à son jeune frère, les massacres d'innocents, les mutineries, les tortures … La mort n'était même plus un châtiment pour lui.

Elle revint rapidement au présent lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son bras frissonnant au contact. Une main appartenant à Thoros de Myr. Le Prêtre ne la regardait pas mais avait sans doute sentit son épouvante et son envie de meurtre grâce à son aura surdéveloppé. Il lui donna une pression significative sur le bras puis s'intéressa à nouveau sur la conversation animé entre Tyrion, Cersei et Jon, tous cherchant à avoir le dernier mot sur leurs opinions personnelles concernant les Royaumes mais surtout la guerre imminente.

Jusqu'à ce que la Reine du Sud ne se moque des gens pauvres et de leur vulnérabilité.

Emerys ferma tristement les yeux en entendant cela, intérieurement soulagée que Jon ne laisse pas passer cette moquerie subtile aussi facilement malgré sa position compromettante. Cersei ne désirait strictement rien entendre de toute cette histoire saugrenue sur les marcheurs blancs. Elle n'y croyait absolument pas, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire stratégie pour approcher la capitale et elle en l'occurrence.

«Une question de survie … Vous voulez me demander une trêve le temps de repousser la menace ? C'est tout ?» Ricana sèchement Cersei en se tournant vers Daenerys, ignorant le Roi du Nord et ses plaidoiries inutiles.

«Oui, c'est tout.» Acquiesça-t-elle lentement.

«C'est très sérieux. Si ça ne l'était pas je ne serais pas venu.» Poursuivit Jon en prenant un pas en avant pour montrer qu'il n'était pas sur le point d'abandonner.

«Je crois que tout cela est une mauvaise plaisanterie. Difficile d'évaluer la situation avec mes armées rappelées à Port-Réal, comme vous le solliciter si gentiment. Vous pensez pouvoir marcher sur le sol de la capitale comme si de rien était avec d'anciens ennemis à la Couronne et venir me demander une trêve ? Comment suis-je censée faire confiance avec ça ?» Cersei leva pensivement le menton puis regarda Emerys au loin, un sourire aigre.

«Vous avez ma parole que la capitale ne sera pas touchée tant que la menace au Nord persiste.» Riposta Daenerys sans faiblir devant le ton hostile de l'autre Reine suspicieuse.

«La parole d'une aspirante usurpatrice !» Renvoya aussitôt Cersei.

«Aucune conversation ne saurait effacer les cinquante dernières années. Ou les méfaits passés.» Tyrion marcha jusque devant les deux Reines pour clôturer les échanges d'animosité. Les bras croisés dans le dos, il leva les yeux vers Emerys pour voir qu'elle était accablée devant les accusations à tords de Cersei. Il se racla la gorge puis revint à sa sœur méfiante.

«Il faut qu'on te montre quelque chose.» Et avec cela dit, Sandor refit surface avec la cargaison sur son dos.

Extrêmement lourd et encombrant, il rencontra quelques difficultés à enjamber l'escalier toutefois il atteint sa destination en posant la grande boite à une distance de sécurité des tentes. La curiosité remplaça soudainement l'agressivité verbale de l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Les yeux suivirent chacun des mouvements du Limier jusqu'à ce que le verrou ne glisse pour ouvrir le couvercle de la boite.

Un grand suspens s'installa sur l'ensemble de l'arène.

A suivre …

Je suis désolée d'avoir coupé le chapitre à ce moment-là, je sais que ce n'est pas très logique mais mon chapitre devenait beaucoup trop long QwQ (pourtant j'ai écourtée ...) Et je préfère le faire en deux parties car il me prend énormément de temps à concevoir et je ne pense pas que vous aimez attendre.

Donc je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et sans doute le dernier chapitre de ce tome ! Que du suspense même si vous vous en doutez de la suite lol Mais comment réagira Emerys ? Tiendra-t-elle sa langue ? Ou son identité ?

*Le poème est celui du Jabberwocky écrit par Lewis Carroll pour AIW. Petit Easter Egg !

++ VP


	21. Chapter 21

Dernier chapitre de ce TOME ! Il y a une musique qui l'accompagne à écouter uniquement à la fin. Jenny of Oldstones.

**TRÈS IMPORTANT !** Rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre une fois votre lecture terminée s'il vous plaît. C'est une note d'auteur.

Merci !

* * *

Chapitre 21

Quelques longues secondes interminables passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Aucun son, aucun mouvement, absolument rien.

Daenerys Targaryen jeta un petit coup d'œil à Jorah assis à côté d'elle puis ensuite à Cersei qui trouvait toute cette situation d'une grande absurdité. Comme la plupart des gens ici présent en ce jour particulier. Cependant Jamie fronça calmement les sourcils au moment où leur ancien Chien frappa violemment son pied dans la boite pour la retourner et ainsi déverser son contenu caché aux yeux de tous.

Instantanément, une créature maléfique rampa sur le sol poussiéreux, clairement déboussolé après avoir été aussi brutalement sorti de sa prison sombre et exiguë.

Vêtements en lambeaux, très peu de peau sur les os, la chair noircie à un stade avancé de décomposition, presque plus de cheveux sur le crâne et des yeux d'un bleu glaçant. Le choc était pour ainsi dire à son comble et les souffles bloquer dans les gorges de chacun. Tout à coup, le marcheur blanc se mit à hurler pendant qu'il bondissait à ses pieds pour s'empresser de courir en direction des vivants stupéfiés par son apparence squelettique.

Cersei sursauta violemment dans son siège aux cris terrifiants, Qyburn en perdit subitement les mots de voir une créature mort-vivant de ses propres yeux quant à Jamie il récupéra promptement son épée à sa ceinture même si ses gestes étaient désordonnés et précipités. Mais l'effroi était bien au-delà du réalisme et séjournait dans les cœurs des Sudistes désorientés par cette chose écœurante aux hurlements épouvantables. La créature aurait pu atteindre la Reine incrédule si Sandor n'avait pas récupérer la chaine à temps puis tirer en arrière pour l'empêcher de les atteindre avec l'une de ses griffes acérées.

De son côté, Emerys esquissa un sourire mauvais.

Enervé, le mort se tourna cette fois-ci vers le Limier avant de le charger sans une once de crainte. L'homme se prépara avec son épée puis le trancha en deux morceaux dès l'instant où il l'effleura avec ses doigts osseux, jetant les deux parties de corps dans deux directions opposées. Le marcheur blanc se roula par terre mais sans souffrance, juste de la colère, une terrible colère. Il hurlait encore et encore de rage sous les yeux impuissants des spectateurs d'une abomination pareille de la nature.

Emerys leva les yeux vers Jon et vit qu'il était très tendu, la main sur le pommeau de son épée à sa hanche juste par précaution. Elle aurait tant voulu que cette maudite chaine se brise et que le mort ne se jette brutalement sur Cersei ainsi que sur la Montagne pour le voir les déchirer devant les autres souverains des contrées voisines. Un désir ardent bien égoïste … Mais pas dénuer de sens. Pas pour elle du moins. Son sourire plaisant ne passa pas inaperçu à Tyrion qui la regardait au loin, une main à sa poitrine, l'air soucieux de la tournure des évènements.

Sandor coupa net le bras du mort lorsque ce dernier essaya de lui attraper la tunique. Le bras atterrit aux pieds de Qyburn qui l'examina sous toutes les coutures, émerveillé par cette créature censée être morte depuis bien longtemps. Ensuite Jon Snow le récupéra rapidement pour faire une démonstration à Cersei et les autres sur comment s'en débarrasser efficacement.

Deux façons distinctes connues à ce jour. La manière par le feu ou alors avec une lame de verredragon qu'il logea directement dans la poitrine du marcheur blanc, ce qui le tua définitivement.

«Il n'y a plus qu'une guerre qui compte. La grande guerre.» Affirma Jon à bout de souffle.

«Je n'y croyais pas avant de les voir. J'ai vue l'armée entière. Ils sont des centaines de milliers.» Expliqua Daenerys immobile sur son siège, bien moins impressionnée par cette chose aujourd'hui. A cette déclaration, les yeux de Jaime s'écarquillèrent.

Après cette démonstration, Euron décida de retourner aux Iles de Fer car manifestement il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi effrayant de toute sa vie entière. Chose qu'il conseilla également à Daenerys Targaryen afin qu'au moins une partie des hommes survivent à la guerre qu'il considérait perdue d'avance avec ces créatures horrifiques pour ennemis. Les marcheurs blancs ne sachant pas nager, ils n'atteindront jamais les Iles donc ils étaient potentiellement en sécurité jusqu'à l'hiver.

«Il a raison d'avoir peur. Mais il est lâche de fuir. Il y a malheureusement beaucoup trop de lâches en ce monde.» Accusa Cersei qui ressentait une immense déception de le voir partir de sa capitale. Elle regarda ensuite Emerys de l'autre côté puis lui offrit un sourire effronté, la visant personnellement avec ses paroles vexantes.

La jeune femme en robe noire se contenta de lui plisser les yeux mais ne dit aucun mot en retour, elle n'allait aucunement lui en donner la satisfaction. Cette prise de décision sembla ravir Tyrion mais pas Sandor. Le Limier grommela quelque chose sous son souffle à propos de la Reine mais fort heureusement personne à part lui ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il radotait. Sauf peut-être sa femme, Theon et Thoros qui trouvèrent ses insultes très amusantes en ces circonstances plutôt dramatiques.

Cersei maintenant convaincue qu'ils étaient tous en danger de mort, accepta la trêve à une seule et unique condition, que Jon ne choisisse pas de camp. Qui comme son père jadis donne sa parole qu'il ne prendra le parti d'aucune faction après la guerre. Qu'il ne prendra plus les armes contre sa famille, plus jamais. Cependant tous ceux qui connaissaient le Roi du Nord savaient que cette demande ne pouvait être prise en considération parce que son amour pour Daenerys dépassait toute cette histoire de pouvoir et de jalousie. Alors il refusa poliment, déclarant être voué à sa Reine bien aimée.

Une décision qui ne plut guère à Cersei.

«Il n'y a donc plus rien à discuter ! Ces choses vont commencer par le Nord, amusez-vous bien ! On s'occupera du peu qui restera de vous. A commencer par les traitres.» Fulmina-t-elle d'un rictus agacé, n'acceptant point le refus.

Elle descendit du piédestal puis donna au passage un regard haineux à Emerys en qui elle portait encore une sévère rancune avant de disparaître de l'arène avec son escorte conséquente de garde. Ainsi que la Montagne. Elle pouvait sentir tous les regards déçus sur elle et les nombreux doutes mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. La seule condition imposée pour cette stupide trêve avec les Stark et cette gourgandine de Targaryen. Néanmoins avant de partir pour de bon, une dernière idée mesquine lui vint à l'esprit.

«Oh, j'oubliais. Lady Margaery vous salue.» Dit-elle effrontément à Emerys d'un sourire en coin qu'elle espérait outrageant.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils à la montée de chaleur qui serpenta jusque dans sa nuque puis sur ses joues tandis que la rage la submergea de plein fouet au rappel cruel de Cersei sur le sort de sa seule amie durant sa captivité. Elle était vraiment sadique. La torture mentale était l'une de ses plus grandes spécialités, il fallait bien l'admettre. La pauvre Margaery mais aussi sa grand-mère Olenna Tyrell avaient connues de bien tristes fins … Tout cela à cause d'une histoire de soi-disant conspiration envers la couronne.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux non plus.

«Grosse salope.» Grogna Sandor sous son souffle au moment où la Reine passa à côté de lui. Il frappa ensuite son épaule dans celle de la Montagne puis se rapprocha d'Emerys en attendant les délibérations. Il fut surpris lorsque sa femme commença à arpenter le sol de gauche à droite.

«Je veux voir la couleur de son sang. Elle mérite de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances comme cette chose qui l'accompagne comme un bon chien de garde. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! Il faut lui faire changer d'avis ou nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de survivre à ça. Avons-nous vraiment fait tout ce chemin pour nous prendre ce non ? Pour rien ?» S'écria-t-elle furieusement en jetant ses mains en l'air. Elle leva la tête vers Sandor qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, incapable de lui répondre.

«Nous n'avons rien sans rien.» Rappela Thoros d'un haussement de ses sourcils. Il désigna ensuite la mère des Dragons avec son menton qui venait de rejoindre Jon Snow pour avoir une rapide discussion avec lui.

«Je vous en suis reconnaissante de votre loyauté, mais mon dragon est mort pour que nous puissions être ici. Si nous sommes venus pour rien, Viserion est mort aussi pour rien. Elle aurait risqué sa vie, pour rien !» S'exténua celle-ci en pointant du doigt Emerys sous la tente, aux bords des larmes.

Tant de choses étaient en jeu.

«Je sais !» Soupira Jon, découragé.

«Dommage que vous ayez fait ça.» Jorah secoua tristement la tête. Le nain de la bande s'exprima ensuite.

«Je suis heureux de votre allégeance à votre Reine. Mais avez-vous déjà envisagé de mentir ? Juste de temps en temps ? Juste un peu ? Au moins une fois dans votre vie ?» Déclara sèchement Tyrion qui tournait le dos aux deux tourtereaux, une oreille attentive à leurs échanges.

«Je ne prononcerais jamais un serment que je ne peux honorer !» S'irrita le Roi du Nord en plissant les yeux au demi-homme refusant catégoriquement de le regarder.

«Le mensonge peut être dramatique je vous l'accorde, mais il est parfois nécessaire dans des situations qui nous dépassent tous !» Emerys rejoignit Daenerys et Jon, ne pouvant accepter l'abstinence de parler un instant de plus. S'en était de trop.

«Et est-ce que le mensonge vous a réussi ? Où vous a-t-il mené aujourd'hui ?» Rétorqua inopinément Jon en levant une main gantée vers elle, les sourcils levés car il savait qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible.

Emerys ouvrit puis referma aussitôt la bouche en désespoir de cause. C'était un sujet délicat mais il avait raison, les mensonges ne menaient jamais à rien mise à part à la souffrance et au déshonneur. Elle secoua la tête tout en fermant les yeux à la piqure familière dans son cœur qui se manifestait régulièrement ces derniers temps. Les remords. Varys s'approcha lentement de la femme en détresse mais resta dans son dos lorsque Jon reprit dans un ton de reproche.

«Parlez-moi de mon père si vous voulez, dites-moi que cette attitude a fini par le tuer ! Lorsque des gens n'hésitent pas à faire de fausses promesses, les mots n'ont plus aucun sens ! Alors la seule solution c'est mentir, toujours mieux mentir.» S'accabla-t-il avec sarcasme. Il continua quand le petit Lannister se tourna vers lui «mais mentir ne nous aidera pas dans ce combat !»

«C'est en effet un problème. Et le plus immédiat des problèmes, c'est qu'on est dans la merde !» Tyrion grimaça affreusement, tentant de faire comprendre l'étendue du problème au Roi trop naïf.

«Avez-vous une idée pour remédier à ce problème ?» Demanda calmement le chevalier oignon en gardant les bras croisés dans son dos.

«Je n'en vois qu'un.» Renifla Tyrion en tournant cette fois-ci la tête vers la sortie de l'arène.

«N'y pense même pas !» Siffla rudement Emerys d'une secousse de sa tête, les sourcils se creusant à l'idée absurde qui fleurissait dans la tête de ce petit homme obstiné.

«Tu restes ici. Vous restez tous ici. Je vais aller parler à ma sœur.» Tyrion prit sa décision malgré le regard de chien battu de son amie très inquiète. Il vit qu'elle voulait encore dire quelque chose pour le faire changer d'avis mais la main de Varys sur son épaule réussit à l'en dissuader d'une manière ou d'une autre, à son plus grand réconfort.

«Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour voir ma Main se faire tuer.» Objecta rapidement Daenerys avec émotion, les mains en poings, partageant le point de vue d'Emerys sur la question.

«Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ma Reine. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. J'aurais pu rester dans ma cellule et vous épargnez bien des troubles. Mais alors, je n'aurais pas retrouvé mon amie qui m'est si chère à mes yeux ni même apporter mon allégeance à la seule et unique Daenerys Targaryen.» Tyrion esquissa un faible sourire aux deux femmes qui occupaient une place importante dans son cœur.

«Bordel, laissez-le partir qu'on en parle plus ! De toute façon nous allons tous crever bientôt alors autant qu'il y aille tout de suite comme ça c'est régler.» S'agaça le Limier en arrière-plan assis sur une chaise dorénavant libre. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs rire Thoros.

«Merci, Chien.» Remercia sarcastiquement Tyrion avec un sourire forcé.

«Ne l'écoute pas.» Emerys leva les yeux au commentaire de Sandor puis s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui prendre les épaules dans ses mains «si tu y vas, elle ne se gênera pas pour te remettre dans cette cellule immonde. Sans doute même pire. Cette femme est vile, tu ne peux pas y aller seule. Je viendrais avec toi.»

«Emerys.» Prévint Daenerys, pas convaincue du tout que ce soit la meilleure des idées avec son identité dévoilée au grand jour. Toutefois le mercenaire balafré s'occupa d'éclaircir le fond de sa pensée.

«Ça va pas non ?! Tu veux aller lui torcher le cul aussi pendant que tu y es ? T'as déjà oublié à qui t'as à faire ? Cette catin incestueuse n'hésitera pas à te faire faire égorger par la main de mon frère pour oser pénétrer dans sa demeure. Et ensuite elle t'offrira à ce salopard en guise de récompense !» Vociféra le Limier dans son dos en bondissant de sa chaise, ignorant les regards importunés de Jon et de Daenerys face à son langage grossier.

«Il lui faut une escorte-» Se défendit vainement Emerys, incertaine, mais le Roi du Nord la coupa brusquement.

«C'est moi le fautif, je vais la voir.» Dit-il d'un hochement de tête déterminé. Cependant le nain n'était pas du même avis.

«C'est incontestablement vrai. Mais elle vous tuera sans le moindre doute. Même si j'apprécie grandement votre offre, je vais voir ma sœur tout seul. Ou on rentre chez nous et on revient au point de départ.» Tyrion regarda Emerys droit dans les yeux quand il déclara vouloir y aller seul, au cas où elle essayerait encore de négocier avec lui. Néanmoins il restait très touché qu'elle s'inquiète à ce point-là pour son sort mais jamais il ne l'autoriserait à se mettre inutilement en danger.

Même si elle pouvait devenir un dragon féroce.

«Elle ne t'accordera aucune miséricorde …» Chuchota-t-elle tristement, le cœur lourd.

«Fais-moi confiance.» Tyrion sourit malgré la grande pression qui reposait dorénavant sur ses épaules.

Vaincue, Emerys déglutit avant de fermer les yeux quand le demi-homme posa ses petites mains sur les siennes et qu'il les tapota pour la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait en dépit de sa peur de devoir faire face à sa sœur sans protection autre que Jaime. Il voyait bien qu'elle aussi était en conflit interne et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, qu'elle agissait purement par instinct. Elle avait tout aussi peur que lui. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas dans une condition pareille ?

Il lui offrit un sourire nerveux qu'elle retourna difficilement avant de s'éloigner pour prendre le chemin menant au Donjon Rouge une fois qu'il reçut l'accord de sa Reine. A chaque pas, son hésitation grandissait. Et s'il se trompait lourdement ? Si sa sœur refusait même de le voir ? L'angoisse dans son estomac, Tyrion regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu'Emerys était toujours dans la même position qu'auparavant. Agenouillée sur le sol devant Jon et Daenerys, tous les trois le fixant avec appréhension alors qu'il s'éloignait toujours plus.

Le destin de tout un monde reposait maintenant sur ses épaules.

Environ une heure plus tard, Tyrion revint en un seul morceau au plus grand bonheur de Daenerys, Jon et Emerys soulagés de le voir en vie. Et derrière lui, Cersei Lannister ainsi que plusieurs membres de sa garde notamment la Montagne suivirent de près pour venir à leur rencontre. Assurément moins énervés que précédemment.

Les yeux d'Emerys s'élargirent à ce constat déroutant mais terriblement satisfaisant. Elle se leva rapidement de son siège entre Sandor et Jorah Mormont pour se tenir auprès du Roi et de la Reine des Dragons, en attente d'une explication concrète sur la situation actuelle. Tyrion semblait vraisemblablement content de lui. Le demi-homme marchait avec une légèreté nouvellement retrouvé tandis qu'il se positionnait sur le côté et laissait la place à sa sœur, Qyburn, la Montagne puis à Jamie. Cersei s'exprima en première, les mains soigneusement croisées devant elle.

«Mes armées resteront là où elles sont. Je ne les ramène pas sur la capitale.» Elle marqua un temps de pause lorsque les visages de Jon et de Daenerys tombèrent à cette nouvelle. Finalement elle poursuivit une fois le ton donné «elles marcheront au Nord pour combattre dans la grande guerre avec vous.»

Le Roi du Nord, abasourdi par ces dires, tourna la tête en direction de Tyrion pour s'apercevoir que le nain arborait une expression sereine sur son visage balafré. Sentant le regard insistant sur lui, il leva les yeux vers Jon ensuite sur Daenerys surprise puis vers Emerys qui semblait ravie de cette prise de décision malgré sa rancune personnelle envers sa sœur. Cependant son sourire fini par s'estomper et son visage se lissa de toutes expressions positives, paraissant tout à coup dans la réflexion intense ce qui lui donnait un regard des plus effrayants.

Déglutissant nerveusement face à ce changement radical de personnalité, Tyrion revint à la voix de sa sœur intransigeante.

«Les ténèbres viennent tous nous recouvrir. Faisons face, ensemble. Une fois la grande guerre achevée, puissiez-vous ne pas oublier que je vous ai aidé. Sans aucune promesse ni assurance de la part de qui que ce soit. Plus de tentatives de meurtre.» Déclara-t-elle solennellement en se concentrant cette fois-ci sur Emerys. D'un sourire sévère, elle revint au Roi du Nord et à la Reine Targaryen.

«Je ne m'attend à rien.» Cersei clôtura cette brève conversation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La neige tombait doucement sur le décor grisonnant, recouvrant la pierre noircie de son manteau blanc. Un grand silence résidait. La vie avait complètement disparue de ce lieu spécifique.

Emerys déambulait tranquillement dans cet endroit aux échos étouffés par le tapis de neige sous ses pieds. Ses yeux parcouraient les murs fissurés et en ruines qui constituaient cette salle apparemment à l'abandon depuis un bout de temps. Immensément grande, des poteaux s'élevaient pour maintenir un plafond qui n'existait quasiment plus, des blocs de pierre immobiles sur le sol après son effondrement brutal. Des flocons de neige tombaient lentement dans la salle vide, s'accrochait à son manteau noir, à sa cape qui traînait derrière elle, à ses longs cheveux platines coulant en cascade sur ses épaules …

_Les flammes ardentes brûleront vos âmes !_

_Brûler …_

_Brûlez-les tous !_

Des murmures récurrents ricochaient sur les murs encore debout. Des voix familières … Plus particulièrement une. Une malédiction qu'elle avait profanée il y a longtemps sur Port-Réal, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait avec Sandor à cheval une fois le combat par ordalie achevé. Elle ignorait ce que cela signifiait mais elle avait la mauvaise impression que ce triste paysage lui correspondait en quelque sorte. Qu'elle en était la cause de ce chaos ou du moins qu'elle y avait activement participée.

Puis enfin, son regard se posa sur l'objet des convoitises.

Le Trône de Fer figurait au-dessus d'un escalier également fissuré de part et d'autre après la chute involontaire de roches. Derrière lui s'étendait un très grand vitrail représentant l'Etoile à Sept Branches, lui aussi brisé par ce qui semblerait être une attaque surprise d'une rare violence. Une lumière blafarde pénétrait dans la salle du trône. Une lumière bleutée, morte qui reflétait la neige un peu partout sur les surfaces.

«C'est une vision de l'avenir.»

Sans se retourner au son de la voix masculine qui venait de s'exprimée, Emerys poursuivit son exploration visuel avec intérêt, pas le moins du monde perturbée par cette fameuse vision. Elle plaça ses mains dans ses manches amples puis continua d'avancer au milieu de la salle, son regard vers le ciel gris où tombaient toujours plus de flocons blancs. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elle, lents et rythmiques. Elle avala calmement sa salive pour prendre la parole à son tour.

«Je sais. J'ai déjà eu une vision similaire il y a longtemps. Sauf … Sauf que ce n'était pas exactement pareille. Le Trône était occupé, la salle remplie de vie. Puis le feu s'est abattu, remplissant cet endroit de flammes ardentes. J'ai vu le monde brûler.» Expliqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant subitement lorsque sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Une main autour de son cou, elle baissa les yeux presque avec honte.

Derrière elle la personne ne s'exclama pas en retour.

Au contraire elle se dirigea sur sa droite jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Bran Stark regardait pensivement l'endroit comme s'il était déjà venu ici à de maintes reprises, les bras croisés derrière son dos, le menton levé au Trône de Fer vide de plus en plus recouvert par cette neige étonnante. Elle n'était pas surprise de le voir debout car tout était possible dans les sentiers des visions. Silencieusement, il pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il examinait quelque chose qui venait subitement d'apparaître dans cette vision d'un proche avenir.

«Il y a malheureusement des choix qui ne peuvent plus être changés.» Rétorqua-t-il sans détourner le regard de ce qui attirait son attention. Il poursuivit son chemin dans la salle du Trône pour disparaître derrière un poteau.

Emerys, perplexe par ses mystérieuses paroles, décida de lever les yeux vers le Trône pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus vide mais que quelqu'un résidait dessus. De longs cheveux ondulés platines, une robe noire de velours, des yeux bleus vides de vie … Aucun doute sur l'identité de Daenerys Targaryen alias la Reine et la mère des Dragons.

Son regard était fixe, le sourire à ses lèvres terrifiant. La Reine qu'elle avait appris à aimer et respecter se tenait bien droite et immobile sur le Trône qu'elle convoitait depuis de nombreuses années. En s'approchant un peu plus près d'elle, Emerys ne pouvait retirer le sentiment oppressant qui grandissait dans son estomac au manque d'émotions chez Daenerys. Ce visage … Il n'y avait aucune bonté, aucune sympathie, aucune clémence.

C'était comme si cette vision était une affreuse représentation de ce que cette femme voyait de l'avenir sous son couronnement. Elle ignorait ce qui était le plus cauchemardesque. Son indifférence ou cette vision absolue de l'horreur. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu ce regard dépourvu d'amour et de sensibilité chez Daenerys Targaryen, la Reine en qui elle voyait un moyen certain d'avoir un avenir meilleur. Loin du chaos de ses ancêtres, loin de l'anarchie des Lannister.

«Pourquoi.» Fût la seule question d'Emerys à côté du Trône occupé par un fantôme. Elle déglutit puis sentit la piqure familière des larmes derrière ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait sa souveraine lugubre.

«Certains choix ne peuvent plus être changés.» Répéta Bran derrière le Trône de Fer.

«Non. Pourquoi vous me montrer cette vision à moi et pas à la principale concernée ! Ceci, tout cela, ce n'est pas Daenerys. J'ai vue en elle, elle n'est pas comme ses ancêtres avant elle ! Elle libérera les peuples mais pas sous l'emprise de la folie ! Je refuse d'y croire.» Emerys secoua la tête avec vigueur avant de se redressée et de prendre quelques pas loin du Trône, écartant rapidement cette hypothèse saugrenue. Cependant Bran fit le tour pour se tenir de l'autre côté de Daenerys immobile, la regardant presque avec pitié.

«Cette vision lui a déjà été offerte lors d'une prise de décision importante. Sa conscience sait ce qui l'attend. Mais il n'a jamais été question de Daenerys Targaryen. Cette vision vous concerne personnellement. Car vous marcherez à ses côtés Emerys.» En disant cela, la neige aux pieds de la jeune femme se tâcha de rouge.

Horrifiée, Emerys s'éloigna pour voir que son propre fantôme se tenait dorénavant aux côtés de Daenerys, arborant la même expression sinistre que cette dernière. Le sang se déversait en grande quantité sur les marches menant au Trône, se mélangeant à la neige. Il en coulait de partout, même le long des poteaux jusque sur le sol. Ce fût d'ailleurs à cet instant précis qu'elle remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue la première fois qu'elle avait regardé la Reine. Les flocons de neige s'accrochaient à ses longs cils et certains se posaient sur ses joues porcelaines sans jamais fondre au contact de la chaleur.

Des cendres.

Emerys prit une profonde inspiration puis ferma les yeux, le cœur pulsant fortement contre sa cage thoracique à ces révélations choquantes. A vrai dire elle n'était pas surprise car son âme était bel et bien noircie, Varys faisait en sorte qu'elle ne l'oublie jamais. Sous l'emprise de la colère et de la haine, elle était capable du pire allant jusqu'à massacrer des armées entières qui ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres de leurs souverains.

Elle était un assassin, tout comme cette Reine qui pensait être une libératrice.

«J'ai toujours aimé voir le sang, il me fascine. C'est dans ma nature. Et on ne peut lutter contre sa nature …» Emerys tendit deux doigts pour récolter du sang sur le poteau derrière elle. Elle le considéra un instant avant de sourire tristement.

«Je voulais me débarrasser de cette culpabilité qui me rongeait à chaque fois que je devenais cette créature écailleuse. Pour moi, il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de déverser ma haine par les flammes. Jusqu'à Varys. Mais mes idées noires … Elles sont toujours là malgré mes efforts à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Cela fait de moi un monstre. J'ai toujours été un monstre aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Je devrais arrêter de penser le contraire et accepter la triste vérité.» Affirma Emerys d'un reniflement mélancolique suivit d'un hochement de tête défaitiste. L'acceptation avait toujours été une tâche extrêmement difficile.

«Les monstres sont créés à partir des mauvaises décisions prises. Il faut savoir faire la paix avec nos erreurs passées pour pouvoir devenir une meilleure version de nous-même. Quand je vous regarde Emerys, je ne vois pas un monstre. Juste une personne qui ignore.» Répondit Bran avec sincérité, osant sourire lorsque la femme en émoi leva les yeux vers lui.

«Qui ignore quoi ?» Interrogea Emerys.

Bran se contenta d'élargir son petit sourire avant de descendre les marches ensanglantées jusqu'à se tenir face au Trône. Les bras toujours croisés dans son dos, il contempla Daenerys d'un œil critique avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Emerys dubitative par ses mystérieuses explications comportant plusieurs secrets. Son sourire infime mourut lentement pour revenir à son expression platonique habituelle, comme à chaque fin de conversation.

«Vous comprendrez lorsque le temps viendra. N'oubliez pas qui sont vos véritables alliés. Ceux qui vous aiment pour qui vous êtes. Pas pour ce que vous êtes.» Expliqua-t-il avant de faire une légère révérence puis de tourner les talons pour quitter cet endroit horrifique. A sa disparition, un chuchotement résonna.

«Nous nous retrouverons bientôt.»

_«La décision vous reviens votre Majesté. Mais si nous sommes des alliés au cours de cette guerre, il est important que les Nordiens le constatent.»_

Elle revenait doucement à elle. Au présent.

_«Si nous rejoignons Port-Blanc sur le même navire, je crois que nous en apporterons la preuve.»_

«Les conseils de guerre vous ennuient-ils tant ?» S'agaça la voix de Jorah Mormont quelque part sur sa gauche.

Emerys rouvrit lentement les yeux pour d'abord se retrouver dans un monde complètement flou avant de récupérer pleinement ses capacités visuelles. Elle se tenait devant une grande table noire qui représentait les différentes contrées avec des pions en guise de maisons. Autour, les plus proches conseillers de Daenerys ainsi que le chevalier oignon et le Roi du Nord, tous la regardait étrangement après la demande de Jorah quelque peu irritée sur les bords. Sans pression, elle se mit à sourire.

«Vous avez un sens de l'observation irréprochable.» Dit-il d'une touche d'humour, ce qui donna le sourire à Tyrion, Theon, Jon mais pas Daenerys ni Ver Gris et encore moins Jorah. Elle haussa les sourcils puis reprit sans tarder «Ma conscience n'était, certes, pas ici mais ma présence physique l'était. Vous parliez de rabattre les Immaculées pour qu'ils rejoignent les Dothraki sur la route Royale. Ensuite faire route ensemble vers Winterfell. Il serait plus conseiller d'y aller par les airs comme vient de vous le suggérer Ser Jorah. Ce que le Roi ici présent, vient de contester.»

Cette fois-ci quelques rires s'élevèrent notamment ceux du chevalier oignon, de Varys et de Tyrion, amusés par la mauvaise posture de Jorah qui pensait réellement que la jeune femme n'avait rien suivit depuis le début des débats. Pourtant elle venait d'énoncer chacun des points importants qui venaient d'être aborder autour de cette table, et dans un ordre précis ! Ce qui amusait la plupart des conseillers de la Reine après tant de tension accumulée aux cours des derniers jours.

«Elle pourrait nous apporter un soutien aérien pendant le trajet par le Detroit.» Reprit Jorah en s'adressant directement à Daenerys, exposant son idée d'exploiter Emerys à sa Reine. Missendei s'opposa rapidement.

«C'est trop de risques. Comme vous l'avez dit, les ennemis sont nombreux et ils ne feront pas la différence. Un dragon est un dragon. Qu'importe son allégeance. Ils feront tout pour baisser la puissance de feu de sa Majesté si l'occasion se présente.» Objecta-t-elle, ce que Tyrion approuva d'un hochement de tête.

«Elle a raison. Le mieux serait de renforcer la protection sur le terrain. Ne nous séparons pas. Considérons les potentielles pertes avec grand intérêt. Nous pouvons déjà écarter ma sœur et ses armées de notre liste d'ennemi. Ce qui, de mon point de vu, est un grand soulagement.» S'exprima-t-il avec fierté, le torse gonflé et les bras croisés dans son dos.

«Cersei représentera toujours un danger pour nous tous.» Réfuta immédiatement Jon Snow en posant ses deux mains sur la surface froide de la table. Il n'avait pas confiance en cette femme et ne l'aura sans doute jamais.

«Elle tiendra sa promesse.» Rétorqua Tyrion avec conviction, fixant son regard déterminé dans celui incertain du Roi du Nord.

«Et si on demandait l'avis d'Emerys sur la question ?» Varys prit la parole pour la toute première fois depuis le début du débat. Les mains dans ses grandes manches, l'eunuque gardait toujours un œil discret sur la jeune femme un peu en retrait, examinant chacune de ses expressions faciales. Il avait bien vu qu'elle se retenait de commenter au sujet de Cersei Lannister.

Prise de court, Emerys se balança d'une jambe à l'autre alors qu'elle regardait confusément chaque membre présent autour de la table en verredragon. Elle n'aimait guère avoir toute l'attention, cela la rendait mal à l'aise à chaque fois. Tous les regards portés sur elle en attendant une réponse, elle s'avança jusqu'au bord de la table puis se pencha pour l'observer plus en détails. Elle se concentra sur chaque pion, chaque navire représenté sur la carte du monde. Elle s'arrêta sur Port-Réal.

«Cersei n'est pas quelqu'un de confiance mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas stupide. Ses mots n'ont que très peu de valeurs pour moi cependant elle s'est rendue compte de l'urgence et si elle est un tantinet maligne, alors elle renforcera ses rangs à nos côtés pour assurer un avenir à sa capitale après la guerre.» Dit-elle en déplaçant un pion Lannister près du grand Mur, aux côtés des Stark et des Targaryen.

«Si l'on connaîtra un après-guerre.» Soupira le chevalier oignon.

«Ma présence dans les airs ne sera pas nécessaire. Ne nous montrons pas trop sur nos gardes ou la confiance risque d'être brisée bien avant l'heure.» Poursuivit Emerys en regardant cette fois-ci Jorah puis Jon Snow. Daenerys avala avant de se rapprocher de la table tout en fixant la femme confiante face à elle.

«Vous voguerez avec nous. Nous resterons ensemble durant la traversée. Si nous sommes attaqués, vous vous déploierez avec mes dragons pour nous assurer une protection.» Affirma la Reine d'un léger sourire convaincu.

«Mon pouvoir ne se commande pas. J'apporterais mon soutien aérien durant la guerre si les Dieux le décident. Je continuerais de vous suivre votre Majesté, jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez votre place légitime sur le Trône de Fer. Je vous jure protection et fidélité mais accordez-moi une seule faveur.» Emerys attendit patiemment que Daenerys lui donne son accord pour qu'elle poursuive.

«Une fois la grande guerre terminée, je veux que vous me laissiez finir ce que j'ai entamée depuis ce jour dans mon ancien village. Seule et sans l'aide de personne. Ma vengeance personnelle doit connaître une fin. Même si je dois en périr.» Exposa Emerys d'une détermination farouche à en faire pâlir plus d'un. Elle regarda chaque personne autour d'elle avant de s'arrêter sur Daenerys à l'écoute de sa requête.

«Cersei doit mourir par ma main.» Finit-elle d'un rictus amer, le venin s'écoulant dans sa voix douce. Elle croisa le regard de Varys qui était actuellement indéchiffrable. Serait-ce des regrets ou du respect ?

«Emerys-» Tyrion s'avança mais sa Reine prit la parole.

«C'est votre droit. Vous avez ma parole que je n'interviendrais pas dans l'exécution de Cersei Lannister. Vous êtes libre dans vos choix.» Accepta cette dernière d'un hochement de tête ferme, ne laissant pas la place aux arguments.

«Majesté, je ne crois que pas cela soit une bonne idée. Maintenant que nous avons les Lannister de notre côté, peut-être que nous pourrions enfin trouver un terrain d'entente !» S'empressa de dire Tyrion, alarmé par cette décision hâtive toutefois le Roi partagea son propre avis sur la question.

«Cersei devra payer de ses actes mais en bonne et due forme. Si elle ne tient pas sa promesse, alors nous pourrons considérer un châtiment approprié. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas la question. Nous sommes aux portes d'une guerre sans merci qui ne connaîtra peut-être pas de lendemain ! Alors toute cette discussion n'aura servie à rien.» Jon laissa sortir un grand soupir tendu, inquiet pour la survie des peuples Nordiques.

«Alors faisons en sorte de ne pas nous retrouver condamnés pour pouvoir aborder le sujet de la couronne plus tard.» Sourit Jorah, passant son regard complice d'un conseiller à l'autre qui rendit aisément son sourire contagieux.

Sauf un.

A la fin des longs débats de guerre, Emerys emprunta l'un des longs couloirs sombres de Peyredragon jusqu'à se retrouver dans la salle du trône vide à l'heure actuelle. De ses pas précipités, sa longue cape traînait derrière elle, gonflée telle des ailes noires sinistres de corbeau.

«Emerys ! Attend ! Il faut que l'on parle.»

Sans se retourner, la jeune femme s'arrêta pour laisser la possibilité à son suiveur de la rattraper dans la salle du trône. Mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure en signe de nervosité mais aussi par agacement, elle fronça les sourcils lorsque le demi-homme essoufflé d'avoir couru après elle s'arrêta aux pieds des marches. Tyrion prit de profondes inspirations tandis qu'il tentait de retrouver son souffle, ses yeux parcourant le dos et les cheveux argents de la femme qui lui tournait délibérément le dos.

«Je sais que ma sœur mérite la mort, qu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre cruel, qu'une femme arrogante et égoïste. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle a un cœur sous cette carapace sans scrupule. Elle peut changer Emerys. C'est difficile à croire je te l'accorde, mais j'ai vu qu'elle en était capable sous certaines conditions. Je le sais au fond de moi.» Défendit-il, la main sur le cœur, plaidant du regard même si son amie ne pouvait pas le voir.

«Qu'elle peut changer … Comment peux-tu encore dire de telles choses.» Grogna soudainement Emerys. Finalement, elle se retourna pour croiser le regard angoissé du nain aux pieds de l'escalier. Les yeux plissés et les mains en poings, elle siffla entre ses dents les choses suivantes.

«As-tu oublié ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ? Ce qu'elle t'a fait subir à toi ? A Sansa Stark avec son ignoble fils né de sa relation incestueuse ? A tout ce peuple de Port-Réal, affamé et dévalorisé à chaque putain d'occasion qui se présente ! Elle ne se préoccupe de personne d'autre que de sa propre petite personne !» A la fin de sa phrase, sa voix s'éleva d'une octave. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines à la colère qui se déversait dans chaque fibre de son être, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet homme la défendait encore après tout ce temps.

«Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Lors de mon entrevue avec ma sœur, je lui ai posé un dilemme qu'elle aurait facilement pu accepter mais elle ne l'a pas fait-» Tyrion grimaça quand Emerys lui coupa la parole.

«Elle n'est qu'infamie ! Elle aspire à la méchanceté et à l'intolérance ! Combien de fois as-tu risqué ta vie pour ta famille ? Une famille qui ne te respecte même pas ! Une sœur qui a planifié ton assassinat à deux reprises ! Une sœur qui a fait en sorte que tu deviennes le bouffon du Roi, l'abomination de la famille des Lannister. Un père qui refusait de t'accepter comme fils. Et malgré tout, tu continues de les aimer sans espérer un retour. Je t'admire pour ça, Tyrion Lannister. Mais tu es stupide de croire à un changement …» Le menton d'Emerys tremblait au fur et à mesure que les larmes dévalaient librement ses joues. Désespérée elle secoua lentement la tête, regrettant chacun de ses mots qui, elle espérait, allait lui donner un déclic avant que le destin ne s'en prenne à lui.

L'idée de perdre son ami de petite taille à cause de Cersei la terrifiait.

«Je lui ai donné l'occasion de me tuer mais elle ne l'a pas fait !» Cria subitement Tyrion.

Emerys se calma instantanément face à ces aveux. Son front se lissa de consternation, sa respiration haletante ralenti considérablement pour écouter les prochaines paroles du demi-homme en colère qui la regardait avec douleur. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait touché en plein cœur avec ses mots toutefois il ne se laissa pas abattre par la cruelle vérité.

«Elle aurait pu le faire, mais elle n'a pas pu. Pendant ce court instant où j'ai vu ma vie défiler devant moi, j'ai senti autre chose que de la haine chez Cersei. De la peur, l'incapacité de me mettre à mort. J'ai envisagé tellement de fois comment je pourrais la tuer que je ne saurais les compter. La lame de la Montagne était à mon cou mais ma sœur ne lui a jamais donné l'ordre de m'exécuter. Pourquoi ?» Questionna Tyrion sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Les lèvres pincées, il prit un pas de plus vers Emerys, la considérant.

«Elle est enceinte, pas vrai ?» Emerys serra la mâchoire.

«Oui.» Révéla-t-il après un temps d'hésitation, craignant sa réaction à cette nouvelle. Le visage de la femme plus grande se crispa un instant pour refléter de l'incertitude avant de revenir à cette lividité. Elle déglutit puis se pencha vers lui.

«Je lui prendrais tout ce qu'elle m'a pris. Je rependrais la justice aux côtés de Daenerys Targaryen. De gré ou de force.» Chuchota-t-elle froidement entre ses dents, son regard devenant encore plus menaçant qu'auparavant.

«Et ton mari dans tout ça ? Qu'en est-il de Sandor Clegane ? En prenant ce chemin tu l'abandonnes ! Comme tu abandonnes tous ceux qui te tiennent à cœur.» S'exténua le demi-homme en claquant ses mains à ses hanches. Il se sentait désolé mais surtout, il n'avait jamais ressenti une aussi grande peur.

«J'en prend le risque.» Emerys plissa les yeux, le défiant silencieusement. Certes elle pensait à Sandor mais il avait lui-aussi une vendetta à réaliser qui se finissait par la mort. Elle le savait, elle l'avait vu à son plus grand regret. C'était sa propre décision et malgré sa douleur, malgré son accablement et son refus de l'accepter, elle la respectait.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

«C'est le mauvais choix et tu le sais. Notre Reine doit apprendre à devenir clémente ou son sort pourrait se montrer funeste ! Le chaos est la solution de facilité. La diplomatie le chemin à prendre pour s'assurer l'obtention des avis favorables des différents peuples d'Essos comme de Westeros. Il faut l'aider à contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières, pas les alimenter ! Nous sommes là pour ce but précis Emerys !» Gronda le nain contrarié mais surtout chagriné pour son amie qui empruntait le chemin obscur. Il gémit sous son souffle quand la femme têtue s'éloigna sans l'ombre d'une émotion.

«Tu as choisi ton camp, j'ai choisi le mien.» Emerys le dévisagea longuement puis leva les yeux lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent.

Jon Snow et le chevalier oignon débouchèrent dans la salle du trône pour s'arrêter au moment où ils virent Emerys et Tyrion aux pieds des marches. Ils s'en retrouvèrent très confus. Tous les deux avaient l'air d'être en pleine discussion autour d'un argument assez violent d'après leurs visages décomposés, leurs respirations irrégulières et leurs postures rigides. Cependant Emerys arborait quelques traces de larmes sur ses joues tandis que Tyrion se retenait d'en déverser derrière cette facette colérique instable.

Emerys prit cette occasion pour s'éclipser de la salle et abandonner son ami affligé. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas manqué la main qu'il gardait toujours au-dessus de son cœur durant toute la conversation échauffée.

Sachant pourquoi, une autre larme de chagrin glissa sur sa joue après avoir tourné dans un couloir menant aux embarcations.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone  
Jenny would dance with her ghosts  
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
And the ones who had loved her the most_

Theon Greyjoy avait reçu la bénédiction du Roi du Nord pour aller sauver sa sœur des griffes d'Euron et par la même occasion, trouver sa rédemption.

Jamie Lannister, n'acceptant plus les mensonges de sa sœur concernant son aide pour cette grande guerre, décida de la quitter pour rejoindre les armées de Daenerys Targaryen et de Jon Snow dans le Nord. Elle lui avait menti comme elle leur avait menti. Un lourd mensonge qui pourrait coûter la vie à des centaines de milliers de personnes.

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long  
She couldn't remember their names  
They spun her around on the damp old stones  
Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

Bran Stark expliqua la vérité sur son frère à Samuel Tarly. Son histoire, l'histoire de son père Eddard Stark et l'histoire de Lyanna Stark. Ainsi que l'origine d'Emerys Raven. Des révélations toutes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres mais qui pourraient avoir un véritable impact sur l'avenir de leur monde.

«Emerys Raven est le guide.»

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

Jon Snow frappa à la porte de Daenerys.

Tyrion était là quand elle l'ouvrit pour accueillir le Roi du Nord dans sa chambre sur ce navire voguant vers Port-Blanc. Il se tenait tapis dans l'ombre, observant les échanges de regards rempli d'amour et de désirs des deux âmes-sœurs. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour faire ce choix. Le choix de laisser entrer ce Roi du Nord pour une nuit passionnelle.

_They danced through the day  
And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall  
From winter to summer then winter again  
'Til the walls did crumble and fall_

Le nain dévisagea la porte fermée sous l'ombre de l'escalier menant au pont. Aucune jalousie, simplement de la crainte pour la suite des évènements si sa Reine entrait dans une relation sérieuse avec cet homme.

Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer comment sa relation avec Emerys aurait évolué sans …

Sans certaines décisions.

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

Sur le pont du bateau, Emerys anciennement Raven regardait l'étendu de noirceur qui se rependait devant elle. La mer étant relativement calme, le navire ne se balançait que rarement. Le vent froid soufflait dans ses cheveux et sur son visage glacial tandis que ses yeux noirs parcouraient pensivement l'horizon obscurci par la nuit. Des idéologies pleins la tête, elle ferma lentement les yeux puis écouta le bruit occasionnel du vent.

_«Le vent apporte toujours des nouvelles du monde.»_

C'était exactement ce que pensait Sandor en retrait, observant silencieusement sa femme dos à lui au bord du bateau. Croyant à sa magie même s'il ne l'admettrait pas, il savait qu'elle écoutait le monde et cherchait des réponses à ses nombreuses questions. Il voulait la toucher, l'embrasser, sentir à nouveau sa chaleur contre lui. Toutefois il n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle car il gardait une crainte intarissable au fond de lui rien qu'à l'image du feu dans son esprit.

Sa femme et le feu, ne faisant qu'un.

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
And the ones  
Who had loved her the most_

Emerys rouvrit subitement les yeux et aspira une grande quantité d'air dans ses poumons. Le cœur battant, ses yeux s'élargirent d'effroi au prochain murmure qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

«Il est tombé.»

Elle leva la tête lorsque des flocons de neige descendirent du ciel.

L'hiver était là.

Fin du TOME 4

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ces retournements de situations ? Prévisibles ou non ? ;) Est-ce que Sandor réussira à combattre sa phobie pour retrouver Emerys ? Comment se passera les retrouvailles à Winterfell ? Est-ce la fin d'une belle amitié entre Emerys et Tyrion ? Les choix peuvent malheureusement séparer.

**N/A**

Fin du tome, je ne vais pas tarder à me mettre au 5 (saison 8) soit le dernier.

En revanche je vous avoue être complètement perdue. J'ignore encore comment clôturer cette épopée au sein de la saga GoT. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire avec certains personnages mais notamment avec l'intrigue principale … J'ai quelques pistes, surtout pour la grande guerre, mais c'est tout le toutim qui suit qui me pose problème en réalité.

La plus grande question reste Daenerys. Est-elle réellement vouée à cet échec cuisant ? N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune autre solution ? Varys, Jorah, Béric, Theon, Missendei, sont-ils tous condamnés ? Je veux bien que ce soit GoT qu'il y a beaucoup de morts mais je pense que certaines peuvent être évitées avec l'apparition d'Emerys dans l'histoire. Elle a quand même réussit à avoir une place importante, à se créer une personnalité, une identité. Je suppose donc que oui, certains sorts peuvent être différents.

Mais Daenerys ? Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire avec son personnage. D'un côté ça me gave qu'elle finit comme ça et de l'autre bah enfaite c'est prévisible … C'est presque "logique", même si ça m'arrache le mot de la bouche.

Alors si vous avez des idées la concernant ou même un autre personnage que vous ne voulez pas voir mourir de cette façon ou pas mourir du tout, je suis preneuse. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées. Ça m'aiderait énormément pour réaliser la suite qui reste très floue pour moi actuellement.

Moi en attendant je vais me procurer la Saison 8 et la revoir plus en détails pour tenter de trouver des alternatives au scénario officiel. Ensuite, je vais très certainement passer en revu toute mon histoire depuis le TOME 1 car il y a pas mal de modifications à faire et peut-être que cela m'apportera des idées ! Donc surtout garder un œil sur les 4 tomes prochainement ! Il y aura des nouveautés.

Ensuite je tenais encore une fois à tous vous remercier pour votre participation et votre présence. Que ce soit par commentaires ou par lecture, sachez que c'est un immense soutien à la création de cette histoire qui fête ses trois ans en février.

Alors MERCI ! :)

D'ailleurs dites-moi dans la section commentaire ou en MP si vous voulez que je vous prévienne directement lors de la sortie du premier chapitre du TOME 5 !

VP


End file.
